Headstrong
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: When Dean was 16, he found a young girl who was five years old. Her parents are killed by the demon that killed his mother. The Winchesters teach her to hunt. This is the story of Karli Miller.
1. Begnning

**Okay, this is my first story in about a Year. I started writing it about a month ago and Finally got to typin it. It's gonna be real long so I hope you like it.**

Dean Winchester was 16 years old. He had a little brother Sam who just turned 12. Their father, John, made them travel from place to place hunting demons and making the world a little safer.

This week, they were in Chicago, Illinois, fighting a shape shifting demon. They had just killed it no more than an hour earlier. They'd gone back to the motel to get some rest but Dean couldn't sleep so he left and decided to go for a walk. He enjoyed the cool night air against his face and after about half an hour, he decided to go back when he saw someone running toward him. He couldn't see very well and braced himself just incase it was a demon. As the figure got closer, he noticed it was a small girl who looked no more than 4 or 5. He relaxed a little and knelt down as she came closer. He noticed that she had Chocolate Brown hair and that she had tears streaming down out of her blue eyes.

"Please help" she said in a soft, frightened voice "He's got Daddy and Jamie."

"Who?" Dean asked as the girl came to a stop in front of him.

"The ugly guy. Help them." She said, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction she came from. He followed her closely for a few minutes until they reached a small house. Dean walked inside, keeping the girl behind him, guarding her. He walked into what he guessed was the living room. He saw blood all over and saw a man and another small girl lying on the floor, blood all over them. He knelt down and felt around for a pulse, but didn't find one. He let out a sigh and turned to the girl who was now kneeling next to the young girl, probably her sister. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help them." The little girl began crying harder. "Do you have anyone other family?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"N-No. They took mommy years ago." she replied softly.

"Who?" He asked her.

"The same ugly guy. H-He killed her in the fire when I was a baby." Dean looked up as a thought came into his mind.

"How young were you?" he asked. She just shook her head

"I don't know. I don't really 'member the fire, but daddy talked about it all the time. So did Jamie." Dean quickly guessed that it must've been the same demon that had killed their mother. He looked back over at the girl who was still crying.

"Do you have anywhere you can go?" he asked her

"N-No. I only know Jamie and daddy." the girl cried more.

"Do you wanna come with me?" he asked her "I'll keep you safe from the ugly guy." she looked up at him and nodded gently. He stood up and picked her up as she rested her head on his shoulder, getting his shirt wet from her tears. He started walking back to the motel which was about ten minutes away when she finally spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Name's Dean." he replied in a voice, "And who are you?"

"Karli. Karli Miller." the girl replied softly.

"Nice to meet you Karli." Dead said. The rest of the walk to the motel went by in silence, except for the police sirens from behind them. Dean guessed that they found out about the girl's family. When they arrived at the motel, Dean walked though the door and noticed Sam laying on a bed and their father sitting at the table. They both looked up as the door opened and noticed Dean carrying a small child, who had fallen asleep on the way.

"Dean," John spoke "Who's that?"

"Karli." Dean replied simply, placing her on the other bed

"You know what I mean Dean." Dean looked over at his father and sighed.

"Dad, I went for a walk and she came up running toward me. He father and sister were killed by the demon." Dean saw John's mouth drop slightly, "Yeah and apparently the demon killed her mother when she was a baby."

"How could you bring her hear Dean, I'm sure she has someone looking for her."

"She said she had no one else. I couldn't leave her to die, especially if the demon came back." Dean looked at his father and then at the innocent little girl lying in the bed.

"Dean, we can't keep her, it's too dangerous." John said, looking sternly at his son.

"What else are we supposed to do, put her in a home. They won't be able to protect her like we can." Dean protested.

"Dean, we can't keep track of a 5 year old girl."

"Why not. If we give her away, she'll die." Dean said, his eyes softening. John sighed to himself. He knew that his oldest had a point. If the demon was after her, then no one else would be able to protect her. He let out another sigh and nodded his head.

"Fine, but we have to be very careful, we don't want people to think we kidnapped her, especially since her family's been killed. They'll think we did it." Dean smiled and nodded at his father. John nodded and walked out of the motel room. Dean looked back over at Karli. For some reason, the girl had a way of growing on you quickly. Dean walked over at Sam and sat next to him on the bed.

"Dean, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Her mom died the same way ours did. She needs someone to protect her, especially since her family is dead." Dean replied simply, "Didn't you listen to the whole speech I just gave dad?"

"But she's just a kid." Sam started.

"Who needs help." Dean replied. John walked back into the room and over to the boys.

"We need to leave now. The police are close and they're probably looking for.." John motioned to the girl.

"Karli." Dean answered for him. John nodded and began grabbing the bags they brought in with them. Dean and Sam both got up and began grabbing stuff and loading it into the car. When they were sure they had everything, Dean picked up Karli and took her to the car. Sam sat in the front so Karli and Dean could be in the back. The little girl didn't wake up the whole time. 'Heavy sleeper.' Dean thought to himself, 'that's not good.' John drove the whole night, making sure they were out of Chicago by morning. When Karli woke up, she looked around and noticed she was in a car she didn't recognize. She didn't know where she was for a second and began to cry. Dean woke up and looked over at her

"Karli, it's okay, it's Dean, remember." he asked her. She looked over at him and remembered what happened the night before.

"Wh-Where are we?" she asked him quietly.

"We…We had to leave so that the ugly guy couldn't find us." Dean replied softly, not wanting to tell her everything just yet. He didn't want to scare her. They drove for another few hours until they reached their house in Carmel, Indiana. It wasn't as big as their old house, but there were four bedrooms. The last was an extra room where their dad's friend Bobby would spend the night.

When they got into the house, John had explained everything to Karli, about the demons and what they do. She freaked out as Dean expected and locked herself in his room for about a week. The only person she allowed in the room was Dean, he was the only one she trusted. When she calmed down, she came out of the room and talked to John and Sam about everything, asking what was going to happen next. Over the next 8 years, John, Sam and Dean trained her and taught her how to fight. When she was 13, Sam left her and Dean behind to go to College. When she was 16, their father left so Dean and Karli went to search for Sam. After they found him, his girlfriend died so now the three of them left, tracking demons, mainly the one who had killed Karli's family, Dean and Sam's mother, and Sam's girlfriend.


	2. Scarecrow Part 1

_Okay, so this aint gonna go exactly like the show only cuz Karli's there. So it's skippin to scarecrow_

Karli was sitting in the back seat of the Impala as it drove down the long, deserted road. About four months earlier. after three years, they got Sam back and Karli couldn't be happier. Even though she was closer to Dean, she still loved Sam a lot. And they were all back together.

The three of them were currently in their hotel room, sleeping after the whole Asylum thing. Things between Dean and Sam were kind of sketchy, considering Sam shot him. Karli was laying in bed, half asleep when she heard Dean's phone ring. She started to groan when someone picked up the phone and she heard Sam say hello. She turned to face him when he shot up in bed and said softly into the phone "Dad?" Karli sat up and looked over at Sam.

"Dad?" she asked, reaching out for the phone. Sam nodded but kept the phone.

"Dad, where are you?" Sam asked then paused. "What do you mean, we've been searching for you everywhere." Another pause "No, Tell me where you are" Sam started to get angry now and held out the phone to Dean who had woken up by now.

"Dad?" Dean asked "What" pause "Yes sir." Dean then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing down names. When he was done writing, Karli took the phone from him.

"Daddy, where are you?" Karli asked.

"Karli, sweetie, I can't tell you that. You're safer not knowing." John replied.

"Why did you leave us?" Karli asked, holding back tears.

"I had to. I'm tracking the demon and I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"You're hunting the demon that killed my family and didn't take me." Karli asked, a mix of hurt and anger in her voice.

"I don't want you hurt Karli now I have to go. I'll be in touch with you guys, okay." John said.

"No, Dad." but John hung up, without another word. Karli threw the phone angrily onto the other bed.

"Be careful Karli, that's my phone." Dean said, picking it up.

"Sorry Dean, but he just hung up on me. He's goin after the demon and he didn't ask us to help. He can't kill it by himself."

"He knows what he's doin Karli, don't worry about him." Dean told her.

"But.." Karli started but decided again sayin anything else about the subject "So, where are we goin now?"

"Burkitsville, Indiana." Dean replied. "There have been reports of three different couples going missing in the past three years. Usually around this time, too." Dean said, packing some stuff up.

"Sounds like fun." Karli said, getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of jeans, a tank top and her black studded belt off a nearby chair and walked into the bathroom to change. She looked in the mirror and looked at the big cut that was prominent on her right cheek. She sighed, hoping it went away soon. She didn't want anyone to think that Sam and Dean hit her. She washed her face and brushed out her hair before she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and saw Dean putting on a pair of jeans and now he was looking around for a shirt. She bit her lip as she watched him walk around without his shirt on, his muscles chiseled as ever. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head 'Karli, you've known him since you were five, he's like your brother' she told herself 'But not by blood' she reminded herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Sam looking at her.

"What did you say Sam?" Karli asked him.

"I said why do you always have to wear your belt like that." Sam said again

"Because it looks awesome." Karli replied, looking down at her belt. Her buckle was on her left side, resting against her hip.

"whatever you say. We're ready to go, come on." Sam said

"Alright." Karli said, grabbing her bag and her black hood jacket with rips along the arms from a chair and left the hotel room. She threw her bag into the trunk and got into the back seat of the Impala. She took her iPod out of her pocket and put the headphones into her ears. She was still mad at John for not telling them where he was. She turned it on and listened to the song she left it on last night, Riot by Three Gays Grace. They were her favorite band by far and loved how their songs had meaning. She laid her head against the window and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.

About two hours later, she was still lost in her music until she felt the car come to a sudden stop.

"What the hell" Karli complained. She turned off her music and heard Sam and Dean fighting 'what a surprise' she thought to herself.' A second later, Sam got out of the car and opened the trunk. Dean got out of the car next and then Karli got out.

"What the hell's goin on?" Karli asked as she watched Sam take his bag out of the trunk. "Where are you goin?"

"California. I'm going to find Dad." Sam said, slamming the trunk shut.

"What do you mean 'you're going to find dad?" she asked.

"Dean's going to Burkitsville, like dad told him. Such a good soldier." Sam explained.

"What about me, I want to find dad." Karli said, trying to open the trunk and get her bag.

"No, you're going with Dean. Dad will kill me and Dean if he found out you were hitchhiking with me." Sam told her.

"But.." Karli said, tears slightly forming.

"No, and that's it." He walked to her and pulled her into a hug "Dean thinks I'm being selfish but I need to do this. You make sure he doesn't die, okay." Sam said, releasing her from the hug and looking her in the eyes.

"I will" Karli nodded and hugged him again. Dean got back into the car and Karli got in after him. She looked back at Sam as Dean drove off and Sam walked away. When Sam was out of sight, Karli looked back at Dean.

"How could you leave him?" Karli asked him.

"He wanted to go find dad. Dad said it's safer if we didn't look and that we need to go after whatever is taking these couples." Dean explained.

"But he's your brother Dean."

"Yeah well apparently he didn't care the other night when he shot me." Dean said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Karli thought it best to drop the subject and went back to listening to her music.

An hour later, they pulled into the small town of Burkitsville. Dean parked the car and got out, Karli following behind him. They snooped around town for about half an hour. They asked people if they knew anything and of course they said no. 'Would it kill people to be more cooperative?" Karli asked herself. They walked into a shop and asked the people inside if they knew the couple in the picture, but they said no. A girl came over a second later and said that she recognized them, she remembered his tattoo. They walked outside and Dean flirted with the girl, Emily, for a few minutes, getting more jealous by the second. 'Why are you jealous?' she asked herself and truth was, she didn't know. She just shrugged it off as they got back into the car.

"What was that about?" Karli asked a few minutes later.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her, confused.

"Why were you flirting with her?" Karli asked

"I was trying to see if she knew anything else. Best way to do that is flirt." Dean explained.

"Sure." Karli said, looking back out the window. It was pretty quiet until they drove past an orchard and they both heard Dean's EMF meter going whack. Dean pulled the car off to the side and both of them got out of the car and walked toward the orchard. In the middle there was a really creepy looking scarecrow.

"Dude, you fugly." Dean said, making Karli laugh.

"Dude, it looks like you." Karli said and smiled innocently.

"No, see. I look so much better than that." Dean replied. Karli coughed and Dean looked over at her. "I do." Dean looked down and pouted jokingly.

"Of course you do." Karli walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. They both laughed a little, which was good because they both needed a laugh. They decided to leave the freaky looking scarecrow and walked back to the car. Dean decided that they should probably head back to town and ask Emily if she knew anything else. Karli just rolled her eyes and turned her music up louder.


	3. Scarecrow Part 2

_Okay, just so we're clear, Karli and Dean aren't related. Her parents were killed by the same demon that killed their mom so John took her in. John is kinda like her surrogate father. _

_And I haven't seen Scarecrow in a while, so I'm going by the episode recap thing._

Dean and Karli arrived back in town about ten minutes later. Dean walked back toward the store to find Emily. Karli just sat in the car and rolled her eyes. She didn't really trust Emily, she didn't know why, she just didn't. While Dean was off talking to her, Karli thought it would be good to call Sam, make sure he was okay.

"Hello" She heard Sam answer.

"Hey Sam, you okay? Where are you?" Karli asked.

"Yeah Karli, I'm okay. I'm at a bus station right now." Sam replied. "Where are you and Dean? You guys okay."

"Yeah we're okay. We're in Burkitsville. Small ass town. Dean's flirtin with some chick right now." Karli answered, looking over toward Dean and Emily.

"Sounds like fun"

"It would've been more fun if you would've been with us."

"I know and I'm sorry I left." Sam replied. When he paused, Karli swore she heard a girl's voice in the back saying 'Don't say Sorry.'

"Who's that?" Karli asked.

"A girl I met at the bus station. We're just talking." Sam explained.

"Yeah, better be." Karli said. She looked back over at Dean and saw that he was coming toward the car. "I gotta go, Dean's comin back. Bye."

"Bye." Karli hung up the phone as Dean walked up beside her door.

"What did you find out?" Karli asked.

"This town is apparently blessed, nothing bad ever happens." he looked over toward the café "And there's a new couple in town. Somethin about their break line. Apparently they won't be fixed until tonight, which is when all the couples disappear."

"So what do we do All Mighty One?" Karli asked, looking up at him.

"Don't know. Lets go see what we can do." Karli stepped out of the car and the two of them walked into the café and sat at a table next to the other couple.

"Something wrong with your car?" Dean asked the couple.

"Yeah, but they said they'd be fixed by night." The guy responded

"Yeah and then we'll be on our way to California." The girl next to him smiled.

"You guys Newlyweds?" Karli asked them.

"Yeah, we are." The girl smiled and showed Karli her wedding ring.

"That'll be us in a few weeks." Dean smiled and put his arm around Karli. Karli looked at him confused. 'What's he doing now' Dean gave her a look to play along.

"Really, you look a little young." The guy said to Karli. She looked back over at the other couple and shook her head.

"No, I'm 20." she lied easily "We've been together for about 5 years." she smiled and leaned closer to Dean.

"They remind me of us." The girl replied.

"You know, if you want to get on the road faster, my baby's great with cars, he'll have your car fixed in an hour." Karli told them.

"Really, that'd be great." The guy smiled. The four of them got up and walked out of the café and to the car. Karli left the three of them and walked to the store to get a soda. While they were in the café, they were so wrapped up talking to the other couple, they didn't get anything. She walked in and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and walked to the counter to pay for it. Emily was working so as Karli walked up to her, she rolled her eyes and placed the Pepsi on the counter along with a bag of Doritos that she and Dean could share. She paid and took the food before Emily could say anything and she walked back out toward the couples car. She saw the couple in their car and Dean was talking to a cop.

"What's the matter?" Karli asked as she walked up.

"Are you with this man?" the cop asked.

"Yeah" she paused for a second "He's my fiancé, what's the problem."

"He was messing with this couples car."

"He was fixing it officer, they said something was wrong with their brake line and the mechanic wouldn't be able to fix it until tonight and Dean would be able to in about an hour." Karli explained.

"But when I looked at the car, everything was fine." Dean told him.

"That's for the mechanic to decide." The cop told him. "Now, you could've endangered their lives by letting them leave so I suggest you leave town.

"No need officer, the car's fine." The guy said, getting out of the car.

"If you're sure."

"Yes, we're sure. Thank you." The guy got back into the car and drove off with his wife.

"See, car's fine. No harm done." Dean said, looking at the cop.

"I still suggest you leave town. People have been complaining about you." The cop told them both.

"Fine, we'll leave." Dean said as the both of them got into the car and drove off.

"Now what do we do?" Karli asked.

"We leave so the sheriff's all happy. There's a college nearby where they teach mythology. We can find out what this thing is and how to kill it. Then we come back tonight and make sure there isn't another couple."

Dean drove them to the college and told Karli, that it would be easier if he went alone. She just nodded, she was used to this by now. She opened the bag of chips and ate while she looked through a magazine that was in the back. As she flipped through the pages, she didn't notice someone come up beside her and stick a wet cloth in front of her face. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. She passed out, the only thought in her head being 'Oh shit, I'm stupid.'

When Karli woke up, she had a pounding headache. She looked around and saw Dean lying on the floor next to her. She kneeled down and shook him.

"Dean, wake up. Please. Dean." Dean opened his eyes and grabbed his head.

"God damnit." Dean said, sitting up "when I find that son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him."

"So am I." Karli said, helping him stand up. She reached into her pocket in search for her cell phone. It wasn't there. She reached in her other for her iPod which wasn't there either. "Damnit, they took all my stuff."

"Well duh." Dean rolled his eyes "When people take you, they tend to take everything."

"I know that." Karli snapped at him.

"Whoa, calm down Karli, we'll get out of this, I promise." Dean told her.

"How Dean?" Karli asked him

"I don't know, but we will." Karli smiled and nodded at him.

"So, how do we kill this thing?" she asked him.

"It's a Vanir. It's a god. He takes couples and kills them as some fertility thing. It's energy springs from some sacred tree." Dean explained.

"So we burn the tree, we kill the god?" Karli asked.

"That sounds about right." The two of them looked up as the cellar doors opened and the old couple from the shop and other people from the town grabbed them. Dean was about to fight them off until Karli motioned to the guys holding guns. Dean and Karli complied with the locals, not wanting to get shot. They led them to the orchard where they tied Karli and Dean to trees about 20 feet away from the Vanir. The one woman looked down at Karli and spoke to her in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry dear, but the needs of the masses outweigh the needs of the one." Karli glared at her and told her to get the hell away.

"If you wouldn't have driven away the other couple, this fait would be theirs, not yours." The old guy told the two of them. They turned around and walked away, Dean yelled after them.

"I hope your apple pie was friggin worth it." Dean then began to pull at the rope that held him to the tree.

"What do we do now?" Karli asked him.

"I'm workin on it."

2 hours later

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Karli asked the obvious.

"I'm workin on it." Dean replied. It was dark by now and they both knew what that meant. "Karli, can you see him?"

"No, I can't see over there." They both stopped talking when they heard a noise. "Dean." Karli said softly.

"shhh, it's okay." Dean replied quietly. Dean struggles more to get free as the thing got closer. Karli looked over at Dean and saw the figure getting closer. As it did, she noticed it was Sam.

"Sam." Karli said his name happily. Dean looked up and saw Sam kneeling next to him.

"Sam, how'd you get here?" Dean asked him.

"I, uh..Stole a car." Sam replied, cutting Dean's rope.

"That's my boy." Dean said happily as Sam freed him.

"How'd you know to come?" Karli asked as he cut her free.

"I called you guys like ten times. I didn't think it was a big deal until Karli didn't answer. You always have your phone on and you always answer." Sam said, smiling.

"See Dean, aren't you glad I live with my phone permanently attached to my ear?" Karli said, smiling up at Dean.

"Yeah, Yeah. Lets get out of here before the scarecrow comes down."

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked. The three of them looked back and saw that the Scarecrow wasn't there anymore.

"Shit." Dean yelled as they ran through the orchard. As they came to a clearing, lights and guns were pointed at them.

"Where are you going?" one of the locals asked.

"The hell out of here." Dean replied.

"We can't let you do that, in order for our town to be safe, you need to die." When the woman finished, the scarecrow came up behind her husband and killed him. The woman yelled as the scarecrow grabbed her too and dragged both of them away. Dean, Sam, and Karli all ran away, along with the townspeople. They got to the car Sam had stolen and drove as fast as possible, making sure they were far away from that thing. They drove back to the college to get Dean's car. Luckily, no one had harmed it otherwise Dean would've killed them.

When morning came around, the three of them drove back to the orchard to torch the tree. It took some looking, but they found a tree in the center of the orchard with some carvings on it. Sam picked up a branch off the ground and lit on fire. He gave it to Karli and she tossed it on the tree. They watched it burn for a few minutes to make sure the vanir was dead before they turned and left. As they were driving, Dean asked Sam if they were dropping him off in California. Sam shook his head and said that he was staying. Karli hugged him from the backseat and told him how happy she was and how much she missed him.

_Okay, This chapter isn't my best but it's like 8 in the morning and I can't sleep anymore._


	4. Faith Part 1

Dean, Sam and Karli pulled up to a small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. They had spent the last two days tracking down a demon and they were finally ready to take it down. They got out of the car and moved back toward the trunk where Dean pulled out three tasers. He handed one to Sam and one to Karli.

"Karli, be careful with this. This thing will freakin' cook you." Dean told her as he handed it to her.

"I know Dean." she rolled her eyes "I'm not a kid."

"Compared to us, yeah you are." Dean replied, slamming the trunk closed. Karli just glared at him. "Alright, lets go fry us a demon." The three of them walked into the basement where the demon was sure to be hiding. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard a shaking noise that was coming from the closet. Sam walked over to it while Karli and Dean both pointed their tasers at it. Sam opened the door to the closet quickly, reveling two children hiding. Karli put her taser in her pocket and helped the kids out of the closet.

"Karli, get them out of here now." Karli heard Sam yell. Karli nodded and ushered the kids upstairs, but not before something grabbed her leg and pulled her down. On the way down, she cut up her leg pretty bad. Both Sam and Dean shot in the direction of the demon, but neither of them hit it.

"Sam, get Karli out." Dean instructed him. Sam picked her up and Karli tossed Dean his taser. When they got out, Sam put Karli down on the on the side of the door and walked began to walk back toward the basement when they both heard Dean make a loud, pain filled noise. Karli ignored the pain in her leg as she ran down and saw Dean lying on the ground, not moving. Sam was already by his side as Karli ran up beside him and kneeled next to Dean, tears slipping down her face. Sam looked around to make sure the demon was gone before he picked up Dean and carried him upstairs to the car. Karli followed him and got in the backseat and Sam placed him in the back with her. Karli placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair as tears still fell.

"Dean." Karli whispered "Don't die on us Dean. We need you. I need you."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the nearest hospital. Sam grabbed Dean and ran inside the hospital with Karli limping behind him. When they got inside, a nurse brought a gurney over and Sam placed Dean on it. They started asking a whole bunch of questions and Sam answered them, making sure to keep the demon part out. They brought Dean into a room where Sam and Karli weren't allowed. The two of them walked down the hall to the main desk where they talked to a secretary. They had to explain what had happened, stretching the truth of course, and they had to hand over their insurance card, one of many. They sat down in the small waiting room and Karli leaned against Sam, trying to hold back more tears. She was scared for Dean. Things like this didn't happen often to him. He was always the strong one and to see him just lying there, it scared her. A doctor came over to them to tell them about Dean.

"You brought this young man in, correct?" he asked them.

"Yeah, he's our brother." Sam answered. Karli was still sitting in her chair, unable to say anything.

"He's not in the best shape. He suffered a very severe heart attack. I don't understand how someone so young could suffer such a heart attack." Karli bit her lip as she fought off more tears and finally spoke up.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked.

The doctor paused and shook his head slightly "It really took his toll on him. He has a month at the most." He looked down at Karli and noticed the blood on her jeans. "He wasn't bleeding when you brought him in." Karli looked down and noticed.

"Yeah, I fell and cut my leg, I'm fine." Karli said.

"I should take a look at that, just to be sure."

"No, No, No." Karli said shaking her head.

"Karli, let him look. I can't have you and Dean in bad shape." Sam said, looking sternly at her.

"Fine, whatever." Karli said and followed the doctor to a small examination room with Sam following. Karli sat down on the table and the doctor rolled up her jeans to reveal a deep gash in her right leg that was still bleeding.

"How did you not feel this?" The doctor asked as her took a cloth and began cleaning the blood off.

"I dunno." Karli said, shaking her head "I paid more attention to Dean." When the bleeding stopped and the doctor finished cleaning all the blood off her leg, they noticed how big the cut was. It ran from her ankle to her knee and was pretty deep.

"How did this happen?"

"Tripped up some stairs." Karli answered simply.

"You realize you'll need stitches, right." the doctor stated the obvious.

"I'm gonna say yeah." Karli said as he numbed her leg and began stitching her up. Karli bit her lip as she felt a small bit of pain. Sam placed his hand over his comfortingly until the doctor was finished. After the stitches, he wrapped her leg up in a bandage to help her leg heel and hopefully keep the stitches from ripping.

"Can we see Dean now?" Karli asked standing up and hissing a little in pain.

"Yes you may, he's just down the hall. I'll show you to his room." the doctor told them and ushered them out the room and to a room down the hall. They walked in and saw Dean lying on the bed. Karli looked at him, Sam holding her up. He looked so weak and helpless. Karli and Sam walked into the room and sat in two chairs that were beside the bed. Karli grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Come on Dean, wake up." Sam said softly. Dean stayed still. "Come on."

"Dean, someone's keying the impala." Karli tried. Dean seemed to move a little but didn't wake up. "Damn." Sam laughed a little. "What, you know Dean loves that car more than anything." Karli looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost two in the morning. She laid her head down on the bed and fell asleep.

She awoke a few hours later with Dean tucking her hair behind her ear. She sat up and looked at him, who was smiling weakly at her.

"Hey Sleepy." Dean said softly.

"Dean, you're awake." Karli said, hugging him tightly, making sure not to pull any cords.

"I am? I thought I was still asleep." Dean said, smirking at her.

"Ass." Karli said, rolling her eyes.

"Ho." He said, earning a small slap on the arm from Karli. It was their usual banter. He laughed a little at her. Karli turned to the door as a doctor walked in. He asked her to leave so he could talk to Dean so Karli left and found Sam close by with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"For me? Thanks." Karli said, talking it from his hands and taking a sip. Sam rolled his eyes and took it back from her.

"Yeah, you wish shorty." He said, laughing

"Hey, I'm not short, thank ya very much." Karli said, crossing her arms and pouting. Sam laughed again and patted her on the head.

"Of course not." she swatted his hands away. She turned around as Dean's doctor walked out of the room, sighing. "He must've told Dean."

"Yeah, I guess." Karli walked back into the room with Sam behind her. She sat back down in the chair while Sam stayed by the door. Dean was lying on the bed and flipped through channels on the tv. "Dean." Karli said softly.

"Have you ever watched daytime tv? It's terrible." Dean said, not looking over at her as he flipped to another channel.

"Dean." Karli said a little louder this time.

"That fabric softener teddy bear...ooh...I wanna hunt that little bitch down."

"DEAN." Karli yelled a little. Dean turned his head to her and Sam.

"Karli, I'm trustin you with the car. You better take care of that car, or I swear I'll haunt your ass." Dean said weakly.

"That's not funny." Karli said, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's a little funny." Dean said.

"No it wasn't." Karli told him. She stood up and walked out of the room quickly. She walked down to the cafeteria to get something to eat as she heard her stomach grumble. She walked into the room and looked around. She got a big cup of coffee and grabbed a small slice of pizza. She walked over to pay for them and then walked into the small lunch room. She sat down in a booth and let out a sigh as she thought about what was happening. 'How could he be so calm about this.' Karli asked herself as she took a bite of her pizza. 'It's like death is no big deal to him. Doesn't he know that me and Sam will die without him.' A small tear fell from her eye as she saw Sam walk in. He walked over to her and sat down beside her, pulling her into his embrace. She leaned into him, crying and mumbling into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Karli, I know you're scared so am I. But we're not going to let him die, I promise." Sam promised, kissing the top of head.

"How? You heard the doctor. He has a month, if that." Karli said, looking up at him through watery eyes.

"We'll find a way, we always do." Sam said, looking into her eyes. "Now give me a smile. Pwease." Sam said, giving her puppy dog eyes. Karli laughed a little and smiled at him. "There we go, I kinda missed that. Lets go back to the room, find a way to help Dean." Karli nodded and walked out of the hospital with a small limp, due to the stitches and the bandages, to the Impala where they left it the day before. Karli slipped into the passenger seat as Sam drove them to the motel, Karli looking out the window the whole time, hoping there was something they could do.

_So, what do you guys think. I'm sorry I didn't update, I have finals and I had to stidy cuz I have 2 more on Monday and my keyboarding one on Tuesday then I'm DONE!!_


	5. Faith Part 2

Karli and Sam were in the motel room, Karli reading through various books while Sam called some of John's friends to see if they knew anything. Karli was on one of the beds and Sam was sitting at the table. They had been searching for two days and they had barely found anything. Karli bit her lip and looked at Sam.

"Sam." she started.

"Yeah." He asked, looking up from the phone.

"What about the cross…" she was cut off by Sam standing up and walking over to her.

"We are not even going to consider crossroads Karli."

"Why not? They might be our only option." Karli got scared as Sam walked closer to her. He seemed to be pissed.

"You want to make a demon bargain to save Dean's life? So instead of him dying it would be one of us?" Sam went over to her and put his arms on either side of her and looked into her eyes.

"Most of those demons give you ten years before they collect and if it's the only way then yes, I want to make a demon bargain to save Dean." Karli said, flinching slightly. "No please back up, you're scaring me."

"We are not doing that!" he yelled at her, not moving, "It'll kill him to know we died to save him."

"Not 'we'. Me." Karli stated simply. Sam picked up a glass from the bedside table and threw it at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Karli jumped slightly as it broke and fell to the floor. On the other side of the room, she heard his phone ring. He walked over to it and picked it up. Karli moved back on the bed, farther away from him and started looking through the book again. _'Why did he act like that?' _Karli asked herself, biting her lip. _'I knew he'd be a little upset but he's scaring me.'_ Karli looked over the book as Sam hung up the phone and walked over to her.

"Listen, Karli. I'm sorry. I just" he paused and sighed, "I can't loose you too."

"Don't worry about me Sam. You won't loose me." Karli said, hugging him close. They broke apart when they heard a knock at the door. Sam got up off the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and the pale form of Dean walked into the room.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam asked him as he helped him into the room.

"I checked myself out. I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean said, shrugging like it was nothing.

"Dean, you really should've stayed." Karli said, staying on the bed, "You're sick."

"I'd rather be sick here than with a bunch of other sick people." Dean answered, walking over to her. Karli just stayed where she was. Dean sighed and sat next to her. "You're still mad at me, aren't you." Karli nodded her head. Dean turned his head and looked around the room and over to Sam. "Looks like you guys have been researching nonstop. Got anything?"

"Well, one of Dad's friends called. He said he knows of a specialist in Nebraska." Sam told them.

"Okay, lets go." Karli said, sitting up and packing up the books to put them into the car. Sam helped her pack up everything else. Dean tried to help but Karli just told him that they had it. Dean shrugged and simply walked out to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"So, who's this specialist?" Karli asked Sam as they continued to pack.

"His name is Roy Le Grange. He's a faith healer." Sam said.

"Faith Healer?" Karli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but don't mention that to Dean, he'll kill me." Sam said.

"Promise. But do you think it's real?"  
"Yeah, Dad's friend Joshua said he's the real deal, we gotta hope, don't we." Sam told her.

"Yeah, we do." Karli said as they took the bags out to the car and threw them into the trunk. Karli slid into the back seat behind Sam who was in the driver seat. She turned on her iPod and stared out the window. _'Please let him be real.' _Karli thought to herself. _'I just can't loose Dean.' _Karli closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Karli woke up as she felt Sam shaking her awake. She looked around and saw a house and a big tent. _'Where the fuck did he take us?'_ Karli thought. Sam went over to the passenger side and opened Dean's door.

"What the fuck, I thought you said we were going to see a doctor." Dean said as he got out of the car.

"I believe I said specialist." Sam replied walking beside him. "Dean, I talked to Joshua. He's the real deal."

"A Faith Healer Sam? Seriously." Dean said shaking his head.

"Just give him a chance Dean." Karli said softly from beside Sam.

"Come on Karli, you know this is complete bull. Some guy who says god talks to him." Dean argued.

"Maybe god works in mysterious ways." A blond woman said as she walked past them and disappeared into the tent.

"I bet you she could work in mysterious ways." Dean said, earning him a smack on the arm from Karli. As the walked in, Dean pointed out cameras that were all around the tent. Dean moved to sit down but was pulled closer by Sam. There were three seats in the second row behind the blond woman from before. Karli crossed her arms and sat down, still listening to her iPod. She wasn't paying attention until Le Grange looked toward Dean. She paused her music and heard him tell Dean he wanted him to go up there.

"No, No, It's okay, pick someone else." Dean said.

"What are you doing?" Sam and Karli both hissed at him.

"I didn't pick you Dean, the lord did." A woman came over and helped Dean over to the stage where Le Grange was. Sam put his arms around Karli and both of them crossed their fingers. They watched as Le Grange put his hands on Dean's head and jumped out of their seats as Dean Fell to the floor.

"Dean!" Karli yelled as she dropped to her knees beside him and tried to help him up. Dean just looked up at Le Grange with a strange look in his eyes and looked over at Karli. Karli smiled slightly and hugged him close to her.

"You're not mad at me anymore." Dean asked.

"Not really mad, just a little mad." Karli explained to him, still smiling. Le Grange dismissed everyone, saying that he could only heal one person a sermon so everyone left, some a little upset. She looked at all the people and noticed that an older woman who was leaving with the blond seemed angrier than anyone. Sam thanked Le Grange for what he had done, Dean still looking a little wrong and three of them left to go find a motel. When they got there, Dean immediately claimed a bed and went to sleep.

"You think he's okay?" Karli asked Sam as she got changed for bed in a pair of shorts and one of Dean's shirts.

"Yeah, he's probably just tired. Let him get some sleep and tomorrow we'll go to a doctor and make sure everything's alright." Sam said as the two of them laid down in the other bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam and Karli took Dean to see a doctor to make sure he was healthy. She had told him that he didn't have to worry about heart attacks, he seemed perfectly fine. Karli and Sam smiled when they heard this.

"Weird though. A young man was brought in yesterday. He looked about your age. He died of a heart attack." She told them.

"Really?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, but it's nothing you need to worry about." She promised Dean before she left the room.

"This is wrong." Dean said.

"Why? Why can't you just be happy that he helped you?" Sam asked.

"You don't understand. After he healed me, I didn't fell right. I felt cold and I swear I saw someone standing behind him." Dean explained to them.

"Dean, don't you think that if you saw something, we would've seen it too?" Karli asked.

"Listen, I know what I saw, why can't you guys just trust me on this?" Dean asked, looking angry.

"We do but can't you just be happy that you're fine?" Karli replied softly.

"Because this doesn't feel right." Dean said as he walked out the door.

They went back to the motel and ate lunch. When Dean was finished, he left and drove off in the impala.

"Where do you think he went?" Karli asked.

"Dunno, he probably just needed to get out. I don't blame him." Sam replied as he walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Maybe. I'll be right back." Karli said as she walked outside. She took out her phone and called John Winchester. _'Of course I get his Voicemail.' _Karli thought to herself. "Hey Dad, it's Karli. Listen. Dean had an accident and it triggered a massive heart attack. He's okay now, we fixed it. I just figured you'd wanna know what's going on with your son." Karli said a little angry as she hung up the phone and walked back into the motel. Sam got off the bed and began to head for the door.

"I'm going to find out about the man who died yesterday. Stay here and don't answer the door." Sam told her.

"I'm not five." Karli said, rolling her eyes.

"You are to me." Sam said, ruffling her hair. Karli swatted his hands away and went over to the bed. She was really tired all of a sudden. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

_Karli was in a room she would recognize anywhere. It was Dean's old room, from their old house in Indiana. She remembered it so well because she spent most of her time in his room, she always felt safer there. She looked around and saw that Dean was standing by the door._

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked her.

"I feel safe here." Karli replied, "I'm sorry, I should leave." She walked toward the door and stopped right in front of him. He walked forward a little and closed the door.

"Don't leave Karli." Dean said, "I actually wanted to talk to you." he said smiling.

"Really? About what." Karli asked, biting her lip slightly.

"I know you like me Karli." He wrapped his arms around her waist "And I wanted to let you know that I feel the same way." He said leaning his head down and resting her forehead against hers.

"Really?" Karli asked, biting her lip again.

"Yes, really." Dean said, turning her around so she was against the door as he brought his lips down to hers. Karli wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as softly as he was kissing her.

"Dean." She whispered against his lips.

Karli sat up in bed as she felt someone shaking her. Her hair was sticking to her forehead where there was sweat beading. She looked to her side and saw Dean looking at her.

"What" He asked her.

"Huh?" Karli asked.

"You said my name." Dean told her.

"Oh." Karli said, biting her lip, "I don't remember." Karli said.

"Really?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry." Karli said, "Where were you anyway?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Went to see Le Grange. I ran into the blond chick again, Layla. Fine as a…" Dean was cut off by Karli.

"Why did you go see him." Karli asked, jealousy boiling beneath her skin.

"Ask him about yesterday and when he first found out when he could heal people." Dean told her.

"And what did he say?" Karli asked him.

"He said one day he woke up blind as a mother fucker and that he heard God talking to him, telling him to heal people." Dean explained.

"That sounds….Odd when you say it like that." Karli said.

"Yeah, it makes him sound like a druggie, like you." Dean said, smirking.

"Hey, he was nice." she said and then caught on to the last part, "I am so not a druggie." Karli said as she got up and hit him in the back of the head.

"Took you long enough." Dean said laughing.

"Bite me." Karli said.

"Okay." Dean said, pinning her down to the bed and biting her shoulder lightly.

"Get off of me." Karli said laughing and trying to push him off. "That hurt." She said when he got off of her and she began rubbing her sore shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, giving her puppy dog eyes. She laughed as Sam walked into the room.

"You guys kiss and make up?" Sam asked as he closed the door.

"Nope." Dean said, "But I bit her, does that count?"

"You bit her?" Sam asked.

"She told me too." Dean answered innocently.

"I wasn't serious." Karli said.

"Well you know I take things seriously." Karli hit him in the arm again as he laughed.

"Okay Sam, what did you find out?" Karli asked, turning her attention back to Sam.

"Guy was perfectly healthy. Went to that gym everyday. He was a very good swimmer. Then out of nowhere he started yelling that something was after him and then he died." Sam explained.

"So it's my fault." Dean said, getting up off the bed and heading over to the other side of the room.

"No it's not Dean." Karli said gently.

"How can you say that?" Dean asked sharply, "It was supposed to be me, but Le Grange killed him to heal me."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't tell him to. He chose you." Karli told him.

"I should've went up. I didn't want to be healed." Dean yelled.

"So you wanted to die?!" Karli half yelled. "You wanted to leave us? Leave me!?" She felt tears forming in the back of her eyes but held them back _'Don't you dare start crying' _She told herself.

"That's not what I meant." Dean told her calmly.

"Yes it is. You wanted to die and then you'd be done with all of this." Karli said, raising her voice.

"That's not it Karli." Dean told her again. "It's just that if it was my time, I shouldn't have been healed and taken someone else's life away from them."

"But it wasn't your time. Le Grange even said so."

"He's killing people to save others. I'm pretty sure god doesn't want that."

"He's not killing them." Sam said, standing over an open book.

"Then what is?" Dean asked him.

"A reaper." Sam said, holding up the book he was reading from.

Review cuz you all know you love me. Tell me what you wanna see and I might put it in.


	6. Faith Part 3

"A reaper?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah. Le Grange must've captured it and is now making it do his dirty work so he can get all the credit for saving people." Sam told them.

"That is so wrong." Karli said as she walked over to them.

"Yeah. And since it's a reaper, it explains why Dean and he swimmer, Marshall could see it when we couldn't. It was connected to them." Sam explained.

"That makes sense. So you can only see it when it's after you. That's comforting." Karli said.

"So how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

"We have to smash the alter and Coptic cross to break the spell he has over it." Sam tells them.

"Sounds like fun. Smash and Crash." Karli said smiling slightly.

"That's my girl." Dean said, ruffling her hair, their fight forgotten for now.

"So lets get started." The three of them walked out of the motel room and into the Impala.

"Any idea where the alter would be?" Karli asked.

"Dunno. We'll have to find it." Dean said as he drove back to Le Grange's. The three of them got out of the car and walked toward the tent up to a protester who was handing out fliers, telling people Le Grange was a fraud. They took them and walked back toward the tent.

"Okay, you two go into the tent. Try and stall Le Grange. I'll go into the house and search." Sam said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if two people went to search?" Karli asked.

"No, I can handle it. You two just stall Le Grange and make sure he doesn't heal anyone."

"Alright, be careful." Karli said hugging Dean before walking off with Dean into the tent.

"Okay, so how do we stall this mofo?" Karli asked. Dean laughed a little and shook his head.

"I dunno, you'll just have to think of something." Dean told her.

"Will Layla please come up here with me." Le Grange said from the stage. His wife walked over to Layla and helped her to the stage. As she passed them, Dean asked her to stop.

"Layla, don't go up there. It's not worth it." Dean said.

"I've been waiting months for this Dean. He's finally chosen me." Layla said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"But when he saves you, he kills someone else." Karli tried to tell her.

"I don't believe that." Layla left them and walked over to Le Grange.  
"Nice idea to reason with her Einstein." Karli told him.

"You got a better idea?" Dean asked her.

"Actually yes." Karli said as Le Grange placed his hands on her head. She looked around and yelled "FIRE!" People looked around confused but ran just the same. Once everyone was out of the tent, Dean heard his phone ring.

"Yeah, he stopped." Dean said into the phone. "What do you mean it's still after him, he's done." Dean looked up at saw Le Grange's wife in the corner. "Sue Ann." Dean said as he walked over to her, where she was standing in a corner with her cross. Dean grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. Police started to come in as she yelled for help. The police grabbed Dean and Karli and hauled them outside.

"What the fuck, let me go. I'm a miner, damnit." Karli said as they dragged her out.

"You two were trying to hurt that woman." The first cop said.

"We didn't do shit." Karli said.

"Watch it." The second cop said. Sam came over to them while the cops were still holding them. Sue Ann came up and shook her head at them.

"How could you Dean? After we helped you." She asked, pity in her voice.

"You stupid…" Karli was stopped by Sam's hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, she's my sister. What exactly happened?" Sam asked.

"These two were trying to hurt her." The cop explained.

"I didn't do sh…" She was again cut off by Sam.

"Will you be pressing charges Sue Ann?" The officer asked.

"No." Sue Ann told him. The cops let them go and she continued. "God will take care of him as he sees fit."  
"Oh don't you even start." Karli started toward her but was pulled back by Dean and Sam.

"We'll just be going now." Sam told them as they dragged Karli back to the car.

"We better not see you around here again." The cop told them. While they were walking toward the impala, they heard Le Grange promise her a private session that night. As the three of them got into the car, both Sam and Dean turned around and looked pointedly at Karli.

"You better watch it next time Karli. They could've taken to jail, you realize that?" Dean asked.

"No they wouldn't. I'm too adorable." Karli said, smiling.

"We're serious Karli. You need to be careful with your temper." Sam told her. Karli sat back in her seat and put her arms over her chest. When they were off the property, Dean spoke up.

"You find anything?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, there was a spell book in his library. Apparently she chooses people who she believes are immoral." Sam explained.

"So, do you think he knows?" Karli asked from the backseat.

"I don't think so. He still believes he's healing people." Sam told her.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Karli asked.

"We're crashing a private healing." Dean said, as they turned around and parked the car near the house so they could make a quick get away if they had to.

"So, what do we do?" Karli asked.

"You and Sam search for the alter. I'll distract the cops." Dean said.

"No, I miss all the fun. Besides, I'm faster than you. Their Donut eatin asses won't be able to catch up to me." Karli stated.

"Fine, how about you two split up so they have to split up." Sam told them, "I'll look for the alter myself." They each agreed and split up. Sam for the house and Karli and Dean to find the cops. They found them a few feet away near the cars. The two of them walked out of hiding.

"Hey, what's new?" Dean asked.

"Miss us?" Karli asked them.

"Didn't we tell you two to stay away?" One of the cops asked.

"You were serious?" Dean asked.

"See, he has this problem. He never knows when people are serious or not." Karli explained. The cops began to run after them and the two of them split up, as did the cops. Karli went toward the field while Dean ran toward the cars. Karli ran and hid in the middle of the field, in the tall grass. While the officer's back was turned, Karli threw a rock and knocked him out. She smiled to herself as she ran away so she didn't get caught. She heard her favorite song, Pain by Three Days Grace and picked up her phone.

"What is it Sam?" Karli asked.

"Be careful, I found the alter and you know how they need a picture of the victim. Well, it's not your best." Sam said in a panicked voice.

"What?" Karli asked him in disbelief.

"Apparently Sue Ann doesn't like you too much. Just be careful okay. I'm locked in the basement. When I get out I'll come find you." Sam promised her.

"Alright, hurry….." Karli yelled as she saw the reaper coming toward her. "Get the fuck away from me." Karli yelled as she ran away as fast as she could. The only thing on her mind was Dean. _'Gotta find Dean, he'll protect me.' _Karli thought as she ran. "Dean."

"Karli. Karli where are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm over here. Karli said running. She looked behind her and saw that the reaper was still chasing her. He was a while behind her, but she didn't dare slow down. She turned around and ran into something. She started screaming until she felt arms wrap around her and she heard someone shushing her. "Dean." Karli said, hugging him tightly.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked. Karli jumped and looked behind her. The reaper was getting closer to her.

"Reaper Dean. He's right there." Karli said, pointing to it. Dean looked around but didn't see it.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am." Karli said and she pulled Dean with her and began running again. They stopped near a light where Karli turned around and she didn't see the reaper anymore.

"Is it gone." Dean asked. Karli turned to answer when the reaper grabbed her and she fell to the ground. "Karli." Dean yelled, trying to help her up, to no effect. Karli, fight it. You know you can." he started shaking her. Suddenly it was gone and Karli collapsed into Dean's arms, crying. Dean noticed that he had been crying as well.

"Dean, I'm so sorry about the fight." Karli sobbed into his chest.

"No Karli, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. Now stop crying." He said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She stopped a little and went to stand up, but just fell right back down. Dean bent down and picked her up, carrying her to the impala. When they got there, they found Sam standing by the trunk. Sam ran over when he saw Dean come up carrying Karli.

"Oh god, is she okay?" Sam asked.

"Just fuckin peachy." Karli said, holding her head. "Where is that bitch, I'ma kill her."

"Too late. The reaper already got to her." Sam told her.

"Damn reaper. That was my kill." Karli said as Dean helped her into the backseat. She leaned against the window and quickly fell asleep as they drove to the motel.

Karli woke up the next morning in her bed next to Dean. She remembered that night and how Dean had tried to save her. She went to sit up but fell back on the mattress, groaning.

"Ow, my head." Karli said as Dean woke up.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"My Head hurts like a mofo." Karli told him.

"I'm sorry." he said, handing her aspirin and water. She took the medicine and laid back down.

"So, we leavin today?" Karli asked him.

"Yeah, we're headin out." Dean told her as he leaned on his side so he could talk to her better.

"Good, I wanna get outta here so bad." Dean laughed a little.

"I can understand why. We'll be gone within the hour." Dean promised her.

"Good." Karli said as the two of them got up and changed. While Dean finished putting his shoes on, Sam opened the door with Layla standing beside him.

"Dean, she wanted to talk to you." Sam told him.

"Hi Dean." Layla said, walking into the room.

"Karli, wanna go with me to get something to eat?" Sam asked as he came over to her.

"No, not rea…" She was cut off by Sam kicking her foot. "What?" Karli asked as she was dragged out of the room by Sam. He closed the door behind them and looked over at Karli.

"What's the matter." He asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to stay in the room, that's all." Karli said.

"It's not just then. Anytime Dean has mentioned a girl, you get pissed or attitudy." Sam told her.

"Attitudy?" Karli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Do you have a crush on his or something?" Sam asked. Karli looked away, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "You like Dean?" Sam asked.

"Of course not, he's like my brother." Karli protested.

"No, you've always been like that. You like him?" Sam asked again.

"You cannot tell him, I swear I'll murder you." Karli said, glaring at him.

"You do like Dean." Karli kicked him in the leg. A few seconds later, Layla and Dean came to the door.

"What's goin on?" Dean asked.

"Nothin, Sam's bein an idiot." Karli said, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot, go figure." Sam told him. Dean shook his head and Layla left. They all piled into the room and collected their things and threw them into the Impala. As Dean got into the driver seat, Karli pulled Sam aside.

"You're not gonna tell him right." Karli asked nervously.

"I won't tell him unless you want me to." Sam promised her. She smiled and hugged him before she jumped into the backseat.

"What was with the chick flick moment?" Dean asked. Karli hit him on the arm and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Where are we off to next?" Karli asked as Dean started the impala and they drove off to find their next hunt.

_Review, Review, Review._


	7. Karli Needs to Get out

Karli looked around at her surroundings. They had been driving around for three hours when Dean's phone rang.

"Hello." She heard him say, "Cassie?" _'Who's Cassie?' _Karli asked herself.

"Who's Cassie?" Karli whispered to Sam. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can." Dean said, hanging up the phone and speeding up.

"Who was that?" Karli asked.

"An old friend who needs help." Dean answered.

"Old friend as in…?" Sam pressed.

"A friend that's not new." Dean answered.

Karli shook her head and took out her phone and sent Sam a text with a single word '

'_girlfriend?' _Sam opened up his phone and turned around to look at her. He turned back to his phone and sent a reply _'Don't play Jealous' _Karli looked at the text and then glared at him. _'I'm not playin nothing' _

"You two talking about me?" Dean asked.

"No, don't worry about it." Karli said as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. She looked at her phone and saw that Sam had replied. _'Very subtle Karli.' _Karli rolled her eyes. _'Shut up' _She threw her phone on the seat and turned up the volume on her iPod. She stared out the window wondering who Cassie was and where they were headed.

About an hour later, Dean came to a stop in front of a small house in the middle of nowhere.

"Dean, where in the fuck are we?" Karli asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Ohio" Dean answered as he slammed his door shut.

"Dean." Karli heard a voice call from the house. A woman around Dean's age with brown hair and brown eyes came running toward them.

"Hey Cassie. I'm sorry about your Dad." He told her.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Cassie replied. She then turned to Sam and Karli. "Who are they?"

"I'm Sam." Sam said "And this…."

"I'm Karli." Karli said, stepping forward to make herself known.

"You're Karli? Dean talked about you a lot the last time I saw him." Cassie said, smiling sweetly.

"He did. It wasn't anything bad, was it. Cause if it was, it's all lies." Karli said, giving a small laugh.

"It wasn't all bad." Cassie said, giving her own small laugh.

"So, you needed our help." Sam asked.

"Yes actually. I think I have a case for you guys." Cassie said, turning back to him.

"A case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you guys are like, demon hunters or something, aren't you?" Cassie asked.

"Something like that yeah." Dean said, "Should we go inside?"

"Yes, that's a good idea, come in." Cassie told them.

"Actually, could we have a second alone." Sam asked kindly.

"Sure, Just come in when you're ready." Cassie said, walking into the house, leaving the three of them alone. The second she was out of earshot, both Sam and Karli hit either of his arms.

"You told her." They both said together.

"You know, it's scary when you do that." Dean said, trying to change the subject.

"You told her." Karli repeated.

"Yes, I did." Dean sighed.

"Why did you tell her. I knew Jess for a year and a half and I never told her because that was the number one rule. But you know her for a few months and you tell her everything." Sam asked.

"Yeah, looks like college boy." Dean said, "Can we go in now?" Dean made a brake for the door but Karli blocked his way.

"Why the hell did you tell her?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the best so just forget about it." Dean said, moving around Karli and into the house. Karli rolled her eyes and looked at Sam.

"What makes her so god damn special?" She asked him before turning around and walking into the house.

"Stop acting all jealous, especially if you don't want Dean to know you like him." Sam leaned down and whispered quietly into her ear. Karli threw her arm back and hit him in his arm. She walked into the house calmly and sat beside Dean who was sitting on a couch. She leaned back in the couch and crossed her arms. Sam came in and sat beside her.

"So, what is this case you have for us?" Sam asked.

"Well, my father died the other night and his friend Jimmy dies last night and it confused me a little. They was run off the road by something, their cars was all smashed up but there was only one set of tire tracks each time, theirs.." She shook her head, "I don't understand it so I thought…" her voice trailed off.

"So you think a vanishing truck or something ran them off the road." Karli asked, looking up.

"Well, when you say it like." she looked down.

"It aint as crazy as it sounds." Dean assured her.

"Well, when you think about it…" Karli started but was silenced by a look from Dean.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you. I promise." Dean told her.

"Thanks Dean." Cassie said, smiling slightly. Karli rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what now?" Karli asked as they walked out of Cassie's house.

"We go around town, see if anyone knows what's going on." Dean said as they piled into the car and headed for town. They first got a motel room so they could unload their stuff. Once Karli walked in, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

_Karli was in Dean's room again, only this time, it felt different. She heard the door open behind her and she smiled and turned around, only to have her smile fade away. Dean was walking in, making out with Cassie._

"_Dean, what are you doing?" Karli asked as she felt tears forming in her eyes._

"_What does it look like?" Dean asked, breaking away from Cassie for a moment._

"_Why are you doing this? You told me that you liked me, like I like you." Karli said._

"_Yeah, well see Cassie here can do a lot of things you can't." Dean smirked and kissed her again._

"_Dean." Karli pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks._

"_Aw, now you're gonna cry. I don't know why I liked you. I don't know why I even helped you when your dad and sister died. I should've left you where you were." Dean broke away and started for Karli, "All you ever do is cry and whine and complain, god I should've done this years ago." Dean grabbed Karli by her shoulders and threw her hard into the nearest wall. Karli screamed in pain as she was thrown against the wall where a board was sticking out. It pierced her in stomach and Karli looked down at the board sticking out of her stomach and back up at Dean._

"_D-Dean." Karli started._

"_Shhh, we'll be rid of you soon." Dean said as Karli woke up back in the motel._

Karli woke up, screaming and crying, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Karli, are you okay?" Dean asked, running over to her and sitting beside her. He pulled her into a hug and shushed her as she cried into his chest. "Karli, what happened, tell me."

"W-We were at our old house in Indiana and we were in your room and…" her voice trailed off.

"And what Karli?" Dean asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"And you said you wished that you never helped me and that I'd be better off dead. Then you threw me into a wall and there was a bored sticking out." She looked away from him, "You killed me."

"Karli, you know I'd never do that to you, ever. I love having you around." Dean promised her, kissing her forehead. Karli smiled and hugged him.

"I know, it just…felt so real." Karli told him.

"Well it wasn't. This is real, see." Dean said, tickling her sides. Karli started laughing, trying to get away from him.

"Dean…..s-s-Stop." She said between fits of laughter.

"No, not until you know this is real and that was a dream." Dean told her as he continued to tickle her.

"Th..This is r-r-real." Karli said, laughing harder. Dean smirked down at her and stopped tickling her, letting her catch her breath.

"See, I would never hurt you." Dean said and kissed her forehead. Karli nodded as Sam walked into the room.

"Hey you're finally awake Karli." Sam said as he closed the door and walked over to the other bed.

"Yeah, I was really tired. What did you guys do while I was asleep?" Karli asked, feeling a little better.

"We talked to one of Jimmy's friends. He said that He remembers something from the sixties about a vanishing truck killing black men." Sam explained.

"Think flying Dutchman." Dean told her.

"Gotcha." Karli said, nodding. "So what do we do about it?"

"Dunno. We'll research more tomorrow. It's 10:00." Dean said, pointing out the window at the night sky.

"Oh." Karli said, biting her lip. "I'm hungry." Karli said, holding her stomach.

"Yeah, you kinda missed dinner. We got chips though." Dean said, standing up and tossing her a bag of Doritos. Karli caught them and rolled her eyes.

"Oh this is healthy." Karli said as she opened the bag and began eating.

"Well if you wouldn't have fallen asleep, you would've got dinner." Sam told her. Karli just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, we'll be right back okay." Sam told her as he and Dean began walking toward the door.

"Yeah, okay." Karli said as they walked out the door. She continued eating for another minute before she stopped and took out her phone and began playing a few games that she bought. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Sam walk in alone.

"Where's Dean?" Karli asked.

"No where." Sam said, walking over to his bed.

"Sam, where's Dean?" Karli asked again.

"He went to see Cassie." Sam answered.

"Oh." Karli said simply. She looked back at her cell and played another game. She stayed like that for an hour until she realized that Sam was asleep. _'Why is Dean with her?' _Karli asked herself. _'I mean, what does she have that I don't?' _Then Karli remembered her dream. _'well see Cassie here can do a lot of things you can't' _Karli got out of bed and walked over to her bag. She started searching it for something, what she didn't know. Around midnight she gave up and called Dean. He still wasn't back and she wanted to make sure he was okay. She called him three times but he never answered. Karli began to think of the reason why he didn't answer and she began to feel ill. She went through the weapons bag they had brought in. She grabbed a hunting gun and a handgun, one of Dean's favorite daggers and threw them into a small bag. She picked it up along with her other bag and walked over to the door. She moved to leave, but paused for a second. She walked over to Sam and whispered softly to him.

"I'm sorry Sam, please don't be pissed." She then turned and left the room. She walked outside and took a look at the parking lot. There weren't many cars but she spotted an Amethyst Mercury Milan in the very corner. _'Nice' _Karli thought to herself as she walked over to it and tried the door. _'The idiot left it open, how stupid can he be.' _Karli thought as she threw her stuff into the backseat and closed the door. She reached up and found the keys tucked into the visor. _'Oh god, what a moron.' _Karli started the car and started driving. She didn't know where she was going but then she remembered about the hunt in Pennsylvania that they were supposed to be headed to.

**Yeah, so Karli left. She'll go back to them, I promise. Maybe.**


	8. Karli gets out

**Thanks to my reviewers. You guys really do love me. tear**

Karli drove into the town of Harmony, Pennsylvania at seven in the morning. It seemed pretty quiet, which usually wasn't a good sign. One of their father's friends Bryan had called Dean and Sam and told them about a ghost that was apparently making people kill themselves. _'Sounds fun' _Karli thought to herself as she came to a stop in front of a small coffee shop. She decided that some coffee would help wake her up and that she could ask people what's been going on. She walked in there and noticed that it was pretty empty. She walked up to the counter where there was a pretty cute guy named Nathan working. _'Might as well have some fun' _Karli walked up to the counter and told him what she wanted. When he gave her the coffee, she asked what had been going on in the town. He told her that he shouldn't be saying anything but that there have been mass suicides for the past month. Almost every day, someone is found, looking like they'd killed themselves. Karli asked if he believed that and he said no but he had no proof. Karli thanked him and walked out of the shop.

She went to the police station next with one of the fake ids she always carried with her. This one said her name was Brooke Summers. She walked in and asked for help. She flashed the id and told the officer that she was a private investigator, looking into the death of one of the victims, Samantha Ryans. He said that she was found in an abandoned factory where all the other suicides had taken place, she had been hanging from a chain just inches away from a chair that she had presumably kicked away. They had found a suicide note in her home where she had said she couldn't take it anymore and that she was sorry. Karli asked him if they thought they were murdered, since they were all found there. He said that no one was charged for murder and there was no reason to believe it was. Karli thanked the man and walked back out toward the car.

When she got back into the car, she noticed that it was eight thirty. As she got behind the wheel, she heard her phone ringing, which she had left in the seat the whole time. She looked at the id and saw that it was Sam. She bit her lip lightly and answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Karli, where the fuck are you?" Sam yelled into the phone. She knew he was pissed when he swore at her.

"I had to get out of there." Karli answered simply, "I'm sorry."

"You know Dean has been calling you for the past hour." Sam yelled again.

"Yeah, I was trying to put off this conversation." Karli told him as she started the car.

"Well you knew when you left you would be getting this conversation. Me and Dean were freaking out." Sam told her.

"Wow, Dean noticed I was gone. I thought he'd be a little preoccupied." Karli replied bitterly.

"Is that why you left, because you were jealous?" Sam asked her.

"I'm not jealous." Karli told him. She suddenly heard Dean's voice on the other end.

"Is that her?" she heard someone else take the phone. "Karli, what the hell were you thinking? Where are you?" Dean asked, half yelling.

"I was thinking I needed to leave and I aint telling." Karli replied.

"Seriously Karli, tell us now or I'll…"

"You'll what Dean?" Karli asked him. When he didn't reply, she continued, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Just leave me alone and find Cassie or something." With that, Karli closed the phone and threw it onto the seat. She sped down the street about a mile until she came to a motel. She checked in and threw her stuff into the room. When she was settled, she laid down in her bed and fell asleep.

_Karli was still in the motel room. She was sitting in a chair when her door burst open and instead of Dean, it was Sam._

"_What are you doing here?" Karli asked him as she stood up._

"_No, what are you doing here?" Sam asked back._

"_I needed to get away." Karli answered._

"_Oh, because Dean paid attention to another girl, you had to get all jealous and run away?" Sam asked as he walked over to her and pushed her back until she was leaning against a wall. "You need to stop being so jealous around him. He held her chin with one hand and kissed her softly. Karli responded by kissing him back hard.He pushed her against the wall harder. Karli closed her eyes but opened them when she felt a sharp pain pierce through her chest. Sam had stabbed her and was now smirking at her._

"_Wh-What?" She tried to ask._

"_Everyone who you think loves you will hurt you. Don't you get it now." Sam asked as he twisted the knife, causing her to scream and wake up._

Karli was breathing heavily. _'What's wrong with me?' _Karli asked herself. She didn't understand why these dreams kept happening. She shook her head and got up off of the bed. She looked out the window and noticed that it was dark out. She looked at her phone and saw that it was just past midnight. _'Just peachy, I missed dinner again' _Karli walked over to the weapons she took from Dean and Sam. She tucked the hand gun into the back of her pants, hid her knife in her sleeve of her jacket, and she kept the other gun in the backseat. She walked out of her room and out to the car. She sped out of the driveway and to the abandoned factory where all the murders had taken place.

"Hopefully her bones will be somewhere in there." Karli told herself as she parked the car in an empty field and grabbed her gun from the backseat. She walked into the factory quietly, not wanting to make her presence known just yet. She searched the halls for half an hour before she heard something around the corner. She held up her gun and walked around it. Around the corner was another girl, holding out a gun as well. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. They eyed each other carefully for a few moments before Karli finally spoke up.

"Hunter?" She asked.

"Hunter" The other girl nodded.

"Karli." Karli told the other girl.

"Katie." the other girl replied. Karli looked past her and saw a boy come up behind her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And that is?" Karli asked, motioning toward the boy.

"My brother Paul." Katie replied, rolling her eyes.

"And you are…." The boy, Paul asked.

"Karli." Karli said again.

"Hunter?" He asked.

"How'd you guess?" Karli asked him.

"Your stance." He said simply.

"So, we here for the same reasons?" Karli asked them. She tried to stop looking at Paul, he was just so cute. The way he had to keep brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Karli sighed a little at the thought.

"If your talking about Heather Winters, then yes." Katie replied.

"What exactly happened to her? I didn't get the full story." Karli asked.

"Heather was killed when she was 21, but everyone ruled it a suicide, so now she's pissed and taking her revenge." Paul answered.

"So now she's killing people the same way she was killed and everyone's ruling it a suicide?" Karli asked.

"Oh Yeah. And she's enjoying this way too much if you ask me." Katie told her.

"So have you guys checked this place out?" Karli asked them.

"Yeah, everything's clear, I think she's taking a break tonight." Paul told her. Suddenly Karli was pulled away from them and thrown into a separate room. She heard Paul and Katie yelling out her name and banging on the door but it was no use, the bitch wanted her dead. Karli looked around the room and spotted a figure in the corner. As it began to move toward her, she saw that it was the ghost of Heather, her long brown hair cupping her face.

"Listen Heather, I know what happened to you, I know the truth. You know you don't have to do this." Karli told her as she felt a rope wrap around her neck and hoist her up slowly. There was a suddenly a chair under her feet so Karli stood up on it, trying to catch her breath. She heard more banging on the other side of the door and more yelling.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked her.

"Because you had it good, and you left your family. You don't deserve to live. You take and you take but you never give." She told her, "And your note will read that." The chair was kicked out from under Karli's feet and she started to choke. She tried to pull herself up but her hands had been tied and she had no way to get herself up. Just as Karli started to black out, she heard a gunshot and someone yelling at the ghost to get away. The last thought in her head before she blacked out was _'Dean.'_

_

* * *

_Karli woke up two days later in a motel room. She looked around and noticed she was back at the one she just checked into. Karli tried to sit up but started coughing when someone ran beside her with a cup of water. She looked up and saw that it was Dean. She took the water gratefully and licked her lips, looking back up at him. 

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Karli asked as he put the cup on the nightstand.

"Oh you don't even know. Sam and I were worried about you. When I got back to the motel and found that you were gone, I didn't know what was going on." Dean told her seriously.

"Great." Karli said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Karli, why did you run away?" He asked her.

"How did you find me?" Karli asked back.

"Tracked you from your phone. Now answer my question. Why did you run away?" He asked again

"I don't know, because I wanted to get out." Karli answered looking away.

"Tell me the truth." Dean said, looking her in her eyes. He always seemed to know when she was lying. _'Damn you Dean.'_

"Okay, but you gotta promise you want laugh or say something stupid." Karli looked up at him.

"Have I ever said something stupid?" He asked and when he received a look from Karli, he spoke again. "Don't answer that. I promise not tell me."

"Okay. Well, lately I've been having feelings for you and every time I see you with a girl like that Emily chick and Layla and now Cassie. And when you were near Cassie, I knew you had feelings for her so I needed to leave." Karli told him, looking away again, small tears forming.

"Hey, Hey. Look at me." Dean used his finger to left her chin so she was looking at him. "I never had feelings for Emily or Layla. And Cassie was a long time ago, when you were still young. But you're like my little sister." Dean said, looking at her. "I'm sorry Karli."

"Don't worry about it." Karli said, shaking her head, trying to force the tears to go away. She swung her legs over the bed to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked her.

"I never found Heather Winters's bones." Karli said. She got dressed and opened the door when she saw two familiar faces staring at her, Katie and Paul.

"Hey Karli, how you feeling?" Paul asked her.

"Just peachy. Did you guys find Heather's bones?" Karli answered.

"Yeah, they're buried outside the factory by a tree. We were headin over there now, but we wanted to see if you wanted to go do it, seein as the bitch almost kill you." Katie answered her.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You guys drivin?" Karli asked as she grabbed a jacket and headed out the door, until Dean called her.

"Karli, where are you going?" Dean asked her.

"There's still a hunt left. I'll be back in a few hours." Karli said, walking out the door, leaving Dean in the room.

* * *

"How much further damnit?" Karli asked as they trudged through the field of tall grass outside the factory.

"A few feet" Paul answered her.

"I'm tired and cold as a mother fucker." Karli said, breathing a little heavy.

"Here, take my hoodie." Paul said, taking off his black hoodie and handing it to Karli. She put it on and smiled a little. "Want me to carry you?" Paul asked, turning to her.

"That would be nice." Karli said as Paul lifted her up on his back and walked toward the tree. Karli smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Katie just walked behind them, rolling her eyes. A few minutes later, they were standing in front of a tall oak tree. At the foot of the tree, there was freshly turned soil so they knew that Heather was buried under there. Paul started digging while Karli and Katie pulled out matches and salt. Paul hit something and opened a box that held Heather's body. He got out of the whole and Katie poured Salt on the body. Karli pulled a match out of the box, lit it, and threw it into the hole.

"Bitch." Karli muttered as she watched the fire burn. The three of them turned around and walked back to the car which was in front of the factory. She groaned as she saw the impala next to the black Dodge Charger that Katie and Paul owned. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"What?" She asked him.

"You know what. You sneak off and leave me and Sam worried. You almost get killed and then you come back here? What's wrong with you?" Dean half yelled.

"I already told you. I needed to leave and finish a hunt. A good hunter never bails on a hunt, remember." Karli told him

"Those two could've handled it." Dean said, pointing at Katie and Paul.

"The bitch tried to kill me. It's only fair that I return the favor." Karli yelled back

"Karli, I'm done arguing. Get in the car." Dean told her. Karli thought it best not to argue and got into the passenger seat. She waved goodbye at Katie and Paul as Dean sped away from the factory and back toward the motel.

"We're going to stay here tonight since it's almost one. But tomorrow, we're going back to pick up Sam." Dean told her as they walked into the room.

"Fine, whatever." Karli said as she walked back over to the bed and laid down. She turned around so she was facing away from Dean. She couldn't look at him the same way anymore, knowing that he knew. _'Nice Karli, good going.' _Karli told herself _'Now everything's gonna be awkward.' _Karli shook her head of those thoughts and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Karli woke up and saw that Dean wasn't in the room anymore. _'Prolly went to get breakfast.' _Karli told herself. She hoped so because she hadn't had a decent meal in days. Karli groaned when she heard a knock at the door. She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to it. She fixed her hair and opened the door. She saw Paul standing on the other side.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Karli asked, surprised but happy to see him.

"Wanted to see if you were okay. Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure." Karli said, stepping out of the way. Paul smiled at her and walked into the small room. Karli closed the door and walked over to him.

"Nice room." Paul said, looking around.

"Yeah, it's a place to sleep." Karli answered, looking around nervously.

"I guess. Where's that other guy?" Paul asked, looking at her.

"Dean? I dunno where he went." Karli told him.  
"So, we don't have a lot of time left." Paul stated as he walked closer to her.

"For what." Karli asked, biting her lip nervously as he came closer to her.

"For this." Paul answered as he put his hands on her waist and brought his lips down to hers. She gasped into his mouth as he arms wrapped around his neck but pulled back suddenly.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Karli asked him.

"I think it was pretty obvious." Paul said, laughing softly, leaning down again, kissing her softly. Karli smiled against his lips and kissed him back as softly as he was kissing her. They started moving back and ended up falling on the bed. They jumped up together when they heard the key sliding in the lock. Karli straightened her clothes and hair out when the door opened to reveal Dean walking in with a McDonalds bag. He looked up when he saw Karli and Paul.

"What's this?" Dean asked, closing the door.

"Uh…Paul came over to make sure I was okay." Karli answered.

"Yeah, Just makin sure she was okay." Paul nodded.

"Well, as you can see, she's fine, so I think it's time you leave." Dean said, putting the bag on the table.

"Yeah, I'll walk him out." Karli said, walking with Paul to the door. She closed the door behind them and smiled at him.

"You guys leaving today?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah, We gotta pick up our brother Sam." Karli told him, frowning.

"Dean's your brother?" Paul asked.

"Not really. When I was five, my parents and sister died. Dean found me and he brought me back to the motel where Sam and John, his dad were. They took me in." Karli smiled a bit more.

"I'm sorry. That was nice of them."

"Yeah, it was. You and Katie leaving?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, there's a case in Boston." He told her.

"Oh, so I guess this is goodbye." Karli said, frowning again.

"We're both hunters. We'll probably see each other again. Paul walked closer to her and took her phone out of her pocket. He put his number in it and then dialed himself so he'd have hers. "But until then, we can talk anytime." Paul told her.

"Good." Karli smiled up at him.

"Karli" Karli heard Dean call.

"Coming." Karli yelled back into the room. She turned back to Paul "I guess I better go in before he gets mad."

"Alright." Paul said, leaning down and kissing her again briefly. He pulled back and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles and kissed him again.

"Karli." Dean called again.

"I really gotta go." Karli told him.

"I know. I should go too." Paul told her, kissing her a last time. "Bye."

"Bye." Karli said, waving at him as he walked away. Karli sighed to herself and walked back into the room. She saw Dean coming toward her.

"I was just about to come get you. What took you so long?" Dean questioned.

"I was sayin goodbye. Is that okay?" Karli asked.

"Yeah. We're leavin in ten minutes so pack your stuff. I bought you some of those cinnamelt things that you like." Dean told her.

"Alright." Karli said, collecting her stuff from around the room and throwing it into her bag. She picked it up along with the McDonalds bag and walked out to the car. She threw her bag into the trunk and slid into the back seat when her cell phone vibrated from her pocket. She took it out and looked at her new text. _'you stole my hoodie' _She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing Paul's hoodie. _'sorry. I forgot' _She looked up as Dean slid into the car.

"We off to get Sam?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, but he isn't far, just two towns over." Dean told her.

"Really? Why?" Karli asked, confused.

"We finished in Ohio and we came up but he didn't want to be here when I yelled at you. He didn't feel like hearin it. Besides, he wanted to yell at you himself so he's already prepared a big ass speech." Dean explained.

"Peachy." Karli said as she sat back in her seat and continued to talk to Paul. She told him she was gonna get yelled at again. He told her he was sorry and he wish he could be there with her. This made Karli blush and laugh a little.

"What's so funny." Dean asked her.

"N-nothing." Karli answered. Dean just shook his head and went faster down the road. Karli lost track of time and looked up when she felt the car come to a stop. They were at another motel where she guessed Sam had been staying. She got out of the car and walked behind Dean, into a room close by. She looked around and saw Sam sitting at a table typing on his laptop. He looked up when the door opened and watched as Karli walked in and gave him a nervous wave.

"Karli what the hell were you thinking?" Sam yelled, "Something could've happened on the way there and back. You went by yourself to work on a case? Your sixteen years old, something could've happened. You could've died. You know me and Dean would end up killing each other if you weren't here." Sam finished, taking a breath.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just needed to leave to think. I thought and I won't leave again. Just stop yelling." Karli said, looking down.

"I'm not yelling." Sam yelled again. "I mean, I'm not yelling." He said in a softer voice.

"You were." Karli said.

"Well I was worried about you. Can you blame me?" Sam asked her.

"I said I was sorry." Karli told him again.

"I'm just glad you're back and you're okay." Sam said, walking over to her and hugging her.

"I told him." Karli whispered softly into his ear. "Didn't go so well." She pulled away and walked over to one of the beds. "So, how much longer we stayin here?" Karli asked.

"About another hour and then we're gone." Dean told her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

**Review cuz it makes me feel loved. lol.**


	9. The Benders

"So where are we now?" Karli asked from the backseat of the Impala.

"Hibbing, Minnesota." Sam told her as they drove down the road and to a small house.

"And why are we here?" Karli asked again.

"Do you ever pay attention?" Sam asked her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Karli asked him. Karli had been back for two weeks and things were pretty much back to normal.

"We're here cuz people keep disappearing." Dean answered her.

"Oh, gotcha. Sounds like this could be fun." Karli said as they got out of the car.

"Why are we here?" Karli asked, pointing to the apartment complex they were in.

"Because a little boy witnessed one of the people being abducted." Sam told her.

"Gotcha." The three of them walked up to the apartment where the little boy and his mother lived and knocked on the door. A young woman with brown hair and green eyes answered.

"Hello, who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Ryan." Dean said, "And this is Caleb and Jenna." Dean pointed to Sam and Karli. "We're hear to talk to your son about the abduction."

"We already told the police everything." She told him.

"Yeah but we like to hear it from the source than another officer." Sam told her.

"Alright, come in." The woman said to the three of them. They walked in and were led to a room on the other side of the apartment. "Evan." The woman said softly, opening the door.

"Yea mom." A small boy around the age of seven answered.

"These nice people are here to talk to you about what you saw." She replied, walking over to him.

"Hi Evan." Karli said, kneeling down. "I'm Jenna and this is Ryan and Caleb. We just wanted to know what you saw."

"I already told people what I saw and they don't believe me." Evan answered.

"Well you didn't tell me. I'll believe you, trust me, I've probably heard stranger things." Karli said, smiling at him.

"Okay." Evan went on to tell her that she saw the man taking out the garbage and turn back to walk into the apartments. "I think he heard something under the car because he knelt down and then he was gone." Evan finished.

"He disappeared under the car?" Dean asked him. Evan nodded.

"I believe you Evan. I told you I've heard stranger." Karli said, smiling at him again. He smiled at her and laughed a little.

"That's all we need. Thank you for talking with us." Sam said as the three of them started to walk out of the room when Evan ran up to Karli and hugged her. Karli smiled and hugged him back.

"You're so adorable, you know that." Karli told him as she ruffled his hair. He looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Karli turned and left with Dean and Sam. When they were far enough away from the apartment, Karli looked over at Dean.

"Okay, next time, I get to pick the names. Do I look like a Jenna to you?" Karli asked him. "And you so don't look like a Ryan and Sam so doesn't look like a Caleb."

"You do look like a Jenna to me." Dean told her, ruffling her hair. After Karli told Dean how she felt and Dean denied her, they pretty much tried to forget the whole conversation had ever happened.

"No I don't." Karli told him, pouting. Sam laughed at her.

"Actually, you kind of do." Sam told her. She rolled her eyes at him and got back into the Impala.

* * *

"So, dad has this place marked in his journal." Sam said, sliding the journal to Dean across the table of the bar.

"Yeah, says here that there's some sort of 'phantom abductor.' Also that this county has a higher-than-average disappearance rate." Dean said, sliding the book to Karli.

"If dad knew about it, how come he never came here before?" Karli asked.

"Dunno, but I guess now we gotta figure out what's with the disappearances." Dean told her. He moved his arm and knocked his beer all over Sam.

"Dean damnit." Sam said, trying to wipe it off.

"Shouldn't have worn white." Karli told him. Every time Sam wore white, it always got stained.

"Yeah, I know. I'm think I'm gonna grab another shirt out of the car." Sam told them and left.

"Nice one Dean." Karli told him.

"It was an accident." Dean shrugged. Karli looked up and saw a guy near the end of the bar who had been looking at her all night starting to walk toward her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Uh Dean, I'll be right back, you wanna take care of that" Karli said, motioning toward the guy. Dean nodded and walked out of the bar. She walked toward the Impala and saw Sam kneeling under a car and then he was gone. "Sam!" Karli yelled as she ran toward the car. She didn't make it far because she heard someone come up behind her and then she blacked out.

* * *

Karli woke up a day later with a killer headache. She rubbed her head and felt dried blood on her forehead. _'Fuck, I screwed up, didn't I?' _Karli said as she sat up. She looked around and noticed she was in a metal cage. She backed up against the side and tried to see where she was. It was pitch dark in there so she couldn't see much. She heard a whisper from beside her.

"Karli." She turned and she saw Sam in a cage beside her.

"Sam, What's going on?" Karli asked him.

"We've been abducted." Sam said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well no shit." Karli said, still trying to see around her. She reached into her pocket that was inside the hoodie and found her phone still there. "Yes." Karli said, opening it, a bright light shining through the room. She looked around and saw that it looked like a barn. There was another cage with another man in it.

"Sam, isn't that the man that just disappeared, Jenkins?" Karli asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam told her. She looked at her phone and noticed that Dean had called her continuously. She tried to call him but she noticed she had no service.

"Damnit." Karli yelled as she threw her phone onto the cage floor.

"Don't worry. Dean will find us." Sam told her.

"Yeah, but what if he's too late." Karli said, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"He won't be. Dean will get us out of here. Trust me." Sam said, looking around.

About an hour later the doors to the barn opened and Karli quickly hid her phone back in her jacket. Two hooded figures entered with food trays and put them in each of the cages. They walked over to Karli's cell and she wasn't sure what they were doing but she was pretty sure they were smirking at her. Karli just backed up in the cage until she couldn't back up anymore. She then felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. There was another figure behind her who had stabbed her. Karli cried out as he twisted the knife. She bit her lip to keep from crying out more. She heard them laugh and leave the three of them.

"Karli, are you okay?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"No I'm not Sam. We're not leaving. They're gonna kill us." Karli said, looking down.

"No they're not. Dean's gonna kill the demon and we'll be out of here." Sam assured her.

"Sam, they're not demons, they're human. I could tell. When I'm near a demon or a spirit, I get a feeling. These are one hundred percent human psychopaths." Karli told him as she laid down in the middle of the cage. _'Dean, where are you?' _Karli thought as the three of them stayed in that barn in silence.

Two hours had gone by and no one had come back in. Sam was fiddling with a cable, trying to see if it would free them. Suddenly Sam ripped the cable and the cage containing Jenkins opened. He quickly jumped out of the cage and told them they would send help. Sam tried to tell him that it seemed like a trap but he just said sorry and ran out of the barn as quick as he could. When he was gone, the door closed by itself. Karli and Sam looked at each other, nervous for Jenkins.

"This isn't good." Sam thought out loud. A few moments later, they heard Jenkins scream. Karli just put her hands over her ears and tried to block it out. She cried silently to herself and fell asleep.

* * *

Karli woke up a few hours later, still in the cell. She looked up and Sam was still beside her. _'Okay, this is good, he didn't kill us yet.' _Karli told herself. She looked up and saw the other cell had another person in it. It was a woman. She began to wake up and looked around. She looked up at Sam and Karli.

"Who are you?" Sam asked her.

"I'm Kathleen, deputy." She nodded. "Are you Karli and Sam."

"Yes." Karli said, sitting up.

"Your brother's looking for you." She said simply. Karli smiled a bit.

"See, I told you he'd find us." Sam told Karli. Karli moved back with her back against the cage and hissed in pain as her shoulder came into contact with the metal.

"When we get out of here, I so get first dibs on that son of a bitch." She said, pulling her jacket tighter around her. The barn door opened again and Karli backed into the corner and closed her eyes, trying to hide away from whoever was coming in. It wasn't until she heard Sam say Dean that Karli opened her eyes. Sure enough she saw Dean walk in.

"Dean." Karli said, moving to the front of the cage, "You really came." She smiled.

"Of course I did. I couldn't leave you guys." Dean told her, smiling.

"How did you get free? I left you handcuffed to my car." Kathleen asked.

"You handcuffed him to your car?" Karli turned to Kathleen.

"Yeah and it almost got me killed." Dean told her. "But I'm gonna go see if I can find a key." Dean told her.

"Dean, don't leave." Karli pleaded.

"I have to or I won't be able to get you out." Dean told her, "I'll be right back." He promised as he walked out the door. Karli moved away from the front and leaned against the back corner again.

"I told you he would come." Sam told her, "We'll be alright." Karli nodded.

"I know we will." Karli smiled a bit and leaned her head back. Seconds later, she fell asleep again.

_She was in a house she didn't recognize but she saw Dean sneaking through it. He stopped suddenly when he saw a small girl staring at her. She looked innocent enough but she came toward him with a knife and stabbed him in the arm. The girl started screaming and a man came in and started to go after Dean. He fought him and defended himself pretty good but was knocked out by a guy who snuck up behind him.  
A little later, Dean was tied to a chair and two guys were around him. They were talking to him but Karli couldn't make out what they were saying, but she saw that Dean had a discusted look on his face. One of the guys was asking Dean something and while the other held Dean's head, He brought a hot poker to his eye._

"Dean!" Karli yelled as she shot awake. She looked around and still she was in the cage. Sam and Kathleen were both looking at her, confused.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked her.

"They're going to hurt Dean." Karli said, standing up as best as she could and tried to break out of the cage.

"Karli, calm down. What do you mean they're going to hurt Dean?" Sam asked.

"They tied him up and they're gonna stab him with a hot ass poker." Karli told him, banging on the cell.

"How do you know?" Sam asked her.

"I just know, okay." Karli replied still banging. She stopped when someone entered again. It wasn't Dean. She crawled into the middle of the cage, trying to get away. He walked over to Karli's cage and opened the door.

"So sweet, so innocent. It's time to end that." He said, aiming his gun at her.

"Where's my brother?" Karli asked him.  
"In the house. He won't be coming out anytime soon." He told her and prepared to shoot when Sam throws the bracket from the cable he pulled down earlier through the holes in the cell at the guy. It bought Karli enough time to jump out and knock him out with the handle of the rifle. She walked over toward the box that opened the cages and smashed it, turning the power off and causing the cages to open. Sam jumped out of the cage and hugged her, but backed off when he heard her suck in a breath.

"I'm sorry." Sam told her as he looked at all the dried blood that was on her shirt. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Karli told him. When they heard someone coming, the three of them hid not, wanting to get caught. The other two guys walked in and noticed the third guy on the floor and the power off. They walked further in when Kathleen jumped one of the young guys who had a gun. Karli rolled her eyes and jumped out to distract him and when he went to shoot her, she ducked, causing him to shoot the other guy, she figured was the father. Kathleen got off of the other guy and Sam knocked him out. Sam handed Kathleen the gun and told them that if either of them moved, to shoot. She nodded and Sam and Karli ran out of the barn and toward the house. They ran in and saw Dean in a living room, tied to a chair. Karli got to him first and began to cut at his ropes. She looked back and saw a little girl was trying to stab Sam. She knew Sam could handle himself so she went back to work freeing Dean.

"I'm sorry." Dean told her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Karli told him.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for lying." Dean said, looking up at her.

"What do you mean." Karli asked him as she still worked at freeing him.

"When you told me you liked me, I told you that I only thought of you as a sister. I should've told you the truth." Dean said.

"Which is?" Karli questioned, cutting away at the rest of the ropes holding Dean and helped him stand up.

"Ever since you've gotten older, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you've become. And how much you've changed in ten years." Dean told her, looking down at her.

"Why are you saying all of this now?" Karli asked him.

"Because I thought I lost you and I wouldn't be able to live if you had died." Dean told her, brushing her hair out of her face. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips over hers. She responded by pulling closer to him and kissing him back softly. Her mind was racing as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thanks for nothing, little freaky girl is locked in the basement." Sam said, walking back to them. Dean and Karli quickly broke apart.

"Sorry, I was a little tied up." Dean told him. Karli rolled her eyes.

"And I had to get him untied." Karli explained. "Besides, she was like 10. How hard could it be to tame her?"

"Oh you have no idea." Sam and Dean said at the same time. She laughed a little and walked out of the house with Sam and Dean tagging behind her. They walked across yard and toward Kathleen.

"Where's Pa?" Dean asked.

"He, uh, tried to escape. I had to shoot him." Kathleen told them. Karli didn't really believe it but didn't say anything. "Where's the little girl?"

"Locked in the basement." Sam told her.

"You guys better get out of here, the cops will be showin up soon." Kathleen told them.

"Alright, thanks for the help." Dean said as the three of them walked down the road.

"So, you got taken down by a little girl?" Sam asked Dean.

"Hey, she was tough." Dean told him, defending himself.

"Sure she was Dean, great excuse." Sam said.

"You know what, shut up Sammy boy, cause you were the one who got caught, not me." Dean told him. Karli shook her head and bit her lip, thinking about what Dean had said. _'Did he mean it?'_ Karli asked herself. She just smiled as she walked down the road with Dean and Sam.


	10. Shadow Part 1

**Forgot to mention, this story is gonna be PG-16 for lots of cursing, kissing, and sexual references.**

Karli sat in the back of the impala, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. She was returning back to Chicago, the last place she ever wanted to be, ever since her dad and sister died. There were reports of two people in the past two months that had been ripped to pieces. They were all currently dressed as security alarm repair people to get into the apartment. When they came to a stop in front of the apartment, Karli got out of the car and looked around. The place seemed so familiar to her.

"You okay Karli?" Sam asked as he got out too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karli told him.

"You sure?" Dean asked, giving her a small smile. Karli just looked down and nodded. They still hadn't told Sam and it felt so weird to be near him when Sam was there. "Alright then, lets go." The three of them walked toward the apartments when Karli finally realized why the place felt so familiar. She looked to the left and saw a pet store. She looked right and saw the laundry mat. Karli backed away from the building.

"Karli, what's the matter?" Sam asked her.

"Th-This…" Karli trailed off.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, walking over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"That's where the house used to be." Karli said, pointing to the apartment complex.

"It is." Dean said, looking around. He remembered this place.

"I-I can't go in there." Karli told them.

"Don't worry Karli, we'll be right there with you." Dean took Karli's hand comfortingly and pulled her slightly to follow him. Karli bit her lip and nodded, walking right beside him. Karli leaned against him as they walked to the landlady.

"Excuse me, We're here to fix your alarm system." Sam told her.

"Oh right, follow me." She led them up a few floors and too a room at the end. She opened it and the three of them walked inside.

"What's exactly wrong with it?" Sam asked as they looked around.

"It doesn't work. A girl was murdered in here because her alarm didn't go off." She replied.

"What happened to her." Dean asked.

"Someone broke into her apartment and ripped her to pieces. She was such a sweet girl. Had a lot of goals." The woman told them.

"That's so sad." Karli told her.

"I'm sorry but we're going to need some space to work on this system." Sam told her.

"Alright, I'll be around if you need anything." The landlady said before walking out, closing the door behind her. Sam and Dean immediately walked into the other room and started searching the apartment for anything that could help them figure out what kind of demon had attacked her. Karli walked over to the mantel and saw a picture of the girl with dark brown hair clinging perfectly to her face. Karli felt a little sick and walked over to the window. She looked down at the ground, stories beneath her. She heard a voice whisper in her ear that she would recognize anywhere.

"Jamie." Karli whispered. She looked over and saw the form of her sister standing next to her.

"Miss me?" She asked. Karli nodded with tears in her eyes. "We can be together again."

"How?" Karli asked.

"You know how." Jamie said as the window opened beside her. Karli looked at her sister and back at the window. She stood on the ledge and looked down. "Come on Karli, you can be with me and daddy and mom." Karli stood up on the ledge and moved one foot off of when she heard someone call her name and arms wrap around her waist and pulled her back inside.

"Let Me go." Karli screamed, trying to get free, "I wanna be with Jamie." She started to cry.

"Karli, Jamie's gone." Dean whispered to her.

"But I want to be with her." Karli said, still fighting with him to get free, but he didn't let go of her. She looked up and saw Jamie wave to her and then she was gone. "No, Come back." Karli yelled, still trying to break free. She finally gave up and started to break down and cry. Dean turned her around and she cried into his chest.

"Shhh, Calm down Karli, stop crying." Dean said soothingly.

"But she was right there. How could she be gone again?" Karli asked.

"She was never here Karli, it was your imagination." Dean told her. He knew it wasn't true but he needed her to calm down. "Come on, lets go." Dean said, helping her stand. He told Sam that he was taking Karli back to the car and to hurry up. He walked down the stairs and passes the landlady.

"What happened?" She asked, when she saw Karli crying.

"She was fiddling with a cable and it shocked her pretty bad." He told her and walked past her to the car. He sat Karli in the backseat and sat beside her, still hugging her.

"It's okay Karli, we're out of there now, see." Dean said backing up slightly to show that they were out of the apartment complex and they were back in the impala.

"She was right there Dean, I know I saw her." Karli told him.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Dean said, hugging her again. Karli stopped crying and bit her lip.

"I miss her so much." Karli said, looking up at him.

"I know you do." Dean told her, kissing her forehead.

"And it's my fault she died. The demon was after me, not her." Karli looked down. Dean picked up her chin with his finger and made her look at him.

"It wasn't your fault, Karli. The Demon killed them, you didn't." Dean told her, "You're special. You're supposed to be alive." Dean leaned down and kissed her softly. He pulled back and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Thanks Dean." Karli said, smiling slightly. They looked up and saw Sam walking back toward them. He got into the car and looked back at them.

"Hey Karli, are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy." Karli said, scooting away from Dean. Dean sighed and got out of the backseat and got behind the wheel.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I saw Jamie." Karli told him.

"Oh." Sam replied, not knowing what to say.

"Can we go?" Karli asked Dean, feeling a little uncomfortable being near the apartment.

"Yeah. Hang on." Dean replied as he started the car and drove the opposite direction of the apartment. Karli looked back and saw Jamie again standing outside the apartment, waving at her.

* * *

"So, there was some freaky symbol on the floor, and there was a high ass reading of radiation." Dean stated as they sat at a small table in the bar.

"Yeah. I looked at both of the victims. They didn't have anything in common." Sam told them.

"There's gotta be something." Karli stated, "There's always something in common."

"Well nothing so far." Sam told her. He looked past her and got up, walking behind her toward a blond girl. Dean and Karli gave each other looks before they got up and followed him. Sam grabbed the girl by the arm and spun her around.

"What the…Sam! Is that you? Oh my god!" the girl smiled and hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town visiting friends." He told her.

"Where are they?" She asked him.

"Oh they're not here right now." Sam replied.

"Oh." she replied.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sam told her.

"I'm glad you were wrong." The girl replied. Dean did a fake cough to make himself known. "Dude, cover your mouth." She said, looking at Dean.

"Meg, this is my brother Dean and my sister Karli." He said, pointing to Dean and Karli standing behind of him.

"Oh so that's Dean and Karli." The girl, Meg said.

"Yeah, so you've heard of us." Dean replied with a smirk. Karli rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard of you. Nice…The way you treat your brother like luggage. And you annoy this shit out of him until he wants to kill himself." He said, looking at Karli when she said the last part.

"Sorry." Dean said confused.

"What was that?" Karli asked, stepping toward her, but Sam held her back. "I recognize your voice. You're that stupid bitch from the bus station who told him not to say sorry for leaving."

"What did you say?" The girl Meg asked.

"You wanted Sam to go away with you and leave us behind. Real nice to want him to leave his family. Just because you probably come from a fucked up family doesn't mean that he does." Dean placed his hand over her mouth and took Karli from Sam.

"Okay, I think it's time to leave. Nice seein you. Maybe we'll see each other later." Dean turned around and began pushing Karli toward the door and muttered "much later." When they were outside, Dean let go of Karli.

"Why didn't you let me hit her?" Karli asked.

"Because then that starts a bar fight and then the cops are called if something gets broken and knowing you, a lot of shit would get broken." Dean explained.

"But you just let her talk shit about us." Karli told him. Sam walked out a second later and looked at Karli and Dean. "You never said that Dean treats you like luggage and that I annoy the shit out of you until you want to kill yourself, right." Karli looked up at him.

"Of course not Karli, I love you too much to do that. Besides, you're like my little sister. You're supposed to annoy me." Karli smiled as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

"Something's not right." Sam said as they walked into their room.

"What do you mean?" Karli asked him.

"I mean, Meg acted strange." Sam told her.

"How can you tell." Karli asked as she rolled her eyes.

"She just….something's not right." Sam told her.

"Yeah, she's a feisty one." Dean told him. Karli looked up and glared at him. "Sam likes the bad girl." He smirked at him.

"I'm going to check up on her." Sam said, getting up and taking the keys to the impala.

"Yeah, sure you are." Dean said as Sam gave him a look and left. Karli laid down on a bed and looked over at him.

"So what are you going to do?" Karli asked him.

"Well, I've got to look up the symbol." Dean told her and walked over to her and giving her a small kiss.

"Why can't we tell Sam?" Karli asked as he walked over to get a book.

"Because he'll freak." Dean told her, flipping through the book.

"He's gonna be even more pissed if we tell him later." Karli said, sitting up.

"I'd rather deal with it later." Dean told her. Karli shook her head and laid back down, turning on her iPod and flipping to the song The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls. She turned it up and closed her eyes. She loved the song so much. Near the end of the song, she felt the bed sink down a little. She opened her eyes and saw Dean looking down at her.

"What?" Karli asked, turning off her music.

"You look so adorable, you know that?" Dean told her. Karli blushed a little and looked away. Dean moved her face with his finger until she was staring up at him again. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Karli wrapped one arm around his neck and put the other one on his cheek, and pulled him down closer to her. He kissed her with more passion with every passing second. They both groaned in annoyance when Dean's phone started to ring.

"Ignore it." Karli told him, pulling him back down to her.

"I can't. It's probably Caleb. I sent him a picture of the symbol." Dean told her in between kisses. Dean sighed as he got off the bed and walked over to his phone.

"Caleb." Dean said into the phone. "It's a what?" Dean asked, grabbing a pen and pulling out a piece of paper. "Yeah, you want to spell that?" Dean asked as he wrote down something. "Thanks Caleb." Dean said as he hung up the phone.

"So what is it?" Karli asked him as he walked back over to her.

"It's a Zoroastrian symbol. Somethin about it representing a Demon of Darkness, a deva, which has to be conjured by an experienced sorcerer." Dean told her, laying beside her on the bed. Karli turned her head to him and kissed him briefly when Sam walked back in. Dean jumped up and moved to the other bed.

"You find anything on that bitch?" Karli asked him.

"No, she didn't do anything. She just stayed in her apartment." Sam told them.

"You didn't join her?" Dean asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't." Sam walked over to his computer and pulled up a few pages. "And I checked up on her. She's a goody girl. Never did anything bad." Sam told them.

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure she's done a few naughty things." Dean told him. Karli glared at him and threw a pillow at him.

"So, did you guys figure out what the symbol was?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's a Zoroastrian symbol. Said something about it representing a Demon of Darkness, a deva, which has to be conjured by an experienced sorcerer." Dean told him.

"Okay, who told you. I know neither of you looked that up." Sam looked at both of them.

"How do you know we didn't pull a little research." Dean asked, mock hurt.

"Fine, name the last book you read." Sam told him.

"Alright, Dad's friends Caleb told me, alright." Dean confessed.

"I knew it." Sam said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Dean shrugged it off.

"Hey, it's like friggin eleven. Can you two stop acting like two year olds?" Karli asked as she walked over to her bag to grab her pajamas.

"He started it." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"Baby." Karli said as she changed out of her Jeans and tank top into a short pair of shorts and one of Dean's shirts. She had her back to him but she was sure he was looking at her. Karli smiled a bit to herself and turned around to look at him. He had stripped down to his boxers and was starting to get into the bed. Karli bit her lip slightly and slid in beside him. Dean looked over at the bathroom door to make sure Sam was still in there before he turned back to Karli and gave her a soft kiss. Karli smiled and sighed against his lips. They broke apart and Karli turned around in the bed when they heard the bathroom door open. Karli couldn't see what he was doing but she guessed that he was changing and going to bed as well. When she saw the light go off, she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when she felt Dean wrap his arms around her waist and pull her toward him. Karli smiled a little and laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the moment. When she heard his breathing become even, she knew that he was asleep. Karli closed her eyes when she felt her phone vibrating from under her pillow. She pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was from Paul. She got up from the bed and walked outside the door, making sure to grab a set of keys.

"Hello." Karli answered the phone.

"Hey Karli, miss me?" Paul asked.

"Of course I miss you. Do you miss me?" Karli asked him innocently.

"Every day." Paul told her, causing her to blush.

"Aww, that's sweet." Karli told him.

"It's just the truth." Paul told her. "Where are you guys this week?" He asked her.

"Chicago." Karli answered. "Where are you and Katie?"

"New York City." He answered.

"That's far away." Karli told him. She heard movement in the room and looked back. "Shit, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Karli said before hanging up the phone. She walked back into the room and noticed that Sam had gotten back up to go to the bathroom. Karli let out a breath and closed the door behind her and crawled back into bed with Dean, unaware of the blond girl watching her every move.


	11. Shadow Part 2

The next day Karli woke up to notice that she was alone in the room. She looked around and saw a note under the blanket. It was from Dean.

_Karli,  
Had to check something out early. I'll bring you back breakfast, I promise.  
Love you, Dean_

Karli smiled and put the note under her pillow. She took out her phone and thoughts of Paul invaded her mind. _'You're playing them' _a voice told Karli _'you've gotta pick' 'I pick Dean' _Karli told herself as she got up and changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of black Jeans and another of Dean's shirts. She brushed out her hair and decided to lay back down on the bed when Dean and Sam walked in.

"That my shirt?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, it's comfy." Karli told him, smiling.

"Thief." Dean muttered.

"Bite me." Karli told him. Dean started to come closer to her, smirking. "It was a joke." Karli told him. He pouted so only Karli could see and turned around to Sam.

"So, where did you guys go?" Karli asked them.

"We had some things to discuss and we decided to pick up your cinnamon things on the way back." Dean smiled and threw the McDonalds bag at her. She caught it and smiled.

"Yay." Karli opened the bag and took out the small box containing her cinnamon bun. "Where's the coffee?" Karli asked as she took a bite.

"Right here." Sam said, handing it to her.

"Thank ya." Karli said happily. She looked over at Dean and saw him winking at her, causing her to choke on her coffee.

"You okay Karli?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Yeah, just peachy." Karli told him. "So, what are we doing today?" Karli asked, hoping to get this case over with soon so she could get out of Chicago.

"Sammy here is gonna spend the whole day with Meg." Dean said, patting Sam on the back.

"Why?" Karli asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"So he can find out if she is all innocent or if it's just an act." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me what I'm doing today." Sam rolled his eyes.

"What are big bros for." Dean smirked. "Just make sure she doesn't mess with the Impala." Dean told him as Sam walked out the door and to the car. When they heard the door slam and the car drive off, Dean walked over to Karli and sat beside her.

"So now what do you wanna do with the rest of your day?" Dean asked her, kissing her neck lightly. Karli bit her lip gently and tried to pull away from him.

"Dean, we still have a case. Besides, we still gotta figure out what the connection was between the two victims." Karli tried to tell him.

"We have all day for that." Dean told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting her on his lap, "We can do that later." Dean placed another kiss on her neck, just below the last one. Karli let out a small sigh and shook her head.  
"Dean, I'm serious. If we screw around, someone else might die." Karli told him seriously.

"Well I wasn't thinking that far ahead." Dean winked at her, causing her to hit his arm.

"Dean, I'm serious." Karli told him again.

"Fine, just one minute." Dean said, leaning up and kissing her softly. Karli smiled and kissed him back for a second and getting off of his lap.

"Come on, it's time I introduce you to the library." Karli told him.

"What's that?" Dean asked, looking up and smirking.

* * *

Three hours later, Karli was sitting at a computer beside Dean, still trying to figure out what the connection could possibly be. As far as she could tell, the two of them had never seen each other or been near each other their whole lives. Dean started to get bored after the first hour and had tried whatever he could to steal her attention away from the computer, but nothing had worked. He began to kiss her neck again and Karli bit her lip to keep from sighing. She told herself not to give in and moved away from his touch. He pouted a little and Karli shook her head at him.

Another hour later, Karli started at the computer screen, shock evident on her face.

"Uh Dean." Karli said, looking beside her. Dean's head was on the desk and he seemed to be sleeping. Karli rolled her eyes and leaned over him and placed her lips on his neck, giving it a brief kiss. Dean let out a breath and Karli moved her lips over his ear and whispered "Dean." Dean shot up and looked at her.

"What is it, I wasn't sleeping." Dean said, his eyes still trying to adjust to the light.

"Sure you weren't. By the way, you have a little drool right here." Karli said, pointing to his face. Dean wiped it away and looked back at her.

"So, what did you find." Dean asked her.

"Well, I found what they have in common." Karli told him.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"They were born in the same town."

"Which would be?" Dean pressed.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Karli told him, biting her lip.

* * *

"They're from Lawrence?" Sam asked after he got back from his day with Meg.

"Yeah, born and mostly raised." Karli told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I'm Always right when it comes to these things, when will you learn." Karli replied.

"So then if this thing is killing people born in Lawrence, then…." Sam started.

"We'll probably be next." Dean finished. "Except for Karli. She's a Chicago girl."

"Yeah, so then I'll just be all by myself since dad's no where to be found. That'll be just great. I'm sure demons will have a field day with that." Karli said bitterly.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you Karli." Sam said, kissing her forehead and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Tracking Meg, she seemed to be hiding something." Sam told them.

"Will you stop being suspicious? If you ever want her to lay you, you gotta sop thinking with your upstairs brain." Dean smirked as Sam walked out the door. Karli looked over at him and crossed her arms.

"And if you ever want to kiss me again, you better start thinking with yours." Dean walked over to her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"That aint gonna work on me." Karli said, looking away, smirking inside.

"Fine." Dean said, walking out to the door. He turned around to her and winked as he walked out of the door. Karli sighed and walked over to her bag. It was getting late and she was really tired all of a sudden. She pulled out one of Dean's long shirts and changed into it as Dean snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Dean." Karli yawned quietly, "I'm really tired."

"But you always sleep. You need some fun in your life." He turned her around and kisses her gently on the lips. Karli kissed him back but pulled back.

"I know I do but I'm really tired and I'm no good when I'm tired." Karli told him.

"I think you'll be just fine." Dean smirked at her, causing her to laugh a little. He then sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "But if you wanna sleep, I guess we can go to bed." He picked her up and moved her over to the bed and tucked her in.

"Aww, you know you're adorable when you're like this." Karli told him, smiling.

"I'm always adorable." He smirked and walked over to the other side of the bed. He stripped until her was left in his boxers and slid in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, needing to be near her. Karli smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Karli was back at her house. She looked up and saw Jamie standing there in front of her. _

"_Jamie, is that you?" Karli asked, staying still with tears forming._

"_You know the answer to that Karli." Jamie said walking closer to her, "You're my little sister, can't you tell that it's me?"_

"_After all the shit I've dealt with, I don't know anymore." Karli told her honestly._

"_We know about that. Me and mom and dad. We know all about the things you do. They're proud." Jamie told her._

"_I miss you guys so much." Karli said, walking over to Jamie and hugging her. She cried slightly on her shoulder._

"_I know you do, we miss you too. But you can come with me. We'll be a family again." Jamie told her. Karli backed away slightly._

"_You…You want me to kill myself." Karli asked._

"_It's not that bad, trust me." Jamie said, holding out her hand. Karli looked down at her hand and bit her lip._

"_But I can't leave Sam and Dean, if I do, they'll end up killing each other." Karli told her._

"_They'll be better without you. You just get in their way." Jamie told her._

"_That's not true." Karli said shaking her head. "It's not true!" Karli yelled, causing Jamie to disappear and her to wake up._

_

* * *

_

Karli woke up with Dean and Sam both running over to her.

"Karli. Karli what is it?" Dean asked her, pulling her to him. Sam sat on the bed beside her.

"I saw her again. She told me we could be a family again." Karli cried into his chest.

"Karli, it's not really her. She wouldn't want you to kill yourself." Dean tried to calm her down, running his hands through her hair.

"But she was my best friend." Karli told him.

"If she really was, she wouldn't want you to kill yourself, like I just told you." Dean told her again.

"But…" Karli started to say but Dean pulled back from her and put his finger over her lips.

"Karli, don't argue. Just relax." Dean said, kissing her forehead. Karli nodded slightly and pulled back from Dean.

"So…" Karli paused, "What did you find out stalking that Meg chick?" Karli asked, turning to Sam.

"Some pretty bad stuff you don't even want to hear about." Sam told her.

"Just tell me." Karli told him.

"Alright. After Meg left her apartment, I followed her to a building and climbed up a freight elevator. When I got to the top, She started conducting some ceremony with a golden cup. She started speaking to someone, warning that we were in town and it said something to her and then she left. I snuck into the room and found the Zoroastrian symbol." Sam summed up.

"Wow, I knew she was a bitch." Karli told him. "So when do we bust her?" Karli asked.

"Tonight, we'll sneak back in and smash the alter. It will get rid of the devas and then we kill her and leave." Sam told her.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Karli smiled. She looked up and saw Dean leaving the room. "And where do you think you're going?" Karli asked him.

"I'll be right back." Dean promised her and walked out the door.

"So he knows." Sam asked when Dean was out of the room.

"uh…Yeah." Karli replied.

"And he didn't take it the way you hoped?" he asked again. Karli bit her lip. _'Does he know?'_

"No, now can we drop this." Karli told him.

"Yeah, sure." Sam told her as Dean walked back in.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Nothing, so what's next?" Karli replied.

* * *

Around five, the three of them began talking and packing up their stuff.

"I mean, what if we actually find the demon that killed mom, this whole thing would be over." Sam told them as he put his clothes away, "I'd be able to go back to school"

"What do you mean it'll be over. There will still be demons out there." Dean looked up from his packing.  
"This demon is our fight, there are other hunters to take care of the others." Sam told him.

"No, for me this is my life. You go ahead and go back to school. You have a future, I don't." Dean told him.

"Come on Dean, you still have a future." Sam told him.

"No I don't. After this is over, you're going back to school and you're taking Karli with you." Dean told him.

"Wait, what was that?" Karli asked, looking up.

"You deserve an education, not this." Dean told her.

"Isn't that for me to decide." Karli pointed out to him.

"No, you're still a miner, so it's for your guardians to decide for you." Dean told her.

"Whatever. When this demon is dead, I'll still be a hunter. I always will be." Karli told him and walked out of the room. _'Why does he want me to go away and leave him?' _Karli asked herself as tears started to form. "Don't cry damnit." Karli told herself out loud. She sat on the ground outside the door. She leaned against the wall and tried to force the tears back. She looked away as someone walked out.

"Hey, it's me." She heard Sam say and sit down beside her. "What's the matter."

"I don't want to leave. I love this life, even though it is dangerous. And Dean wants to send me away. I don't understand it." Karli told him.

"Hey just wants you to be safe, like I do." Sam told her.

"I know, but as long as I'm with someone on this job, I'll be safe." Karli looked up.

"There's no guarantee. Remember Burkitsville and Nebraska and Minnesota. This job is dangerous, no matter if you have someone with you or if you're alone."

"I know but…" She stopped when Dean walked outside.

"I'm sorry Karli." Dean told her. Karli just stood up and walked past him, back into the room.

"Can we just go now?" Karli asked as she grabbed her jacket and walked out to the car.

* * *

An hour later, they stood outside the factory where Sam had found the alter. The three of them walked inside and started climbing up the elevator to the top where they saw Meg standing over the alter. They quickly and quietly snuck into the room and headed for the back away from Meg when she spoke to them.

"I was waiting for you. Took you long enough to get here." Meg said as she turned to them.

"Sorry, we were a little busy." Karli told her, "Won't happen again." She put on a fake smile.

"I know it won't." Meg said as the deva struck them and knocked all three of them out.

Karli woke up about half an hour later and noticed that she was tied up to a column in the middle of the room. She looked over at Dean and Sam and noticed that they were tied up too. She looked over and Saw that Meg was standing over Sam, whispering something in his ear.

"Dean." Karli said softly, "What happened?"

"Damn deva knocked us out." Dean told her, "Listen, I'm sorry. I just…You deserve a normal life, not this."

"I'll never have a normal life, I already know that. I want this, it's all I'm good at." Karli told him.

"Now that's not true, I can think of something else you're good at." Dean smirked and whispered so Sam wouldn't hear. Karli laughed slightly and looked at his hands. He was trying to free himself. She looked over at Meg and Sam and saw that they were coming on to each other. She saw Sam trying to free his hands as well.

"Make me sick." Karli said, trying to draw Meg away from him.

"Aww, you just jealous that you can't have something like this." Meg asked, looking over at her.

"No, I can have something like that." Karli told her.

"Oh you mean with that Paul guy you talked to the other night?" Meg asked. Karli looked up at her. _'How did she know?'_

"No, not with him, though he is nice. But the thing that's making me sick is the fact that a thing like you is trying to get laid." Karli smirked at her. Meg walked over to her and knelt down so she was right in her face.

"A thing like me?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, a demon bitch like you." Karli bit her lip as Meg punched her, scratching her with the ring she had on her hand. Karli looked back over at her and simply smiled. "that the best you can do." Meg hit her again.

"I suggest you watch your mouth." Meg told her. Karli looked behind her and saw Sam standing behind her and smirking.

"I suggest you watch your back." Karli smiled sweetly as Sam grabbed her and threw her back into the alter. Sam started to untie her as Karli watched the devas pick up Meg and threw her out the window. When Karli was free Dean got up from his spot and helped her up.

"You okay?" Dean asked, moving his finger over the cuts on her face.

"I'll live." Karli nodded.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"I'm mad, I wanted to push her out the window." Karli said as they walked toward their room.

"Yeah, well the devas beat you to it." Sam told her as the three of them walked into the room. They looked into the corner and saw John Winchester standing in the dark.

"Daddy." Karli looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's me." John said. Karli ran up to him and hugged him close.

"I missed you." Karli told him.

"I missed you too." He told her, kissing the top of her head. He pulled back and noticed the cuts on her face, "Are you okay?" He asked, touching the cuts.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Karli told him.

"Good." Karli backed away slowly and Dean and Sam both walked toward John to hug him as well.

"I'm sorry but I'm only back for tonight, I have to leave to find the demon. I'm so close." John told them.

"Yes sir." The three of them. They turned to the window when they heard a screeching noise and saw the devas coming in. Karli back away into Dean but the deva picked her up and threw her to the opposite side of the room and into the wall.

"Karli." John, Sam, and Dean yelled before the devas started to claw at them. Karli tried to fight them off as best as she could but she was just too tired to fight. She bit her lip to keep from crying out but she couldn't keep it up anymore and cried out as they still clawed at her. She heard Dean call her name, but he felt so distant. Karli was starting to black out when she saw a light flash and the devas were gone. She felt someone walk over to her and pick her up. She struggled for a moment, telling them she could walk. She opened her eyes and saw it was Dean next to her. She leaned against him as they walked out of the room and to the car. Dean helped Karli into the backseat and closed the door. She leaned against the frame, since her window was open.

"Dad, I think we should split up." She heard Dean say.

"What?!" Karli and Sam both yelled.

"You're vunerable when we're around. If we're not around, you keep your guard up." Dean continued. After a lot of arguing, Karli, Sam, and John all agreed and John got into his truck, driving away from them. Dean got into the car and drove off down the road. Karli leaned against the door and fell asleep.


	12. Getting better

Karli woke up the next morning in a room she didn't recognize. She tried to sit herself but bit her lip as pain coursed through her body. She looked around and saw Dean lying in a bed next to her. She looked at the other end of the room and saw Sam sitting in a chair. She coughed a little and he turned to her.

"Hey Karli, you okay?" Sam asked her as he limped toward the bed. He looked pretty good, considering what happened the night before.

"Just fuckin dandy." Karli said sarcastically.

"I know, stupid question." Sam sat down beside her.

"Yeah, just a little." Karli looked over at Dean on the other bed, "Is he okay?"

"He's in better shape than you, but not by much." Sam told her.

"Good thing you got out in pretty good shape." Karli smiled slightly up at him. "Otherwise me and Dean would be screwed."

"Yeah, it's also a good thing I found the flare when I did. Otherwise you guys would be in the hospital. Especially you. You should probably be in one right now."

"No. No hospitals." Karli said simply, "Besides, how are we gonna explain what happened? We just gonna say someone held me down and sliced me with a knife like a million times?"

"Fine, no hospital." Sam looked over and saw Dean starting to wake up. "Don't get up, it'll hurt more." Sam told Dean who had tried sitting up.

"Where's Karli?" He asked.

"Right here." Karli said from her bed. She looked over at him and smiled softly.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I was just about to go run a marathon, wanna come with." Karli replied sarcastically.

"Sounds fun." Dean told her. Karli tried sitting up again, but Sam pushed her softly back down.

"Karli, if you want to get better, you'd better stay still." Sam told her.

"But I wanna get up. I hate having to stay in a bed for too long." Karli said.

"Well you'll just have to deal now won't you." Sam looked down at her. Karli just pouted and crossed her arms that were all cut up. Karli bit her lip to keep from crying out. "See, now stay." Sam stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you guys something." Sam walked out the door, leaving Karli and Dean alone.

"Alone at last." Dean smirked and looked over at her.

"Oh yeah, what exactly did you want to do?" Karli asked him.

"I could think of something." Dean moved to get out of the bed but fell back down.

"Sam said to stay so you're gonna stay." Karli told him.

"You think he would've at least given us the remote." Dean said, causing her to laugh.

"It's like noon, there's never anything on at noon." Karli looked over at him.

"So, we could've at least channel surfed until her got here." Karli laughed again.

"Oh Yeah, that sounds like fun." Karli hissed as pain coursed through her body again.  
"What happened?" Dean asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, just pain." Karli told him, biting her lip, "I'll be fine."

Sam walked back into the room half an hour later with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Sam, what's in the bag?" Karli asked him.

"Pain killers." Sam said simply, walking over to Karli and Dean.

"What?" Karli asked, "What kind?"

"The kind where I had to spend forever pretending to be a doctor to get them." Sam replied, taking a pill out and helping Karli to take it and did the same to Dean.

"How fast until these things take effect?" Karli asked him.

"Soon enough." Sam told her.

"How soon is soon enough?" She asked again.

"Karli." Sam looked down at her.

"Sorry, but you know I'm a curious person." Karli told him.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said softly. A few minutes later, Karli started spacing out, no matter how hard she tried not to. She turned her head quickly and saw that Dean was out of it too.

"Sam, what the fuck." Karli looked toward him.

"They'll help you sleep. That's the only sure way to make sure you two don't hurt yourselves." Sam told her as she fell asleep.

The next week went pretty much that same way. Sam made sure that they didn't to do anything that would cause them any more pain. Sam helped Karli and Dean eat, since they never really got a decent meal. Soon Karli and Dean were able to move without much pain. They left ten days after the incident, none of them able to stand the boredom of staying in a hotel room 24/7.

**Not my best I know, but I had a little writers block.**


	13. Hell House Part 1

Karli sat in the back of the impala, her head against the window. They'd just left the motel about four hours ago and they were all in better shape than they had been when they first got in. Most of Karli's cuts had healed, except for the two that Meg had caused on the side of her face, but they were healing pretty nicely. Karli looked in the front seat and saw Sam was fast asleep in his seat and Dean had a smirk on his face.

"Dean, what are you gonna do?" Karli asked as she sat up against the seat.

"You'll see." Dean said as he put a spoon in Sam's mouth and took a picture of him on his phone. Karli rolled her eyes and sat back as Dean turned up the stereo, causing Sam to wake up. He took the spoon out and glared at Dean.

"You're a jerk." Sam said, throwing the spoon on the floor.

"I know you are but what am I?" Dean replied.

"You're pulling those childish pranks like when we were kids. Well I'm not taking part in it." Sam told him.

"Why, scared of getting a little Nair in your shampoo again?" Dean asked.

"All right, just remember you started it." Sam told him.

"Oh, whatever you say baldy." Dean smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of a diner in Richardson, Texas.

"Okay, what's this one again?" Karli asked, getting out of the car.

"Teenagers went into a house that's said to be haunted. They went into the basement and saw a girl hanging down there. They went to the cops but when they got there, the body was gone." Sam said as they walked inside. He walked over to a teenager to question him, while Karli went to the other guy and Dean took the girl. Karli walked over to the guy and smiled softly.

"Hi, My name's Danielle. I was wondering if I could ask you about the girl you found." Karli asked him.

"Yeah, I've told the story enough. Well, a friend of mine told me about the haunted house, so me and two of my other friends decided to go. We didn't believe it was haunted until we got into the cellar and the girl was just hanging there." The guy told her.

"What did she look like." Karli asked.

"I'll never forget. She had blonde hair and lifeless brown eyes. It's too bad she died, she was a total babe." Karli rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"Who was the person who told you about the house?" Karli asked him.

"Craig Thurston." He told her.

"Thank you for your help." Karli said, getting up.

"Hey, you wanna go out sometime?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken." Karli said, turning around and heading back to Dean and Sam. "Okay, what'd you find out?" She asked them.

"Red head was hanging in the cellar, dead." Sam told her.

"Really, I got brunette." Dean told him.

"Blonde." Karli said as the three of them left and continued going over details.

* * *

"So apparently these kids can't get a story straight. Leave it to stoners." Karli said as they walked into the record store.

"Yeah, the only thing that was consistent was this guy." Dean said as he looked around at the records.

"Can I help you ?" A guy asked them.

"Maybe. Are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about the house where the girl was found." Karli told him.

"What about it." Craig asked them.

"Because we're reporters and were assigned to find out the history of the house." Dean told him.

"Alright. A while ago, a farmer named Mordecai lived there with six daughters during the Depression, and he killed his children rather then watch them starve to death then killed himself. He hung the six of them and then himself." He told them. "People say that if a girl enters, Mordecai will go after her and kill her like he killed his daughters."

"Thank you, that's very helpful." Sam said as the three of them walked out of the shop.

"Oh Sam, that was very kind of you." Dean said as he got into the car. Karli went to open the door but Sam shook his head. Dean started the car and Spanish music started to play loudly from the speakers. Dean rushed to turn it down as Karli and Sam sat down in their seats. "That the best you can do. That's weak." Dean told him as he drove toward the house.

* * *

"Okay, lets find Mordecai." Karli said as she walked up to the house.

"No, you're not going in there." Sam told her, blocking her way.

"And why not?" Karli asked, crossing her arms.

"You heard that kid. A girl enters and old Mordecai will kill her." Sam stated.

"Yeah, okay. I almost got killed by a reaper, a scarecrow creep, and some psychotic chick, and now you're telling me it's too dangerous." Karli looked up at him. When he didn't respond, she continued, "Yeah, that's what I thought." She walked past him, into the abandoned house. She looked around and noticed symbols on every wall.

"Looks like old man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time." Dean said as he looked around.

"And after his time, too. The reverse cross was used by satanists for centuries, but the sigil of sulphur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60's." Sam told him, walking over to one of the walls.

"Exactly why you never get laid." Dean said, earning a glare from Sam. Dean walked over to one of the walls while Sam walked around and took pictures of the symbols.

"What is it?" Karli asked, coming up beside Dean.

"I seen this symbol before." Dean said, pointing to the symbol in front of them, "I just can't figure out where." They both turned when they heard a noise come from the other room. Dean and Sam looked at each other and walked toward the door. Sam counted to three before he slammed the door open to reveal two guys.

"What are you guys doing here?" One of the guys asked.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Dean asked.

"Uh, we belong here, we're professionals." The other guy said.

"Professional what?" Dean asked again.

"Ghost hunters." The first guy said.

"What are your names?" Karli asked them sweetly. They looked over, just noticing her, and smiled.

"I'm Harry." The first guy said.

"I'm Ed." the other one said.

"So you guys are ghost hunters?" Karli asked, walking over to them. She felt Dean's eyes on her the whole time.

"Well, yeah." Harry said, shuffling his feet.

"I think any guy who could hunt ghosts is very brave." Karli smirked and placed her hand on his cheek. He let out a cheesy laugh and she smiled up at him.

"So, you guys ever seen a real ghost before?" Dean asked, feeling uncomfortable as Karli flirted with them.

"Once. We were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table." Ed told him.

"By itself." Harry filled in.

"Well, we-we-we didn't actually see it, but we heard it. And something like that, it changes you." Karli smiled at them and turned around, rolling her eyes. She looked over at Dean and saw that he looked uncomfortable. _'Good.' _Karli thought to herself.

"I'm so amazed that you guys would hunt ghosts after that experience. I'd be too scared." Karli smiled at them.

"Yeah, so if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation, here." Harry told them.

"Oh yeah? What do you got so far?" Dean asked.

"Why don't tell 'em about EMF, Harry?" Ed told him.

"Well…" Harry answered in mock modesty.

"EMF?" Sam questioned.

"Electromagnetic Field. Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuation that can be read with an EMF detector" He pulled a small black box out of his jacket, "Such as this bad boy right here. 2.8--wow, it's hot in here." Harry explained. Sam let out a whistle.

"Really, well we'll let you boys get back to work." Sam said as the three of them walked out of the room. Karli turned around and waved at them before turning around and walking back out with Sam and Dean. She looked over at Dean and saw that he was upset. _'Good, he's done that to me dozens of times.'_

"I say we go to a bar. I need a drink." Dean said as they got into the car and Dean sped away from the house and toward the town.

* * *

"So what was up with you this afternoon?" Dean asked when they were alone. Sam had left and went back to the motel.

"Nothing, why do you ask." Karli replied innocently.

"Don't play innocent. You were flirting with those two crack heads that called themselves ghost hunters." Dean looked over at her.

"It was just to find out information. It was all to help with the case." Karli replied.

"Yeah, saying they're all brave and macho when they'd probably run if they ever saw a real ghost." Dean glared.

"It was just an act." Karli told him, "I promise. Besides, there's only one guy I have my eyes on."

"Really and who might that be?" Dean asked, standing up and walking toward her.

"Oh, I'm sure you know him." Karli smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down to her. She kissed him softly as he placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. Karli pulled herself closer to him and kissed him harder, but pulled back when she felt a pain in her side.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked her.

"I dunno, something feels…wrong." Karli told him.

"What do you mean wrong. Like we're wrong or what?" He asked again.

"No, we're fine." Karli smiled slightly, "I don't know how to explain it. Something feels, odd."

"We should head back to the motel, it's getting late and you're going crazy." Dean smirked at her. She hit him playfully on the arm. He kissed her again briefly and wrapped his arm around her waist, walking with her back to the motel, which wasn't very far from the bar, about five minutes away. When they walked into the room, Karli tried to move away so Sam didn't see them but he held her in place. He opened the door and saw Sam laying on his bed.

"This little girl can drink." Dean said, walking her over to the bed and laying her down.

"You let her drink?" Sam asked him.

"No, the bartender did. I thought she was just drinking coke, didn't know it was a rum and coke until around her twelfth one." Dean said as he tucked her in. Karli just looked up at him and glared. _'Great, now Sam thinks I'm drunk.' _Karli rolled her eyes.

"Dean, that was so irresponsible." Sam yelled at him.

"Shhh, let her sleep." Dean said, walking over and turning off the light, "End of discussion." He slid under the covers behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Karli moved her arm back and elbowed him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Dean whispered, mock hurt.

"Telling Sam I was drunk." Karli whispered back and turned around, moving away from a little. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	14. Hell House Part 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I promise Sam will know, I've already got it all planned out when they're gonna tell him.**

Karli woke up to the sound of water running. She turned around and saw that Sam and Dean were both missing.

"Who's here?" Karli asked from the bed.

"Me." She heard Dean's voice come from the bathroom.

"Where's Sam?" She asked again.

"Went to get coffee." Dean told her.

"You're a jerk, you know that." Karli said, sitting up in the bed.

"Why?" Dean's head poked out of the bathroom, water clinging to his hair and forehead.

"Because you told Sam I was drunk as hell last night. Thanks a lot." Karli pouted.

"I'm sorry." Dean came out with a towel around his waist and walked over to her. "You forgive me?" He sat down beside her.

"No, Now Sam thinks I'm a drunk." Karli pouted jokingly and looked away.

"Hey." Dean placed his finger under her chin and turned her face until she was looking at him. "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?"

"Maybe." Karli said as Dean leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back just as softly. Dean pulled back and smirked at her.

"You forgive me now?" Dean asked her.

"I guess I kinda have to." Karli smiled up at him, "Now go finish your shower. Besides, you're getting the bed all wet."

"Oops." Dean gave her a goofy grin and walked back into the bathroom. Karli laughed a little and got up to get dressed. Dean walked out of the bathroom as she finished changing. She looked over and saw smiling at her.

"What?" Karli asked.

"You're just so adorable." Dean said simply. Karli smiled and walked over to him.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself." Karli wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know I'm Hot." Dean smirked.

"You're cocky, you know that?" Karli looked up at him.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." Dean leaned down to kiss her when they heard the impala come to a stop in front of the room and the door close. Karli ran over to her bag and Dean went to the opposite side of the room. Sam walked in with three cups of coffee, causing Karli to run over to him and grab one.

"Thank ya." Karli took a sip and went back over to her bag.

"I got news." Sam said, looking at both of them.

"What?" Dean asked him, taking the other coffee cup.

"Another girl died last night." Karli bit her lip and looked up at Sam as he continued, "The police are ruling it a suicide because it seemed as though she hung herself."

"So you're thinking Mordecai picked off someone else?" Karli asked.

"Yeah. The police said that she went with two friends who dared who to go in and then she screamed and they found her dead. If she killed herself, would she really scream?" Sam asked.

"No, but police don't know didly shit." Karli told him.

"Exactly so I say tonight we go and hunt the son of a bitch down." Dean said.

* * *

Later that night, the three of them walked toward the house and hid in the bushes when they noticed Police had the entrance guarded.

"How we gonna get in?" Karli asked. They all looked up when they saw Ed and Harry walking toward the house. Dean smirked and yelled out.

"Who you gonna call?" The police immediately turned to Ed and Harry and began running after them. Karli laughed as the three of them ran into the house and closed the door behind them.

"All right, watch out for this son of a bitch." Dean said to both of them, but Karli could tell it was mostly to her. They walked through the house and down to the root cellar where the girl, Jill, had been killed. When they reached the bottom, they split up slightly and Dean walked over to shelves that contained Jars filled with things Karli didn't want to know about.

"Hey Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this." Dean smirked and looked over at Sam.

"Freak." Karli said, looking over at him.

"Why the hell would I do that for?" Sam asked.

" I double dare you." Sam shook his head and walked away.

"Sick." Karli said, passing him.

"That's why you love me." Dean whispered as she passed. She looked over at him and smiled.

"No, I pretty much love you for your kisses." Karli told him.

"Yeah, they are my special talent." Karli rolled her eyes and kissed him briefly before walking over to Sam.

"That's where she was found." Sam told them, looking at a corner.

"Just lovely." Karli said, looking around. She looked down when she heard squeaking and saw rats crawling around. She smirked to herself and turned around. "Hey Dean."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Look down." he looked down at the rats and backed up. Karli tried not to laugh.

"Man, I hate rats." Dean said, checking behind him.

"Would you rather it be a ghost?" Sam asked. Karli felt a sudden chill but tried to brush it off.

"Yes." Karli turned around and let out a small scream when she saw a ghostly figure of Mordecai come up behind her and try to cut her with an axe. Dean immediately ran to her and started shooting rock salt at him. He just seemed to brush it off.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?!?" Sam yelled as the ghost started to knock stuff over. The three of the turned quickly and began running up the stairs. Karli screamed again when she felt something grab her leg and try to pull her down. Dean turned to her and grabbed her hands while Sam tried the rock salt. It didn't kill him but he let go so Dean could help Karli up and run out of the house with Mordecai right behind them. They burst through the front door and saw Ed and Harry had escaped the cops.

"Get out of the way." Dean yelled as they ran as fast as they could away from the house. They jumped back into the bushes and watched as Mordecai stared at them from the house and disappeared. They saw Ed and Harry turn to run but the cops grabbed them and handcuffed them for trespassing. If Karli hadn't been so freaked, she would've laughed. They just sighed once the cops left and walked back to the impala in silence.

* * *

"Damnit, this is pissing me off." Dean said from one of the beds.

"What?" Sam asked from his place at the table.

"This symbol, I've seen it before, I'm sure of it." Dean said as he drew it on a piece of paper.

"You'll figure out what it is eventually." Karli said, smiling over at him, "If not, you'll end up going crazy."

"I know, that's why I want to know what it is." Dean said, sounding frustrated. "And I thought this thing only went after chicks."

"It does." Sam told him.

"Well that explains why it went after you and Karli, but why me?" Karli rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"Hilarious." Sam said.

" The legend also said he hung himself but did you see his slit wrists?" Karli said.

"I didn't see them." Dean told her.

"I guess I was the only one who was close enough to see." Karli looked down.

"What's up with this. The axe too. I mean, ghosts are pretty strict, following in the same patterns over and over but..." Sam started.

"This one keeps changing." Dean finished.

"Exactly. I'm telling you, the way the story goes.." Sam stopped suddenly and looked at the computer.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Someone added a post to the hellhound site." Sam said, looking at the screen, "Listen to this. They say Mordecai was a satinist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity."

"I dunno but I think I just figured out where it all started." Dean said, throwing the pad of paper on the bed.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"The record store. We'll check it out tomorrow" Dean said to both of them as he got off of the other bed and walked over to the one he shared with Karli.

"Alright." Sam said as he walked over to his bed and turned off the light.

* * *

The next day, the three of them walked back into the shop and Dean immediately walked over to a record he had seen the first time they went in there.

"See, I told you." Dean pointed to the record. Sure enough the symbol that had been driving him crazy for days was on their under the words 'Blue Oyster Cult.'

"Can I help you with anything?" They heard Craig come up behind them.

"Yeah, you can tell us about the house, without lying through you ass this time." Dean told him.

"Alright, my cousin Rebecca and I had the idea to pretend that house was haunted. It was pretty old and no one went in there so we figured it would be perfect. We looked up symbols and things out of her textbooks from school. My cousin pretended to be dead in the basement when I brought the other three down there. They all ran and left and went to the police. I told her what was going on so she got out of there as fast as she could. Once those two idiots published the story on their website, it took on a life of it's own." Craig admitted.

"And you have no idea about what's going on with it now?" Sam asked.

"No, I thought it would all just go away but because of those two, it won't." Craig looked like he was going to break down, "I knew that girl, Jill. She was a good student. She had a full scholarship to whatever school she wanted and now she's dead."

"Hey," Karli said, walking over to him, "It's not your fault. It was just supposed to be a joke. You didn't know those idiots would post that story and that all this would happen." She placed one hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. She stayed with him for a few minutes before he calmed down and he thanked her for being so kind. She just smiled and told him it was nothing. She smiled to him one last time as she left with Dean and Sam.

* * *

Karli was laying on her bed an hour later. Sam was in the shower and Dean had gone out. She sighed to herself and picked up her phone that was ringing.

"Hello." She said into the phone.

"And where have you been?" She heard Paul ask.

"Uh…I kinda got hurt on a hunt." Karli told him in all honesty. It was true, but the real reason that she didn't pick up when he called was because she felt like she was playing both him and Dean.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I wasn't for a few days but now I am." Karli told him.

"Good, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were hurt." Karli bit her lip and looked down. He was so sweet and she couldn't do this to him.

"Listen, Paul." Karli started but was cut off by him.

"I'm sorry Karli but I have to go. Katie and I have a hunt. I'll call you soon." Paul told her.

"Alright, bye." Karli sighed and hung up the phone. "I was gonna tell him." Karli said aloud to herself, "So I at least tried, that's good, right?"

"What's good?" Dean asked when he walked back in.

"Huh..Nothing." Karli told him.

"Whatever you say." He said, walking over to Sam's clothes with a small packet in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Karli asked him, sitting up on the bed and scooting closer to him.

"Puttin itching powder in Sam's boxers." Dean admitted.

"Why?" Karli asked him.

"I gotta get him back for before." Dean said simply.

"But you started this." Karli stated.

"So, he retaliated, so now I gotta get him back." Dean looked over at her, "And you're not going to tell him."

"Hey." She said, holding up her hands, "I'm neutral, just don't do anything to me and everything's all good."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Nothing, get dressed so we can go get something to eat." Dean turned around and smirked as he walked out of the room.

"What did he do?" Sam asked her.

"Nothing, don't worry." Karli said, rolling her eyes and walking out behind Dean.

* * *

"So I think I might have a theory about what's going on." Sam said as they walked into the restaurant.

"Oh yeah." Dean replied.

"Maybe Mordecai is a tulpa." Sam told him as he tried to discreetly fix his jeans. Karli tried hard not to laugh.

"tulpa." Karli repeated.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form." Sam explained.

"Gotcha." Karli said as they ordered lunch. Sam went over to grab the food and Karli stifled a laugh as Sam fidgeted uncomfortably again.

"Dude, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said, grabbing the food and walking over to a table.

"Alright, so keep going on about these tulpas." Dean said as he sat down.

"Okay, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golumn in their heads. They meditated on it so hard, they bring the thing to life. Out of thin air" Sam explained.

"So?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"So, That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts the story about Mordecai, and then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard." Sam told him.

"Wait, so you're trying to say that just because people believe in Mordecai, that he's real?" Dean asked.

"Dunno, maybe." Sam answered.

"People believe in Santa Clause, how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked.

"Cause you're a bad person." Sam said shifting in his seat.

"You have no idea." Karli muttered under her breath, earning a look from Dean.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Karli answered.

"And, because of this." Sam said, turning the computer, showing Karli and Dean a picture of a symbol that was on the wall. "It's a Tibetan spirit sigil. Painted on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols out of a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, used for concentrating thoughts. So people on the hellhound website, starin at the symbol, thinking about Mordecai. I mean, I dunno, maybe it's enough to bring a tulpa to life." Sam shifted in his seat again.

"Would explain why the legend keeps changing." Dean said, taking another sip of soda to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordecai himself changes. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work." Sam told them.  
"Yeah, because he's not a traditional spirit." Karli said.

"Okay, so why don't we just take the sigil off the wall and off the website?" Dean asked.

"It's not that simple." Sam shifted again, "Once tulpas are created, they tend to take on a life of their own."

"Okay, so if he really is a thought form, how the hell do we kill an idea?" Dean asked.

"Well it aint gonna be easy with these guys helping us." Sam said, referring to Ed and Harry. He clicked something on the site and they saw a video from the other night. "Since they posted the video on the site, the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"I think I have an idea, come on." Dean said, grabbing his soda and standing up.

"Where we going?" Sam asked, closing the computer.

"We need to find a copy store." Dean said, backing away from the table. Karli stood up and walked toward him as Sam got up and started bouncing around.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap." Sam told them as he started putting his laptop away. Karli and Dean just laughed. "You did this?" Sam asked him and looked over at Karli. "And you knew."

"I'm sorry Sam, but I'm not allowed to tell what you two do. I'm just allowed to know." Karli turned around and followed Dean.

"You're a friggin Jerk." Sam yelled at Dean.

"Oh Yeah." Dean replied, as they walked out of the diner.

* * *

They walked up to a trailer and knocked on the door. A moment later, Ed and Harry opened the door and looked at them. They were about to close the door but they noticed Karli standing there. Dean looked into the trailer and rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, Action figures in their original packaging, what a shocker." Karli tried to hold back a laugh.

"What do you want?" Ed asked, looking at Dean and Sam.

"We wanted to talk to you about the website." Sam told them, "You need to shut it down."

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked, "Why should we do anything for you. Because of you, we had to spend the night in Jail. I had to go to the bathroom in a urinal, in front of other guys."

"Oh I'm sorry." Karli walked over to him, "My brothers are just jerks. They didn't mean it." Karli smiled up at him.

"We're still not shutting down the site. This is our time to be famous." Ed told her.

"Maybe if we tell them what we found…" Sam started.

"Are you kidding, this is too good to give away." Dean said.

"Wait, wait, what did you find?" Ed asked, interested.

"Nothing, never mind. We should've never brought it up. We'd better go." Sam said. Karli smiled at both of them and turned to leave.

"Wait, we'll shut it down, just tell us." Harry said, as he and Ed followed them.

"Alright." Sam said, turning around, "We found Mordecai's death certificate. The real way he died was from a self inflicted gunshot wound. Legend is that Mordecai's spirit can be killed by a revolver filled with wrought iron bullets." Sam told them, "So now are you gonna shut down the site?"

"Wait, let us see that." Ed said. Sam handed it over and Ed and Harry ran back to the trailer and locked the door behind them. Karli laughed as did Dean and Sam.

"I can't believe they actually bought it." Karli said as they got into the car.

"Yeah, now lets go getting something to eat." Dean said as he sped off toward another diner.

* * *

Karli sat beside Sam in the booth at the small diner. Sam was on the hellhound website while Dean had gotten up to use the bathroom.

"Karli, is he still in there?" Sam asked. Karli looked behind her and nodded.

"Yeah." Sam smirked and took Dean's beer and put super glue on the sides.

"Make sure he's not coming." Sam told her as he finished putting it on and put the glue in his pocket.

"That's so horrible." Karli told him as she turned around.

"Hey, he started it." Sam said in his defense. Karli just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"And you better not tell him." Sam told her.

"I won't. I already said I wouldn't." Karli told him.

"Wouldn't what?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing." Karli answered. He gave her a look but she just shook her head. Dean smirked and pulled the string of the thing on the wall again. It started laughing annoyingly but Karli laughed as Sam pulled the string, shutting it off.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you." Sam looked over at him. Dean just reached over when Sam looked down and pulled it again. Sam immediately reached for it and shut it off. Karli and Dean just started laughing again.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life, your way too tense." Sam just shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"Did they post it yet?" Karli asked him, watching Dean, waiting for him to take his. Sam turned the computer so both Karli and Dean could see it.

"'We've learned from reliable sources that Mordecai has a fear of fire arms.' All right, how long do we wait?" Dean asked after he finished reading it.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by night fall, Iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam picked up his beer and took a drink.

"Sweet." Dean said, making a grab for his beer. Karli bit her lip as he took a drink and went to put it down. She started laughing along with Sam as he looked over at him.

"You didn't." Dean said.

"Oh, but I did." Sam smirked as he pulled out the bottle. He laughed and pulled the string of the toy, causing it to laugh.

* * *

As the three of them walked toward the house, Dean pulled Karli back for a second.

"Promise me, if he goes after you, you'll run out of the house." Dean told her.

"I promise, I'll be going faster than those two wannabes after they see an actual ghost up close." Karli nodded.

"Good." Dean said as the three of them walked up to the door. Sam kicked it down and they stormed inside, guns and flashlights out. "I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean complained as they made their way to the back of the house.

"Yeah, I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Sam told him. Dean shined the flashlight in his face and Karli make a disgusted face.

"Thanks a lot for the image Sam." Karli complained as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You think old Mordecai's home?" Dean asked, his gun pointed toward the door.

"Dunno." Sam replied, his gun pointed to the door as well.

"Hey there." They all turned around and pointed their guns at Ed and Harry who had snuck up behind them. They put their hands up in surrender.

"Are you guys trying to get yourselves killed?" Sam asked them, moving his gun away.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay." Ed said, still holding up his hands. Karli rolled her eyes and they all turned back to the door when they heard a squeak.

"Oh crap." Ed said from behind them as Sam, Dean, and Karli held up their guns. They heard something walking up the stairs and Dean leaned down to Karli.

"Don't forget, if this doesn't work, run." Karli nodded as Dean straightened up.

"Uh, Yeah, you guys wanna go open that door for us?" Ed asked from behind them.

"Why don't you?" Dean asked him, never taking his eyes off the door. A moment later, it slammed open and the figure of Mordecai walked through with an axe raised and ready. Karli, Dean, and Sam all started shooting at it. The bullets didn't seem to have any effect on it, until it disappeared. Dean, Sam, and Karli each began looking around for him. Karli rolled her eyes when she saw Ed and Harry, looking like they were about to pass out.

"Did you get it on camera?" Harry asked.

"I uh, I don't know." Ed told him.

"Let me see." Harry took the camera and began fiddling with it when Mordecai came up beside them and smashed the camera with the axe. Harry fell to the floor and Karli turned to Mordecai. She tried to shoot up, but he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Hey, didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?" Dean asked as he came back into the room.

"Of course we did but out server crashed." Karli rolled her eyes.

"So it didn't take." Karli stated.

"So these things don't work? Great." Dean pointed the gun down at his side. "Sam, any ideas?" Dean asked.

"Well we're getting out of here." Harry said as he and Ed headed for the door. Karli rolled her eyes and heard them yell as Mordecai blocked their way. They ran away and Mordecai followed them. Karli rolled her eyes and ran after them.

"Karli, get out." Dean yelled but Karli ignored him. She ran up behind him as he was cornering them.

"Hey." Karli yelled. "Come get me you ugly son of a bitch." Mordecai turned toward her and tried to hit her with his axe. She ducked causing it do get stuck into the wall. When he pulled it out, Karli took hold of it and tried to wrestle it away, but he pinned her against the wall, holding the handle of the axe against her throat. She looked over at Ed and Harry who were still standing still, watching what was going on.

"What are you looking at? Get out now." Karli said as Mordecai tried to choke her. They didn't need to be told twice and ran as fast as they could. That left Karli with Mordecai. She tried to get free, but he was too strong. _'Why didn't I listen to Dean?' _Karli asked herself as she still struggled. _'Oh Yeah, because I have a kind heart and tried to help those idiots.' _Karli rolled her eyes, still struggling. He started lifting her off the ground, causing Karli to really start struggling to breathe. _'Where are Dean and Sam?' _Karli wondered as she started to loose her breath. She took in a small breath and yelled.

"Dean!" she started to loose consciousness when she heard someone at her side.

"Hey." She suddenly felt very hot and saw Flames in front of her. Mordecai dropped her and Karli fell to the ground, struggling to breathe. "Sam, get her out of here. Now." Dean yelled as Sam leaned down and picked Karli up, running outside with her. He ran into the trees and laid her down on the ground, kneeling beside her. Dean came out a second later and kneeled beside her on her other side.

"Karli, come on Karli. You're okay." She heard Dean say. She tried but she couldn't open her eyes or make a sound. "Karli, damnit, come on." She felt someone brush the hair out of her face.

"Come on Karli, you're okay." She heard Sam this time. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at them and began coughing. Dean and Sam both helped her sit up and hugged her close. "You're okay." Sam said, kissing the top of her head. Karli nodded as best as she could as they both pulled back. She looked over at Dean and bit her lip. There was a mixed look of anger and relief on his face.

"I told you to run out of the house if anything happened." He half yelled. "Mordecai could've killed you and you still went after him."

"Dean, calm down. She's okay." Sam pointed out.

"But she could've died Sam. Karli, when are you going to learn that you're not invincible?" Dean asked her.

"When I die." Karli said simply, her voice hoarse. Dean looked upset but didn't yell again.

"Come on, lets get gone before police get here." Dean picked her up and carried her back to the impala. She fell asleep on the way back.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to the sounds of Sam and Dean talking.

"Why does she have to act like that?" Dean asked him.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like nothing can kill her. I told her if something went wrong to run, we could've handled it. But instead she decides to go after it herself and almost succeeds in getting herself killed. Maybe that was her plan." Dean said softer.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"Ever since we went to Chicago, she keeps saying that she wants to be with Jamie and her parents. Maybe she thought if she got killed fighting a demon, that we wouldn't know that she was actually trying to kill herself. I mean, she almost jumped out a window when we first got there." Dean explained. Karli felt sick. _'He thinks I try to kill myself when I do this.' _she thought to herself. She decided that she couldn't listen to this anymore and sat up.

"That's not true." She told them. "I'm not trying to kill myself."

"Then why do you always act like you are by going after demons by yourself?" Dean asked her.

"I'm not trying to kill myself, I don't know. I just like proving that I'm not a little girl like you guys treat me as. I'm old enough and I can take care of myself. But sometimes when I think about it, my judgment gets clouded." Karli told him.

"We don't treat you like a little girl." Sam said, walking over to her and sitting down on her left.

"Yeah you do. You make me do the safe stuff and I get pissed and end up finding the thing we're hunting and get hurt, trying to prove myself to you guys. But when I think about it, I just end up getting myself hurt because I can't stop thinking how Bullshit it all is." She told them as Dean came over and sat on her right.

"We don't mean to do it Karli. But you're like our little sister. We just want to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Sam told her.

"Yeah, you guys are doin a hell of a job." Karli said, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.  
"Well it doesn't help when you go looking for trouble." Dean told her.

"I'm sorry okay. Fine how bout we make a deal. You stop treating me like I'm five and I'll stop looking for trouble." Karli said.

"Dean." Sam said. Karli looked over at Dean and saw him nod reluctantly.

"Fine, Deal." Dean sighed.

"Good. So what happened to Mordecai?" Karli asked.

"Well the guns didn't work and Mordecai can't get out of his house so Dean torched the place." Sam told her.

"You did what?" Karli asked, looking over at him.

"Hey, he can't leave. So he can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt." Dean said defensively.

"That's true." Karli nodded. "So are we leaving today?" She asked them.

"Yep, we just have to check up on Ed and Harry first." Sam said, smirking.

* * *

"Hey guys, where are you headed?" Karli asked when she saw Ed and Harry.

"California. We got a call from a big time Hollywood producer." Harry told her as they walked to their car. Sam, Dean, and Karli followed.

"Oh Yeah? Wrong number?" Dean asked.

"No smartass." Ed replied, "He read all about the hell house on the website and he wants to option the motion picture rights." He finished as he put a bag into the car. "Maybe even have us write it."

"And create the RPG." Harry said from the other side of the car.

"Oh. The what?" Dean asked.

"Role playing game." Harry told him.

"Right." Dean nodded.

"Little lingo for you. Any who... Uh…Now if you'll excuse us, we're off to lala land." Ed said, getting into the car.

"Well congratulations guys, that sounds really great." Sam told them.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Best of luck to ya." Dean said.

"Yeah, luck's got nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent." Sam, Dean, and Karli all nodded. "Later."

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Harry asked, motioning to Karli.

"Actually…" Karli started, "I'd rather stay with these two. Sorry."

"Your loss. Maybe when we're rich you'll come around." Harry said, getting into the car.

"Maybe." Karli told them as they drove off, but before they did both Ed and Harry winked at her. When they passed them, Karli shook her shoulders as if something was on her. "Oh that was just wrong."

"You're the one who started it." Dean told her. They started walking to the Impala when Sam spoke up.

"I have a confession to make. I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer." Karli and Dean both started laughing.

"Yeah, well I was the one who put the dead fish in their backseat." Karli laughed again.

"Truce." Sam asked.

"Yeah, at least for the next hundred miles." Dean smirked and got into the car. Karli slid into the back and started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, turning around.

"When you guys went to find them in the store, I stayed back and snuck into their car. I poured the rest of the itching powder on all their clothes and used the rest of the glue on the steering wheel and door." They laughed one more time before driving away.

**Okay, my friend told me that Sam probably would've figured out what was going on since they share a bed, but he didn't because he's used to it because when they went on hunts before, they got rooms with only 2 beds and since Karli and Dean were always very close, they always shared a bed.**


	15. Something Wicked

Karli was leaning against the car door while Sam looked at the map and Dean drove. She sighed inwardly. She really wanted to tell Sam about her and Dean but every chance she had, it just never came out. She looked over at Dean and knew he was thinking the same thing. They had talked about telling him but every time they could, they just couldn't bring it up. Karli looked down and saw she had a new text. She looked down and saw it was from Paul. _'Damnit, not now.' _Karli thought, but looked at it anyway. _'I miss you.' _Karli bit her lip. She wanted to tell him, _needed _to tell him, but she couldn't do it over a text and defiantly not in the car with Sam there. She just closed her phone and chose to ignore it for now.

"Where are we?" Karli asked, leaning against the front seat between Sam and Dean.

"Fitchburg, Wisconsin." Sam told her.

"And what exactly is here?" Karli asked him.

"Don't know exactly, but it was marked in dad's journal so we're here." Sam explained.

"Alrighty then." Karli said and looked over at the park when they were stopped at a red light. "That's not right." Karli gestured at the park.

"What's not?" Sam asked.

"It's after three and there are no kids at the park, except one." Dean told him.

"Exactly." Karli nodded. Karli looked over and tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Maybe you should park and go talk to the mother."

"Good idea." Dean turned and parked the car beside the park. He got out of the car, leaving Karli and Sam in the car.

"So you're over him now?" Sam asked her.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Karli asked him.

"Well usually when it came to Dean talking to girls, you'd get all jealous." Sam pointed out.

"Y-Yeah. I'm over it now." Karli lied. Truth was she wasn't over Dean and that they were together and made-out any time they were alone.

"Good because you should really like someone your own age, sot someone who's eleven years older." Sam told her. Karli just nodded. Dean got back in the car a few minutes later.

"So what's the deal?" Karli asked him.

"Most of the kids around here have been getting sick, so they don't come out much." Dean told them.

"So where to next?" Karli asked.

"You, a motel. Me and Sam need to go to the hospital and bluff out way into the pediatric ward as doctors." Dean told her. Karli opened her mouth to protest but Dean continued, "I know what we talked about and it's just that One, you don't have an ID that says you're a doctor and two, you look to young to be a doctor."

"Fine." Karli nodded, "I get it."

"Good, next time, we'll take you." Dean promised her. Karli smiled a bit and nodded again.

* * *

Dean pulled up to a motel and walked in to get a room. He came back to the car a few minutes later and gave Karli a set of keys.

"Have fun, but don't.."

"Don't open the door for strangers, unless they have candy." Karli cut him off smirking.

"Smartass." Dean said as she got out of the car.

"Thank you." Karli smiled and walked toward the room he pointed to. She opened the door and watched as the two of them drove off. Karli sighed and threw her bag on one of the beds near the door. She walked around for a moment before her phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"You didn't answer my text." She heard Paul say.

"I know I didn't." She sighed. "Paul, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Paul asked her.

"I kinda…I'm kinda going out with someone." She said quickly.

"Who? It's Dean, isn't it." Paul asked her.

"Um…Kinda Yeah. It is." Karli said, biting her lip.

"How long?" He asked her again. She could tell he was a little upset.

"Uh..About a week after I left." Karli told him truthfully.

"That was like a month and a half ago. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"I dunno, it just never came up in conversation." Karli replied.

"Good excuse." She heard him say before a click. Karli sighed and threw her phone on the other side of the bed. _'I told him.' _Karli told herself _'He pretty much took it the way I thought he would' _Karli turned over, wanting to just forget about everything. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

* * *

_She was in a hotel room she didn't recognize. She looked up when she saw someone coming and saw John with a young Sam and Dean. Hel pulled Dean aside to talk to him._

"_Listen Dean, I have to go out for a little while. I want you to lock the door behind me and stay in here with Sam." John told him._

"_Yes sir." Dean replied as John walked out of the room. He walked over to Sam and smiled a little. He took a pot off of the small stove and fed him. 'That's so sweet' Karli thought to herself._

"_Alright." Dean said after dinner, "Time for bed."_

"_Dean." Sam whined. Karli laughed a little._

"_No, Dad's out so I'm in charge and it's time for bed." Dean said, looking at him sternly._

"_Alright. Fine." Sam said, dragging his feet into the bedroom and falling asleep on one of the small beds. Dean sighed and walked over to the tv and started flipping through channels. About five minutes later, he let out a frustrated sigh and threw the remote down._

"_I'll only be gone a little while." Dean said quietly to himself and left the room._

_

* * *

_

Karli woke up in bed with Sam shaking her awake.

"What?" Karli asked.

"We told you when we got back, we'd take you with us. So we're back." Sam told her. Karli nodded and stood up, walking out the door with Sam. She got into the car and leaned against the frame.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Karli asked as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

"Apparently there's been an outbreak of child illness. This guy who works with the children, Dr. Hydecker, said that it seems to work it's way through siblings of families and that none of the children are conscious at this point of time." Sam filled her in.

"Oh that's just lovely." Karli said sarcastically.

"We also met up with a father of two of the kids. He said that his oldest got the disease and now his other child just got it." Sam continued.

"So we goin to their house?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, both of the parents are still at the hospital with their kids. I figure we got a safe hour." Dean turned to her.

"Sounds fun." Karli said as they pulled up to a small house. "So do you guys have any idea what this is?" She asked as they walked into the house.

"No, that's why we're here." Sam told her.

"Alright." Karli said, walking up the stairs and toward a bedroom that belonged to one of the girls.

"See, why can't you like pink and ponies and all those girl things?" Dean asked her as he looked around the room.

"Because I'm not a freak of nature." Karli answered simply.

"Hey, look at this." Sam said, opening the window slightly, revealing a handprint on the windowsill.

"It looks kinda human." Karli said, looking at it. She looked over at Dean and saw he looked uncomfortable.

"I-I remember this." Dean told them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, turning to him.

"When we were younger, dad took us on a hunting trip and I saw a picture of the same handprint. He didn't get a chance to kill it before so now he's having us do it." Dean explained.

"Do you remember what it's called?" Karli asked him.

"No." Dean shook his head, "It's in Dad's journal though."

"Alright, well lets get out of here before someone gets home." Karli said as the three of them left the house and drove off

* * *

"It's a Shtriga." Dean said, sliding the book to Sam and Karli.

"Lovely." Karli said as Sam tool the book.

"Dad hunted it seventeen years ago. He was close to killing it but it got away." Dean continued.

"How did it get away?" Sam asked  
"I dunno Sammy, it happens." Dean said, looking down. Karli looked over at him and

saw the look on his face. She knew she'd have to ask him about it later.

"Not very often" Sam told him.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, I mean, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning" Dean said, looking over at him. Sam just decided to drop it and look back through the journal.

"It says that it survives on the 'Breath of Life.' Sam said, still looking at the journal. "They're also supposed to be invulnerable."

"Oh that's just wonderful." Karli rolled her eyes.

"I remember dad saying that they could be killed with concentrated wrought iron when it's feeding." Dean looked up.

"Good so we know we can kill it." Karli looked over at Sam, "Is there a way to track it?"

"Not really." Sam said, closing the journal.

"When they're not feeding, they take on human disguises." Dean spoke up again, "Usually old women."

"So you think it's the old woman from the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Well since all the sick kids are at the hospital, it's a good guess. Besides, She did have a reverse cross on her wall." Dean told them.

"Well then, lets go." Karli said, getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Shhh, do you want people to hear us?" Sam asked, looking back at Karli.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make noise." Karli said, looking up at him innocently.

"Sure you didn't." Sam turned around and started walking back to the room where the woman was, sitting in the same chair like before.

"You think she's asleep?" Karli asked.

"Dunno." Dean said as he walked over toward her. She seemed to be asleep but Karli wasn't too sure. Dean got closer to her when her eyes shot open, causing him to fall back.

"I knew it, I knew hoodlums were steeling from me." she started to yell at Dean. Karli just tried not to laugh. The woman turned to Sam. "And will someone please fix that cross on my wall." Karli walked over to it and tapped it. It fell back into place. Karli looked over at Sam, who was still trying not to laugh at Dean who looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry." Sam told her. "We came in to fix up your room and he just got a little crazy. We weren't going to steal anything from you." Sam promised her. Karli rolled her eyes and they all snuck out of the hospital. Once they got back to the car, Sam and Karli started laughing at Dean.

"Hey, that wasn't funny." Dean complained as he started the car. Karli felt a chill while Sam answered him back.

"Oh Yeah, it was." Karli leaned against the door and fell asleep again.

* * *

_Karli was back in the motel room again. It looked darker out so she guessed it had been a few hours since Dean left. She looked toward the door and saw Dean come back in. He threw the keys onto the counter and walked over to the chair. He moved to sit down when he heard something come from the bedroom. He walked in with Karli close behind and saw a figure looming over Sam. Dean yelled his name and grabbed a gun but John came up behind him, ready to shoot. Dean was blocking John's view and the Shtriga, causing it to get away. Both Dean and John rushed over to Sam to see if he was okay, but John pushed him out of the way. Dean looked down and backed away.__

* * *

_

Karli woke up as they pulled up to the motel the next morning. Sam was still laughing at Dean. Karli just bit her lip, knowing why Dean had looked down when Sam asked why the Shtriga wasn't dead. She got out of the car slowly and made her way toward the room when she saw Michael, one of the motel owner's sons. She walked over to him with Dean and Sam behind her.

"Hey Michael, what's the matter?" Karli asked him.

"My brother got sick last night. Mom took him to the hospital." Michael told her, looking down. Dean sat down on his other side.

"Is your mom with him now?" Dean asked.

"No, she's here now." He told him as she came up behind them. Dean stood up as she walked past.

"He just told us, I'm sorry." Dean told her as she put stuff into the car.

"Can I go see him?" Michael asked.

"Yes." His mother said as he jumped into the car. The three of them watched them drive off before walking over to their room.

"Okay, so if it's not the old woman, who is it?" Karli asked, walking over her bed.

"I don't know. I was sure it was her." Sam told her. Dean was still standing by the door.

"Dean, what's the matter?" Karli asked him.

"I'm going to the hospital." Dean told them and walked back out. Karli sighed to herself.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with him." Sam told her. Karli bit her lip, knowing what was wrong and wanting to tell him. Instead, she just nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Karli replied. "What are you doing now?" Karli asked him.

"Looking through newspaper reports that I started working on last night." Sam told her, "Apparently this Shtriga moves to a new town every fifteen years." Sam told her.

"Okay, so that means it must be relatively new here, if Dad tracked it in a different town seventeen years ago." Karli looked over at him.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam looked back at the computer screen as he pulled up a newspaper article. "Uh, Karli."

"Yeah?" Karli asked, getting off of the bed.

"Does he look familiar to you?" Sam asked, showing her the picture. In the background, the doctor that she had seen before was holding something.

"Yeah, that's the doctor that works with the sick kids, why?" Karli asked him.

"Look at the year." Karli looked up on the article and her eyes widened. The picture was taken in 1893.

"That's impossible." Karli told him. "That's over a hundred years old."

"Not if he's the Shtriga." Sam told her.

"Shit." Karli said as she called Dean to tell him to get back.

* * *

"So Dr. Hydecker is the Shtriga." Dean said, sitting at the table. Karli nodded from the bed.

"Yeah, looks like." She told him.

"And now he's gonna go after Michael." Dean looked away.

"How do you know?" Karli asked him.

"It goes through siblings. It already took his brother so now it'll be after him." Dean explained. "Maybe we can use him."

"You want to use a little boy to lure the Shtriga?" Karli and Sam both asked him.

"Well, do you have any better ideas? It's gonna come for him anyway. Might as well let him know what's going on." Dean told them.

"But what…" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"It's my fault, alright. I need to make things right." Dean told them.

"How is it your fault?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at Karli and she gave him a soft look.

"When we were younger, Dad was hunting it. He told me to stay in the room and watch you. After awhile, I got bored and left to the lounge to play video games. I came back and the Shtriga was over you, trying to suck the life from you. I went to shoot but dad came up behind me and moved to shoot too but I was in the way so he missed. So now It's my fault." Dean explained to him. Sam looked shocked but Karli had already known.

"It wasn't your fault Dean." Karli told him, getting off the bed and walking over to him. "You were young, of course you weren't going to listen to your parents. Besides, you didn't know that this thing would come after Sam."

"I still shouldn't have left. I was given an order and I didn't follow it. Sam could've died because of me. That's why dad sent us here, so I could make up for my mistakes." Dean looked down.

"Well then, lets make things right." Karli said, walking over to the door and motioning for them to follow her.

* * *

"You want me to lay in bed while the thing that made my brother sick comes in after me?" Michael asked them.

"It won't hurt you, I promise." Karli said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not going to do it." Michael told them.

"Listen Michael, I know it's scary, what this thing did to your brother, and I know what it's like, it tried to do it to mine. But you need to stand up to it." Dean told him. Karli looked over at him and sighed inwardly. Dean still believed all of this was his fault.

"Al…Alright. I'll do." Michael nodded.

"That's good. Now we gotta get to work quick before this thing gets here." Dean told them as He set up a camera in the corner of the room. When he was done, he got down and looked at Michael. "You ever heard a gunshot before?"

"You mean like in the movies?" Michael asked.

"It'll be a lot louder than the movies." Karli told him, "When we come in, roll off the bed and roll under it and cover your ears." Michael nodded and got into the bed, pulling the covers over his head. Karli, Dean, and Sam left the room.

* * *

"How long is it gonna take for it to get here." Karli asked impatiently.

"In a hurry?" Sam asked him.

"Yes." Karli told him.

"Karli, remember. If something happens, get out. It's part of the deal." Dean told her, looking at the screen.

"I know, I'll run. I promise." Karli told him, nodding her head. They looked at the screen and noticed the window was opening. "About damn time." Karli whispered. They watched as it headed over to the bed and over to Michael. They stormed into the room, and Karli yelled for him to move. The three of them began shoot openly at it. After a few seconds, it fell off of the bed and wasn't moving. Karli started walking over toward it to see if it was dead. She stood at it's feet when she heard Dean say her name.

"Karli, get back now. We don't know if it's dead." Karli nodded and started to move away when the Shtriga grabbed her and threw into the opposite wall. She hit the wall hard, banging up her head and arm. She heard Dean call her name and try to shoot it again when it grabbed him and threw him into the corner furthest away from Karli. Then it grabbed Sam and threw him on the ground. Karli looked up and saw it trying to feed off Sam when Dean shot it in the head, causing it to release all the energy it stole from the children and to disappear. Dean helped Sam up and they both ran over to her.

"I tried to get away." Karli said weakly, "Does that count?"

"Yeah, it counts." Dean and Sam both told her. She smiled up at them as Dean picked her up and carried her back to the room.

* * *

Karli woke up to see Sam and Dean packing. She sat up and grabbed her head.

"Ow." Karli said as Sam walked over to her with asprin and water.

"Here, it'll help for a little." Sam told her.

"What about all those pain killers you had?" Karli asked him as she took the asprin.

"Put them away, can't remember where." Sam told her.

"Damn." Karli said, moving to get up.

"Stay." Dean said, moving over to her.

"I'm fine, just a headache." Karli told him.

"No, now stay." Dean said, looking sternly at her.

"I'm fine." Karli said, getting up. "See, just fine." Karli walked over to her stuff and began packing. Dean and Sam started taking things outside while she finished up. When Sam was outside, Dean looked over at her.

"Why can't you listen?" He asked her.

"Because I'm fine and I've spent way too much time laying in a bed." Karli told him.

"Something could be wrong, you hit your head pretty hard." Dean told her.

"Yeah well I'm fine so there ya go." Karli told him as she walked out of the room with her bags and tossed them into the trunk. When Dean came out with the last bag, they say Michael's mom come up to them.

"Asher's fine." she said referring to Michael's brother, "So are the other kids. They've all started to wake up. It's weird though. Dr. Hydecker's gone." she told them.

"Really? That's odd." Dean replied.

"Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for your help." She told them.

"No problem." Sam said as Michael ran over to them.

"Asher's fine." His mom told him.

"Really, so can we go see him now?" Michael asked.  
"Sure." She told him.

"Are you guys leaving?" Michael asked them.

"Yeah, we gotta get goin." Karli told him.

"Alright, bye." He told them. Michael and his mother both turned and walked over to her car. Karli, Dean, and Sam both turned back to the impala and got in.

"Listen Dean, I'm sorry." Sam said, looking over at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"For giving you a hard time for always listening to Dad. Now I know why you do." Sam told him.

"Oh god, Kill me now." Dean said as he started up the impala and the three of them drove off.


	16. Dead Man's Blood Part 1

Karli sat in a booth beside Sam in a small diner in Manning, Colorado. She looked across the table and saw Dean smirking at her. She smiled and looked down, taking a sip of her soda.

"Did you find anything?" Karli asked, turning to Sam.

"Yeah, this guy Elkins died a few days ago. People broke into his house, killed him bad." Sam told her.

"Did you say Elkins?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Sam answered.

"Because that name sounds familiar." Dean told him, grabbing their father's journal and began flipping through it. "I love it when I'm right." Dean handed the book to Sam, pointing to a page that had the name Elkins and a phone number.

"Alright, so you're saying dad knew this guy." Sam asked him.

"No shit." Karli muttered under her breath. Sam turned and gave her a look, but Karli just smiled innocently at him.

"So then should we check out his house?" Sam asked, ignoring Karli's comment.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said, taking the journal and walking out of the diner. Karli followed behind him, leaving Sam at the table to get his computer and other things he had on the table. When Karli got to the car, Dean grabbed her waist and pushed her against it.

"You know, you should watch your mouth. You shouldn't be saying such bad things." Dean told her.

"What are you gonna do about it." Karli smirked and looked up at him.

"I'll have to wash your mouth out, that's what I'll do." Dean told her.

"And how are you gonna do that." Karli asked him.

"I'll think of something." Dean leaned down but pulled back when he saw Sam head out of the diner. Karli quickly opened her door and slid into the back seat.

"Why'd you guys leave me?" Sam asked them, getting into the car.

"Just in a hurry, that's all." Dean said, starting the car and heading toward Elkins's cabin.

* * *

"Looks like we missed a wild ass party." Dean said as they walked into the cabin. Almost every piece of furniture was broken.

"Yeah, looks like it was fun as a mother fucker too." Karli said as she smirked and looked over at Dean, reminding him of their earlier conversation. When Sam's back was turned to them, she saw Dean wink at her. She just smirked and looked away. Karli walked into a room in the back and saw a notebook lying on the ground.

"Hey, I found a notebook." Karli called out. Sam and Dean walked into the room and she handed it to Sam.

"Looks like Dads." Sam said. Dean turned and started looking around through his desk.

"I found a letter." Dean told them.

"Who's it to?" Karli asked him.

"It says J. W." Dean showed it to her.

"J. W. as in John Winchester?" Karli asked him.

"I think so." Dean said. "We should get out of here." Karli nodded and the three of them walked out of the house and back to the impala. Dean was still holding the letter and Sam was looking over at him.

"So this guy tried to send a letter to Dad?" Sam asked.

"Should we open it?" Dean asked back. They heard a someone knock on the window and they all jumped and looked over to see John Winchester next to Dean's door. He smiled weakly and opened the back door and slid into the seat next to Karli.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as soon as I could." He told them, "I saw you three up by his place."

"Why didn't you come in?" Karli asked him.

"You know why. I wasn't sure if you guys were being followed by anyone. Or anything." John explained to her.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah." John replied. "He..uh..He was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us." Karli told him.

"We…uh…We had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." John explained, "I should take a look at that." John gestured to the letter. Dean handed it to him and he opened it. "'If your reading this, I'm already dead.'" John read, "Son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Karli asked.

"He had it the whole time." John said aloud.

"Had what?" Sam asked him.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique, a colt revolver. Did you see it" John asked them. They each shook their heads.

"There was an old case but it was empty." Dean told him.

"They have it." John said softly.

"You know what killed Elkins?" Dean asked.

"We gotta pick up the trail." John said, getting out of the car.

"Wait, you want us to go with you?" Sam asked.

"If Elkins is telling the truth, we need to find that gun." John told them.

"The gun, why?" Sam asked again.

"Because it's important, that's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam protested.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best…Vampires." John told them.

"Wait, you wanna repeat that last part, I don't think I heard right." Karli told him.

"Vampires." John said again.

"Alright, never mind. I did hear right." Karli sat up against the front seat between Dean and Sam.

"Vampires, I thought you said there was no such thing." Dean questioned John.

"You never even mentioned them dad." Sam told him.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out. I was wrong." He turned around and left the three of them. They watched him leave for a second before Dean started the car and drove to the motel with John following behind them.

When they got back, it was around two in the morning. The four of them walked into the motel room, Sam claimed one bed and Karli and Dean took the other. John sat down at the table and listened to a police band. As soon as Karli's head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

_Karli was in a small warehouse. She looked around and saw about ten people sleeping in hammocks. She saw a couple tied to a pole. They were both gagged and the girl was crying. The guy tried to shush her but it was hard when he was tied and gagged. She looked up and saw a girl walking over to the guy. She was smiling at him teasingly. He just glared at her. Karli didn't know what she was saying to him but noticed the girl take out a knife and cut the guys throat. The girl that was tied up screamed through the gag and Karli woke up._

* * *

Karli sat up in bed and looked around. She saw that Sam and Dean were still asleep and John was still sitting at the table. She looked over at Dean and smiled down at him, he looked so innocent when he was asleep. She looked back up at John who had just grabbed his coat and started walking over to them.

"Sam, Dean, lets go." John said, hitting both of them in the foot, causing them to wake up. "I picked up a police call."

"What happened?" Sam asked him, still half asleep.

"A couple called 911, a body in the street. When the cops got there, everything was missing. It's the vampires." John said, putting on his coat and walking to the door.

"How do you know?" Sam asked as he got up. Karli and Dean were still trying to get up off the bed.

"Just follow me okay." John said, turning to Sam for a second before walking out the door, Sam right behind him. Karli and Dean finally managed to get up. Karli walked over to the other side of the bed to grab her jacket.

"Vampires." Dean let out a small laugh. "Gets funnier every time I hear it." Karli put on her jacket and walked over to him.

"Same here." Dean put his hands on her hips, "I feel like I'm in a rerun of Buffy or somethin." Karli let out a small laugh.

"As long as I get to be Angel, I'm all good." Dean smirked at her.

"I was thinking that you're more of a Xander." Karli smirked back at him.

"Funny." Dean said as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. _'I really missed that.' _Karli thought to herself as she pulled herself closer to him. They were so caught up, they didn't notice John walk in until they heard the door slam.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" He yelled as they jumped apart and looked away.


	17. Dead Man's Blood Part 2

"Answer my question, what the hell are you two doing?!" John yelled again. 

"Uh…well." Karli bit her lip and looked away.

"Dean, what's wrong with you? Taking advantage of her." John turned to Dean.

"He wasn't taking advantage of me. I-I started it." Karli said, looking over at him.

"What are you two thinking?" John asked them. Karli looked away again and Dean spoke up.

"I'm thinking that we're old enough to know what we're doing." Dean told him.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"I said we know what we're doing. I care for her more than anything and I'm doing what feels right to me." Dean repeated, putting his arm around Karli. John turned to he door and looked back at him.

"Does your brother know?" John asked, lowering his voice.

"No, we're going to tell him, just not now." Dean told him.

"Then we'll deal with this later, get in the car." John started to walk out the door.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Karli asked him. John turned and looked at her.

"Not my secret to tell." John walked out of the room, leaving them alone again.

"Just fuckin great." Dean said, walking toward the door, Karli following close behind him. They walked to the car, where Sam was waiting in the driver seat.

"What took you guys so long and why is dad so pissed?" Sam asked them as they closed their doors.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you keep up with dad." Dean said, looking ahead of them. Karli slid in the backseat and sat behind Sam. She looked out the window, not believing what had just happened, John had caught them together.

* * *

Karli was waiting outside the car with Sam and Dean. She chose to stand next to Sam since being near Dean now made her feel weird. 

"I still don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam said, bitterness in his voice.

"Don't tell me it's already starting." Dean replied, looking over at him. Karli just looked away in the other direction.

"What's starting?" Sam asked. Dean just turned around when John came back over.

"What do we got?" Dean asked, not able to meet his father's eyes.

"It was them alright." John said, not looking at him, "looks like their headin west."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam." Dean said, trying to silence him.

"I just want to know if we're going in the right direction." Sam told him.

"We are." John said simply.

"How do you know?" Sam asked. John pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to them.

"I found this." Dean took it from their father.

"It's a…vampire fang." Dean said, looking at it.

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." John told him "Any more questions?" He asked, turning to Sam. When Sam didn't speak up, he continued, "Alright, lets get out of here, we're loosing daylight." John started walking toward his truck but called over his shoulder to Dean. "Dean, why don't you touch up your car, before you get rust. I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." Karli looked up at Dean and saw that he looked upset. She knew that he tried to do whatever he could to please John but it never seemed like enough. She sighed and got into the car and sat behind Sam again. Sam shook his head and sped off after their father.

* * *

"Vampires nest in groups from eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food." Dean read from the front seat. "Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." He finished. 

"Lovely." Karli replied automatically from the backseat.

"I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." Dean said aloud.

"Prolly what dad's thinkin." Sam said from behind the wheel, "Of course he didn't ask, he just told us what he thinks."

"So it is starting." Dean said, looking over at him.

"What?" Sam asked, turning his attention back to the road.

"Sam, we've been looking for dad all year. Now he's back for a few hours and there's Static already." Dean said.

"No." Sam said, "Look, I'm happy he's okay, alright and I'm happy that we're all workin together."

"But" Dean said from beside him.

"It's just the way he treats us like children." Sam explained.

"Oh god." Dean looked back down at the book he was reading.

"He barks orders at us," Sam continued, "Dean, he expects us to follow them without question. He keeps us on some crap need to know deal."

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean looked up.

"What reason?" Sam looked over at him.

"Our job. There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error." Dean looked back down. "It's just the way the old man runs things."

"Okay, maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore. Not everything you, me, and Karli have been through Dean." Karli looked up at the mention of her name. "Are you telling me you're all cool with him running everything?" Sam asked.

"Can you guys just drop this." Karli said annoyed from the backseat. Sam and Dean just looked away and stopped fighting. Karli looked back out the window, trying to forget what had happened in the past day. She looked up when she heard Dean's phone ring.

"Yes?" Dean asked. "Yeah dad." pause "Alright sir." Dean hung up the phone and looked over at Sam.

"Pull off at the next exit." Dean told him.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because Dad thinks he has the Vampire's trail." Dean told him. Sam just gave a small sarcastic laugh.

"How?" Sam asked again.  
"He really didn't say." Dean told him. Sam just gripped the steering wheel tightly and stepped on the gas, going faster.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Karli asked him, scared by his reaction. He didn't answer, he just passed John's truck and came to a stop in front of him, causing John to stop. Sam opened his door and jumped out of the car. Karli looked at Dean for a second.

"Crap, here we go." Dean said as he stepped out of the car. Karli slowly opened her door and got out.

"Sam." She heard John say as she stood beside John and Sam. Dean stood across from her, but she just looked away.

"We need to talk." Sam glared at John.

"About what?" John asked.

"About everything." Sam said, "Where we goin dad? What's the big deal about this gun."

"Sam." Karli said softly, putting her hand on his arm.

"Come on Sammy, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean continued for her.

"Your brother's right. We don't have time for this." John told him.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Obviously something big is going down and we wanna know." Sam ranted.

"Get back in the car." John said calmly.

"No." Sam shot back.

"I said get it the God damn car." John said again.

"Yeah, and I said no." Sam replied calmly.

"Alright, you made your point tough guy, We're all tired we can talk about this later." Dean pushed Sam toward the car, "Now come on Sammy, lets go." Sam turned toward the car, Karli following behind him. She heard him mutter something under his breath.

"This is why I left in the first place."

"What did you say?" John asked, taking a step forward.

"You heard me." Sam said, turning around and started toward John again.

"Yeah, you left. Dean, Karli, and me, we needed you. You walked away Sam, You walked away." John pushed him in the shoulder.

"Stop it!" Karli yelled running her hands through her hair.

"You're the one who said don't come back, dad." Sam said softly, "You're the one who closed that door, not me." Sam raised his voice slightly, "You were just pissed off you couldn't control me any more!"

"I said stop it!" Karli yelled, backing against the car. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Stop it, stop it." Dean said, coming up beside them and pulling them away from each other. "That's enough." Dean looked back at his father, "That means you too." John turned away and headed for his truck. Sam got in the driver seat again and Karli was still standing up against the car.

"You okay?" Dean asked, reaching out for her.

"I'm fine." Karli said, opening her door and getting into the car. Dean sighed and walked over to the passenger seat. Karli leaned against the door and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Karli woke up around five in the morning from Sam shaking her awake. She looked around and saw that they were in a forest. 

"Where the fuck at we?" Karli asked, stepping out of the car.

"Vampire hideout." John answered. Karli nodded and walked over to the three of them and sat down beside Sam.

"So they're not really afraid of the sun?" Dean asked.

"Direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading...and yeah they sleep during the day, but it doesn't mean they won't wake up." John told him.

"So I guess walking right in isn't our best option." Dean said aloud.

"Actually, that's the plan." John said. They headed over to the cars and started going through the weapons. Karli pulled out a machete that she had always used on hunts. Dean and Sam grabbed stuff before closing the trunk again.

"So, you three really wanna know about this colt?" John sighed and looked over at them. Dean and Karli both looked at Sam who answered for them.

"Yes sir." Sam told him.

"It's just a story. Legend Really." He turned to them. "Back in 1835 when Haley's comet was overhead, Same night those men died at the Alamo, They say Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun. He made it for a hunter. The story goes, he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Till somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say" he paused, "They say this gun can kill anything."

"Anything?" Karli asked him.

"Anything like supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

"Like the demon." Sam said.

"Yeah, the demon." John agreed, "Ever since I picked up it's trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. We find the gun, we may have it." John finished. Karli nodded and looked away. They stood in silence for a moment before Karli spoke up.

"So, what about these vampires."

* * *

"You are so kidding me." Karli whispered quietly as she fell to the floor without a sound. 

"Shhh, we don't want them to wake up." John said sternly. She just looked away, still not able to meet his gaze.

"Sorry sir." She told him before looking around. She found the vampires sleeping in hammocks and she saw a girl tied to a pole. Sam immediately walked over to her and tried to set her free.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay." Sam told her. Karli looked over in his direction and shook her head.

"Sam, don't." She was cut off by the girl shrieking loudly. Both Dean and Karli looked around, noticing that the vampires were rolling out of their hammocks. Karli heard a crash in the other room and guessed that the other Vampires found John.

"Shit, so not good." Karli said, looking around her, making sure nothing was sneaking up on her.

"Kids, run." They heard John yell from the other room. Karli, Sam, and Dean looked around before running out the front door. As Karli ran up the hill, she tripped over a tree root, causing her to slice up her leg. Karli looked behind her and got up and ran through the pain. They stopped when they didn't see anyone following them. They also didn't see John.

"Dad." Dean called, but received no answer. "Dad!" Dean yelled louder. They finally saw John running toward them. Dean, Sam, and Karli turned to run again but John stopped them.

"They won't follow." They turned back toward him, they'll wait until tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life."

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean asked him.

"We gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what." John told them as they headed back toward the car.

* * *

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I knew I should've went with him." Sam said, pacing the room. Karli watched from her spot on the bed. John had just finished bandaging her leg and told her to keep pressure off of it until tonight and to try and get some sleep. Karli just nodded at him and closed her eyes. 

"Dean's got it." John told him. Sam just continued to pace around the room while John sat at the desk. "Sammy." John said, looking up.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, stopping.

"I don't think I ever told you this, but the day you were born, you know what I did?" John asked him.

"No." Sam replied.

"I put one hundred dollars in a savings account for you." John told him, "I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund and every month I'd put in another hundred dollars until.." He stopped for a moment. "Anyway, my point is Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you."

"Then why did you get mad when I left?" Sam asked him. Karli fell asleep after Sam asked his question.

She woke up half an hour later when she heard the door close.

"There an awful lot of security guarding a bunch of dead guys." Dean told them.

"Did you get it?" John asked. Dean pulled out a paper bag and then a small jar and handed it to John. He looked at it for a moment before putting it on the table.

"You three know what to do." John said as they headed out again.

* * *

Karli stood in the trees beside John. On his other side was Sam and Dean was by the Impala, checking under the hood. John leaned down and whispered quietly in her ear. 

"How long." Karli looked up at him and whispered back.

"Almost two months." John looked down at her and nodded. They looked back at Dean and saw the one vampire, Kate, come up to him.

"Car trouble?" She asked, walking closer to him, "Let me give you a lift. Take you back to my place." She told him.

"Ah, I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." He answered without missing a beat. Karli laughed to herself.

"Ooh." She said and backhanded him, causing him to fall to the ground. Karli took a step forward, but John held out his arm, keeping her back. Kate grabbed Dean and lifted him up.

"I don't normally get this friendly until the second date…" Dean said.

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." Kate said before lowering him down slightly and kissing him. Karli took another step forward but John grabbed her arm and pulled her back to them. Kate pulled back and looked up at him.

"Sorry, don't really stay with a chick that long, definitely not eternity." Dean told her as Sam and John both shot arrows at Kate and her flunky, getting them right in the chest." Sam, Karli and John ran down to Dean and Karli glared at Kate.

"It barely even stings." Kate told them.

"Give it time sweetheart" John told her.

"That arrow is soaked in Dead man's blood, it's like poison to you, isn't it." Karli smirked at her and watched her fall back against Dean.

"Load her up." John said, "I'll take care of this one." He turned to the other vampire. He told Sam to move away, and beheaded the vampire.

* * *

"Throw this in the fire." John said, handing something over to Karli. 

"This stuff stinks." Karli said as she walked over to the fire.

"That's the point. Dust your clothes with the ashes, you stand a chance at not being detected." John told her.

"Are you sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked, motioning toward Kate who was tied to a tree.

"Yeah, vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon so we don't have a lot of time." John told them.

"Half an hour ought to do it." Sam told him. Karli walked back over to them and stood beside Dean and John.

"And then I want you three out of here." John told them.

"Whoa dad, you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean tried to reason with him.

"I'll have her. And the colt." He told them.

"But after we're gonna meet up, right?" Sam asked him. John looked down. "Use the gun together, right." Sam continued on.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Karli asked him. "You still want to go after the demon alone."

"I don't get you." Sam told him, "you can't treat us like that."

"Like what?" John asked.

"Like children."

"You are my children." John said, "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad, with all due respect, that's a bunch of crap." Dean told him. Karli, Sam, and John all turned to him.

"Excuse me." John said.

"You know what Sammy, Karli, and I have been huntin? Hell, you even sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keepin us safe." Dean finished.

"It's not the same thing." John said.

"Then what is it then?" Dean asked. "Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon." John started, "It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Karli said, finally speaking up again.

"Look. I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece." John told them. He looked over at Sam and Dean, "Your mother's Death. It almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

"And what happens if you die?" Dean asked, "Dad what happens if you die and we could've done something about it? You know I've been thinking, Maybe Sammy's right. Maybe we should do this together." Dean told him, "We're stronger as a family dad and you know it." John looked down and then looked back up at them.

"We're running out of time. You do your job. You do your job and then get out of here." John told them. He looked at them for a second longer before he turned and walked away.

* * *

Karli, Dean, and Sam were back at the barn to kill the rest of the vampires like John told them to. Karli snuck up behind one as he looked in the other direction, apparently hearing something. He took a drink from the bottle he was carrying and turned around to face her. 

"Boo." She said as she swung the machete and cut off his head. She ran over to the cage where all the captives were being held. "It's okay, we're going to get you out." Karli promised as Dean came up beside her with a key to the door. He unlocked it and they both helped the captives out of the barn. Karli went to the other side of the barn where Sam was still looking for other vamps.

"Did you find any?" Karli asked him.

"No, they're all gone." Sam told her. "And I know where they are." The three of them ran to find John.

* * *

Karli ran ahead of them, wanting to find John before they killed him. Karli spotted them just the leader, Luther, threw him back and broke the truck's window. Karli aimed the crossbow at one of the vampires and shot an arrow at her, hitting her in the chest. Sam and Dean followed her and did the same. As Karli ran with the crossbow, she didn't see Luther come up in front of her until she felt him backhand her. She dropped the crossbow and Luther picked her up by her jacket, and turned her around so her back was to him. He held his arm around her throat as Karli tried to pull his arm away. Dean ran up with a blade to help her when he spoke. 

"Drop the blade or I'll snap her neck." Luther told him. Dean still held the blade until Luther put pressure on her throat. "I can smell you on her. I know she means a lot to you. I can't blame you, she is quiet beautiful and innocent." Luther used his free hand and began playing with her hair. Dean glared at him and gripped the blade tighter, "Would you be able to live with yourself if you knew that you caused her death?" Luther taunted him, still choking her. Karli tried to breath, but his grip just got tighter around her throat. Dean held his hand out and dropped the blade.

"Why can't you people just leave us alone?" He asked, "He have the same right to live as you do." He told him.

"I don't think so." Luther turned to look behind him and saw John pointing the Colt at him. He pulled the trigger and shot Luther in the forehead. He dropped Karli to the ground instantly and she fell with a small thud. Dean immediately rushed over to her as she tried to catch her breath. Karli looked back up at Luther who seemed to be in shock for a moment but fell to the ground, dead. Kate tried to run over to him but another vampire grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the car. She got into the car reluctantly and they sped off. Once they were gone, both Sam and John joined Dean and Karli on the ground.

"This one actually wasn't my fault." Karli told them.

"We know Karli." Sam said softly.

"Why do they always go after me?" Karli complained. Dean laughed softly and responded.

"Because you're the youngest and the most adorable." Karli smiled up at him and looked over to John who was giving Both her and Dean a look that she couldn't decipher.

"We should get you back to the motel. You need to rest." John told her. Karli just nodded, too tired to respond.

"The Impala's all the way back there." She heard Sam say, but she just closed her eyes.

"I'll take her back." She felt John pick her up and put her into the truck. She leaned against the door and fell asleep.

* * *

Karli woke up the next morning to Dean and Sam packing again. 

"We leaving today?" Karli asked them.

"Yeah, so get out of bed sleepy." Sam said, smiling.

"Make me dopey." Karli smiled back up at him. They laughed a little and Karli got out of bed to get her stuff together. When she started packing, John walked back into the room.

"So kids." John started. Sam rolled his eyes, but all three of them answered.

"Yes sir."

"You ignored a direct order last night." He told them

"Yes sir." They responded again.

"And we saved your ass." Dean told him. Sam and Karli both looked over at him.

"Your right." John nodded.

"I am?" Dean asked.

"It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So we go after this damn thing…together."

"Yes sir." the three of them nodded. Sam smiled slightly, as did Karli, but Dean kept a straight face. Karli and Dean finished packing their stuff and threw it into the Impala. Dean looked back at the motel and then over at Karli. When she moved to go in, Dean grabbed her arm.

"Hey." he said as she looked up at him, "Are you still mad at me?" He asked her.

"I was never mad at you. It's just…" She let out a sigh, "It's weird now that he knows." Karli said, referring to John, "It just doesn't feel the same."

"I know but we were going to tell him eventually." Dean told her, "And like you said with Sam, better sooner than later."

"Yeah but we didn't get to tell him Dean. He walked in on us. It's different."

"I know, but it's in the past now so can we just get back to normal?" Dean asked her.

"And what exactly is normal?" Karli asked him, her back to the car.

"Well," He started, putting his hands on her waist, "Normal is…" He leaned down to her and kissed her briefly when John came up behind them.

"You know, if you don't want Sam to know, you two should be a little more discreet." John told them as he passed by.

"Wait, you're not mad anymore?" Karli asked him.

"I wasn't mad, just worried that this whole thing would cloud your judgment. When hunters get involved, they get a weak spot on demons will use it to their advantage." John told them.

"We know." Karli and Dean said simultaneously. Sam walked out to them and threw his bag into the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Karli, can I talk to you for a second." John asked. Karli nodded and walked over to him.

"What is it?" Karli asked.

"Since now you're with Dean, I want you to watch out for him more, make sure he doesn't make any stupid mistakes." John told her.

"Yes sir." Karli nodded to him and walked back to the impala.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as Karli slid into the back seat.

"None ya business." Karli told him. Sam just shook his head and looked forward again. Karli smiled inwardly as John drove in front of them and Dean followed close behind.


	18. Salvation

Karli looked down at all of the papers John had spread out on the desk.

"This is it." He told them, "This is everything I know. We've been searching for this demon for years, right. There hasn't been a trace, just nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off." Karli spoke up.

"Yeah." John nodded, "The demon must've come out of hiding or hibernation."

"So what's this trail you found?" Dean asked.

"Starts in Arizona, then New Jersey and California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after Families." John explained. "Just like it came after ours."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the night of the kid's six month old birthday." John answered.

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked.

"Exactly six months old." John nodded.

"So basically this demon is going after these kids for some reason." Karli stated.

"Same way it came for me." Sam said.

"And me." Karli told them.

"So mom's death and Jessica, it's all because of me?" Sam asked.

"We don't know that Sam." Dean told him.

"Oh really cause I'm pretty damn sure." Sam shot back.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Dean said, raising his voice.

"Will you guys stop it." Karli half yelled, but was ignored.

"Your right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem." Sam said, raising his too.

"No it's not your problem, it's our problem." Dean told him.

"Okay, that's enough." John stood up. Dean and Sam just looked away from each other.

"So why's it doing it?" Karli asked softly. "What does it want?"

"Look, I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" John stopped.

"So how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked.

"There are signs. It took me a while to see it but days before the fire, signs pop up, cattle deaths, Temperature fluctuations, Electrical storms." John stopped and Dean looked up.

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean told them.

"Yeah." John nodded at Dean, "A week before your mother died." He looked at Sam, "And Apalo Alto, before Jessica. And these signs are starting again."

"Where?" Karli asked.

"Salvation, Iowa." John told them.

"Alright, then lets go." Karli said, grabbing her stuff and heading for the car.

"Karli." John said softly.

"What, we need to go before someone dies. And if we gotta get to Iowa, we don't have a lot of time." Karli turned back around and left the room. She opened the trunk and threw her bag into the back before slamming it shut. She leaned against the car, waiting for everyone to hurry up. A few seconds later, Dean, Sam and John walked out of the room and Karli slid into the backseat. Dean got behind the wheel and Sam got into the front seat.

"Are you okay Karli?" Dean asked, turning to her.

"I'm fine, lets just go." Karli told him. Dean started the car and followed John to Iowa.

* * *

"Karli, you gotta stay here." John told her as they walked into the motel room.

"And why is that?" Karli asked him, crossing her arms.

"Because we're going to split up and search different hospitals and look through birth records." John told her.

"Well why can't I go?" Karli asked him.

"Because if we get caught, we need someone to bail us out." Dean told her, trying to lighten the mood since she was tired of always having to stay behind.

"Fine, but you guys so owe me." Karli said as they walked out of the room, leaving her behind. "Great, now there's absolutely nothing to do." Karli said aloud as she walked around the room. She looked over and saw that Sam brought his laptop in. "Thank you Sammy." Karli grabbed his computer and walked over to one of the beds and turned it on. "So, now I'm stuck net surfin until they get back." Karli opened up an internet window and thought about what she should do.

"Lets see, I can either look up pictures of Adam Gontier or I can go look through stupid shit." Karli thought for a moment, "I'll do both." Karli opened another window and began typing in random stuff into google and on the other she looked up pictures of the hot singer from Three Days Grace. Soon, Karli put her head down beside the computer and fell asleep, listing to Three Days Grace, Home.

* * *

"Karli, wake up." Karli woke up when she felt someone shaking her. She looked up and saw Dean. "About time." Karli ran a hand through her hair and moved to sit up.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Karli told him.

"Sure you didn't. And I'm sure you didn't mean to take Sammy's computer either." Dean said, smirking. Karli shut off the computer and put it back where she'd found it.

"Where are the other two?" Karli asked him.

"They'll be back in a minute." Dean told her, "they're talking outside. Sam said he's got something he needs to tell us."

"Did you find out anything?" Karli asked him.

"Not a damn thing." Dean told her, moving to sit beside her.

"Sorry to hear it." They looked up when Sam and John walked back into the room.

"So what do you have to tell us Sammy?" Dean asked. John moved to sit on the other bed while Sam moved to sit in a chair. He was holding his head and Karli was a little worried.

"I-I had a vision." Sam told them.

"A vision?" John asked.

"Yes." Sam said, still holding his head. "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"Right, and you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because?" John asked him.

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them." Sam told him.

"It started out as nightmares and then it started happening when he was awake." Dean said, moving off the bed and walking over to the small kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it's like…I dunno, the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get." Sam told him.

"Alright, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John asked, looking over at Dean. The three of them looked up and over at John.

"My bad." Dean said.

"Alright, anything like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me." John told him. Dean put down his coffee and walked toward John.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? I called you from Lawrence. Alright, Sam and Karli called you when I was dying. When it comes to getting you on the phone, I got a better chance at winning the lottery." Dean ranted. John looked at the three of them before he nodded slightly.

"You're right." John told him, "I'm not too crazy about this tone of yours but you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is we know that this demon is coming tonight." Sam said from his spot at the table. "And this family's gonna have to go through the same hell our family went through."

"No they're not. No one is. Ever again." John told him. Karli looked up at Sam when she heard his phone ring and watched as he answered it.

"Hello?" He paused, "Meg." Karli looked over at Dean and mouthed 'I thought she was dead.' Dean just shrugged and looked back at Sam. He walked over to John and handed him the phone. Karli looked over at him as he talked to Meg. Since Karli was sitting next to John, she could here most of what she was saying. She heard her mention that she killed Pastor Jim and that she was with his friend Caleb right now. She also heard her say that she knew that John had the colt and she wanted it. John told her that he didn't have it and she said something that Karli couldn't make out and then heard Caleb scream over the phone." Karli pulled her legs up to her chin and put her hands over her ears. She just couldn't hear Meg kill someone that she had known. Dean and Sam both walked over to her and hugged her, trying to get her to relax as John hung up the phone.

"So is she a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." John told them.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dean asked him.

"I'm going to Lincoln." John said.

"What?" Karli asked, getting off of the bed.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die" He told them.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is the only thing we got, you can't just hand it over." Sam said.

"Who said anything about handing it over?" John asked, "Besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So what, you gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked him.

"Antique store actually." John said.

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Karli asked.

"As long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." John explained.

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean asked.

"I just…I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." John told him.

"You mean for Karli, Dean and me." Sam stated. John just nodded subtly, "You want us to stay here. And kill this demon by ourselves." Dean and Karli both looked over at John.

"No Sam, I want to stop loosing people we love." John told them. "I want you to go so school, I want Dean to have a Home, I want Karli to have a normal life." He turned away from them, "I want Mary alive." He turned back to them, "I just want this to be over." Karli, Sam and Dean looked at each other before nodding and walked out of the room with John.

* * *

"We're really gonna kill it, aren't we?" Karli asked from the backseat of the impala. They were parked outside Monica's house, waiting for the demon to show.

"Yeah we are." Dean nodded and smiled at her. She was scared right now and really wanted him to kiss her and tell her that everything was gonna be okay, but Sam was in the car.

"Uh, Sam." Karli looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back to her.

"I gotta tell you something." Dean gave Karli a look but she just took a breath, still looking at Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's…" Karli was cut off when the wind outside the car started to pick up and the car radio giving off static. Karli sighed and looked at the house. "Showtime." Karli said as she got out of the car, Dean and Sam close behind her. They snuck into the house and were making their way upstairs when they were stopped by Monica's husband, Charlie.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Charlie asked them, then yelled upstairs, "Monica, get Rosie and get out of here."

"No!" Karli yelled, running past Charlie and up the stairs. She ran into the nursery where Monica was headed. When Karli ran in there, she saw a cloaked figure looming over the crib. She looked to her side and saw that the demon was already trying to lift Monica to the ceiling.

"Hey!" Karli yelled at it, taking it's attention away from Monica, "You forget about me?" she asked in a mock-hurt voice. She was thrown back into the wall beside Monica, making a loud thud. Sam ran in as the demon tried to lift her and shot at him, but missed as the demon disappeared. Dean ran in a second later and grabbed the baby from the crib as it set on fire, along with the rest of the house. Karli started coughing as she pulled Monica out of the room and out of the house, Dean and Sam both following close behind them, Dean carrying the girl, Rosie. When they got outside, Charlie yelled at them again.

"I told you to stay away from my family." Charlie told them.

"Charlie, don't. They saved us." Monica told him as Dean handed her the baby. Dean, Sam, and Karli looked back at the house and saw the demon still in the nursery. Sam started for it.

"It's still in there." Dean and Karli both pushed him back.

"Sam, Sam." Dean said, pushing him back.

"Let me go, it's still in there." Sam said, trying to get passed them.

"Burning to the ground is suicide." Dean told him.

"I don't care." Sam said.

"We do." Karli replied, looking up at him. They all turned back to the house and watched as the demon disappeared. Karli, Sam and Dean all turned away and headed back to the car.

* * *

When they got back to the motel Karli laid down on the bed, Sam sitting on the edge, as Dean paced the room with his phone.

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damnit." Dean said impatiently. When he got his voicemail, he closed his phone and turned to Karli and Sam.

"Something's wrong." Karli said as she took out her phone and started to dial John.

"If you guys would've just let me go in there." Sam started, looking at the floor. "I could've ended all this." Dean walked over to him and Karli moved down the bed to sit next to him.

"Sam." Karli said softly.

"The only thing you would've ended is your life." Dean told him as he turned around.

"You don't know that." Sam said, looking over at Dean. He turned back around and looked at Sam.  
"So you're willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean asked, walking back to him.

"Yeah." Sam said, getting up, "Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Dean told him, "Not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about." Sam walked over to him.

"Sam, I wanna waste it, I do. But it's not worth dieing over." Dean looked at him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed, Then I hope we never find the damn thing." Dean told him.

"That thing killed Jess." Sam started, "That thing killed mom."

"And that thing killed my entire family. That doesn't mean that I'm going to die for it." Karli said, getting off the bed and stood beside them.

"You said it yourself once." Dean started, still talking to Sam, "that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back." Sam grabbed Dean by the collar and threw pushed him into the wall. Karli yelled at them but they just blocked her out.

"Don't sat that." Sam said angrily. "After all this, don't you say that." Dean just looked at him.

"Sam." Dean started, "The four of us. That's all we have. It's all I have." Sam loosened his grip on Dean and backed up a little, tears in his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man. And without you or Karli or Dad…" he stopped. Sam let go of him and turned away, tears still spilling from his eyes.

"Dad. He should've called by now." Karli dialed the number again and put her phone on speaker, too tired from everything to hold it. It rang for a few seconds and she let out a sigh of relief when she heard him pick it up.

"You three really screwed up this time." They heard Meg say. Karli looked up at Sam and Dean as they rushed over to her.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"You're never gonna see your father again." Meg told them before she hung up the phone, leaving Karli, Dean, and Sam looking at each other wide-eyed.


	19. Devil's Trap Part 1

"She's got him." Karli said softly, still in disbelief. She looked up at Dean who had gotten up and walked over to where they hid the colt. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"What does it look like. We're heading out to Lincoln to get Dad back. We're not ready to take on the demon, but we can take out that bitch." Dean said, heading for the door.

"We don't even know that he's still alive." Sam said. Dean turned around and threw Sam into the wall.

"Don't!" Dean yelled. "He's not dead."

"Not yet." Karli told him. Dean whipped around and gave her a look before starting toward her.

"What do you mean not yet?! He's not dieing, damnit!" Dean yelled at her, placing his arms on either side of her.

"I can feel it." Karli said softly, biting her lip. "I can feel that he's still alive. But just barely." Dean looked her in the eyes for a moment longer before he stepped back.

"We're gonna need help so we better start moving now." Dean grabbed his stuff and went out to the impala, leaving Karli and Sam to follow. Sam walked over to Karli who was still sitting on the bed.

"You okay?" Sam asked, sitting down next to her.

"No, I'm not. Meg's got him and Dean's freaking out." Karli told him, forcing down tears.

"Dean just wanted Dad back and we will get him back. I promise." Sam told her.

"Alright" Karli let out a sigh, "Then we should get going before Dean leaves us." Karli grabbed her stuff and walked out to the impala. She threw it into the trunk and got into the car, Sam following behind her.

"Where are we going?" Karli asked.

"We're going to see Bobby." Dean said, not looking back at her as he slammed on the gas. Karli let out a sigh and leaned against the window.

* * *

The next morning, Karli awoke to the sound of a dog barking. She looked around and saw that they had just made it to Bobby's house. Sam had apparently fallen asleep in the front seat on the way as well. Karli shook him awake while Dean got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Sam, wake up." Karli said as she continued to shake him. He finally opened his eyes and looked around.

"We at Bobby's?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dean just went in right now." Karli said as the two of them got out of the car and walked into the house. They looked over into the other room and saw Bobby talking to Dean.

"Hey Bobby." Karli said in a soft voice.

"Hey Karli, how you been?" Bobby asked her, walking over and giving her a small hug.

"Been a hell of a lot better." She replied.

"Yeah, heard about John. You guys will get him." Bobby said, giving her a soft smile before walking over to Dean and continuing their conversation. Karli and Sam both looked around and Sam noticed a book on the table.

"Hey Bobby, what's this?" Sam asked, picking up the book.

"It's a book on circles that can contain demons." Bobby told them. "You three better keep your guard up. The number of demon possessions is up and there's a shit load of trouble brewing. Karli felt a chill and looked over at them.

"We need one of those now." Karli told them, pointing to the book.

"Why?" Sam asked her.

"Somethin's coming." Karli answered simply. They knew it best not to argue with Karli so they walked into another room and began drawing the circle on the floor. "What are you doing? It'll see that." They stopped and looked up, deciding that it should go on the ceiling. Karli looked around, making sure nothing was coming, not yet. After the guys finished, they heard Bobby's dog barking in the front. They walked over but didn't see anything, not even the dog.

"Karli, hide." Dean told her.

"No." Karli answered simply.

"I said hide." Dean said again in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, and I said no." Karli said, not looking back. The front door burst open and Meg walked in. Karli moved subtly over to the room where the circle was and faced Meg.

"Miss me?" Meg asked, walking over to them.

"Not really." Karli answered. Meg shot her a look.

"Cute." Meg said.

"I know I am." Karli smirked.

"I don't have time for this, where's the gun?" Meg asked.

"We have lots of guns, can you be more specific?" Karli asked, earning looks from Sam, Dean, and Bobby to shut up, but she ignored them. She looked over at them and threw them back before starting toward Karli.

"Smart mouth. I should've killed you when I had the chance." She said, throwing Karli roughly into the back wall. Meg started toward her again and Karli smirked when Meg was standing under the demon-containment circle.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." Karli said, getting up slowly.

"Oh, I intend to keep this one." Meg told her.

"Hey bitch." Dean said from behind Meg. She turned around and was knocked out.

"She's not gonna stay out for long, you better tie her up now." Bobby told them as Dean placed her into a chair and Sam and Dean tied her down to it. Karli walked over to where Bobby was standing, getting out of the circle. When they were done, They stepped back as Meg began to wake up.

"Damn." Meg said as she looked up at the circle. Sam walked over and stood beside Karli while Dean walked over to Meg.

"Where's our father Meg?" He asked calmly.

"You didn't ask very nice." Meg told him.

"Where's our father bitch?" He asked again.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I guess you don't." Meg taunted him.

"You think this is a fuckin game?" Dean asked, walking over to her and putting his hands on the chair. "Where is he? What did you do to him."

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg said, smirking. Karli looked over at Dean and Meg.

"She's lying." Karli told him. Meg and Dean both looked over at him.

"Damn, forgot that little bitch was in the room." Meg said, causing Dean to backhand her.

"Don't call her that." Dean yelled angrily.

"That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl." Meg looked up at him.

"You're no girl." Dean told her.

"Dean." Bobby called. The Dean walked over to where Bobby, Sam, and Karli were. "You've gotta be careful with her, don't hurt her."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why. She possessed, can't you tell." Bobby told them. They all looked over at Meg and back at Bobby.

"So you're telling me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked as Bobby nodded, "That's actually good news." Dean walked out of the house and Karli, Sam, and Bobby all looked at each other.

"Aw, he's leaving. We didn't even get to have any fun." Meg told them.

"Shut up." Karli said, walking over to her. Sam and Bobby stayed where they were, watching.

"You know," Meg whispered, "You were my dad's favorite." Karli looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Karli asked her as Meg smirked.

"He knew you'd be special when he killed your mother. When your dad and sister didn't die that time, he was so pissed that he couldn't take you. So he killed them too. Then of course the Winchesters take you and keep you away from him. He wasn't too thrilled about that twist." Meg told her. Karli felt tears welling up in her eyes and Meg smirked. "Aw, you gonna cry now?" Meg taunted, "Do you miss them? Your mom? Your dad? Jamie?" Karli had had enough and backhanded her hard.

"Karli." Sam yelled from behind her.

"Better watch your temper or something bad might happen." Meg told her.

"The only thing that's gonna happen is that you're gonna go back to hell." Karli said through clenched teeth.

"I'll save a seat for you and you're sweetheart, Dean." Meg whispered so only she could hear and smirked. Karli glared at her and hit her again.

"Karli, damnit." She felt arms around her waist, pulling her away from Meg, who was just smirking at her.

"Let me go damnit!" Karli yelled, trying to get free.

"Then stay back." She heard Dean say as he let her go.

"No, I'm gonna kill her." Karli started for her again.

"Trouble in paradise?" Meg teased. Karli hit her again and was pulled back by Dean.

"Karli, stop. Calm down." Dean told her.

"No, I can't." Karli told him.

"Well you have to." Dean told her as he let he go. She started toward her again, but he pulled her back and handed to Bobby, who held her back by her arms. Karli tried to get free but gave up after a while when she realized she couldn't. She looked over at Sam and noticed he had John's journal and was on the page with the exorcism. Karli smirked to herself and looked back over at Dean and Meg.

"You gonna read me a story?" Meg asked.

"Something like that." Dean told her, "Start it Sam." Sam started reading from the book and Meg rolled her eyes.

"An exorcism? Are you guys kidding me?"

"Oh we're goin for it, baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean told her. As Sam continued reading, Meg made a small pained noise. She looked back up and then looked at Sam.

"I'm gonna kill you." Meg looked over at Dean, "Then I'm gonna kill you." she looked over at Karli, "And I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell." Dean started, "Unless you tell us where our dad is." When Meg didn't say anything, Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "At least you'll get a nice tan."  
"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his kids one last time and that's when I slit his throat." Meg told them.

"We know that's not true, he's still alive." Karli said from her spot beside Bobby.

"You heard her, now tell us where he is." Dean told her. When she didn't say anything, Sam continued reading.

"Alright, he's not dead." Meg told them.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"He's in Jefferson City. He's in a apartment complex." Meg told them. Dean smirked at her and turned back to Sam.

"Finish it." Dean told him.

"You son of a bitch, you promised." Meg said.

"I lied!" Dean yelled. "Sam, finish it." Sam just looked over at him and shook his head.

"Dean, if you take the demon out, this girl will die." Bobby told them.

"What?" Karli asked, turning to him.

"She fell out of a window, she's pretty much broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon." Bobby told them. Dean just shrugged and took the journal from Sam and continued reading. Meg let out a scream as the demon was withdrawn from her body and she slumped forward in the chair. Dean and Sam both rushed over to her to untie her. They helped her to the ground and Karli kneeled down beside her, along with Dean and Sam.

"Thank you." They heard her say. She was still alive, but just barely. "I was possessed for a year."

"Was the demon telling the truth?" Karli asked her.

"Yes, she was. There are other demons holding your father at Sunset…" The girl closed her eyes and laid limp.

"We gotta go to Jefferson City." Dean said, standing up, Sam beside him.

"Bobby, what are you gonna do about her?" Karli asked, gesturing to the girl.

"Did you think you guys were the only ones who could lie to the cops?" Bobby asked, "Go, I've got her." Karli stood up and walked out of the house with Sam and Dean. They got into the car and drove to Jefferson City.

* * *

They stopped in a clearing in Jefferson City to get ready to get John back. Dean was by the trunk, getting the guns ready while Sam and Karli were looking through the book of Demon circles.

"You've been quiet." Sam spoke up, talking to Dean.

"Just getting ready." Dean replied simply, not looking over at them.

"He's gonna be fine Dean." Karli spoke up. He didn't respond to her, causing her to sigh and look back through the book. Sam flipped a page and looked at one of the symbols. He looked at Karli who just nodded as he walked over to the trunk and began drawing the symbol on the trunk. Dean looked up and walked over to them.

"What are you drawing on my car?" Dean asked them.

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sam told him.

"So?" He asked.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Karli told him.

"So?" He asked again.

"So we have a place to hide the colt while we go find dad." Sam explained.

"What are you talking about? We're taking the colt with us" Dean told them.

"We can't Dean, we only have three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we have to use them on the demon." Sam said.

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam. We need all the help we can get." Dean argued.

"Dean, you know how pissed off Dad would be if we used all the bullets. He wouldn't want us to bring it." Sam told him.

"I don't care, I don't care. And since when do you care what Dad wants?" Dean asked.

"I want to kill this demon. You used to want that too. Hell, you were the one who came and got me at school. I'm just here to finish it." Sam told him.

"Boy, you and Dad are a lot more alike that I thought you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing, but you know what, I'm gonna be the one to bury you!" Dean yelled. He lowered his voice and continued, "You're selfish you know that. You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true Dean, I want Dad back. But they're expecting us to bring this gun. If they get the gun, they'll kill us all. That colt is our only leverage and you know it Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't." Sam finished.

"Fine." Dean said.

"I'm serious."

"I said fine Sam." Dean took the colt out of his jacket and tossed it into the trunk. Sam walked to the other side of the car and got in. Karli looked at Dean for a second before getting into the car behind him. A few seconds later, Dean slammed the trunk shut and walked to the driver's side and started the car again and headed toward the sunrise apartments.

* * *

"So how do we get all the innocent people out?" Karli asked.

"Like this." Dean pulled the fire alarm and ran out of the building with the confused residents. Fire trucks pulled up moments later and started ushering other people out of the building. Karli walked over to one of the trucks with Sam while Dean distracted the fireman.

"What's going on? Is there a fire?" She heard him ask while Sam and Karli got three firefighter uniforms out of the truck.

"Sir, you have to stand back." She heard the fireman tell him.

"Well, I got a yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous." Dean told him. Karli laughed a little before running to the side of the building with Sam, Dean following behind.

"You've so gotta be kidding me." Karli said as she put on the uniform and the mask.  
"Wish we were." Sam replied as he finished putting it on and started walking to the entrance with Dean and Karli following close behind. They walked into the building and Dean used the EMF to check the rooms.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean told them.

"What? You never told me that." They stopped when they EMF started to emit a small noise. They looked at the room before knocking on the door. Dean knocked a few more times until he heard someone come to the door.

"This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate." Dean told them. The door opened and they pushed it the rest of the way, storming inside. The demons tried to fight them, but Dean and Sam eventually overpowered them and Karli opened a closet.

"Throw them in here." Karli yelled as both Sam and Dean grabbed the two Demons and tossed them inside. Dean and Karli stood with his backs to the door to keep them inside as they pounded on the door furiously.

"Hurry up Sam." Dean yelled. Sam walked over to the bag and took out the salt and poured it around the door, locking the demons in there. Karli let out a breath as she stepped away from the door. The three of them took off the firefighter uniforms and threw them on the floor. Karli changed out of it first and walked over to a room at the end of the hall. She pushed the door open and saw John laying tied up in the bed.

"Dad." Karli said softly, walking into the room. Dean was beside her a second later and ran over to him, shaking him.

"Dad. Dad!" he yelled, checking him. "He's still breathing." Dean told them, still shaking him. He opened his knife and went to cut the ropes open when Sam stopped him.

"Wait." Sam told him.  
"What?" Dean asked, ready to cut the ropes.

"He could be possessed for all we know." Sam told him.

"What, are you nuts?" Dean asked, as he started to cut the rope.

"Dean." Karli said softly. He stopped and looked up at her, "We gotta be sure." He nodded slightly as Sam pulled out the bottle of Holy water Bobby had given them and began splashing him with it. John moved slightly and opened his eyes, looking at Sam.

"Sam." he said softly, "Why are you splashing water on me?" he asked. Sam and Karli just let out a small laugh.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." he nodded weakly. "Where's the colt?"

"Don't worry. It's safe." Karli told him. Dean continued cutting the ropes.

"Good kids." Both Karli and Sam rolled their eyes at him but let out another small laugh.

* * *

The four of them went down the fire escape. First Karli, then Sam, then Dean and John. Sam took John and helped him walk while Karli walked ahead of them and was knocked down by a demon. He started hitting her while she tried to throw it off, but he was stronger than her.

"Karli!" She heard Dean yell as he came toward them and kicked the demon. He just stopped for a moment and looked at Dean who went flying into a car windshield.

"Dean!" Karli yelled when she heard him crash into the car. The demon turned it's attention back to Karli and continued hitting her.

"You killed my sister." It said to her, "So now I'm gonna kill you." He told her, before hitting her again.

"I'm not too sure daddy dearest would approve." Karli told him. _'Great strategy Karli, piss him off.' _She told herself when he hit her again. He moved to hit her again but his fist never made it to her face as he fell over onto the street. Karli looked over and saw Dean, holding the colt. He headed over to her a second later and helped her up.

"Karli, Karli come on. We gotta get out of here." Dean told her as he picked her up and decided to carry her. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, falling asleep instantly.

**Sorry, I would've had this up last night but I had my sister's stepdaughter lookin over my shoulder almost all night so I really couldn't get anything done. The next part should be up sometime tonight, I promise.**


	20. Devil's Trap Part 2

Karli woke up a few hours later in a room she didn't recognize. Karli figured that they got a motel room while she had been asleep. She saw Sam and Dean talking at the foot of the bed. They hadn't noticed that she was awake, which was good because she figured they would've stopped if they had.

"Sam." Dean started.

"Yeah." Sam looked over at him.

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there." Dean looked away.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam told him. Dean just stared off.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me." Dean told him.

"Then what does?" Sam questioned.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg - I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you, Karli, Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it scares me sometimes." Dean told him. She saw Dean start to turn to her so she quickly closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

"It shouldn't. You did good." Karli heard John say. Karli opened her eyes and saw him walk in. Karli pretended to wake up and scoot down the bed and over to Dean.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked him.

"For what?" John asked.

"For using a bullet." Dean replied.

"Mad? I'm proud of you." They all looked over at John, confused. "Sam and I. We can get pretty obsessed, but you. You watch out for this family. You always have." Dean looked over at Karli and Sam, then back to John.

"Thanks." Dean said. Karli shook a little beside him, causing Dean to look over at her.

"He's coming." Karli said, "Now." The lights started to flicker and they all looked around. John ran over to the door and looked outside.

"Sam, Line salt in front of every window and every door." John told him.

"I already did." Sam told him.

"Well check it." Sam turned around and walked away. "Dean, do you have the colt?"

"Yeah." Dean told him.

"Give it to me." John told him.

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the thing in Salvation, and it Vanished." Dean told him.

"Well this is me, I won't miss." John told him. "Now the gun, hurry." Karli grabbed onto Dean's arm. Something didn't feel right and she knew that he could feel it too. He looked at the gun before he backed up, not taking his eyes off John. "Give me the gun Dean, what are you doing?" He asked.

"He'd be furious." Dean answered simply.

"What?" John asked.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." Dean told him, raising the gun and aimed it at him, "You're not my dad."

"Dean, it's me." John told him.

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you aint him." Dean told him. Karli just stood beside Dean, never flinching.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" John asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Now stay back." Dean told him. Sam walked into the room a second later and looked at Dean.

"Dean, what the hell's going on?" Sam asked, looking from Dean to John.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John told him.

"He's not dad." Dean told him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think he's possessed." Dean said. "I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John told him.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's different." Karli explained.

"We don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you gotta trust me." John told him. Sam looked over at Dean and Karli, looked back at him. Sam could tell they were sure about it. He looked back over at John, who spoke again, "Sam." Sam looked back and forth for a few seconds before he finally spoke up.

"No." Sam said softly, "No." He said again, a little louder, walking over to Dean and Karli. John just nodded, looking at them.

"Fine, if you three are so sure. Go ahead. Kill me." He looked down and Karli bit her lip. Dean hesitated, not sure what to do but started to lower the gun. "I thought so." He looked back up, his eyes yellow. They all looked at him for a moment before Sam was thrown back into a wall, Karli thrown beside him and Dean on the other wall. As Dean hit the wall, he dropped the colt. The demon, who was possessing John walked over and picked it up. Karli, Dean, and Sam struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"What a Pain in the ass this thing's been." He said, looking over at Sam.

"It's you, isn't it?" Karli asked.

"We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said.

"Well you found me." The demon told them.

"But the holy water.." Sam started.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" The demon asked.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sam told him, still trying to get free.

"Oh, that'll be a neat trick." The demon told him, putting the colt on a table, "In fact, here, make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." The demon taunted him. Sam looked at it and tried but it didn't move, so the demon continued. "You know, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this" He let out a breath, "This is worth the wait." He looked over at Dean who was still trying to get free. "Your dad, he's in here with me. He say's "Hi," by the way. He's gonna tear you apart."

"Let him go, I swear to god." Dean started but was cut off.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? See, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." The demon told him, "You know that little exorcism of yours. That was my daughter. And the one in the alley. That was my boy."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Karli spoke up from her spot beside Sam.

"What? You are the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children." He said, still looking at Dean. "How would you feel if I have killed your family?" He asked, looking over at Karli. "Oh...that's right, I forgot, I did." Karli struggled more to get free. "Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean said.

"I wanna know why." Sam spoke up.

"What? why, I killed mommy and pretty little Jess?." He asked looking at Sam, then turning to Karli, "And Daddy and innocent little Jamie." Karli glared at him.

"Yes." Sam told him.

"You know, Sam never told you this, but he was going to ask Jess to marry him. Been shopping for rings, and everything." He looked at Dean and Karli before turning back to Sam. "You want to know why?!"

"Yes." Sam said again.

"Because they got in the way." He answered simply.

"In the way of what?" Karli asked.

"In the way of my plans for you and all the other kids like you." He told them.

"Listen, you want to just get this over with, huh, cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean said, drawing the demon away from Karli and Sam.

"Funny." He said, walking over to him, "But that's all part of your m.o. isn't it. Mask all that pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Dean asked.

"You know you fight and you fight for this family but the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them." Karli looked over at Dean and saw him staring at the demon. "Sam, he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, its more concern than he's ever shown you."

"Yeah, I bet you're real proud of your kids, too. Huh? Oh wait, I forgot, I wasted them" Dean shot back, smirking. The Demon stepped back and lowered his head for a second. When he looked back up, Dean started struggling more, groaning in pain.

"Dean!" Karli and Sam both yelled as he started bleeding. "Leave him alone." Karli yelled, trying to get free.

"Dad, Dad." Dean said through the pain, looking up, "Don't you let it kill me." The demon looked up as Dean threw his head back as more pain coursed through his body.

"Dean!" Karli yelled again as blood started to pour from his mouth. Karli looked over at Sam who was starting at the colt, trying to get it to move. She looked back over at Dean, still trying to get free.

"Dad, please." Dean said softly, but to no avail. A moment later, his eyes started to close and he slumped forward.

"Dean, no!" Karli yelled as the demon's head looked down and came back up.

"Stop it." Karli could that John had taken control. "Stop it." Karli was set free as well as Sam, who headed for the colt and aimed it at Demon, who had taken over John again.

"Kill me, You kill daddy." The demon told them.

"I know." Sam said, aiming the gun down and shooting him in the leg. He fell to the ground, as well as Dean who had been released. Karli immediately ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Dean, are you okay?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch." He told her, trying to give her a weak smile. She gave him one as Sam came over.

"Dean, oh god, you lost a lot of blood." Sam told him.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked.

"He's right here." Sam said.

"Go check on him." Sam nodded and stood up, walking over to John.

"Dad." He said softly, but received no answer. "Dad." he said again.

"Sammy." John's head shot up, "It's still inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart." Sam moved the gun up, aiming it at John.

"Sam, don't do it." Dean said weakly. Sam hesitated for a moment.

"Sam hurry, I can't hold onto it much longer." John told him, "We can end this here and now. Shoot me. I'm begging you Sammy."

"Don't do it Sam." Dean said again. Sam looked between them, not sure what to do. He looked over at Karli who just looked down, not sure what he should do. Sam lowered the gun as the demon escaped from John and disappeared. John's head fell to the floor as he took in a breath. He looked back up at Sam but then looked away quickly.

"Sam, we gotta get Dean outta hear. Now." Karli said, still beside Dean. Sam nodded and helped John up while Karli tried to help Dean. "You know, this looks a lot easier when you do it." She told Dean, who laughed weakly. John moved away from Sam, telling him he could walk on his own. Sam sighed and walked over to Dean, helping Karli walk him out to the impala. John was sitting in the passenger seat so Karli got into the back behind the driver seat and Dean sat beside her, in the middle of the seat. Karli leaned against the door and leaned Dean against her to help support him. Sam got behind the wheel and started driving to a hospital.

* * *

They were driving down a deserted road, heading to the nearest hospital. Karli had her arm on the seat and was playing with Dean's hair, hoping that they would get to the hospital soon. His breathing was starting to slow and it scared her. 

"Hang on, the hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam told them.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it. I thought we saw eye to eye on this--killing this demon comes first, before me, before everything." John said, looking over at Sam. Karli rolled her eyes and looked at Dean.

"I don't feel like listening to them fight." Karli whispered to him and took out her iPod. She put one of the headphones in her ear and gave the other to Dean so he didn't have to hear it either. She turned it on and it started from where it left off, on the song Time of Dying by Three days Grace. Karli rested her head on Dean's and closed her eyes, listening to the music.

She opened her eyes when she saw a bright light coming toward them and watched as a Semi broadsided them. They are was pushed back about a good twenty feet before Karli blacked out, the iPod still in her ear and her head still resting against Dean.


	21. In my Time Of Dying

Karli woke up in a hospital room. It took her a second before she remembered what had happened. She immediately looked around for Dean. She moved to get out of the bed but hissed in pain when she noticed the needle in her arm.

"Dean." Karli yelled, "Sam. Dad." Karli looked up at the door when Sam came in, followed by John and a doctor.

"You okay, Karli?" Sam asked.

"Where's Dean?" Karli asked, trying to get out of the bed, forgetting about the needle.

"You took a nasty hit, you should lay down." John said, moving over to her and trying to get her to lay down. She looked at him and noticed that his arm was in a sling.

"Where's Dean?" Karli asked again.

"He's in the other room." Sam told her, letting out a sigh.

"Take this damn thing out of my arm, now." Karli said, looking at the doctor.

"You should really stay here." The doctor told her.

"Take this damn thing out of my arm. I want to see Dean." Karli said again. The doctor sighed and took the IV out of her arm. Karli jumped out of the bed and fell down a moment later. Sam bent down and helped her up.

"What the fuck." Karli looked at them angrily.

"You've been in that bed for about a day and a half, your legs are probably asleep. Give them a minute." Sam told her.

"Which way to Dean?" Karli asked him.

"His room is on the right." Sam told her. Karli ran out of her room and into the room beside hers. She put her hand over her mouth and started wide-eyed at the bed in front of her. Dean was lying in the bed, motionless, hooked up to a respirator. Karli slowly walked toward the bed and looked down at him.

"Dean?" Karli asked softly. She didn't receive an answer, "Dean, you can't do this to me. Not again."

"Karli." She heard John come up behind her. She turned around to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Go away." Karli said in a low voice.

"Karli, I know how you feel." John took a step closer.

"I said go away!" Karli yelled at him. He sighed and walked out of the room. Karli turned back to Dean and sat down in the chair beside his bed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Dean, why do you keep doing this to me?" Karli asked him, receiving no answer just as she had expected. She placed her hand over his and ran her thumb over the back of his hand. "Why do you keep doing this?" Karli repeated. Karli leaned up and kissed his cheek, which was cold. She stayed with him for an hour, holding his hand the whole time, until she couldn't stand seeing him like that any more. Karli walked toward the door when she heard someone say her name. She turned around but didn't see anyone except for Dean, but he had a tube in his throat, so she knew he couldn't have said anything. She walked out of his room and turned right, looking for Sam and John. She found them a few rooms down from Dean. She walked into the room, tears still in her eyes. Sam got out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to her.

"Hey, come here." Sam said, pulling her into a hug. "He's gonna be okay." Sam kissed the top of her head. Karli just nodded, not able to speak. Sam let her go and they both walked over to John.

"Sam, I need you to go to Bobby and get the things on this list." John told him.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It's for protection. Just go and hurry." John told him. Sam nodded and walked out of the room with the list, leaving John and Karli alone.

"You two still haven't told Sam, have you?" John asked.

"No, I was going to tell him in Salvation, but the demon kinda cut me off." Karli told him.

"When Dean wakes up, you can both tell him." John told her.

"I guess." Karli looked down.

"Don't even think that way, Karli. Dean's going to be fine." John told her.

"I know." Karli told him. John sighed and got up.

"I'll be back. I'm going to check up on him. Do you want to come?" John asked her. Karli just shook her head. She couldn't go back in yet. John nodded and walked out of the room, heading to Dean's room. Karli felt someone standing beside her and turned around to see no one. _'Great, now I'm going crazy.' _Karli told herself. She sat in the chair and pulled her knees up to her chin and laid her head down. She wanted to go to Dean and kiss him lovingly but she knew she couldn't now. She closed her eyes for a second but the scene with Dean lying in that bed, hooked up to a respirator invaded her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open when she saw John walk back in along with Sam, who was carrying a bag. John went to sit on the bed while Sam just stood beside him. Sam put the bag on the table and glared at John.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked him.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"This stuff isn't for protection against the demon, it's for summoning one." Sam told him. Karli looked over at John confused.

"That true?" Karli asked him.

"I know what this is about. You wanna bring the demon here and have some big macho showdown. You're Son is dying and all you care about is this demon." Sam started yelling.

"Stop it!" Karli yelled, not in the mood to listen to them fight.

"You have no clue what you're talking about Sam." John yelled back. Karli ran a hand through her hair. John and Sam continued to yell at each other until a glass that was sitting on the table shattered. They all turned their attention to it, not understanding what had happened. Karli felt cold and turned to look out the door. She saw Doctors and nurses running toward Dean's room. Karli jumped out of her chair and started running to his room, Sam close behind. Karli looked in and saw a doctor standing over him and shocking him.

"Dean!" Karli yelled, trying to run into the room, but Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. "Let Me Go! Dean!" Karli yelled again. Tears started pouring from her eyes as she watched the doctors work on him again. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Karli asked softly to no one. She turned around and cried into Sam's chest, not able to look at Dean anymore. Sam stroked Karli's hair, trying to get her to calm down. Karli picked her head up and looked into the room when she heard Dean's voice. She looked up at Sam and she could tell he heard it too. She looked back into the room at Dean, who had gotten a pulse and was good, for now.

* * *

Karli sat beside Dean's bed, not wanting to move. She thought that if she did, he would die. This way, she could try and protect him. 

"Dean, you need to wake up. I need you." she looked down and whispered, "I love you." A tear fell from her eye as she looked back up at him. "When you wake up, we'll go out somewhere. We can go see a movie, we haven't done that in forever. We can go see Hostel Part two." She said, then looked away, "wait, that reminds me of Minnesota." Karli thought for another second before she spoke up again. "What about Mr. Brooks, that looked good. It has Dane Cook in it, you love him. You gotta wake up to see it." Karli was so wrapped up in what she was saying, she didn't notice Sam walk up behind her.

"Bribing him to wake up?" Karli jumped and turned around.

"It's not a bribe, really." Karli told him. She looked at the paper bag he was carrying in his hand, "What's that."

"Well, I believe that Dean's still around and I know that when he wakes up, he's gonna make fun of me for this, but there's one way we can talk." Sam told her.

"Oh god, please don't tell me what I think it is." Karli sighed as Sam pulled a spirit board. "If someone comes in here while you're using that, I don't know you." Karli said, turning her attention back to Dean and took his hand in hers.

"Alright, Dean, are you here?" Karli heard Sam ask. He was silent for a second before he let out a small gasp. Karli looked over and saw the pointer move. "Thank god Man, it hasn't been the same without you."

"Those things seriously work." Karli said from her spot beside Dean. The pointer started to move again.

"H…U…N. Hunt? Are you hunting something in the hospital." The pointer moved again to yes. "What is it?" The pointer moved again. "R…E…A…P. Reaper?" Sam whispered.

"Reaper?" Karli asked a little louder.

"Dean, is it after you?" Sam asked. The pointer moved to Yes.

"No, No it's not gonna take you." Karli shook her head.

"Karli, don't worry. We'll save Dean. First we gotta talk to Dad." Sam walked out of the room, leaving Karli alone with Dean.

"You better not let him take you. You better fight like hell to come back." Karli told him, kissing his still cold hand.

"Dad's gone." Sam said, walking back into the room with John's journal.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Karli asked.

"He's not in his room." Sam told her.

"That stupid son of a…" Karli started but was cut off by Sam.

"Don't Karli, we got more important things to do." Sam told her as he started looking through the journal.

* * *

Half an hour passed and Sam was still looking through the journal. Karli looked down at Dean and then up at Sam then back at Dean. She sighed to herself and looked at Sam again. 

"Sam." She finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up from the book.

"Remember back in Salvation when we were in the car, I wanted to tell you something." Karli started.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Well, I think it's about time I tried to tell you again." Karli told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well…the thing is…" Karli looked down.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"Me and Dean…We are…were…together." Karli told him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her.

"We're together. As in a couple." Karli told him, looking up at him.

"You two are a couple?" Sam asked. Karli just nodded, "And how long has that been going on?" Sam asked. He didn't sound too mad, but Karli could tell he was upset.

"Since Minnesota." Karli told him.

"Minnesota?!" He raised his voice slightly, "You've been together for two and a half months and you didn't tell me?"

"We wanted to, we really did. We just never got around to mentioning it." Karli told him honestly.

"Dad? Does he know?" Sam asked. Again, Karli just nodded. "You told him before you told me?"

"We didn't tell him. Me and Dean were kissing in the motel room and he walked in. That's why he was so pissed in Colorado." Karli told him.

"Then why didn't you tell me in the car? That would've been the perfect time." Sam told her.

"Because he looked at us differently Sam. He looked like he didn't even know us. I didn't tell you because he made me upset, Dean was pissed that he found out, and if we told you, I would've had no one to talk to." Karli told him.

"You still would've been able to talk to me." Sam told her, "What made you thing I wouldn't" Sam asked her.

"Because dad acted strange, then Dean. So I figured if you knew, you would too." Karli told him honestly.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm happy for you. Dean hasn't been this happy in forever. I was wondering why he was usually smiling and now I know why. Because he had you to make his day." Sam smiled over at her. Karli smiled weakly and looked down at Dean who still lay motionless beside her.

"I love him so much Sam. I can't loose him. After I lost my mom, and my dad. Jamie. I need him Sam." tears fell from her eyes and she moved her thumb over the back of his hand.

"We'll get him back Karli. We just need to get rid of the reaper." Sam told her.

"How the hell do we do that?" Karli asked him.

"I'm working on it." Sam told her, looking down at the book. Karli felt a chill and looked around.

"Sam." Karli said softly.

"What?" He asked, looking back up at her.

"The demon's here." Karli told him.

"What do you mean the demon's here?" Sam asked, getting up.

"He's here. He's not going to hurt us, but he's here." Karli told him.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere. He's not a threat right now so can we just help Dean." Karli told him.

"But the demon" Sam was cut off.

"Isn't a threat to us now." Karli said, "Not look through the Journal. There has to be something." Karli looked back down at Dean. "Anything." Sam nodded hesitantly and looked through the journal again. Karli took her other hand, the one that wasn't holding Dean's hand, and ran it through his hair, playing with it slightly. Karli looked around the room, something didn't feel right.

"Sam, do you feel that?" Karli asked him.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"Something just feels…off." Karli told him.

"I don't feel anything." Sam replied. Karli just nodded. She jumped slightly when she heard a gasp from beside her. She looked down and saw that Dean had opened his eyes.

"Dean." Karli said softly. He looked over at her and started choking from the tube in his throat. "We need a doctor in here." Karli yelled, not taking her eyes off Dean. She ran her hand through his hand again and smiled down at him. "It's gonna be okay Dean." A doctor came in a second later and made Karli leave Dean's side, which she wasn't too thrilled about. Sam got out of his chair and stood beside her, his hands on her shoulder. Karli saw the doctor remove the tube from Dean's throat and flinched. It looked like it hurt. The doctor then checked Dean over to make sure that he was a hundred percent.

"I just don't get it. Everything's healed. Your vitals are normal. You must have some angel watchin over you." The doctor nodded at him and walked out. Karli rushed over to Dean and took his hand in hers again.

"Dean, I thought you were gone." Karli told him.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"We got broadsided by a semi. You were like that for a little over two days." Karli told him.

"There was a reaper after you Dean. You told us it was after you." Sam told him.

"Are you sure there was a reaper after me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"How'd I ditch it?" Dean asked again.

"I dunno, but you did." Karli said, smiling weakly.

"Dean, do you remember anything?" Sam asked him.

"No." He shook his head. "except this pit in my stomach. Something's wrong." They heard a knock on the door and turned to it. John was standing in the doorway.

"How you feeling Dean?" He asked weakly.

"Fine I guess." Dean answered. "I'm alive."

"That's what matters." John told him.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked.

"I had some things to take care of." John told him.

"Wow, that' specific." Sam said.

"Come on Sam." Dean said softly.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.

"No." John answered.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Sam asked, "Karli said he was here."

"Hey, leave me the hell out of this." Karli said, looking up at Sam.

"Can we not fight?" John asked, walking into the room, "Half the time I don't even know what we're fighting about. Sammy, I've made some mistakes but I tried the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." John answered, "Just a little tired." He looked around and then over at Sam and Karli, "Hey Sam, do you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded, knowing that John wanted some alone time with Dean, "Karli, come with me. We'll get you one too."

"Alright." Karli nodded, getting out of the chair and kissing Dean's cheek which was now warm again, before walking out of the room with Sam.

"Something's wrong." Karli told him when they got down to the cafeteria. "I can feel it too."

"What do you mean wrong?" Sam asked.

"Wrong as in some bad shit is gonna go down, that's what." Karli told him, getting herself a cup of coffee while Sam got one for John.

"Well lets hope we get out of here before the bad shit goes down." Sam said, paying for the coffee and heading back upstairs.

"Knowing our luck, that won't happen." Karli said, walking beside Sam and taking a sip of her coffee. They walked started walking back to the room, when they passed by one and noticed John lying on the floor, motionless. Both Karli and Sam dropped the coffee and ran over to him.

"Dad." Karli said softly, kneeling beside him.

"Help!" Sam yelled loudly. A doctor came in a moment later and lifted John onto the bed. A few nurses came in as Karli ran out to go find Dean.

"Dean!" Karli yelled as she ran into his room, "Something's happened." Karli grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. She pulled him in the direction of the room where doctors were working on John. A nurse tried to push them away, but Dean just got angry and yelled.

"He's our Dad!" Karli watched as they shocked him, bringing back memories of the day before. She turned to Dean and cried into his shirt as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close to him. Karli still heard the doctor yelling before the room quieted down and he spoke softly.

"I'm calling it. Time of Death, 10:41 A.M.


	22. Everybody Loves a Clown Part 1

Four days had passed since John had died and they left the hospital. Karli and Sam had both cried for him, but Dean never did, not once. Currently they were at Bobby's house, burning John's body. Karli was standing between Sam and Dean, her head was leaning against Dean and his arms were wrapped around her comfortingly. She was crying a little and she was sure Sam shed a tear or two as they watched.

"Did-Did He say anything to you?" Sam asked him. Karli felt Dean tense up beside her.

"No." He said softly, "Nothing."

"I can't stand here anymore." Karli said, moving away from Dean and walking into Bobby's house, passing Bobby as she walked in.

"You okay Karli?" Bobby asked her.

"No." Karli answered, shaking her head.

"I know you're upset about John. He was a good man." Bobby said, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, he was pretty much like my second father." Karli told him when he released her. She gave him a weak smile before walking to the room that Bobby had given them. She crawled into her bed and faced the wall. She closed her eyes to sleep, but they snapped open almost immediately. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw John lying on the hospital floor. Karli hadn't gotten any sleep since she woke up in the hospital after the wreck. First it was because she had been worried about Dean, and now it was because of John. She turned her head when the door opened and saw Dean come in. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her.

"Hey Dean, you okay?" Karli asked, playing with his hair.

"Yeah, you?" he asked her.

"No I'm not. That's the fourth person that has died being near me." Karli said, looking away.

"You sound like Sam. Karli, it's not your fault. None of this is. It's all the demon." Dean told her, placing his hand on her cheek and turning her face until she was looking at him.

"Yeah, the demon is killing people because of me." Karli told him. "You heard him, he's killing them because they got in the way." Karli looked at the door as Sam came in and walked over to his bed. Karli turned to face the wall again, not wanting to continue with the conversation. She heard Dean sigh from behind her and felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Stop blaming yourself and get some sleep." Dean whispered in her ear. She just stared at the wall, not responding.

* * *

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked a week later. 

"Where he always is." Karli replied, yawning.

"Karli, have you gotten any sleep?" Sam asked her.

"No." Karli replied simply.

"You should get some, you're looking kinda pale." Sam told her.

"I'm fine." Karli told him, getting out of the chair and walking outside. She walked over to Bobby who was standing by a few busted up cars.

"Hi Karli." Bobby said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Bobby. Is there something here that I can shoot the shit out of?" Karli asked him.

"Why do you want to do that?" Bobby asked her.

"Because I need something to do." Karli answered. Bobby nodded and pointed to a small building in the corner that was already falling apart. "Thanks Bobby." Karli said, pulling out a gun from her jacket and walked over to it, making sure she was about ten feet away. She picked up the gun and aimed the gun up and at a window and shot at it once, smashing it instantly. She shot at the building a few more times before she had to reload and started shooting again. She kept that up for half an hour before Dean came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Shooting shit." Karli told him.

"Why?" Dean asked again.

"Bored." Karli replied simply as she raised the gun again, shooting out the last window. Dean grabbed her arm, making her lower the gun. She turned and saw him looking down at her.

"What's wrong with us? We haven't been together in two weeks." Dean told her.

"Nothing's wrong. We've just been busy. You working on the car and I've been looking for a case." Karli told him.

"Well you've just seemed distant." He brushed the hair out of her face, "I miss you."

"I'm right here." Karli said softly. Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her gently. Karli smiled against his lips and kissed him back. _'God I missed this.'_

"Lets go, I got a car." Dean pulled away from her as Sam came out of the house. _'Damn, I know I forgot to tell him something.' _Karli told herself.

"Alright, so where exactly are we headed?" Karli asked Sam.

"I cracked the voicemail code on one of Dad's old phones. There was a voicemail from a woman named Ellen who said she could help. We're going to see if she can help us." Sam said, walking over to her.

"Okay, so which one of these do we get?" Dean asked. Sam led the two of them to an old rusted Van.

"You are so kidding me." Karli said, yawning loudly.

"Karli, have you gotten any sleep?" Dean asked, turning to her.

"No, I don't need sleep." Karli shook her head, "I'm just fine."

"Alright." Dean sighed, "Lets go." Dean took the keys from Sam and walked over to the Driver's side. Karli opened the back door and moved to get in when she felt something in her arm. She turned around and saw Sam holding a small needle.

"What the fuck?" Karli asked him.

"You need sleep and this is the only way you'll get it." Sam told her. Karli looked over at Dean who just nodded his head in agreement.

"I-I'm f-fine." Karli told them as she started moving from side to side and fell over as Sam caught her and she blacked out.

* * *

Karli woke up a few hours later and looked around, forgetting where she was. Then she remembered what had happened and sat up in the backseat. Sam and Dean didn't notice her so she hit them both in the head. Dean slammed on the brakes and they both turned around. 

"What the fuck was that?" Karli asked, "You fuckin drugged me." She half yelled.

"You needed some sleep. You started to look pale, even dead." Sam told her.

"I was just fine." Karli told them.

"No you weren't." Dean argued, "Now just drop it, you got sleep that you needed and we're almost there." Dean shifted the car to Drive and took of down the road again.

"You guys are dicks." Karli told them, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms. They didn't respond to her. A few minutes later, they stopped in front of a roadhouse where Sam said that woman Ellen was. Dean got out of the car and complained about it again.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin Soccer Mom." Dean said as he slammed the door shut.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam told him. Karli rolled her eyes and ran to catch up to them as they walked up to the Roadhouse. "Hello, is anyone here?" Sam asked loudly.

"Hey did you bring the…?" Dean started but Sam cut him off by throwing a small case at him.

"Of course." Dean caught the case and began working on unlocking the door. When he got it open, they all walked inside and closed the door behind them. They looked around for a moment, wondering where this woman was. They heard a small noise and saw a bug zapper on the wall.

"Oh god, we better get her away from it." Dean said, blocking Karli's view.

"Hey, I'm not that easily entertained." Karli said, hitting his arm as he smiled innocently. They walked further into the place and saw someone sleeping on a pool table.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen." Sam said as Karli and Dean walked over to the guy on the table.

"Yeah." Dean said. Sam looked around and left them in the main room as he walked through a door and into another. Karli walked to the front of the Roadhouse while Dean walked away from the guy on the pool table and stood in the center of the room.

"Please let that be a rifle." She heard Dean say and turned around to see a girl holding a gun against Dean's back.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you." The girl replied.

"Hey." Karli started toward the girl but she pointed the gun at Karli. Karli stopped and the girl fixed her attention on Dean again.

"You know." He started, "When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. It makes it real easy for them to do." He spun around and grabbed the gun from her and took out the bullets, "That." The girl just smirked and punched Dean in the face, causing him to drop the gun.

"Dean." Karli ran over to him and started toward the girl, "You stupid…" She was cut off by the girl pointing the gun at her and Dean pulling her back.

"Sam, a little help in here." Dean called into the other room.

"Sorry Dean, I'm a little tied up." Sam said, walking in with his hands on his head and a woman walking behind him with another gun.

"Sam? Dean?" The woman started, "Winchester?""

"Yeah." They both said at the same time.

"Son of a bitch." She said aloud.

"Mom, you know them?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids." She gave a small laugh and lowered the gun. "Hey I'm Ellen. That's my daughter Jo." The girl Jo lowered her gun too.

"Hey." She said softly.

"You're not gonna hit me again are ya?" Dean asked, giving her a small, flirty smirk. Karli glared at Jo before turning away and walking toward Sam.

"Jealous?" Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear. Karli moved her arm back and hit Sam in the stomach. "Hey, don't take it out on me."

"You're right." Karli said, taking a step toward Jo and Dean. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not on her either." Karli crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Karli turned and walked over to a barstool and sat down.

"So you knew our dad?" Sam asked Ellen as he took a seat beside Karli.

"Yeah, he came by here a few times. Always talked about that damn demon. And you three." Ellen smiled at Sam and Karli. "Did he come with you?" Both Karli and Sam looked down.

"No, he…uh…He died." Sam said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ellen told them, not sure of what else to say.

"Thanks." Karli said softly. "You left him a voicemail four months ago saying you could help."

"I can't help but I know someone who can." She told them. "Hey Ash" The guy laying on the pool table jumped up and fell off, causing Karli to laugh.

"What is it Ellen?" The guy Ash asked, walking over to her.

"You wanna track a demon?" She asked. Karli looked over and saw Dean and Jo sitting at a table in the corner. Karli glared at them before getting up and walking out the door. She walked over to the van and leaned against it. _'How can he flirt with her right in front of me? God damnit, don't start crying. Why do you always have to cry.' _Karli wiped away the tears that had started to fall. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"Get away from me." Karli said, pulling away from Dean, not looking back at him.

"What's the matter?" She heard him ask from behind her.

"Don't even do that. You know what's the matter." Karli turned to him, holding back tears. "I love you more than anything in this world and you flirt with that bitch who punched you just seconds before." Karli said, raising her voice.

"I wasn't flirting, I was talking." Dean protested.

"Don't! I saw the look you gave her. The 'Damn, I wanna screw her' look. I've seen you give it to dozens of girls before." Karli yelled.

"Karli, calm down. Please." Dean walked over to her and brushed her hair back.

"No, I won't calm down." Karli was cut off by Dean leaning down and kissing her. Karli tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go of her. All of Karli's anger faded almost instantly and she kissed him back, pulling him closer to her.

"See. I love you, not her. She's not a threat, don't worry." Dean told her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I just…The look you gave her." Karli started but was cut off again, this time by Dean placing kisses along her neck. Karli let out a small sigh and could feel him smirk against her neck.

"Can you guys get a room?" They heard Sam come up behind them. Dean jumped and looked back at him.

"I wasn't doing…I mean, it wasn't." Dean started, trying to come up with an excuse.

"It's okay Dean, he knows." Karli told him.

"What? When?" Dean asked, looking over at her.

"Back at the hospital. Dean was looking up reapers and I just told him." Karli explained.

"Well in that case." Dean leaned down and kissed her again.

"Okay, just cause I know doesn't mean you guys can do that all the time." Sam told them. They just ignored him and Karli wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer to her. "We have a case." Karli and Dean pulled away and looked each other for a second before they turned to Sam, Dean's hands still on Karli's waist.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"A few murders, not too far from here that Ellen got wind of. Figured we could go check it out." Sam told them.

"Sounds like fun." Karli said, taking Dean's hands off her waist and getting into the car.

* * *

"So You guys are trying to tell me that a god damn clown is doing this?" Karli asked as they drove into the town later that day. 

"That's what I found." Sam told her, "The family went to this carnival that day and the girl kept talking to her parents about a clown that they couldn't see. Later that night, The parents were found diced and the girl was unharmed."

"Lovely." Karli said sarcastically.

"Why I don't get is how this thing is moving. Spirits usually haunt one place only." Dean started.

"But this one keeps moving." Karli finished.

"Okay, that's creepy." Sam told them. Karli and Dean looked at each other and laughed softly.

"Alright, what do we do next?" Karli asked them, yawning loudly. She had only gotten those few hours of sleep in two weeks.

"You're going to bed." Dean started. Karli started to protest but he shook his head, "Don't. It's been two weeks and you've gotten five hours of sleep in those two weeks."

"It's like four in the friggin afternoon." Karli argued.

"Well then you'll be rested for tomorrow." Dean told her. She crossed her arms and nodded.

"Fine." Dean pulled up to a motel and got them a room. They stashed their stuff in the room and headed back out.

"Get some sleep." Dean said, walking over to her.

"I will." Karli smiled and gave him a quick kiss before he headed out the door, leaving her alone. She looked around the room for a second and headed over to the table when she spotted Sam's computer sitting on it. Karli just turned it on when her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Get off of the computer and get some sleep." She heard Dean say.

"How?" She started but was cut off by Dean.

"Sleep. Now." He hung up on her and Karli sighed, turned off the computer and headed over to one of the beds. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_Karli was five years old, playing in front of her old house. She looked up across from her and smiled at a boy with messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes._

"_I can't wait." the boy started, "We're gonna start school in a few months."_

"_Yeah, Jamie talks about school a lot. She says it's really cool." Karli said, smiling at him._

"_I know. My cousin Caleb said the same thing. He says it's awesome being in kindergarten." The boy told her._

"_Do you thing we'll be in the same class? Jamie says that they split her up from some of her friends." Karli asked._

"_Yeah, they couldn't split us up." The boy told her, "And I'll never leave you, even if they try and make me. You're my bestest friend, and you always will be."_

* * *

Karli woke up the next morning and looked around. Sam was gone but Dean was still laying beside her with his left arm over her. Karli smiled down at him before carefully getting out of bed and walking to her bag. She searched through it until she found what she was looking for. There was a picture of young Karli with the boy from her dream. They were standing in front of a tree, hugging each other. A small tear escaped from her eye that she quickly wiped away. _'Why did I think of him now?' _Karli asked herself. _'It's been ten years.' _She quickly put the picture back in her bag and looked back at Dean who had just woken up. She smiled as she walked over to him and laid down beside him. 

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

**Hey, I would've had this up last night but something happened to my internet and it aint working but the cable guy is supposed to fix it tomorrow so I should have part 2 up by then.**


	23. Everybody Loves A Clown Part 2

"So, what are we doing today?" Karli asked as she laid back down beside Dean who had just woken up.

"Goin to the carnival." Dean said sleepily.

"For what?" Karli asked.

"To talk to the owner." Dean told her.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Karli smiled at him.

"I've got a better one." Dean smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her. Karli smiled against his lips and kissed him back softly, moving closer to him. Karli felt his arms wrap around her and he pulled her on top of him.

"Another murder last night." Sam said, coming into the room. "Are you guys always gonna do that?"

"Yes." Dean said, pulling back for a moment and went back to kissing her. Karli gave him one more kiss before she pulled back and got off of him.

"Alright, so what happened?" Karli asked him.

"Thanks a lot Sammy." Dean said, sitting up with a sad look on his face.

"We gotta get back to the case." Karli said, leaning over and giving another kiss.

"Well from what I found out, It was pretty much the same as before. They went to the carnival, kid swears he saw a clown. Late last night the parents were killed." Sam explained.

"That's just wonderful." Karli rolled her eyes and got up from the bed and walked over to her bag. "So then lets go. Sooner we kill this thing, sooner we can leave." Karli said, grabbing a clean set of clothes and walking into the bathroom to change. Karli looked into the mirror and saw a the scar that she had gotten from the crash, right above her left eye. _'lovely' _Karli said to herself as she changed out of her dirty clothes and into a new pair of Jeans and a t-shirt. She fixed her hair up and walked out of the bathroom to see Dean changing as well. Karli smiled and snuck up behind him. She smirked to herself and leaned up, placing a small kiss on his neck that always made him jump. Like Karli knew he would, he jumped slightly and turned to her.

"That wasn't nice." Dean told her.

"When am I ever nice?" Karli asked him.

"True." Dean nodded slightly, causing Karli to laugh.

"Where's Sam?" Karli asked.

"In the van, waiting for us to change." Dean told her.

"Well that was stupid of him." Karli said, moving herself closer to him.

"Yes it was." Dean said, leaning down to meet her when her phone rang. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello."

"Don't you two even think about it. We gotta go." She heard Sam saw before a click.

"Guess we gotta go." Karli said, stepping back from Dean and walking out to door to the van.

* * *

"Hey Sammy, look to your right." Dean said as they walked through the carnival grounds. Sam did and saw a clown standing there. 

"Dean, be nice to him." Karli said, hitting him in the arm.

"I just said look to your right." Dean said innocently.

"Yeah, and you know he hates clowns." Karli rolled her eyes as they walked into a tent. They saw a guy throwing knives at a board as Dean spoke up.

"Excuse me. We're looking for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him around?" Dean asked.

"What is that? Some kind of joke?" The guy asked as he removed his glasses and showed them that he was blind.

"Oh god, I'm sorry…" Dean started.

"You think I wouldn't give my eye teeth to see Mr. Cooper, or a sunset, or anything at all...?" The guy asked him angrily.

"You wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asked Karli and Sam.

"Not really." Sam answered and Karli just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Barry, is there a problem?" A small guy asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." The older guy, Barry said.

"No, No I don't…" Dean started to protest.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" The second guy asked.

"Nothing, it was just a little misunderstanding." Dean told him. Karli and Sam both smirked to themselves when they knew what was going to come next.

"Little? You son of a bitch…" The second guy said.

"No, no, no, I'm just... Can somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is? _Please_?" Dean asked looking around.

"Listen, I'm sorry but he's an idiot. He doesn't mean anything bad when he says stuff. But we are a little busy so can either of you please tell us where Mr. Cooper is." Karli stepped in. The second guy looked up at her and nodded at her, smiling.

"Sure, he's thins way." He said and led them to a small trailer.

"Thank you." Karli said, smiling at him.

"It's not a problem." He said as he walked away, giving Dean a small look.

"Took you long enough." Dean complained.

"Hey, I got you out of that, didn't I." Karli smiled, "You shouldn't have been mean to Sam."

"But I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to always side with me." Dean pouted.

"I usually do, except for this one time. Besides, that was funny." Karli said as she leaned up and kissed him briefly before Sam knocked on the trailer door and Mr. Cooper opened the door, inviting them in. There were three chairs, two regular ones and a clown one. When Mr. Cooper started walking to his desk, Dean ran ahead of Sam and took one of the regular ones.

"I'll take the clown." Karli told him as they walked over to the chairs. Sam smiled at her and took the seat next to Dean while Karli took the one on the other side of Sam.

"You picked a hell of a time to want to work for us." Mr. Cooper told them.

"Yeah, well we really want to work for you." Sam told him.

"You three ever done something like this before?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lot of times." Dean told him.

"You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" He asked.

"Nope. But we really need the work. So... and ah, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean told him as Karli tried not to laugh.

"This isn't a life you three should want. You should go back to school, be normal." Mr. Cooper told them.

"With all due respect, we don't want to go to school. We don't want normal. We want this." Sam told him. Both Karli and Dean looked at him strangely for a second before nodding at Mr. Cooper.

"All right, you three got jobs. You start tonight at five." Mr. Cooper told them. They all smiled and walked out of the trailer and back to the van.

"So what do we do now?" Karli asked them.

"First we get something to eat and then we go to work." Dean said as they drove away from the carnival and into town.

* * *

At five they all went back to the carnival to begin searching for another child to see the clown. 

"You've gotta be kidding me." Karli said as she looked at the red jacket that Mr. Cooper had given them before he walked away, leaving them to work.

"Apparently not." Dean said, looking at the one he got and began putting it on. Karli sighed and rolled her eyes before doing the same.

"Alright, I'll go this way. You two better split up because I swear if I see that you two are together, You're both Dean." Sam said, staring pointedly at Karli and Dean.

"We're not gonna be together. We know we gotta find this thing." Karli told him.

"Exactly." Dean nodded, "wait, what." Karli just shook her head and smiled.

"We have a demon to take care of. We can wait." Karli told him.

"But.." Dean started to protest but Karli shook her head again.

"You go that way." Karli said before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "Okay, so what the hell am I looking for?" Karli asked herself aloud as she walked along the grounds, pretending to do the job she had been hired to do as she looked around for anything abnormal. She heard her phone ring and saw that it was Dean calling her. She put her small headset and answered it.

"What?" Karli asked him.

"Well since we can't be together doesn't mean we can't talk." Dean told her.

"Well we have work to do." Karli started, "So we better do it."

"But I don't want to do this alone." Dean whined.

"That's too bad because you're gonna have to." Karli told him.

"Please." She could tell that he was pouting.

"Fine, but if Sam sees us on the phone, I'm completely blaming you." Karli told him.

"What's little Sammy gonna do? I'm older." Dean said, causing Karli to laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I know you are." They talked for another hour before she heard a pause and knew Sam was probably calling him.

"It's Sammy." Dean said before switching over. Karli wandered around for a few more seconds before she heard Dean again, but he was talking to someone else, she just couldn't tell who. He was talking about ghosts and that him and his brother were writing a book about them.

"Nice cover story. Who were you talking to?" Karli said after Dean had stopped talking to the other guy.

"The knife thrower from earlier. Sam called and told me to tell you to head to the funhouse. He's got…" Dean stopped suddenly.

"Dean, what is it?" Karli asked him.

"A girl sees the clown." Dean told her.

"Where are you?" Karli asked.

"Head to the funhouse. We'll all meet up there." Dean told her and hung up the phone.

"Damn it." Karli said, hanging up hers and started for the funhouse. She looked around and saw Sam and Dean standing in a corner.

"What is it?" Karli asked. Dean pointed to a little girl standing with her parents.

"She saw it." Dean told her.

"Are you sure?" Karli asked him.

"Yes I'm sure. I saw her point to something and told her parents it was a clown." Dean explained.

"So what do we do?" Karli asked.

"We wait for them to leave, follow them home, and then kill the son of a bitch." Dean said, looking over at her.

* * *

"Why do these things always gotta come around when I wanna sleep?" Karli asked, yawning in the back seat. She looked at her phone and saw it was two thirty in the morning. 

"Just to piss you off." Sam said from the front.

"Funny." Karli rolled her eyes. She looked out the window and saw the lights turn on.

"Dean." Sam said, shaking Dean awake. Dean looked around for a second before Sam pointed to the house. They saw the girl walk to the door and open it. When she closed the door, the three of them jumped out of the van and ran to the house, Dean holding the rifle full of rock salt. Karli opened the door and they ran upstairs as the girl led the clown down the hall and stopped outside a room. The girl opened the door and walked in when Dean started shooting at it. Karli watched confused as it just stood there, nothing happening. When the gun was empty, the clown turned invisible and jumped out the window. The parents had woken up and walked out of their room.

"Shit." Karli and Dean said at the same time as they all ran out of the house and to the van. Dean sped off as the father stared after them.

"Do you think he saw the plates?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but we have to be careful. We need to stash the car." Dean said as Karli leaned against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Can you come over today?" The black haired boy asked Karli._

"_I can't. Dad wants me to stay home today. How bout tomorrow." Karli answered._

"_Oh man, I really wanted to hang out today. My mom just got me The Lion King." he told her._

"_Really? You're so lucky. I've been trying to get my daddy to buy it forever." Karli told him._

"_Well when you come over tomorrow, we can watch it." He smiled at her._

"_Really? I can't wait." Karli jumped up and down happily before hugging him._

"_It'll be so fun." The boy smiled and hugged her back._

"_Karli." She turned around and saw her dad looking at her. "Time to come in."_

"_Bye." Karli said, turning around and walking back into her house._

* * *

Karli sat up in the back of the car, breathing heavily. She looked around, confused on where she was for a moment. She looked to her side and saw Dean looking at her. 

"You okay?" He asked. Karli thought about how to answer for a moment before she spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karli nodded at him, "Where are we?"

"We have to ditch the van. We don't know if anyone saw us and we can't take that chance." Dean said as he helped her out of the van and gave her one of the bags he was carrying.

"Couldn't we drive into town and then stash the car somewhere in some empty lot?" Karli asked him as they started walking with Sam to town.

"No because then we would've been seen by cops and cameras." Sam told her. Karli just sighed as they walked down the empty road.

"So at least one thing's for sure." Dean told them.

"What's that?" Karli asked.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. That rock salt hit something solid." Dean told them.

"A person, or maybe a creature that can turn invisible." Sam said.

"Yeah that dresses up as a clown for kicks." Dean continued. Karli just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Did it say anything in Dad's Journal?"

"Nope." Sam said, digging in his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Who you callin?" Karli asked him.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something." Sam told her. "Hey, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"Yeah then Jo would be your sister." Karli muttered under her breath so only Dean could hear.

"No way." Dean said, acting as though he didn't hear Karli's comment.

"Then why didn't he ever mention her?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, maybe they had some sort of fallin out." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, "Did you notice that dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Dean just looked away. "Okay, this strong silent thing of yours is crap and I'm tired of it."

"Oh god." Dean said sarcastically

"Here we go." Karli muttered under her breath.

"This isn't just anybody that we're talking about. We're talking about dad. I know how you felt about the man." Sam finished.

"You know what, back off. Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to.." Dean started but was cut off by Sam.

"No no no, that's not what this is about Dean. I don't care how you deal with this but you have to deal with it Dean." Sam told him. "I'm your brother man and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay." Dean said, raising his voice, "I'm okay. I swear the next person who askes me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwin punches."

"I have an idea. How about you guys stop fighting until we get this son of a bitch killed? Does that sound good." Karli spoke up, tired of the fighting. They both stopped talking and Karli nodded. "Good." They walked for a few more minutes before Dean started up again.

"All of this, these are your issues, stop dumping them on me." Karli just rolled her eyes and let out a breath.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, stopping.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have toward dad. It's like 'Oh what would dad want me to do?'" Dean started, as Karli continued walking away "Sam, you spent your entire life sluggin it out with the man. I mean, hell, you picked a fight the last time you ever saw the man. And now that he's dead you want to make it right? Well I'm sorry Sam but you can't. It's too little too late."

"Why are you saying this?" Sam asked him.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this, I'm dealing with dad's death. Are you?" Dean half yelled. Karli didn't hear his response but a few seconds later she saw Dean come up beside her.

"Why do you always have to instigate?" Karli asked him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her, grabbing onto her arm and causing her to stop and turn around.

"I told you guys to stop and you stopped for a little and then you started it again." Karli told him, "I'm tired of listening to people fight. I'm tired of fighting with you."

"I'm sorry, it just needed to be said." Dean said, placing his hands on her waist.

"No." Karli said, pulling away, "No it didn't." Karli turned around and walked over to Sam who was just getting off the phone.

"Ellen knows what it is." Sam told her.

"What is it?" Karli asked him.

"It's a rakshasa" Sam told her.

"A what?" Karli asked him.

"a rakshasa. It's a demon that needs to feed every twenty to thirty years. It can turn invisible and live in shabbiness while sleeping on a bed of dead insects." Sam explained while Karli made a disgusted face.

"Just wonderful." Karli said as Dean came up beside them.

"So what are we killing?" Dean asked them. Karli looked over at Sam and he answered.

"A rakshasa. Ellen said it can be killed by stabbing it with pure brass." Sam answered.

"Alright, well lets get back to the carnival." Dean said, walking in the direction of the carnival. Karli sighed and followed him, Sam walking beside her.

"Hey, you remember that picture of Cooper's dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dean asked back.

"Well it did look just like him." Karli pointed out.

"And that was taken about thirty years ago." Dean continued.

"So the rakshasa…" Karli started.

"Is probably him." Dean finished for her.

"Then lets get there sooner rather than later." Sam said as they all started going faster.

* * *

"I'll get the dagger from the knife thrower." Dean told them. 

"I'll go with you so you don't get in trouble like last time." Karli told him. Dean smiled a little but Karli just looked over at Sam, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go check out Cooper's trailer." Sam told them.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're gonna wanna make damn sure it's him." Sam told him.

"You're such a stickler for details, Sammy." Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Lets go." Karli said, walking toward the knife thrower's tent.

"When are you gonna stop bein mad at me?" Dean asked, running to catch up to her.

"I don't know." Karli told him.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me." Dean said, grabbing her arm and turning her around again. He put his hands on her hips and leaned down but Karli pulled away.

"Stop Dean. Every time we fight, you always thing you can solve it by making out. Well we can't." Karli turned back around and walked into the tent. She heard Dean sigh from behind her and follow her into the tent.

"Hello Mr…" Karli started, not knowing his name.

"The Amazing Papazian." He spoke up.

"Yeah, okay." Dean said, "We were wondering if you had a dagger."

"Well of course I do. Didn't you see them before?" The Amazing Papazian answered.

"Actually, we were wondering if you had one made out of pure brass." Karli told him.

"I might, why don't you two come back here and check the trunk." He said, leading Karli and Dean into a backroom where it looked as though he slept. Karli knelt down and opened the trunk. On the very top, there was a clown costume.

"You take on two different roles?" Dean asked him. He just smirked and took off his glasses, showing them that he wasn't blind. He gave a tiny wave and turned invisible.

"Uh…Dean." Karli asked, standing up and looking around. Karli jumped to the side as a knife just missed her.

"Run!" Dean yelled, leading her out as another knife just missed them. Karli ran as fast as she could with Dean right beside her. As they ran, they saw Sam.

"It's not Cooper." Sam told them.

"We know, it's the knife thrower. He isn't as blind as we thought." Karli said, "And he's now invisible so can we go somewhere?" Sam looked around before setting his eyes on the funhouse.

"Follow me." Sam said, leading the three of them into the funhouse. Karli started running and soon noticed she was by herself.

"Sam! Dean!" She yelled, looking around.

"Karli!" She heard Sam's voice, followed closely by Dean's.

"Where are you guys?" Karli asked.

"Just follow our voices." She heard Dean first. She looked around and started running in the direction of his voice as he kept calling her.

"Dean, I can't find you." Karli said, still looking for him. She jumped as a knife flew past her. She left out a small yell as she continued running. She heard Dean yell for her. He sounded closer. Karli turned around to check for the demon and made contact with something. She let out a soft scream until she realized it was Dean.

"Shhh, it's okay." Dean told her.

"Can we just find Sam?" Karli asked as another knife barely missed them. Dean turned around and grabbed her hand, leading her into the middle of the funhouse where they found Sam.

"Do you have any ideas?" Dean asked him. Dean was cut off as a knife flew to him and pinned him to the wall by his jacket. Another knife came toward him and he tried to dodge it as best as he could as more started flying.

"Dean." Karli ran over to him and started to pull the knives out.

"Karli, move." Dean told her but she turned around as a knife pierced her left arm, right by her shoulder. Karli let out a small scream as another came toward them. They were able to dodge it as Sam tried to get a brass pipe off of the pipe organ that was on the wall.

"Anytime now Sam." Dean yelled as another one pierced Karli's right arm. "Karli, it's gonna be okay." Dean told her. She just nodded, trying not to scream. She had two knives in her and it hurt like hell. Sam finally got the pipe free and looked around.

"Where is he?" Sam asked as another knife came toward them, missing Karli by an inch. Dean looked around and saw a leaver for the smoke machine. He pulled it and smoke began to pour out. Sam looked around and saw a figure beginning to throw another knife. Sam was faster and stabbed him in the chest. As the demon fell to the floor, Sam ran over to Karli and Dean and began pulling the knives out of their clothing to get them free from the wall. Once they were free, Karli turned her attention to the one in her right arm and pulled it out, letting out a soft scream as she threw it on the ground. Dean was immediately in front of her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he moved his hand to the other knife. Karli just bit her lip and nodded her head. Dean took the handle in his hand and pulled it out. Karli tried not to scream but it didn't last long as she let out another small scream.

"Karli, Karli it's okay. It's over." Dean told her, kissing her forehead. Karli nodded softly, not able to say anything.

"We should go before someone gets here." They all nodded and walked out of the funhouse. Karli started to get a little dizzy from the blood she was loosing. Dean had his arm around her waist and she was leaning into him as they walked back to the van so they could get back to the roadhouse and talk to Ash. Karli eventually passed out on the way back, not even making it to the van.

* * *

Karli opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in the van with Dean sleeping beside her. She looked out the window and saw that it was sunny out. She looked in the front and saw Sam open the car door and get into the driver seat. 

"What time is it?" Karli asked him.

"Almost one." He told her.

"In the afternoon?" Karli asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"How is he still asleep?" Karli asked.

"He was driving until six this morning. First we had to get the car, then go back to the motel and we started driving to the roadhouse." Sam explained, "I switched places with him and stopped for a few hours to get some sleep myself. I just woke up an hour ago and drove to get coffee." Sam handed her a cup and she smiled gratefully. She winced slightly as Dean moved a little and turned on her right arm where she had been stabbed.

"You okay?" Sam asked worridly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse." Karli smiled weakly. "So we going back to the roadhouse now?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. Karli tried not to show that she was annoyed at having to see Jo again but she just tried to forget and stared out the window again.

* * *

Sam pulled up to the roadhouse and they all got out. Dean helped Karli who was still a little dizzy, but other than that, she was fine. They walked into the roadhouse and saw Ellen standing behind the bar and Jo walking around with drinks. They walked over to the bar and told Ellen that they had killed the demon. She had said that John would be proud and gave them each drinks. She was going to give Karli a coke but she shook her head and convinced her to give Karli a Malibu with Pineapple instead. Karli downed it almost instantly and eventually had about fifteen before Dean and Sam had caught on. Jo walked over to them and stood beside Dean. Karli rolled her eyes and got up. She looked around the room and saw a boy who looked about her age with messy brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled to herself and walked over to him with the Malibu still in her hand. 

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked him. He looked up at her and smirked, shaking her head.

"N-No." He told her.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked.

"S-Sure." He told her. Karli smiled as she sat down beside him.

"I'm Karli." She told him.

"I'm Brandon." He smirked at her.

"You a hunter Brandon?" Karli asked him.

"Yeah. Work with my dad though. Are you?" Brandon asked her.

"Yeah, I used to work with my dad but he died a few weeks ago." Karli told him.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"Don't worry, it's not like you killed him." Karli told him, taking a sip of her drink.

"So, those your brothers?" He asked, pointing to Sam who was sitting on one end of the bar and Dean who was sitting on the other end by Jo.

"Kind of, it's kind of a long story." Karli told him, smiling as she watched Dean look uncomfortable.

"I've got time." He smiled over at her.

"Okay," Karli nodded, "When I was a baby, my mom was killed by a demon. My dad and my sister raised me until I was five and then they were killed by the same demon. I ran outside to get away from it and Dean found me. He tried to help them but he couldn't so he took me to the motel that him, Sam, and his dad were staying at and told them that my family had been killed by the demon that they were searching for and that they thought it was after me so John agreed and they took me in." Karli took a small breath.

"I'm so sorry about your family. It was nice of them to take you in." Brandon said.

"Yeah, I love them so much." Karli told him.

"Karli." She turned around as Dean called her, "We're headin out."

"I guess I gotta go." Karli said, turning back to Brandon.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Karli smirked slightly and grabbed a pen that was lying beside him. She took his hand and wrote her name on it, followed by her phone number. She smiled at him before turning around and finishing off her drink. She walked over to the bar and handed the glass to Ellen. She turned to the door and smiled at them.

"What was that?" Dean asked after they walked out.

"What was what?" Karli asked as she stumbled slightly.

"The drinking and the flirting? Who exactly was that guy?" Dean asked.

"I just wanted something to drink, it's not unusual. And I wasn't flirting, I was just talking. And his name was Brandon." Karli said, working to open the door. Sam eventually rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. Karli smiled thankfully and jumped into the back.

"Didn't look like just talking." Dean said as he started the car.

"Well that's all we were doing. What about you and Jo?" Karli asked him.

"I just talked to her." Dean told her innocently.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Karli told him as they drove to Bobby's house.

------

Karli woke up at Bobby's the next morning with a killer headache. She looked around the room and saw that both Sam and Dean were gone. _'Prolly workin on the Impala again.' _Karli thought as she walked out of the house and toward the impala. She saw that Sam and Dean were talking to each other. She couldn't hear the conversation but they looked like they were getting along again. At least for now. Karli watched Sam walk away and started to walk over to Dean when he turned to another car and broke it's window with a crowbar that was in his hands. Karli backed away slightly as he started taking his frustration on the trunk of the impala. Karli watched him for a while as he just slammed the crowbar into the trunk over and over again. He finally threw the crowbar down and paced a little behind the car. Karli walked over to him slowly while his back was turned to her. She put her hand on his arm comfortingly and he snapped around. She looked into his eyes and pulled him into a hug. He pulled her closer to him and put his head on her shoulder. She winced a little, her wound still pretty fresh, but she tried to shrug it off as Dean started to cry a little on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them wanting to move.


	24. Bloodlust Part 1

"Woo... listen to her purr. Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" They were currently driving down a deserted road and Dean was psyched that he got the Impala running. Karli sat in the backseat and rolled her eyes. _'What is it with guys and cars?' _She asked herself as Sam responded to him.

"You know, if you two want to get a room, just let me know, Dean." Sam told him.

"Aww, don't listen to him baby, he doesn't understand us." Dean said, talking to the car.

"What the hell, I've been replaced by the Impala?" Karli asked him. They had broken up during the whole clown thing and had finally gotten back together a day before they left.

"Of course not." Dean told her, looking back for a second and giving her a small smile. Karli smiled back and looked out the window again.

"You're in a good mood." Sam said, half confused.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked, looking over at him.

"No reason." Sam said.

"I got my car, got a case, got my girl back. Things are lookin up." Dean smiled as he looked forward.

"Wow," Sam started, giving a small laugh, "Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine."

"Oh God, did you have to say it like that Sam?" Karli whined from the backseat.

"Sorry Karli." Sam apologized, looking back at her.

"How far to Red Lodge?" Dean asked Sam.

"Uh, about another eight hundred miles." Sam told him.

"Good." Dean smiled and stepped on the gas, speeding down the road. Karli rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

* * *

"So we're gonna talk to the sheriff about this, see what he knows." Sam said as they walked toward the station a few hours later.

"Alright" Karli said, into the building.

"Excuse me, we're looking for the sheriff." Dean said, walking to the front desk.

"Well you're lookin at him. What can I help you with?" The sheriff asked.

"Well we're reporters and we wanted to know about the murders that were going on." Sam told him.

"I can't talk about that." The sheriff told them.

"Well we were wondering if the rash of decapitations could be connected to recent cattle mutilations." Dean told him.

"What newspaper did you say you worked for?" He asked them.

"World Weekly News." Dean said.

"Weekly World News." Sam said at the same time.

"World…" Dean started.

"Weekly World News." Sam said, cutting him off.

"I'm new." Dean shrugged slightly.

"Get out of here." The Sheriff told them. Karli rolled her eyes and walked out, followed by Sam and Dean.

"Just great." Karli said as they walked out, back to the Impala.

"We have another shot." Dean told her as he got into the car and reached into the glove compartment, pulling out a small box he kept the fake ids in.

"What are you thinking?" Karli asked as Dean handed her an id and she looked at it for a second before looking up at him. "Doctor?"

"Well you're gonna need one if we're goin to go into the morgue and take a look at the dead girl." Dean told her. Karli smiled a little and looked back down at the new id.

"Wait, you really need to stop picking the names." Karli told him.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"'Abby Lockheart.'" Karli read off the id, "Come on, when the hell do you watch ER?" Karli asked.

"When I'm bored." Dean smirked and turned around.

"Sure." Karli pouted in the backseat.

"Don't make me come back there." Dean said, looking at her through the rearview mirror and smiled. Karli shook her head and let out a small laugh.

* * *

"You know, you look so adorable like that." Dean smirked at her. He had given her a white doctor's jacket and nametag. She smiled at him, who was wearing the same.

"You know, you don't look too bad yourself." Karli smiled, moving closer to him.

"Oh really." He said, holding her close.

"Yeah." Karli said, leaning up and kissing him. She smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss and Karli pulled closer.

"Yeah, we don't have time now." Sam said from behind them. Dean still held onto her but she pulled back from him.

"Damnit Sammy." Dean said in an annoyed voice.

"He's right, we have to get back to the case." Karli told him, moving back from Dean.

"Alright." Dean said before walking into the morgue with Sam and Karli following.

"Excuse me." Sam said when he walked up to the front desk, "I'm doctor Rivers, this is doctor Summers and this is doctor Lockheart. We heard about the girl who was killed."

"Oh yes. It's always sad when they bring in young people." The guy at the front said. Karli looked at his nametag and it read J. Manners.

"We were wondering if we could take a look." Dean told him.

"Sure, follow me." He said, leading them into the back room. "She's in there. I've got to get back to the front though." He said, pointing to a cabinet and turned around, leaving the three of them alone. Sam walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bin that contained the girl's head.

"Oh god." Karli said, turning around.

"It's okay Karli." Dean told her.

"No it's not. Some sick thing killed an innocent girl, cut off her head." Karli said, walking away from the table they put the bin on and walked to the other side of the room.

"Open it." Dean said, looking over at Sam. Karli didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"You open it." Sam shot back at Dean.

"Wuss." Dean put on a glove and reached into the bin. Karli looked away, feeling sick.

"Dean, get me a bucket." She heard Sam say.

"Find something?" Dean asked him.

"No, I think I'm going to puke." Sam told him.

"What's that?" Dean asked. Karli didn't answer, still feeling sick about this.

"What the hell." She heard Sam say. She looked over at them, both of them looked shocked.

"What is it?" Karli asked him.

"She's a vampire." Dean told her. "Well, was."

"How do you know?" Karli asked.

"Fang." Dean said simply.

"So then she wasn't so innocent after all." Karli said, looking away again. "Can we just get out of here now?"

"Yeah." Dean said, putting the vampire away and walked over to her. Sam followed behind them as they walked past the doctor at the front desk and walked out the door. Karli took off the doctor jacket and threw it in beside her in the back of the Impala.

"Karli, are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"I'm fine." Karli said, looking out the window as Dean pulled away from the morgue.

* * *

They walked into a nearby bar about half an hour later. They had left the Impala by the motel room they had gotten, that wasn't far from the bar. Karli had calmed down a bit now that they were away from the morgue. They walked up to the bartender to ask him a few questions.

"What can I get for you guys?" He asked them.

"Malibu with Pineapple." Karli said before Sam and Dean could say anything.

"No Karli." Dean said.

"You twenty one?" He asked her. Karli nodded and pulled out the fake id Dean had given her months before. The bartender nodded and handed her back the id and went to get the drink.

"Didn't you learn last time?" Sam asked her.

"Hey, that time I had almost twenty…I think. This time I'm only drinking one." Karli told him as the bartender came back. Karli smiled and handed him the money.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah... we're looking for some people." Sam told him.

"Sure, its hard to be lonely." The bartender told him as Karli started drinking.

"No, I mean, we're looking for a few people. Kind of rowdy, new around here." Sam explained.

"You guys cops." He asked them.

"Yeah, we've had some complaints about them." Dean told him.

"Well there is a group of people. They come in pretty late though." He told them.

"How late?" Dean asked.

"Three in the morning." The bartender told them. "They normally come from around the docks."

"Thanks." Karli said, finishing off her drink and walking out the door with Sam and Dean.

"Karli, you need to stop drinking." Dean told her.

"It was only one." Karli told him innocently. They started walking back to the motel to get the Impala to check out the docks.

"Dean." Karli said softly.

"What is it?" Dean asked, turning around. Karli motioned behind her with her eyes. Dean nodded and they turned to walk down an Alley. They stopped part way in and stopped, waiting. Like Karli and Dean knew would happen, a man walked turned to walk down the alley. Dean kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, holding him by his jacket.

"Same thing you three do. I want them all dead." The guy said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Karli asked him.

"The Vampires." He said simply. "You three want them dead too."

"You a hunter?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, did you think I was one of them?" He asked them.

"Should we?" Karli asked him. He smirked and opened his mouth, showing that he didn't have any fangs.

"See, not a vampire." He told them. Dean hesitated for a moment before letting him go and straightening up.

"Then why the hell were you following us?" Karli asked, standing beside Dean.

"I overheard your conversation with the bartender. You're lookin for vamps and I'm here to tell you that you're in way over your head." The guy told him.

"Who are you?" Karli asked him.

"Gordon." The guy told them. "And you three must be Karli, Dean, and Sam."

"How do you know?" Sam asked him.

"I knew John and he talked about you three a lot." Gordon told them. "Where is he?"

"Died." Karli answered simply.

"He was a great hunter." Gordon told them.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "So where are these Vampires?" Dean asked.

"Nowhere. You three just go to a different town and work on a different case." Gordon told them, "I've been here two months and killed two of them." He turned around and walked away, leaving them.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked when he was out of earshot.

"We follow him." Dean told them as they walked to the Impala to follow him.

* * *

"Why the hell did we have to follow him?" Karli asked.

"Because we're good and we don't leave someone to hunt by themselves." Dean told her.

"Oh yeah." Karli said, rolling her eyes.

"Karli, what's the matter?" Sam asked her.

"I just don't trust him." Karli told him.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I just don't Sam." Karli said.

"Alright." Sam said, walking ahead of her. Karli sighed as Dean grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I can't explain it, but I just don't trust him." Karli told him. They walked to the pier and saw Gordon with the vampire. He moved to hit him but the vampire blocked the punch and hit him back with more force. They started running toward him as the vampire got a few more punches in and threw him down started to lower an electric saw down to him. They ran up to him and Sam pulled him back at the last second. The vampire looked around at them and Dean grabbed a bar and hit him with it twice. Sam pulled Karli back away from the vampire and Gordon backed up with them as Dean knocked the vampire down and onto the board with the saw that Gordon had been on seconds before. Dean took the pole and stabbed him in the chest with it, pinning him down. The vampire moved to pull the pole out but Dean punched him a few times and soon grabbed the saw and brought it down to the vampire. As Dean decapitated him, blood splattered onto his face.

"I guess I have to buy you that drink." Gordon said from beside them. Dean turned to them and Karli grabbed onto Sam's arm when she saw the blood all over Dean's face. Dean turned to face her but she just looked away, not wanting to see him.


	25. Bloodlust Part 2

They were back at the bar from before and Karli still refused to meet Dean's eyes. She had never seen him like that and it scared her. Karli finished off her drink that Gordon had bought her and looked over at Sam. He sighed and nodded slightly at her.

"Look, I don't want to bring you guys down, I'm just gonna head back to the motel." Sam told them.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam told him.

"I'll go back with you." Karli said, getting up and walking over to Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked her.

"I'm tired." Karli shrugged and walked out of the bar with Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No. He really scared me Sam." Karli told him. "I've never seen him act like that before."

"Neither have I." Sam said.

"It's scary Sam." Karli said as they walked into the motel room.

"I know Karli. He'll be back to himself soon though, I'm sure of it." Sam told her as he took out his phone.

"who you callin?" Karli asked.

"Ellen. I want to see if she knows anything about Gordon." Sam told her. She nodded when her phone rang. She looked at the number that she didn't recognize.

"I'll be right back." Karli told him as she walked outside the room and stood by the door.

"Hello?" Karli answered.

"Karli? It's Brandon." She heard the familiar voice say over the phone.

"Hi Brandon." Karli said awkwardly. She didn't know really what to say to him since the last time she'd talked to him she'd been pretty gone.

"How have you been?" He asked her.

"Uh…I've been alright." Karli said, looking around to make sure Dean wasn't around, "What about you?"

"About the same. My dad and I went on a hunt and I got hurt pretty bad." He told her.

"That's happened to me dozens of times. It sucks." Karli told him.

"Yeah it does. Listen, I was wondering if we're ever in the same place at the same time…" He started, but Karli cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm dating someone Brandon." Karli told him.

"Oh..Who?" Brandon asked.

"I'd rather not get into it now but I'm sorry." Karli told him, "And I have to go, I'm workin on something right now."

"Alright, call you another time then." Brandon said.

"Alright, bye." Karli said, hanging up the phone and walking back into the room.

"Who was that?" Sam asked her.

"Don't worry about it. What did Ellen say?" Karli answered, changing the subject.

"She said to stay away from him, that he was bad news." Sam told her.

"I knew I didn't like him." Karli told him.

"Yeah I know. We should listen to you a lot more than we do." Karli smiled at Sam's response.

"Damn right." Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Sam told her.

"Where are you goin?" Karli asked.

"I'm getting a soda." Sam said, walking out of the room. Karli looked around for a dollar and spotted one in Dean's bag. She grabbed it and followed Sam out. She turned the corner just as a guy came up behind Sam and knocked him out.

"Sam!" Karli yelled, running to the thing that had hit him but someone came up behind her too and knocked her out.

* * *

Karli woke up, tied to a chair beside Sam. 

"What the fuck?" Karli asked, trying to free herself.

"There's no need for that, we won't hurt you." A girl with dark brown hair said, walking up to them.

"It's a little late for that." Karli told her.

"Karli, calm down." She heard Sam say from beside her.

"And why the hell should I?" Karli asked him.

"Because the sooner you listen, the sooner you both are on your way out." The girl told her.

"And who the hell are you?" Karli asked.

"Karli." Sam said, trying to get her to be quiet.

"I'm Lenore." She told her.

"You got ripped on names." Karli said, giving a small laugh.

"Karli damnit." Sam told her.

"What?" Karli asked him.

"We won't hurt you. We don't kill humans. Years ago we realized that what we were doing was wrong so we stopped drinking human blood." Lenore told them.

"So let me guess, you moved on to cow blood?" Karli asked.

"Actually, yes." Lenore told her.

"That explains the thing about the cows." Karli shrugged as best as she could. "So if you're not trying to hurt us, why the hell did you knock us out and bring us here?"

"We knew you wouldn't listen if we were just talking normally, you would've tried to kill us where we were." Lenore told her.

"That's not true." Karli told her.

"Well if the other hunters would've been with you, you wouldn't have." Lenore said.

"Yeah, but they weren't. Me and Sammy listen first. Most of the time." Karli said softly.

"Well this is the only way to be sure. We don't harm humans. All we want is to be left alone." Lenore told her.

"Fine, so what the hell do you want us to do about Dean and Gordon?" Karli asked.

"Convince them to let us be." Lenore told her.

"Easier said than done. Especially about Gordon. I told you I didn't trust him. He kills innocent people." Karli looked over at Sam.

"Didn't I already tell you I was sorry?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it." Karli told him before turning her attention back to Lenore, "So now what are you gonna do now?"

"We're going to take you back to your motel room and you guys are going to leave us to live our lives." Lenore told her.

"But you guys are technically dead so.."

"Karli." Sam cut her off again.

"What, I was confused." Karli said innocently.

"No you weren't." Sam told her as she felt someone come up behind her and put a blindfold on her.

"Don't even, I hate this damn things." Karli complained, trying to get it off.

"This is just precaution. We don't want to see you guys come back." She heard Lenore say as Karli was untied from the chair and carried outside.

"I can walk damnit." Karli told whoever was carrying her.

"Karli, just relax. If they were going to kill us, they would've done it by now." Sam told her. Karli crossed her arms that were now untied as the guy put her into a car and put Sam next to her. Karli leaned her head on his shoulder and bit her lip as the car started moving.

* * *

Karli and Sam walked back into the motel room an hour later after the vampires had dropped them off. When they walked in, they saw Gordon and Dean looking at a map at the table. Gordon and Dean got up and walked to the door. 

"Where have you two been?" Dean asked.

"We need to talk to you." Karli told him.

"Fine, I'm listening." Dean said, Gordon standing behind him.

"Outside." Karli said, turning around and walking out the door and around the corner.

"What is it?" Dean asked them.

"The vampires took us." Karli told him.

"They what? Why didn't you tell me sooner. We can still track them down." Dean said moving for the Impala. Karli grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No Dean. They didn't hurt us. They wanted to talk." Karli told him.

"Sure, just wanted to catch up on old times." Dean said, looking down at her. Karli didn't meet his eyes but continued.

"They don't hurt humans Dean. They don't feed on animal blood. They feed off of cattle." Karli told him.

"They're still demons." Dean told her.

"But they're good vampires." Karli argued.

"What part about vampires don't you get Karli? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story. That's our job." Dean told her.

"No Dean, that's not our job." Sam spoke up, "Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, then they're _not_ evil!"

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same Sam, they're not human. And we have to exterminate every last one of them." Dean argued.

"No Dean, I don't think so. Not this time." Sam argued back.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year man, he knows." Dean told them.

"Gordon?" Karli asked.

"Yes." Dean answered.

"You're taking his word for it?" Sam asked.

"That's right." Dean nodded.

"Ellen says he's bad news." Sam told him.

"You called Ellen?" Dean asked. Sam and Karli both nodded their heads, "And I'm supposed to believe her. We barely even know her. No thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, cause Gordon's such an old friend." Karli rolled her eyes.

"You don't think that I can see what this is." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He's a substitute for dad, isn't he?" Sam asked, "And a poor one."

"Shut up Sam." Dean said, turning around.

"He's not even close Dean, not on his best day." Sam said, following him.

"You know what." Dean turned around, giving a fake smile "I'm not even gonna talk about this."

"You slap on this fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel Dean. Dad's dead and he left a hole so big, you can't take it. But you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to." Sam told him.

"Okay." Dean said softly, turning around for a second but turned back around and punched Sam hard.

"Dean! What the hell's the matter with you?" Karli asked, looking at him in his eyes finally. He didn't answer as Sam got up and looked at him again.

"You can hit me all you want Dean. It still doesn't change anything." Sam told him.

"I'm going to that nest." Dean told both of them, "If you guys don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself." Dean said turning around and walking toward the Impala.

"Dean, leave them alone. They didn't hurt anybody." Karli ran after him.

"Not yet." Dean said, walking back toward the room and the Impala. Dean stopped in front of an empty parking space where the Impala was minutes before.

"Where the hell's my car?" Dean asked.

"Gordon." Karli said, looking around the lot.

"Son of a bitch stole my car. He's as good as dead." Dean said, walking over to a car and started working on hotwiring it. The engine started almost instantly and Karli and Sam both jumped into the back.

"Told you to trust Ellen over Gordon." Karli told him.

"Alright, now where the hell is the nest. I want my car back." Dean told them.

"Just start driving this way." Sam told him as he led the way to the nest. Karli just sat in the back and stared out the window, hoping that they'd get there in time.

* * *

"Alright, you two go in the front. I'll go through the back." Karli told them as they got to the nest. 

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked.

"No, I'll sneak up on him and knock him out. He won't expect me to do it." Karli explained.

"No." Dean tried to protest but Karli just ran to the back of the house, leaving him and Sam behind. Karli walked through the grass and up the stairs in the back. She opened the door quietly and walked into the house.

"Gordon, put the knife down." She heard Sam say.

"Why should I let it live?" Gordon asked.

"Because she's not evil." Sam told him.

"Dean, I know you're not siding with him." Gordon addressed Dean.

"Yeah, I am." Dean told him. Karli started to sneak up behind him.

"I know he didn't convince you. Could it have been that little bitch?" Gordon asked.

"Don't call her that." Dean said in a dangerous voice.

"Struck a nerve, did I? Where is she anyway?" Gordon asked.

"We left her at the motel." Dean told him.

"See, I don't believe that." Gordon turned quickly and grabbed Karli by the shoulder and held her in front of him, his knife at her throat. Dean had pulled out a gun while his back was turned and gripped it tighter as he held Karli.

"Let her go Gordon." Dean said, his voice dangerously low again.

"I don't think so." Gordon told him, "Remember when I told you these things killed my sister. Well they didn't kill her, they turned her. I eventually tracked her down and killed her myself. She said she was good and she didn't hurt humans but I couldn't take that chance."

"I said let her go." Dean said again.

"You see, no matter how much they try to deny it, they're animals and they can't resist themselves." Gordon told them as he grabbed Karli's arm and cut it with his knife. Karli made a small pained noise as he held her arm over Lenore. The blood started to drip into her mouth and Karli tried to move her hand but Gordon hold her still. Lenore made a small noise but shook her head and kept the evil in her body under control. Gordon looked confused for a second, giving Karli a chance to knock him back, the knife flying out of his hand and for her to get away from him. The knife landed on the floor on the other side of the table they were by and Karli picked it up. Dean raised his gun and held it on Gordon.

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean said, gesturing to Lenore who was in the chair, barely moving. Sam bent down and picked her up. Gordon started to her but Dean shook his head, "Don't even try it." Gordon backed up again and Sam took Lenore outside, away from Gordon. Dean looked over at Karli for a split second. "Go outside with Sam."

"Dean." Karli started to protest.

"Karli, just listen for once. I got this." Karli nodded slightly and walked out of the house and sat beside Sam and Lenore.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Karli asked him.

"Yeah, eventually. Good thing Gordon didn't use any more dead man's blood than he did. Otherwise she'd be dead." Sam told her.

"Okay, that's good." Karli heard a crash inside and moved to get up.

"Karli, Dean needs to handle this on his own." Sam told her.

"But.." Karli started to protest.

"No." Sam said simply. A truck pulled up to the front and the vampire from before came out.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He asked angrily.

"No." Lenore spoke up, "They didn't. They helped along with the other hunter."

"Dean." Karli smiled slightly.

"You guys better take off now before Gordon picks up your trail again." Sam told him. They nodded and the other vampire helped Lenore into the car. Sam and Karli watched them drive off as fast as the car would let them. They stayed outside for another hour before they went inside to see Gordon tied up to a chair.

"They're gone." Sam told him.

"You don't think I'll track them down again Sammy?" Gordon asked from his spot, tied to the chair.

"They're the only one's who can call me that." Sam said.

"Besides, I don't think you'll do anything for a while." Karli told him, smirking.

"You are a little bitch, aren't you." He said. Dean moved to hit him but Karli stopped him.

"Dean, don't." She said before walking to Gordon and smirking down at him, "Yeah, I am a bitch but Sam and Dean are the only ones who can say that about me." Karli finished before punching him. "Ready to go Dean?"

"Not yet." Dean said, turning to Gordon. "I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." Dean punched Gordon harder than Karli had, sending him flying back, still tied to the chair. "Okay, I'm good now. We can go." Dean told them as they walked out of the house and down the steps. When they were outside the gate, Dean stopped them.

"Sam." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Clock me one." Dean told him

"What?" Sam asked again

"Come on, hit me. I won't even hit you back. Let's go." Dean said, getting himself ready.

"No." Sam told him.

"Let's go, you get a freebie. Come on, hit me!" Dean told him again. Sam shook his head and walked toward the car.

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check." Sam told him. Dean just stared after him and followed him to the car.

"I wish we never would've taken this job, it just jacked everything up." Dean told them.

"What do you mean?" Karli asked him.

"Think about all the hunts we went on our whole lives." Dean told them.

"Alright." Sam said, leaning on the car.

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know, I mean the way dad raised us.." Karli looked down and got into the car, knowing that Sam and Dean needed their own little moment. Karli slid into the seat and pulled on her iPod so she couldn't hear what they were talking about. She looked out the back and thought about Dean. She hoped that he was okay, he didn't really seem like it. Ever since he killed that first vampire at the pier, he had been distant and she knew that she really didn't help with the fact. Karli looked up front as she felt someone get in and saw Sam get into his seat.

"He okay?" Karli whispered to him.

"He'll be fine." Sam whispered back as Dean got back into the car and Karli leaned back. Dean looked back at her and she gave him a soft smile, letting him know that she wasn't upset about before anymore. He smiled back at her and started the car, taking off away from the house, leaving Gordon behind.

**Alright, I got a new story called Pain. It's a Smallville story so if you love me, you'll read and review it. Pwease.**


	26. He's Back

**I was gonna do the episode 'Children shouldn't play with dead things' but I decided I wanted to do something with a shape shifter instead.**

Karli stepped out of the Impala as they as they pulled up to their motel room in Kansas. She walked into the room, Dean and Sam behind her.

"I think I'm gonna stay here." Karli told them, walking over to her bed.

"Why?" Sam asked her.

"Because you guys need your time. It's your mom." Karli told him.

"Karli…" Dean started.

"No, you guys go. I'll stay here and look for a case." Karli told him. He nodded and headed back out the door with Sam. Karli gave them a soft smile and closed the door behind them. She walked over to Sam's bag and pulled out his laptop and headed over to the bed. She turned it on and began looking for things going on in Kansas. Karli almost fell asleep twenty minutes in but told herself to stay awake, that she needed to find something. She soon found that there had been a lot of deaths recently in the next city over and that no one had been convicted yet. Karli would've skipped past it but she had a feeling about it. _'I wonder if I can get Sam and Dean to go.' _Karli said to herself as she moved the laptop over and laid her head down on the bed. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when Sam and Dean walked back in noisily.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked. Karli groaned in annoyance and picked her head up.

"Yeah, there were about ten murders in the next town over in the past month." Karli told them.

"Doesn't sound too supernatural." Dean told her.

"I know Dean, I just. I have a bad feeling about this. We should at least check it out. I mean, it's less than thirty miles away." Karli told him.

"Alright, we'll check it out." Dean said, letting out a sigh.

"Thanks Dean." Karli said, getting off the bed and hugging him.

"I've learned that when you have a feeling about something, to listen to you." Dean said, hugging her back.

"Yeah, it usually is best to believe me." Karli said, smiling innocently at him.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh." Karli nodded slightly as Dean leaned down and gave her a small kiss.

"Alright, you two can do that later when I'm not around." Sam said as he came out of the bathroom and walked over to the door. They grabbed all there stuff and walked out to the Impala, putting it away. Karli slid into the back like normal and Dean slid into the driver's seat and drove off to Baldwin City, following Karli's directions.

* * *

"We should talk to the sheriff." Karli told them as they drove through town.

"When did you become the leader?" Dean asked her.

"It was just an idea." Karli told him as Dean pulled up to the police station and they all grabbed fake ids and walked got out of the car.

"Well it was a good idea." Dean told her and gave her a quick kiss before walking into the police station.

"Excuse me, are you the sheriff?" Dean asked a guy standing at the front.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" He answered.

"Well you might. I'm officer Ryans. This is officer Daniels." Dean pointed to Sam, "And that's officer Lockheart." Dean said pointing to Karli. "We were hoping you could tell us about the murders that have been happening in the last month." Dean told him.

"Please step into my office." He told them, leading them into a back room. Dean walked behind the front desk, followed by Karli and Sam. They walked into the room as the Sheriff, Officer Colins closed the door behind them. "Please take a seat." He told them. Dean sat down on the left, Karli in the middle, and Sam on the right.

"So do you know who's killing these people?" Sam asked him.

"No we don't have any leads as of yet." Officer Colins told them as he sat down behind his desk.

"After ten murders, you have no leads?" Karli asked.

"This guy is very tricky to track. Doesn't leave any finger prints, no blood, never gets caught on camera. It's like he's invisible." Officer Colins told her. That had stirred their interests for a second. "The techniques he uses, he reminds us all here about the murderer they found in St. Louis last year." Karli looked up at him for a moment.

"Thank you officer Colins, that helps." Karli said getting out of her chair as Dean and Sam followed her out of his office and out of the station.

"You know what it is Karli?" Dean asked her.

"Didn't you guys listen?" Karli asked them. They both looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to her. Karli rolled her eyes and looked back at them. "It's a shape shifter."

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked.

"Because shape shifters are normally sneaky, except for the one in St. Louis, he wanted to get those guys into trouble. But this one." Karli stopped for a moment as she leaned against the Impala before continuing, "This one's a smart ass mother fucker."

"Then lets track it down before it takes someone else out." Dean said getting into the car, Sam and Karli following behind him as he took off.

* * *

Karli was sitting on her bed, still tired. Dean and Sam went to check some things out and she told them that she was going to stay back again. She laid down and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

_Karli was running up to a deserted house, Dean and Sam following behind her. They called for her to wait up but she ignored them and ran faster. She needed to get to the house before someone else ended up dead. She opened the door and ran inside._

"_Karli damnit, hold on." Dean yelled. She just ignored him and ran up the stairs. She knew exactly where she was going. She turned down the hall and ended up in a room that was well furnished, Karli figured it was the master bedroom. She ran inside, but no one was there. She ran out of the room and back down the hall. She turned a corner and ran into something. She immediately pulled out her gun as she looked up and saw…_

Karli woke up, sweat beading on her forehead. She looked around and saw Sam and Dean sitting at the table, eating chips. Karli got up and walked over to them.

"Finally woke up Sleeping Beauty?" Dean asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kari smiled and sat down on the arm of the chair. I think I know where the shape shifter is."

"Where?" Sam asked her.

"This old house. We passed it on our way into town." Karli told him.

"Well then, lets kill this son of a bitch." Dean said, getting out of the chair and walking toward the door. Karli nodded and followed him out, Sam walking out behind both of them. They got into the impala and Karli led the way to the house.

* * *

Just like in her dream, Karli jumped out of the car and ran to the house. Dean and Sam followed close behind her and yelled for her to stop but she just ignored them and ran faster. She knew something was in the house and she wanted to find it now. Karli ran into the house and up the stairs. She heard Dean yell after her but she just ignored him. She remembered that there wasn't anything in the master bedroom so she just ran for the hallway and turned down it. The thing from her dream wasn't there so she guessed she got there too early. She ran down that hall and turned around another corner and bumped into something. She let out a small scream as Sam and Dean came up behind her. She raised her gun and stared up into the face of Paul. 


	27. Shifter

"P-Paul?" Karli asked, speechless.

"Karli?" Paul asked in the same tone.

"W-What are you doing here?" Karli asked him.

"Probably same reason as you. Shape shifter." Paul answered.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Karli nodded, feeling a little awkward.

"Karli." Dean said from behind her, "Be careful, he might be the shifter." Karli backed away a little, not really sure.

"I'm not a damn shifter." Paul told her as Katie come up from behind him.

"What?" Katie asked, looking at Paul, then over at Karli. "Karli?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah." Karli nodded. Katie smiled and hugged her. Karli was a little confused but hugged her anyway.

"What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in months." Katie asked.

"Just the usual hunts." Karli told her. "What about you?"

"Same. Hunting with smartass behind me." Katie laughed a little. Karli let out a fake laugh, still feeling awkward.

"Okay, nice little reunion but there's still a shifter on the loose." Dean spoke up from behind Karli.

"He's not here. We checked the entire house." Katie told him and turned her attention back to Karli. "I missed having another girl along for hunts. It gets kind of boring when it's just me and Paul."

"Alright, can we get out of here?" Paul asked from behind Katie. Karli could tell that being in the same place as her was driving him insane, especially if he was thinking about the last conversation they had.

"Fine, we'll head back to the motel." Karli said, turning around.

"What motel are you staying at?" Katie asked her.

"Dunno what is called. Some crappy ass one about ten minutes away." Karli told her.

"You're staying there too?" Katie asked. Karli looked at Paul and could tell he was upset about all of this.

"Yeah, we just got there this morning." Karli told her.

"We got there last night. We heard about the murders and headed down here." Katie gave a small smile.

"You know Katie, I'd love to talk but it's kinda late and I've gotten no sleep." Karli told her. She turned around and walked down the stairs and out of the house with Sam and Dean following her.

"What was that about?" Sam asked her, "How do you know them?"

"Don't worry about it." Karli said, getting into the impala and staring at the window. Dean started the car and drove off as Karli saw Paul and Katie get into their car and follow them.

"Karli, tell me what's wrong." she heard Sam say from the front.

"Nothing now leave me alone." Karli said, leaning her head against the window and falling asleep, Paul invading her dreams.

* * *

Karli woke up the next morning by Dean shaking her. She shot up and looked around, forgetting where she was for a second.

"You okay Karli." Dean asked her, tucking a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just tired last night." Karli told him, giving him a weak smile.

"You weren't just tired. It was about Paul, wasn't it?" Dean asked her.

"N-No. It had nothing to do with him." Karli said, shaking her head.

"See, I would believe that but I wasn't born yesterday Karli. Tell me." Dean looked into her eyes.

"I thought he was cute. After I told you and you told me you didn't feel the same way, I left with him and Katie to finish the hunt and flirted with him a lot. Then the day we left, he came by like you know and he kissed me. Then you came in and I walked him out and we kissed again and then I talked to him for the longest time after we were together and a few months ago, I finally told him about us and he got pissed and stopped talking to me." Karli finished, taking a breath.

"He kissed You!? I'm gonna…" Dean started as he got off the bed.

"Dean, it was before us so don't even go there." Karli told him, getting off the bed and grabbing his arm.

"But…" He started.

"No buts. That's final." Karli told him. It was a mistake and I know that now."

"Fine, but if he touches you again…" Karli cut him off again.

"I'll let you kick the shit out of him." Karli told him and he smiled. They heard a knock at the door and Dean answered it. Katie was standing at the door.

"Katie?" Karli asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Katie told her.

"I'm gonna go find Sammy." Dean said, walking out the door.

"What's up?" Karli asked.

"What's up with you and my brother?" Katie asked her. Karli bit her lip and looked away.

"N-Nothing. Nothing's up." Karli told her.

"No, don't give me that bull. I know something's up." Katie said, "Now tell me what it is."

"Alright. We kissed when we were back in Pennsylvania." Karli told her.

"I know, he didn't stop smiling and talking about it." Katie told her, making Karli feel worse.

"Well about a week or so after he kissed me, Dean told me how he really felt about me and we got together. I hid it from Paul for almost two months and when I finally told him he was pissed and stopped talking to me." Karli finished.

"I see why he'd be pissed." Katie told her. She didn't seem mad but Karli could tell that she felt bad for Paul.

"I know. I just didn't know how to tell him. But at least I did." Karli told her.

"Yeah, but it wasn't soon enough." Katie said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Damnit." Karli said as she got up and started pacing around the room. "I did the right thing." Karli said aloud to herself, "I told him. At least we didn't meet up here with him still thinking we had a thing." Karli told herself as the door opened and Sam and Dean walked into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. What's up?" Karli asked them.

"There was another murder last night on the opposite side of town." Sam told her.

"Damnit." Karli said, punching the wall, making a small hole in the wall and cutting her hand pretty badly.

"Karli." Dean and Sam both ran over to her as she pulled her hand out of the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, accident." Karli said as Sam led her over to the table and began cleaning the cuts.

"That wasn't an accident." Dean told her.

"How are you gonna tell me what's an accident and what's not?" Karli asked him.

"I know what I saw." Dean told her as Sam bandaged her hand.

"Fine, Sorry." Karli said, rolling her eyes and walking over to her bag.

"Karli." Dean said sternly.

"I said sorry." Karli said, grabbing a pair of fresh clothes and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Karli walked out of the bathroom an hour later, feeling clean and a little better. She threw her dirty clothes into her other bag and saw Dean laying on their bed.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Dean told her.

"I know and I'm sorry." Karli said, walking over to the bed and sitting beside him.

"I'm just tired of seeing you get hurt." Dean said, looking up at her.

"I know and again, I'm sorry." Karli told him, "I won't do it again."

"Good." Dean said, leaning in and kissing her. Something didn't feel right but she just shrugged it off and kissed him back. Things started to get a bit forceful and tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Dean, stop." Karli tried as she pulled away but Dean just flipped her over on the bed so he was on top. "Dean." Karli said again. She heard the door open and heard two people yell. Dean jumped off of her and Karli looked toward the door, where Sam and Dean were standing. They started shooting but the shape shifter jumped out the window and out of site.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, running over to her.

"I'm fine." Karli told him and got off of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, now stop asking me." Karli told him.

"Sorry." Dean said softly. Karli walked around the hotel room and looked at the clock on the wall. It read two thirty.

"When are we gonna track the shifter again?" Karli asked him.

"Tonight, Sammy has an idea where it is." Dean told her.

* * *

"So it's in there?" Karli asked, standing outside a small house.

"Well all the murders happened around here, why not?" Sam told her.

"Alright, lets check it out." Dean said walking up to the house. Karli followed behind him, walking inside beside Sam.

"I'll take the upstairs." Karli told them.

"Alright." Sam and Dean said as they split up, Dean taking the basement and Sam taking the main floor. Karli pulled her gun out of her jacket and walked around, checking the upstairs. She searched around, looking for the shifter.

"Come on." Karli muttered, "I'm bored here. Just jump out so I can kill you." Karli searched around the upstairs for half an hour, not finding anything. She felt someone come up behind her and jumped when she saw Sam.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Sam told her.

"What is it?" Karli asked.

"I just wanted to check on you." Sam told her.

"Thanks Sam. I'm fine." Karli told him as she walked out of the room and into another bedroom that was spotless with a king size bed in the middle. Karli walked into the middle of the room and Sam closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Karli asked him worriedly.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you." Sam told her as he pushed a small bookshelf in front of the door. Karli began looking around the room for a way to escape but found that there was only one small window that was even too small for her to fit through.

"You're not Sam." Karli told him, backing away.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." The shifter Sam said as he walked toward her. Karli pointed her gun at him but he grabbed her arm and twisted it to the side, causing her wrist to snap and her to drop the gun. "That wouldn't be very nice."

"Let me go." Karli said, trying to pull away.

"You didn't ask very nice." The shifter taunted her.

"Please let me go." Karli said as tears started falling down her cheek.

"It's too late for that." The shifter said, throwing her against the wall and pinning her against it. "You know, you are very beautiful Karli. Innocent as well. Dean loves you more than anything in this world, but little Sammy doesn't think about you this way, but I just can't help myself." The shifter leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Karli bit down on his lip, causing him to pull back. He gave her a small smirk before backhanding her. Karli let out a small scream before he backhanded her again and threw her onto the bed. Karli tried to get up but the Shifter pushed her back down and pinned her hands above her head and pinned her body down with his.

"Please, don't." Karli was cut off as he leaned down and kissed her forcefully again.

"You know, no matter how many times I do that, I can't get enough of you." The shifter said, kissing his way down her neck.

"Dean! Sam!" Karli cried out as he bit down on her neck.

"Don't even." The shifter said, resuming kissing his way down her neck. Karli tried to get free but his grip on her just got tighter.

"Karli!" She heard Sam and Dean yell from the other side of the door.

"Help!" Karli cried as the shifter bit down on her neck again. He moved his hand down to her belt and started undoing it.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" She heard Dean yell as he tried to bust down the door. The shifter didn't listen and continued his cruel game.

"Dean!" Karli yelled as he hit her again. He moved his hand back down to her belt and got it undone.

"Get away from her." Dean said as he started shooting at the door. The shifter undid her Jeans just as Dean and Sam bust down the door and shot the shifter in the head. He slumped forward over Karli. Dean and Sam both ran over to her but Karli reached out for Dean. He hugged her close and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh Karli, it's okay. He's dead. Calm down." Dean said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Dean, he was g-gonna…" Karli couldn't finish her sentence and started crying.

"I know, but he won't went get the chance ever again, I promise." Dean promised her and kissed her forehead.

"But-But he almost…" Karli started again.

"He would've never done that. I wouldn't let him." Dean told her. Karli simply nodded, not wanting to talk anymore. Dean pulled back and Karli got up off the bed to redo her jeans and belt that the shifter had gotten undone and bit her lip as the pain in her wrist got worse. Karli managed to redo her belt before she fell to the floor and cried again. She immediately felt arms around her and turned into the body beside her which was Dean. She felt him pick her up and walk out of the room where they bumped into two people.

"What are you two doing here?" She heard Dean ask and knew it was Paul and Katie.

"We tracked the shifter." Paul told him and Karli could feel Dean's body tense.

"Well you're a little too late to kill it." Dean told him.

"Is she okay?" She heard Katie ask.

"No." Dean said, as he walked past them and down the stairs. He opened the door and walked out to the Impala where Sam was already sitting in the driver's seat. Dean opened the back door behind the driver seat and put her down before sliding in beside her and pulling her close to him again. Sam backed away from the house and drove back toward the motel. Karli fell asleep half way there, her body just too tired to stay awake.

* * *

The next morning Karli woke up with Dean laying right beside her. He looked asleep but Karli could tell that he was awake. Karli lightly shook him, letting him know she was awake. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He brought up his hand and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You better today?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah, a little." Karli told him.

"That's good." Dean told her.

"Dean it was scary. The thing looked just like you the first time and then it chose Sam. I actually thought it was him. Then when he locked the door I knew it wasn't him. But it took me long enough to tell. I've known him for eleven years Dean and I couldn't tell that it wasn't him. I've known you longer than anyone and I couldn't tell it was you." A tear slipped down Karli's cheek and Dean brushed it away gently.

"Those things are tricky Karli. When you see someone you trust and love, it's hard to know that they're a shifter." Dean told her.

"But I should've known Dean. But I didn't and I let him get the upper hand." Karli said quietly.

"No one's perfect Karli, everyone makes mistakes." Dean told her. She nodded slightly as Sam walked in and walked over to them.

"Hey Karli, you feelin better?" Sam asked, sitting on the side. Karli tensed a bit and she knew that Dean could feel it.

"Yeah." Karli nodded softly, "I'm good."

"Good, we were both worried about you last night." Sam told her.

"Yeah, I know. So can we get out of here now?" Karli asked them and tried to get out of the bed. She used her right hand to push herself off the bed and bit her lip again.

"Yeah, we'll get out of here as soon as we fix your wrist." Sam told her as he went to get the first aid kit they kept in one of the extra bags. Karli nodded as Sam came back over to her and began to bandage and set her wrist so she wouldn't damage it anymore than it already was. When he finished, Karli grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. She looked into the mirror and saw the damage that the demon had done. She had bruises on both sides of her face and a cut above her left eye. Karli looked away and changed into her clean set of clothes before she brushed her hair and walked back out. Dean and Sam were both packing up so Karli went to put her dirty clothes away and began to pack up her stuff as well. She was digging in her bag and pulled out Paul's black hoodie. She looked out the window and saw that Katie and Paul's Dodge Charger was still in the lot.

"I'll be right back." Karli told them as she walked out of her room and over to Katie and Paul's room. She was going to knock when the door opened and Paul was standing there.

"Karli?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, uh…I thought I should give this back." Karli told him, handing him his hoodie.

"Thanks." Paul said, taking the hoodie as Karli turned around. "So that's it?" Karli turned back around.

"What?" Karli asked him.

"You know what I'm talking about. In Pennsylvania we both had a good time and then you left with him. We still talked and I was planning to find a hunt that I knew you would take. And just when I was about to leave, you tell me that you're with him. What kind of shit was that?" Paul finished, slight anger in his voice.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Karli told him.

"That's bull. You just didn't feel like telling me." Paul said.

"No, alright. You were the first person I told. Even before Sam, and we tell him everything, alright. But you knew first. I'm sorry things didn't work out in your favor but there's nothing I can do to fix it." Karli told him.

"Yes there is." Paul said, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm happy where I am now. I'm sorry." Karli told him and turned around again to walk away when she felt him grab her arm and throw her into the wall.

"You are not sorry, if you were, you wouldn't be with him." Paul said, standing dangerously close.

"Get away from me." Karli said, memories of the previous night invading her thoughts.

"No, I know you want this." Paul said, leaning in and kissing her. Karli tried to fight him off but he grabbed her right wrist and held her against the wall.

"I said get off." Karli said, pulling her left hand free and punching him as hard as she could. He stumbled back slightly, just enough for Karli to run back to her room. She looked back and saw him following her but opened the door to her room and ran in quickly, slamming the door behind her.

"Karli, what happened?" Dean asked, walking over to her.

"Nothing, can we just get the hell out of here?" Karli answered, moving to get her bag.

"Yeah, we were just about to head out." Dean told her and helped her with her other bag and grabbed his own. Sam opened the door and the three of them exited the room and walked to the Impala. Karli looked around and saw that Paul wasn't around but the Dodge Charger was still in front of their room. Karli threw her bag into the trunk and walked over to her door and got into the Impala. Dean and Sam got in after her and Sam looked back at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, lets just go." Karli told him. He just nodded and turned back to the front as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. Karli looked back at Paul's room and saw Katie smiling and waving at her and Paul standing beside her, smirking at Karli.


	28. Simon Said Part 1

"Okay, we need to find a case, we haven't had one for a week." Karli complained to Dean in the motel room they got the night before.

"I know, we're workin on it. We should have one by tomorrow." Dean told her.

"I can't wait that long, I need to take my frustration out on something." Karli told him as she paced the room.

"You will just calm down." Dean said walking over to her.

"No, I need to kill something now." Karli said, moving away. She heard a thud and looked over at Sam who had fallen on the floor beside his bed and was holding his head. "Sammy." Karli said, walking over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy what is it?" Dean asked, standing beside Karli. Sam's head shot up and he looked up at them.

"A guy got a phone call. He went to buy a gun and shot the clerk and then himself." Sam told them, standing up.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"A town, probably one hundred miles from here." Sam told them.

"Well then lets go." Karli said, grabbing bags and walking out to the Impala and tossed them into the trunk. Karli walked back into the room to hurry Sam and Dean and noticed they looked like they were fighting.

"No, we're not going there." Dean said, looking at Sam.

"But we might need the help. It sounds like the demon's behind this." Sam told him.

"Wait, I missed part of this conversation. What's going on?" Karli asked them.

"I think we should go to the Roadhouse and talk to Ash, see if he can help." Sam told her.

"And I don't think that's such a good idea. A room full of hunters might suspect Sam's supernatural abilities. Most hunters don't wait for a story, they just kill." Dean said, looking over at her.

"How are they gonna find out?" Sam asked.

"Alright, I don't want to hear it. Dean, if it'll help with the case, we'll just make sure it's a quick visit." Karli said, looking from Sam to Dean. "Problem solved, lets go."

"You actually want to go to the Roadhouse?" Sam asked her. He knew just like Dean knew that Karli had problems with Jo always flirting with Dean and was confused as to why Karli wanted to go.

"It'll be for a few minutes. In and Out. No harm done." Karli said, "No can we just go?"

"Okay." Dean said as he grabbed a bag and walked out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna have problems with…" Sam was cut off by Karli.

"Don't even say her name. And no, I know Dean doesn't like her and won't do anything with her." Karli told him. Part of it was a lie, she did have a problem with Jo but knew that Dean loved her, not Jo.

"Then lets get going." Sam told her and walked out of the room, Karli following close behind him.

* * *

Karli, Dean and Sam walked into the Roadhouse a few hours later. Dean looked over to his right and saw two hunters looking at them, holding knives. Karli saw him looking and just put her hand on his arm. 

"Don't worry Dean, nothing's gonna happen." Karli told him. He just gave a slight nod.

"Just can't stay away can you?" Karli looked forward and rolled her eyes as Jo gave Dean a flirty smirk.

"Yeah, looks like." Dean said giving a small laugh. "How you doin Jo?"

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked her.

"In his back room." Jo told him.

"Great." Sam said, walking away and headed toward the back.

"And I'm fine." Jo said as he walked away.

"Who cares?" Karli muttered under her breath. Dean nudged her with his elbow.

"What was that?" Jo asked.

"I said that's good." Karli said, giving a fake smile.

"Sorry about Sam, we're just kinda in a rush." Dean told her. Jo gave a small nod and Dean walked past her, taking Karli with him and they sat at the bar together. Ellen came over and asked what they wanted to drink. Karli was about to ask for her normal drink when Dean shot her a look and she just sighed.

"I'll take a beer and Karli will have a coke." Karli wanted to argue but Dean just shot her the look again and she stayed quiet. Ellen nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

"So not fair, you get to drink and I don't. You're gonna be driving, not me." Karli said, pouting.

"Yeah, I'm also over twenty one." Dean told her, "And you're only sixteen."

"I'll be seventeen in two weeks." Karli argued.

"Still not legal." Dean said as Ellen came back. Soon the Roadhouse started to empty and Jo walked over to the music box and picked the song 'Can't fight this feeling' by REO Speedwagon. Karli rolled her eyes and laid her head down on the bar as Jo came over with a tray of empty glasses.

"What?" She heard Jo asked. Karli looked up and saw Dean looking at her. She just rolled her eyes again and turned her head the other way.

"REO Speedwagon?" Dean asked.

"Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart." She told him.

"He sings it from the hair, there's a difference." Dean told her, making Karli give a small laugh. There was a small pause and then she heard Jo speak again.

"That profile you got Ash lookin for, your mom died the same way, didn't she? The fire in Sam's nursery." Karli got a little mad and looked up.

"None of your fuckin business. Why would you even ask him that?" Karli said picking her head up, anger clearly evident in her voice.

"I just asked because I could help." Jo said innocently.

"We don't need any damn help, we can do this ourselves." Karli told her.

"Karli." Dean said, trying to calm her down.

"We have a match." Sam said, coming up behind them, "We gotta go."

"Good." Karli said, getting out of the chair and walking toward the door.

"Alright, see you later Jo." She heard Dean say as she walked out the door and to the Impala. She started to open her door when Dean came up beside her and grabbed her hand.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"She shouldn't have asked that. She doesn't need to know everything and we don't need her help." Karli said, looking up at him.

"What did I miss?" Sam asked from the other side of the car.

"Karli got all pissed at Jo. Looked like she was gonna get up and kick her ass." Dean told Sam, still looking down at Karli.

"If she would've just kept her mouth shut…" Karli started but was cut off my Dean.

"It's in the past now just forget about it. We're out of there so just relax." Dean brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her. All the anger Karli felt moments before washed away as he kissed her lovingly. Karli wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Feel better?" Dean asked her. Karli bit her lip lightly and nodded. "Good." He said leaning down and kissed her again.

"Case." Dean pulled back again when Sam spoke up.

"Right." Dean said, clearing his throat and moved away from Karli. Karli opened her door and looked up at the Roadhouse and saw Jo looking at them through the window. She gave a small smirk and got into the car behind Dean.

* * *

"You look so handsome, you know that." Karli said as they got out of the Impala and headed into a diner where the guy, Andrew Gallagher, worked. They were going in as lawyers because his file had said that he was behind on his bills, so Dean and Sam were wearing suits while Karli wore a black dress. 

"I look like a seventh grader at his first dance." Dean complained.

"No, they can't pull the suit off like you can." Karli told him, smiling.

"Don't you two even start." Sam said, pulling Dean with him toward the diner, away from Karli. They both sighed and Karli walked in behind them.

"Hello, is Andrew Gallagher working now by any chance?" Sam asked a girl standing behind the counter.

"No, I'm sorry. Why do you ask?" The girl asked. Her nametag read Tracy.

"We're with the collection agency. It seems as though Mr. Gallagher is behind on his bills." Karli told her.

"Good luck getting anything from him. He won't be working anytime soon, but I can tell you where he lives." Tracy told them.

"That would be great, actually." Dean told her. Tracy smiled at him and gave them directions to Andrew's home. Karli looked around the diner and saw a guy looking over at them. He looked down when he saw her looking at him and continued to clean the table.

"Thank you so much." Dean said, turning Karli's attention back to him. Karli nodded to Tracy and walked out of the diner with Sam and Dean. They walked back to the Impala and Dean turned his attention to her.

"Why were you looking at that guy?" Dean asked her.

"Because there was just something about him. I dunno." Karli told him.

"Think he was hotter than me?" Dean asked.

"Of course not." Karli rolled her eyes and got into the car. "So where are we headed now?"

"We go to Andy's house, see what he's up to." Sam told her.

* * *

"This is fun." Karli said sarcastically as they sat in the Impala, waiting for Andy to come out. 

"Why don't you go knock on the door then." Dean said, turning to her.

"Okay." Karli said, opening the car door.

"Karli, no." Sam said, grabbing her arm. Karli closed the door and crossed her arms.

"He told me too." Karli said defensively. Dean and Sam shushed her as Andy came out of his house and stopped to talk to someone.

"That's him." Sam said, "That's the guy from my vision."

"Are you sure?" Karli asked him.

"Yeah." Sam told her.

"So then what do we do?" Karli asked.

"Split up." Dean said as Andy got into a van, "Sam, you go follow vision guy."

"Doctor Jennings." Sam told him.

"Same thing. And me and Karli will follow Gallagher." Dean finished. Sam nodded and got out of the car and walked in the direction Jennings left while Karli and Dean took off behind Andy. About two miles later, Andy stopped his car and Dean took his gun from the seat and put it into his coat, leaving his fingers on it. Andy walked over to the car and leaned down next to Dean's door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey" Dean said, looking at him.

"This is a cherry ride." Andy said to Dean.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean nodded.

"Man, a '67. Impala's best year, if you ask me. This is a serious classic." Andy looked the car over.

"Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too. Can't let a car like this one go." Dean told him.

"Damn straight. Hey, can I have it?" Andy asked.

"What the hell kind of…"

"Sure, man." Dean said, cutting Karli off and getting out of the car.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Karli asked, opening her door.

"Can I take her too?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, treat her nice." Dean nodded.

"Dean." Karli complained, getting out of the car.

"Come on, we can have fun." Andy told her. Karli got a chill but shook it off.

"I don't think so." Karli said, moving over to Dean.

"It's okay Karli, go have fun." Dean told her, smiling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Karli asked.

"Forget it" Andy said, putting the car into drive and took off. Dean watched as he drove away for a second before he spoke up.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled.

"What the hell was that? You were gonna give him me!" Karli yelled.

"No, I would never do that." Dean told her.

"You just did!" Karli yelled.

"I didn't want to. It was like someone else took control." Dean told her. Karli thought for a second and looked up at him.

"He's got mind control powers." Karli told him as she took out her phone to call Sam.

"What is it?" Karli heard Sam answer.

"Gallagher got away." Karli told him.

"How?" Sam asked.

"He has mind control powers and Dean gave him the Impala." Karli told him.

"What?!" Sam asked, raising his voice so Dean could hear.

"I couldn't help it, he made me man." Dean said defending himself.

"And there he goes." Sam told them.

"You see him?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, he just drove past." Sam told her. There was a pause for a second and then she heard Sam yell and the line go dead.

"Something's up. We need to go, now." Karli said, grabbing Dean's arm and the two of them ran in the direction Gallagher drove off. Five minutes later, they saw a bus stopped in the middle of the road and people trying to crowd around. They saw Sam outside one of the shops and ran over to him.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He got a phone call and walked in front of the bus." Sam told them. "I could've stopped him."

"Sam, it's the past. It's not your fault." Karli told him, placing her hand on his arm.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because I do." Karli said simply.


	29. Simon Said Part 2

Karli, Sam and Dean were walking around the small town, searching for Andy and Dean's car.

"I swear, if we find him, I'll kill him." Karli said, looking around.

"No you won't." Dean told her.

"Yes I will. First he took the impala and then he wanted to take me." Karli complained.

"Yeah, I don't understand. He asked Dean for the car and he gave it up, no questions asked. But when he asked for you, you wouldn't go." Sam spoke up.

"So?" Karli asked, confused.

"How come the mind control worked on Dean but not you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I'm special I guess." Karli said as they walked across the street and spotted the Impala parked out on the street.

"Thank god." Dean said, running across the street to the car, "I'm sorry baby, I'll never leave you again."

"Again I'm replaced by the car." Karli said, rolling her eyes.

"At least he left the keys in it." Dean said, looking inside the car.

"Yeah, that was nice of him." Sam rolled his eyes.

"So it looks like this guy can't work his mojo just by twitchin his nose, he needs to use verbal commands." Dean stated.

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus." Sam said, sighing. "He must've called him or something."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean said.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I just don't know if he's our guy Sam." Dean said, looking up.

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" Sam asked.

"He doesn't seem like the stone cold killer type, that's all, you know. And O.J. was guilty." Dean said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Either way, how are we gonna track this guy down?" Sam asked.

"Not a problem." Karli spoke up from behind them and told them to get into the car. "I can spot a stoner's car a mile away, especially his."

"Why is everyone a stoner to you?" Dean asked her.

"Twenty bucks says he is." Karli said smiling.

"Deal." Dean said.

"How bout you Sammy?" Karli asked, turning to look at Sam.

"Fine." Sam sighed and got into the car as Dean took off down the street searching for the van.

* * *

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride." Dean said as they found the van and walked over to it. "Lets have a look." Dean pulled something out of his jacket and broke open the door. They opened them and looked in the back. 

"I told you he was so a stoner." Karli told them.

"This…this is magnificent, that's what this is." Dean told them, smirking, "Not exactly a serial killer's lair though." The three of them began looking inside the van. "There's no clown painting on the walls or scissors stuck in victims photos. I like the tiger." Karli rolled her eyes.

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein, it's pretty heavy reading, Dean." Sam told him as looked through the books.

"Yeah." Karli laughed as Dean pulled something long from the back, "And Moby Dick's bong." Sam rolled his eyes and Karli laughed and smirked.

"So, I believe you two owe me twenty bucks." Karli told them. They both sighed and slipped her twenty each before they closed the doors while Karli still smiled. They turned around and saw Andy standing there.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Andy asked them.

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed…" Sam started.

"Tell the truth!" Andy half yelled.

"That's what we're…" Karli started but was cut off by Dean.

"We hunt demons." Dean told him.

"What?" Andy asked, a confused look on his face.

"Demons, spirits, things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, this is my brother…"

"Dean, shut up!" Both Karli and Sam hissed at him.

"I'm trying!" Dean started through gritted teeth, "He's psychic. Kinda like you, well not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself, cause you're all part of something that's terrible, and I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right." Karli put her hand over his mouth so anything else he would say wouldn't be clear.

"Dean, just stop." Karli told him.

"You three are crazy, you know that." Andy told them.

"So you can't control other people using verbal commands?" Karli shot back at him. He just looked down. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Karli pulled her hand away from Dean when she was sure he was done talking. Sam and Andy walked away, Karli guessed that Andy was trying to convince Andy that all of this was true.

"I didn't want to say any of that, that stupid…" Dean started.

"Dean, it's okay. We know. But what I don't get is why it doesn't effect me and Sam." Karli told him. They heard something come into contact with the van and rushed over to the other side, where Sam was holding his head and leaning against the car.

"Sam, What is it?" Karli asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Come on Sammy." Dean said. Sam eyes shot open and he looked around.

"A woman got a call on her phone and poured gas on herself before lighting herself on fire." Sam told them. "We gotta stop it before it happens." They looked shocked for a moment as a fire truck started to fly by them.

"Sam, stay here. Me and Karli will go check it out." Dean said as he ran with Karli back to the Impala and took off after the fire truck.

"This isn't gonna be good." Karli said as the fire truck pulled into a gas station where a figure was covered by flames. "Oh my god." Karli said, placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Guess we're too late." Dean told her as he turned around to go back to Sam. Karli sat back in her seat, too shocked to say anything. They pulled up right behind Andy's van and got out of the car.

"We were too late." Dean told him.

"So I guess you're off the hook." Karli spoke up, looking at Andy.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"We thought it was you because of the power and they were both on their phones so someone told them to do the things we did. We figured it was you." Karli explained, "But since you were with us, it couldn't have been you."

"I wouldn't do that anyway, I can't kill anyone." Andy told them.

"We know now." Karli told him. "What do we do now?" Karli turned her attention to Sam and Dean. Sam looked exhausted.

"We should check on the woman who just died. See if we can find anything out." Dean told her and looked over at Sam. "And you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine Dean." Sam told him, moving to the car.

"No you're not Sammy. Now you're going back to the motel and you're going to rest." Karli told him.

"Wow, that's a change." Dean said, looking surprised.

"What?" Karli asked.

"You telling people what to do." Dean told her, smiling.

"Well he looks tired. It looked like the vision took a lot out of him." Karli told him as she got into the car and they took off for the motel.

* * *

"You guys are not leaving me here." Sam told them. 

"Your right." Dean said and Karli looked at him confused, "I'm leaving you two behind. Sammy, you need to rest and Karli's stayin here to make sure you get that rest." Dean said, leaving quickly and pulling out of the parking lot, Karli running out to catch him but he was gone. Karli sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wait till he gets back, the next time he leaves me, I'm gonna kill him." Karli said, walking back into the room. She looked over at Sam who was standing in the middle of the room, "You need to lay down."

"I'm fine, how many times do I have to say it?" Sam complained, still looking exhausted.

"Yeah, of course now lay down. You don't have to go to sleep but you need to relax so we can figure out what's goin on." Karli said, trying to lead him to the bed.

"Karli, I'm fine." Sam said as Karli pushed him over to the bed. He sat down and Karli pushed him down so he was laying on it. Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Karli smiled and walked over to her phone and began going through it, waiting for Dean to get back so she could yell at him for leaving.

An hour later Karli looked over at Sam who was still sleeping soundlessly. The door opened and Dean walked in. Karli jumped out of the bed and hit him in his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dean asked.

"Leaving me." Karli told him.

"I'm sorry." Dean told her, "But we got a little problem."

"What is it?" Karli asked.

"Andy was adopted. The woman in the gas station was his birthmother. Doctor Jennings was the doctor present at his birth." Dean told her.

"So Andy did do it."

"I don't think so. I looked at the birth certificate. Holly Beckett, the woman who died, gave birth to twins." Dean said.

"So Andy has a twin?" Karli asked.

"Yeah and I've got a picture. Does he look familiar to you?" Dean handed Karli a picture and she gasped in shock.

"The bus boy from the diner." Dean nodded at her. They both snapped around when Sam fell to the floor, holding his head.

"Shit, not again. Sammy, what is it?" Karli asked, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms around him. "Sammy, what's going on?"

"The girl from the diner jumped off a dam." Sam told them.

"Well lets get going before it happens." Dean said as Karli helped Sam up and they ran to the car.

* * *

"I-I have a brother?" Andy asked from the backseat. It was Karli's idea to pick him up and tell him what was going on. 

"Yes, his name is Anson Williams but you probably know him as Webber." Karli told him.

"The bus boy? He came around eight months ago and ever since he tried to be my best friend." Andy told them.

"Well at least you know the truth." Karli told him.

"Yeah, your brother's a psychotic murderer." Dean said from the driver's seat. Karli hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't say it like that." Karli told him.

"And he's gonna kill someone else?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, the girl from the diner." Karli nodded.

"Tracy?!" Andy asked, raising his voice.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get her before he does something bad, I promise." The car came to a stop a good distance away from the dam to be sure that Webber didn't know they were there.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Karli whispered.

"Sam's going to try and stop Webber with Andy. I'm going into the forest with my friend here just in case Sam and Andy can't stop them." Karli nodded and grabbed another gun from the trunk.

"Then I'm goin with you." Karli told him.

"No, you're immune to his commands, you're going with them to help." Dean told her.

"But what if something happens and you need help. You shouldn't go by yourself." Karli argued.

"I'll be fine Karli, go with them." Karli sighed and nodded slightly. She tucked the gun into her jeans and followed Sam and Andy while Dean walked away and disappeared in the trees. When they reached the dam they saw Tracy standing on the ledge and Webber was still sitting in the car. Tracy was about to jump when Andy told her to stop and Sam broke the window of the car and pulled Webber out. He tried to say something but Sam held him down and Karli taped his mouth shut. Andy was over by Tracy and was trying to help her down but she wouldn't move.

"Why won't she move?" Andy asked them. They both turned to him and didn't realize what a bad idea that was until Karli heard Sam fall to the ground beside her. She turned around just in time for Webber to knock her down beside Sam. She tried to get up but her head was spinning. She looked up and saw an outline of Webber and Andy talking to each other.

"Are you really this stupid?" She heard Andy, "You, you learn you got a twin, you call them up! You go out for a drink. You don't start killing people!"

"I wanted to tell you for so long, bro, but he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was right." Webber said in a calm voice.

"Who?" Andy asked him. Karli was able to see clearer and tried to pull out her gun from the back of her jeans.

"The man with the yellow eyes." Karli looked up at and started to aim the gun at him when he turned around and grabbed it from her, throwing it on the ground somewhere behind him. "You really don't want to do that." He said, still holding her wrist.

"Why is that?" Karli asked him. He just smirked and punched her. Her head started spinning again.

"What the hell are you doing? What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"He came to me. In my dream." Karli looked over at Sam and saw he was struggling to move. "He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait till you see what's in store for both of us. See, he's the who told me I had a brother. A twin." Webber told him.

"Why did you kill our mother?" Andy asked. "And doctor Jennings?"

"Because they split us up!" Webber yelled, "They ruined our lives Andy." his voice softened, "We could've been together this whole time. Instead of alone. I-I couldn't let them get away with that."

"Oh yeah, so killing them was such a smart thing to do." Karli said sarcastically from her spot beside Sam. _'Great, why do you always gotta piss them off Karli?'_

"How about you think about it from my point of view. You have a sister and your parents split you up and you didn't find out for twenty years." Webber said, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'd be pissed as hell but I wouldn't go all psycho killer on them." Karli told him. He just walked over to her and hit her again. Karli looked up at him and even though everything was spinning, she saw him looking over to where Dean was hiding.

"I see you." Webber said, smirking "Bye-Bye."

"Shit, Dean!" Karli yelled and Webber hit her one more time before backing up. Karli heard a gunshot and tried to get up. "Dean!" She yelled again. Sam had managed to get up and was shushing her.

"Karli, it wasn't Dean." Karli looked up at Sam who motioned over to his right. Karli looked and saw that Webber was on the ground and Andy was holding Karli's gun. Karli heard Tracy crying from her spot on the dam ledge and saw Andy run over to him. Karli was still scared, thinking for another second that it was Dean who had been killed. Sam was beside her, comforting her, telling her it wasn't true and she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Karli woke up early the next morning with Dean sitting beside her, playing with her hair. She immediately smiled when she saw him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Dean, you're okay." Karli smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, and so are you. Not that you helped the case." Dean said, pulling back and looking at her face which had bruises everywhere.

"You know I don't know when to shut up. That's something we have in common." Karli said, giving a weak smile. Karli looked outside and saw there were cops and an ambulance. "Do we need to go talk to them?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, it'll just take a few minutes. We have to tell them why it was necessary to shoot Webber." Dean told her. Karli nodded and got out of the car with Dean and walked over to Sam, who was already talking to the cops. When Karli first got there, the cops were all over her, asking what had happened. She said that she was trying to help the girl Tracy and Webber had punched her a few times. They asked if that was true and looked over at Sam and Dean. She said yes, that they could ask Andy. They nodded and asked about what had happened. They told him everything, leaving out the part about the mind control. Half an hour later, they walked back toward the Impala when Sam spoke up.

"It looks like I was right." Sam told them.

"About what?" Dean and Karli asked.

"Andy." He answered, "He's a killer after all."

"No he's a hero. Saved his girlfriends life, Saved my life." Dean told him.

"Bottom line, last night he wasted somebody." Sam told him.

"But he's not a foaming at the mouth Psycho. He was pushed into that." Dean said.

"Webber was pushed too in his own way. Max was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death." Sam argued.

"What's your point Sam?" Dean asked, stopping. Karli stood beside them.

"Under the right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder Dean, everyone. Maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us." Sam said.

"Sam we don't know what the demon wants. Okay, quit worrying about it." Dean said, walking over to the car. Karli walked behind him and Sam followed.

"You know, I heard you before Dean when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am." Sam told him.

"Man, that was mind control, It's like being roffied man, it doesn't count." Dean said, opening his door.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No, I-I'm callin do-over." Dean told him.

"What are you, seven?" Sam asked and Karli rolled her eyes.

"Look, we just gotta keep doin what we're doin. Find that evil son of a bitch and kill it." Dean said, getting into the car. Sam followed and Karli jumped in behind them. Dean's phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello." Dean paused. "Ellen." Another pause. "Sure, we'll be right there." Dean hung up the phone and put it back in his jacket. "Ellen said she needs to talk to us."

"So we're goin back to the Roadhouse?" Karli asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, don't say anything to Jo, just ignore her." Dean said, turning around and giving her a look.

"I will, as long as she keeps her mouth shut." Karli said as Dean turned back around and drove toward the Roadhouse.

* * *

Two hours later, they walked into the Roadhouse and took seats at the bar, Dean on the right, Karli in the middle, and Sam on the left. Ellen came over and gave Sam and Dean both beers and handed Karli the Malibu without Karli needing to put up a fight. She smiled and started drinking. Jo was walking around the bar but Karli tried not to pay attention. 

"Jo, go pull up another case of beer." Ellen told her.

"Mom." Jo started, sounding like a childish whine that made Karli roll her eyes.

"Now." Ellen said sternly, "Please." Jo sighed and walked away. Karli looked up and noticed she was glaring at her. After Jo was gone, Ellen walked over to them and sighed.

"You three want to tell me about that last hunt of yours?" Ellen asked them.

"No, not really." Dean said quickly, taking a sip of his beer. Karli and Sam both gave him a look and he spoke up again. "No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." Ellen pulled a folder from under the bar and dropped it onto the bar between Dean and Karli.

"Not anymore. I got this stuff from Ash." Ellen looked between the three of them but they all avoided her gaze. "Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house." She said, looking over at Karli and Sam, "You think it was the demon both times, you think it went after Gallagher's family."

"Yeah, we think so." Sam spoke up.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Go on." Ellen told him.

"It's none of your business." Dean said rudely. Karli hit him in the back of the head and Ellen shot him a look.

"You mind your tongue with me boy." Ellen told him, "This isn't just your war, this is war. There's something coming big and fast and their side holds all the cards. Now at best all we got is us. Together." Karli looked between Dean and Ellen, who never broke eye contact, "No secrets or half truths." Dean looked away first and sighed.

"There are people out there." Sam started, "Like Andy Gallagher. Like Karli. Like me. And we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?" Ellen asked.

"Psychic abilities. Me, I have visions. Premonitions." Karli looked over at Dean who was looking down the whole time. Karli grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile. "It's different for everybody." Sam told her.

"What about you?" Ellen asked, turning to Karli.

"None of your…" Dean started.

"It's kind of like Sam. When I'm asleep, I see stuff. Kind of like premonitions, but not as strong as Sammy. And I can feel when something bad is near." Karli told her, cutting Dean off.

"The demon said he had plans for people like us." Sam told her.

"What kind of plans?" Ellen asked.

"We really don't know for sure." Karli told her.

"These people out there, these psychics, They dangerous?" Ellen asked.

"No." Dean spoke up, "Not all of them."

"But some are." Sam told her, "Some are very dangerous."

"How many are we lookin at?" Ellen asked them.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far." Dean started, "They all had house fires on the night of the six month birthday."

"That's not true." Sam spoke. Karli and Dean both looked at him confused.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Webber, or Anson Williams, or whatever his name is, I looked at his files and there was no house fire." Sam explained, "There's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks the pattern." Ellen said. "So if there are any others like him, they wouldn't be in the system." Jo came back up with the beer and tried to listen to the conversation. "No way to track them all down."

"And so who knows how many of them are really out there." Dean said, looking over at Karli and then down at the bar.

"There could be thousands more than we expect." Karli said.

"Jo honey." Ellen called over her shoulder.

"Yeah mom." Jo answered.

"You better break out the whiskey instead." Dean was still looking down at the bar and Karli leaned her head on his shoulder. _'This so can't be good.'_


	30. No Exit Part 1

"So where are we headed?" Karli asked as they packed up the Impala. For the past four days they had been staying at the Roadhouse, which had annoyed Karli to no end.

"Los Angeles, California." Dean told her as he closed the trunk.

"What's in L.A?" Sam asked.

"Young girl got kidnapped by an evil cult." Dean told them.

"Yeah, and does this girl have a name?" Karli asked.

"Katie Holmes." Dean told them. Karli laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"That's funny... and for you, so bitchy." Sam said, laughing a little. They turned around and looked at the roadhouse when they heard something break and yelling. Karli rolled her eyes when Dean spoke up.

"Or on the other hand, catfight." Dean said, turning around and heading for the Roadhouse.

"Dean, we should leave them alone." Karli argued but he just kept walking and opened the door. Jo and Ellen were walking around the Roadhouse, arguing about Jo going out hunting from what Karli could tell. Jo looked past Ellen at Dean, Karli, and Sam who had just walked in and closed the door. Ellen stopped and looked behind her.

"Guys, bad time." Ellen said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said, looking away.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway." Dean said as they turned and started walking out the door.

"Wait." Jo said, starting to walk over to them, "I wanna know what they think about this."

"I don't care what they think." Ellen half yelled. Karli turned around when the door opened and family of four came in. Karli rolled her eyes at the matching outfits they were wearing.

"Excuse me, are you guys open?" The father asked.

"Yes" Ellen yelled.

"No." Jo yelled at the same time. The father and mother of the family looked at each other for a second before he spoke up again.

"We'll just check out the Arbys down the road." He said before leading his family out the door. Karli and Dean both rolled their eyes before turning back to Jo and Ellen. They looked like they were going to start fighting again when the phone started ringing. They looked at the phone before back at each other before Ellen finally walked over to the phone and answered it. While Ellen was on the phone, Jo turned back to Dean, Sam, and Karli with a folder in her hands.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." She said, holding the folder out to Dean. He just looked at it and her before she spoke up again. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No but your mom might." Dean told her. Jo gave him a look and he finally took the folder from her.

"But this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six other woman have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes." Karli was going to say something about blondes but was silenced by a look from Dean. "It only happens every decade or two, so the cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with some old serial killer or…"

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked, cutting her off.

"I did it myself." Jo told him.

"You gotta admit, we hit the road for a lot less." Sam told them.

"Good." Ellen said, getting off the phone, "You like the case so much, you take it."

"Mom." Jo complained.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough." Ellen said sternly, "And I won't loose you too, I just won't." Jo just walked away, leaving Dean, Sam and Karli with Ellen.

"We'll take it Ellen." Sam told her as they walked out and to the car.

"So we're taking it?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, we should be there in a few hours." Dean told her as he took off down the road.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Karli asked. They had been searching the apartment for about twenty minutes and Karli had noticed black stuff on the wall and turned to Sam, who was standing beside her. 

"It's ectoplasm." Sam told her, "It's a sign of a very pissed off spirit that has been here."

"Just lovely." Karli rolled her eyes. "What do we do about it?"

"Find out who the spirit is, find it, and kill it." Dean said, sneaking out of the apartment with Sam behind him and Karli right behind, closing the door. She bumped into Sam and started mumbling something under her breath when she saw what they were looking at. Jo was standing a few feet away, talking to the landlord.

"Hey sweetheart." Jo said, looking over at them. She started moving toward Dean but Karli got there first and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder so Jo walked over to Sam instead. "I was just talking to the landlord. I see you already checked out the apartment." Jo smiled at him and then looked at the landlord and handed him a stack of cash. He nodded to him and the four of them turned around and headed into the apartment. Once the door was closed, Sam, Dean, and Karli turned to Jo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karli asked, anger boiling beneath her skin.

"Karli." Dean said softly.

"I'm here because this was my hunt." Jo told them.

"What did your mom say when you told her you were leaving?" Karli asked.

"She doesn't know." Jo said simply.

"She's gonna be pissed when she finds out." Karli said, smirking slightly.

"No one's gonna tell her." Jo said, walking closer to Karli.

"Really and why is that?" Karli asked, taking a step toward Jo.

"Don't even start." Dean said, standing between them. Karli and Jo just glared at each other for another moment before they turned around and walked away from each other. Karli crossed her arms and sat down on the couch while Jo stood in the small kitchen. Karli looked up when she heard Dean's phone ringing.

"It's Ellen." Dean told them.

"Don't tell her I'm here." Jo begged. Karli just rolled her eyes.

"She'll kill me if I lie to her." Dean told her.

"Please." Jo begged again.

"No, I'm not gonna…Hey Ellen." Dean said as Jo picked up the phone. "No, she's not here." He paused. "Maybe she went into town." Dean told her. "I'll tell you if I see her." He hung up the phone and gave Jo a look, who just smirked at him.

"Alright, now that that's over, what do we do now?" Karli asked.

"Lets check out the place." Jo said, looking at Dean.

"Fine, I'll go with Dean." Karli said, getting up and standing beside Dean.

"Alright. You two take the top floors, Jo and I will take the bottom." Sam said. The four of them nodded and split up. When they were out of earshot of Jo and Sam, Dean stopped Karli.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"It's just." Karli sighed, "Jo. Every time she's around, she always gives you that look that says 'He'll be mine.' And I love you so much."

"Karli, how many times do I have to tell you?" Dean took Karli's face in his hands and looked down at her, "Jo isn't a threat. I love you." Dean finished, leaning down and kissing her lovingly.

"I know Dean, I just can't help it." Karli said, pulling back slightly.

"Just forget about Jo, Karli." Dean said. Karli just nodded. "Alright, lets finish this." Karli nodded again and they continued to search the apartment complex for anything that could help. After an hour, they were going to head back when Dean turned to her.

"Do you smell that?" Dean asked her. Karli just shook her head. Dean walked over to the vent and kneeled down beside it. "Something's in there." Dean told her as he got it open and reached inside. He pulled out a tuft of blonde hair.

"Oh god." Karli said, backing away. "That's just sick."

"So the bastard's probably using the vents. We should get back to Sam and Jo." Dean told her. She nodded and they walked back down to the apartment. When they got there they saw Sam in the kitchen and Jo sitting at the table.

"You guys find anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, blonde hair." Karli told him.

"Like just pieces?" Jo asked.

"No, like a lot with part of a scalp attached." Karli said, shuddering at the thought.

"That's disgusting." Jo told them.

"At least you didn't have to see it blondy." Karli said. Jo looked like she was about to say something but Dean spoke up.

"So what's for dinner?" He asked.

* * *

After dinner, a bag of Doritos and burgers from Burger King, The four of them looked around the apartment to see where the bedrooms are. 

"Three beds." Karli said.

"So who's got the couch?" Jo asked.

"No one, we'll make this work." Karli said, "You two pick your rooms, me and Dean will take the other."

"You two are gonna share a bed?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, we usually do. Motel rooms don't normally come with three beds." Karli told her, "Problem?" Jo just rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Karli." Dean whispered.

"What, I didn't do anything." Karli said innocently. He just gave her a small 'bull' nod and they walked to the bedroom that was left. Karli changed into one of Dean's shirts and a pair of shorts and crawled into the bed. Dean stripped down to his boxers and laid down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, causing her to jump.

"So that works on you too." Karli could tell that Dean was smirking from behind her. Dean kissed her neck on the same spot again and she jumped a little again and made a small 'eep' noise.

"Dean, stop. It's not fair." Karli complained.

"Point?" Dean asked. Karli shook her head and closed her eyes. She felt Dean's breath against her neck and knew that he was almost asleep when Karli got a chill and her whole body shook. Dean woke up instantly and looked at her.

"Karli, what's the matter?" Dean asked. Karli turned around to face him and shook her head.

"N-Nothing. Just cold." Karli told him. Dean smirked and pulled Karli closer to him.

"Better?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, much." Karli said, nodding and laid her head down on Dean's chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat, not knowing what was going on in the other apartment.


	31. No Exit Part 2

Karli woke up the next morning, feeling a little better than she had the day before. She looked around and saw that Dean was gone. She ran a hand through her hair and got out of the bed. She changed out of her shorts into a pair of jeans but left Dean's shirt on. She walked over to the door and turned the handle when she heard Jo and Dean talking. Karli gripped the handle tighter but loosened it when she heard what they were talking about. Dean told Jo that they were all brought into the hunting when they were young, even Karli. But Jo has a choice. Jo let out a sigh and said that she needed to hunt to feel close to her father. Karli sighed and rolled her eyes a little _'you just want him to feel all sorry for you.' _Karli could hear it in her tone of voice. She opened the door and walked out to see Jo sitting at the table with Dean standing on the other side. Karli walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. She smiled and poured herself some before walking over to Dean. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

"A woman was taken last night." Sam said, walking into the apartment.

"What?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, the police are outside now." Sam told her.

"Look at this." Jo said. They all walked over to her and looked at the newspaper she was looking at.

"What are we looking at?" Karli asked.

"This empty field is where the apartment is now." Jo started. "Next to the field used to be a prison. They would come over here to hang the prisoners."

"So there's no wonder there's a pissed off spirit here." Karli said.

"Is there a list of prisoners?" Sam asked. Jo pulled out a folder and gave it to Sam. He began skimming through names before he stopped and looked up.

"H.H. Holmes." Sam said as he looked up.

"Who was that exactly?" Karli asked.

"He was the first serial killer with a thing for blondes." Sam told her, "He was buried and sealed in concrete."

"A little much?" Karli asked.

"You think." Sam nodded. "There's more."

"What?" Dean asked.

"He had a building in Chicago filled with hidden chambers and where he'd keep some of his victims alive." Sam told her.

"Oh that's pleasant." Karli looked up, figuring it out. "We've gotta search the place again. He prolly has that chick locked up somewhere." Karli told them.

"Then we should go." Dean said as Karli put down her coffee and walked toward the door together.

"Wait, you guys should take Jo." Sam told them.

"Don't you need someone to go with?" Karli asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, she'll be safer with you two than with me." Sam said.

"Safer?" Jo asked.

"Blonde." Karli pointed out. She nodded reluctantly, "Fine, lets go before that girl dies." The four of them walked out of the apartment and split up.

* * *

"You are so kidding me." Karli said, looking at the vent. It was big enough for all of them to get through.

"No the girls are taken through the vents which has to mean there's something there." Dean told them. Karli sighed and went in first, followed by Dean and Jo.

"This is so gross." Karli said, jumping when I spider started crawling up her arm. She could kill demons no problem but she was still scared of spiders.

"Just pretend that there aren't spider webs everywhere." Dean said and Karli shot him a look.

"Fine, then you just pretend that there isn't a rat on your foot." Dean looked down and shook his foot, backing into the wall in the process of getting the rat off.

"You're scared of rats?" Jo asked.

"Not scared, just." Dean started.

"Freaked." Karli finished for him. He gave her a look and she smiled at him softly before moving through the wall again. "God damnit, why do there always have to be cockroaches?" Karli complained.

"Because they like to be near you." Dean told her. Karli rolled her eyes as they turned a corner and there was a column on the other side of the wall so the space was narrowed. Karli got through it no problem but Dean couldn't make it.

"Can't fit?" Karli asked.

"Here, let me try." Jo said. Dean backed up as much as he could and Jo tried walking in front of him but it was a little close. Too close for Karli to watch. She turned on her flashlight and walked away from them.

"Karli, don't go by yourself." Dean yelled at her. Karli just nodded and continued to walk. Her phone rang a second later and she picked it up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Don't stay by yourself. This thing likes young girls." Dean told her.

"Correction, young blondes." Karli corrected him.

"Whatever, just because you're not a blonde doesn't mean he won't take you." Dean told her.

"Yeah, Yeah." Karli said as Jo came up behind her. "Oh great." Karli said putting the phone on speaker and putting it in her pocket.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"We gotta go down." Karli said, looking back at Jo briefly and back at the floor.

"How far?" Dean asked.

"About seven feet." Karli told him.

"Don't jump down it, you don't know what's down there." Karli rolled her eyes but jumped down anyway.

"Too late." Karli looked around and headed down the space while Jo climbed down the pipe instead of jumping like Karli did. Karli just rolled her eyes.

"Do you see anything?" Jo asked, coming up behind Karli.

"No." Karli said, looking around with her flashlight. "There's nothing in here." Karli looked behind Jo and saw black stuff coming out of the walls. "Jo." Karli said, pointing behind her.

"Karli." Jo said in the same tone, pointing behind here. She sounded pretty scared so Karli turned around and saw the black stuff pouring from the walls, followed by a hand. Karli and Jo both yelled.

"Karli! Jo!" Karli heard Dean yell.

"Dean!" Karli yelled before she blacked out.

* * *

Karli woke up later with a killer headache. She tried to sit up and noticed that she was in a coffin like box.

"What the hell." Karli said, banging on the lid, trying to get it off. She looked to her side and saw that there was a small opening. She looked around and saw two more boxes.

"Karli." She heard Jo call her.

"Over here." Karli answered.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"That son of a bitch took us, that's what happened." Karli told him, "And I aint even a blonde, what kind of bull is this?"

"He probably just took you because you were with a blonde." Jo told her.

"Just great, he took me because I was with an airhead." Karli said, banging on the lid again.

"I'm not an airhead." Jo argued.

"Whatever you say." Karli said.

"How do you two argue when some psycho is out there?" A frightened voice asked.

"Who are you?" Jo asked.

"Are you Teresa" Karli asked.

"H-How did you know?" Teresa asked.

"We've been looking for you." Karli told her.

"And now you're in here with me. Great." Teresa said.

"Yeah, but my boyfriend isn't." Karli told her.

"Do you have to rub that in my face?" Jo asked annoyed.

"Do you have to flirt with him every chance you get?" Karli asked back.

"I don't flirt with him." Jo said.

"And I don't rub it in." Karli replied. They all quieted down when someone walked into the room.

"Shit, shit, shit." Karli muttered to herself as the figure came closer to her. He stopped at her box but turned and moved toward Jo. He said something that Karli couldn't hear and a second later she heard Jo scream.

"Get away from her!" Karli yelled. Holmes turned and began walking over to her again. Karli looked out of the small opening and saw him kneel down, looking in on her.

"You may not be a girl I would normally take, but I just had to make an exception." He told her. Karli hit the space next to the opening, trying to get him to back up. He just smirked at her before standing up and leaving the room.

"Why'd you tell him to get away from me?" Jo asked confused.

"Because I didn't know what he was gonna do and if you died, Ellen would kill Sam, Dean, and me." Karli told her. It was silent again for a few minutes until Karli started banging on the box again.

"That won't work." Teresa told her, "I've been doing that all night."

"You got any other ideas?" Karli asked, continuing to bang on it. She stopped suddenly and smiled.

"Dean's here." Karli said out loud.

"How do you know?" Jo asked.

"I can feel it." Karli said simply.

"How can you?" Jo asked.

"Because I can, alright." Karli said, looking out of the opening. A few minutes passed before they heard footsteps again.

"Shit." Jo said.

"Don't worry." Karli told her. A few moments later, she heard Dean's voice.

"Karli." Dean said.

"Jo." Sam said after.

"In here." Karli and Jo said at the same time. Dean rushed over to her box and started hitting it with something. He got it open and held it up while Karli rolled out.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"Dandy." Karli replied and moved over to Teresa's box with Dean.

"How about you?" Sam asked Jo.

"Been better." She answered, "We should get out of here before he comes back."

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving just yet." Dean said as Sam came over to help Teresa.

"What?" Jo asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Remember when I said you bein bait was a bad plan? Well now it's kinda the only one we got." Dean told her.

* * *

Karli was sitting beside Sam and Dean, waiting for Holmes to show up. Jo was sitting in the room with her knees up to her chin. Karli looked up at the bags of salt that lined the wall that they were facing.

"I'm starting to get a cramp in my leg." Karli complained. They'd been sitting there for twenty minutes and he hadn't shown up yet.

"Shhh." Sam shushed her and looked back into the room. Holmes had appeared and was starting to walk toward Jo. Karli lifted her gun so she had a better angle at the bag. Holmes lowered his head and Dean finally decided it was time.

"Now!" He yelled. Jo fell to the ground and started crawling toward them while they each shot at the bag, causing them to break and the salt to fall, completing the circle they had started. Holmes started looking around while Jo climbed through the small barred door. He started yelling incoherently, circling around the small room.

"Scream all you want you freak, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt." Jo yelled at him as they pulled down the metal door, sealing him completely inside. They could still hear him screaming as they turned around and walked out of the sewer.

* * *

"So, is this as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked when they were all out of the sewer. Dean had disappeared a few minutes ago and Karli, Sam, and Jo were left standing by the door man hole leading down to the sewer.

"Except for all the pee-your-pants scares, yeah." Jo nodded. "How do you deal with it?" Jo asked, turning to Karli.

"I've known about all of this since I was five. I've been hunting since I was seven. I know that no matter what happens, Sam and Dean will have my back." Karli told her. Jo nodded and looked back over at Sam.

"Hey, what if someone finds that sewer down there? Or rain washes the Salt away?" Jo asked.

"Both excellent points, which is why we're waiting here." Sam said, looking over at them and smirking.

"Where is Dean exactly?" Karli asked, a smirk on her face. Sam just smirked and they looked behind them when they heard a beeping. Karli smiled when she saw a cement truck backing up toward them.

"You're kidding." Karli said, laughing slightly. Dean backed it up to the man hole and got out, walking over to them.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked.

"I'll give it back." Dean said, smirking.

"That's the Dean I know and love." Karli said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her and kissing him. Dean put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. They heard someone clearing their throat and looked over at Sam and Jo sheepishly. Karli turned around and Dean put his hands back on her waist, her back to him. They walked over to the cement truck and Dean took his left hand off of her for a second to pull the lever and release all the cement from the truck. They walked back over to the man hole and watched as the cement fell down into the sewer.

"Well that ought to keep him down there until hell freezes over." Dean told them. Karli gave a small laugh and leaned back into him.

* * *

They were driving back to the Roadhouse later that night. Dean was driving, Karli was sitting behind him, Jo was sitting beside her, and Sam beside Jo. In the front seat was Ellen who had met up with them earlier that day. The car was pretty much silent, no one wanting to talk so Karli put one of her headphones in and left the other out. She turned on her iPod and turned to the song Stand Up by Trapt. Karli looked up and saw Dean looking at her through the rearview mirror. She smiled and looked back down. Karli turned her head and looked over at Sam who had the same expression on his face as both her and Dean.

"Boy, you-you really weren't kidding about flyin out, were ya?" Dean asked, trying to start conversation. Ellen just continued to look forward. Dean turned back to the road and let out a breath. "How about we listen to some music." Dean turned on the radio but Ellen quickly turned it off. Karli and Sam gave each other looks again before Karli looked up and saw Dean giving her the same look through the rearview mirror. "This is gonna be a long drive." Karli nodded and leaned her head against the window, falling asleep as Dean started to drive faster.

* * *

Karli woke up the next morning in the Impala just outside the Roadhouse. She looked around and saw that everyone had gotten out of the car and Dean and Sam were standing outside it, Dean on the opposite side of here and Sam by the trunk. She got out and walked over to Dean, giving a small yawn.

"Morning." Dean said, giving her a small hug.

"Where are Ellen and Jo?" Karli asked.

"Inside." Dean told her as Jo walked out. She looked at Dean and started walking the other way.

"That bad, huh?" Dean asked, walking toward her.

"Not right now." Jo said, not stopping.

"What happened?" Dean asked. She just continued walking, "Hey, talk to me." Dean said, grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me." Jo half yelled, yanking her arm back.

"Sorry, see you around." Dean said, turning around and walking back toward the Impala.

"Wait." Jo said. Dean turned around to face her, Karli and Sam standing beside him. "Turns out my father had a partner on his last hunt. I mean, he usually worked alone, this guy did too but." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I guess my father figured he could trust him." Jo let out a small laugh, "That was a mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with me?" Dean asked.

"It was your father, Dean." Jo told him.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us. Cause he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that. That's why." Jo finished.

"Jo, I." Dean started.

"Just get out of here." Jo said, "Please, just leave." Jo turned around and left the three of them standing confused by the Impala. They sighed to themselves and got in. Dean started the car before they started driving away in silence, none of them knowing what to say.


	32. The Usual Suspects

Karli was pacing in a motel room with Sam. They had gotten to Baltimore a few days ago and were working on a case that they thought was the work of an evil spirit.

"Did you find her yet?" Karli asked Sam. Everywhere they went, the name Dana Shulps had appeared and they figured that had to be the spirit.

"No, I'm still looking." Sam said, looking up for a moment before he looked back down at the computer screen. Karli continued to pace around.

"Where's Dean, he's been gone for over an hour." Karli complained.

"Calm down, he'll be back soon." Sam said, getting up from the computer.

"You said that half an hour ago." Karli told him, still pacing around.

"Karli." Sam started, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her, "Stay still." Karli nodded and the second Sam let her go, she continued to pace around. Sam just sighed and turned around, heading for the computer again when the door burst open.

"Put your hands on your head now!" Someone yelled. Karli and Sam both raised their hands and turned around and saw a swat team standing at their door. Two people walked in behind them, one walking over to Sam and the other walking over to Karli.

"What the fuck, ow." Karli said as the woman cuffed her.

"Karli, be quiet." Sam whispered as a guy cuffed him.

"No that fuckin hurt." Karli told him.

"Shut up." Sam told her.

"I would suggest you not use profanity in the presence of a cop." The woman told her.

"Yeah, see. I don't really listen to suggestions." Karli told her.

"Karli." Sam said in a dangerous tone. Karli looked at him for a second before turning back as the woman led her out of the room and into a cop car. The other door opened and the other cop put Sam in with her.

"You know, with all the money you guys must get, don't you think there could be cushioning back here." Karli complained. The back of the cop car was made completely of hard plastic.

"Karli, just stop talking." Sam said. Karli gave him a look before turning her attention to the scenery out the window .

* * *

"Hey, that's my iPod." Karli almost yelled as they searched Karli for weapons after they brought her into the station. "And that's my phone." 

"You'll get these back if we release you." The woman told her.

"Yeah, if you guys are gonna stick me in some room or cell, I need something to do." Karli argued. Sam had already been taken away from her and led to another room close to her and Karli could feel that Dean was close by too.

"You don't need anything to do." The woman said, taking her stuff and putting her in a room with a table and two chairs.

"You are so kidding me." Karli said, looking around the lonely room, "How can you keep me here if you don't got nutin on me?" Karli asked.

"You're hear for questioning. We can keep you here for that." The cop said before turning around and leaving. Karli walked over to the door and tried frantically to open it but gave up.

"God damnit, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Karli asked, looking around. She sighed to herself and walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. She tapped her fingers on the table for a few moments before she let out another sigh and laid her head on the table. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the woman from before walked back in.

"You know, when people are sent here that shouldn't be, they tend to be scared." The woman said.

"Yeah, well I'm not really scared of anything anymore." Karli said, lifting her head up and looking at her. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Detective Diana Ballard." She answered, "And you must be Karli Daniels." Karli nodded. When John first took her in, they had some files altered and used Bobby's last name.

"Very good." Karli said, rolling her eyes.

"Born February 17, 1990 to a Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Singer. Your mother is deceased and your father had trouble taking care of you so you were sent to live under the care of John Winchester. You went to school until you were fifteen and then you left with Sam and Dean Winchester, but you continued taking classes over the internet." Diana continued.

"Thanks, I almost forgot." Karli said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't get smart." Diana said.

"But it's so hard." Karli said innocently. "No where's Dean." Karli almost demanded.

"He's in another room close by." Diana told her.

"I want to see him." Karli told her.

"That's not possible." Diana said.

"I want to see him." Karli said again.

"I'm sorry but it's not possible." Diana told her.

"Why the hell not?" Karli asked.

"Because for one he is too dangerous and two you three cannot be together until we get your stories." Diana told her.

"Dean is not dangerous." Karli almost yelled. She tried to calm down and looked back up at her. "And what do you mean our stories?"

"Karen Giles was found dead in her house and Mr. Winchester was found standing over her.

"Dean wouldn't do that!" Karli yelled this time.

"What about that girl in St. Louis?" Diana asked.

"That wasn't him!" Karli yelled again.

"We have witnesses saying they saw him at the scene of the crime." Diana said calmly.

"It wasn't him!" Karli yelled again.

"Then who was it, his twin?" Diana asked. Karli opened her mouth, wanting to say it was a shape shifter but closed it and shook her head. "Exactly. And then today he was found standing over Karen's body."

"He didn't kill her." Karli said softly.

"Then what happened?" Diana asked.

"We came here because John Winchester and my father were friends of Tony Giles. We heard that he had died so we came to try and comfort Karen. She said that he was murdered and asked if we could help find out who killed him. The name Dana Shulps kept appearing and while Sam and I were looking up the name, Dean left to check up on Karen." Karli told her.

"He left to commit the crime." Diana stated.

"He didn't kill her!" Karli yelled, slamming her fists on the table. "Dean isn't a killer." Karli said in a softer tone. Diana just nodded and left the room, leaving Karli alone again. Karli got up and began pacing the room again. She was angry that she was there by herself and angry that she couldn't be with Dean. Ten minutes later, a guy entered the room and Karli looked at him.

"Who are you?" Karli asked.

"Jeff Krause, I'm with the public defenders office. I'm your lawyer." The man answered.

"Oh, thank God. I'm saved." Karli said, rolling her eyes.

"That's exactly what Mr. Winchester said." Jeff told her.

"That doesn't surprise me." Karli muttered under her breath. "So why are you here?"

"Mr. Winchester asked me to talk with you first. He wanted me to give you this." Jeff said, handing her a piece of paper. Karli took it and unfolded it. It consisted of the name Dana Shulps written over and over again until she got to the bottom where it said Ashland.

"Holy shit, how did he figure that out?" Karli asked herself.

"What was that?" Jeff asked before Diana came back in.

"Mr. Winchester is ready to confess." She said, looking at Jeff.

"Confess to what? He didn't do anything." Karli said as Diana and Jeff left her alone. Karli just hit the table and began pacing around the room again before she looked over at the window, getting an idea. She smirked and pulled something out of her pocket and a few minutes later, the window was open. Karli smirked as she walked out of the window and backed against the building. _'Damn, I forgot we were on the second floor.' _Karli said to herself as she walked over to the next window. She looked inside and saw Sam sitting on the chair. He was looking at the door that had just closed. Karli knocked on the window lightly, getting his attention.

"Karli, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, walking over to the window.

"Getting you out, what does it look like." Karli answered working on the window.

"You know how fucked we are if we get caught." Sam pointed out.

"Point is?" Karli asked, opening the window and smirking at him.

"You really should stop spending so much time with Dean." Sam said as he climbed out the window and they walked to the corner of the building where it would be easier to jump down. Sam jumped first and held out his arms to catch Karli who smiled and jumped down, Sam caught her like expected.

"Such a gentleman." Karli said before they ran a good while away from the station before slowing down and walking the rest of the way to the motel. When they got in there, they saw that their stuff was still there.

"Thank god." Karli started, "If they would've taken anythin else of mine, I would've had to kick some ass."

"That's colorful." Sam told her.

"So how the hell do we get Dean out?" Karli asked him.

"Workin on it." Sam told her, turning back to the computer. They turned when they heard a knock at the door.

"Should I get it?" Karli whispered to Sam. He just gave a small nod. Karli walked slowly to the door and opened it, revealing Diana Ballard. Karli and Sam were still for a moment before she spoke up.

"Dean sent me." She told them.

* * *

"Alright, so you saw this chick in the bathroom and now you want our help?" Karli asked. 

"Actually, yes." Diana answered.

"Just makin sure." Karli nodded at her.

"How do you get these? These are crime scene and booking photos?" Diana asked.

"You have your job, we have ours." Sam told her. Diana was looking through photos before she stopped on one.

"That's her." Diana told them.

"Are you sure?" Karli asked, taking the picture.

"Positive." Diana nodded.

"Clair Becker, disappeared 8-9 months ago. She was arrested twice before her death for selling heroin." Karli told them.

"It says you and your partner were working together on this." Sam told her.

"I don't remember her." Diana told them.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Diana nodded, "I just don't remember."

"Alright, then we gotta find her bones and burn them." Karli said, getting up.

"You have to what?" Diana asked.

"Find the bones, salt them, and burn them. That's the only way to help her move on." Karli said, grabbing a bag from the corner of the room and tossing it to Sam who caught it.

"How do you know where she is?" Diana asked.

"She had an apartment around here. What do you know, it's on Ashland street." Karli gave a small laugh, "I gotta reward Dean for figuring this out later." Karli walked toward the door, Sam and Diana following behind her.

"Wait, we don't have the car." Karli stopped at Sam's comment.

"Dean's gonna be pissed." Karli told him.

"We can take my car." Diana told them. They all nodded and headed out.

* * *

Karli, Sam, and Diana walked into the apartment and began looking around. 

"Karli, stick with Diana." Sam told her.

"Yes boss." Karli said, rolling her eyes and walked in front of Diana while Sam went up some stairs. Diana walked over to a window and Karli looked around the room, looking for Becker. She turned when she heard Diana give a small scream and saw Becker starting for Diana.

"Duck." Karli yelled as Diana ducked and Karli shot at Becker, who just disappeared.

"You two okay?" Sam asked, running into the room.

"Just peachy." Karli nodded while Diana looked at the window.

"She was pointing to it." Diana said, moving some things from the top shelf so the words Ashland Sup were visible.

"Dana Shulps." Sam and Karli said at the same time. They turned around and saw the shadow on the wall.

"Ten bucks says she's there." Karli said as she and Sam walked over to the wall. They hit it with the back of their guns until it broke through the wall and a body fell out. Her wrists were bound and she had a slash across her throat. The three of them kneeled beside her and Diana held her arms out, showing the bruises on her wrist.

"Yeah, her wrists would be bruised just like yours." Sam told her. Diana nodded and reached out for the necklace she was wearing.

"That necklace mean something to you?" Karli asked.

"I've seen it before." Diana nodded, "It's rare. It was custom made over on Carson street." Karli and Sam both looked at her confused until she pulled out a necklace that looked just like it. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me."

* * *

"So Becker wasn't the bad one here." Karli said from the back of the car that Diana was driving. 

"She was warning people. Tony, Karen, you." Sam said, looking at Diana.

"That Pete was doing all of this." Karli finished.

"A year ago, some heroin went missing. We never figured out who took it. Pete must've done it and blamed it on Becker since she was known for it." Diana told them. They both looked at her when her phone started to ring. Karli looked out the window. She hadn't seen Dean in almost a day and she missed him. She wanted to get back to the station soon so she could get him out of there.

"We've got a problem." Diana told them, turning down a road and speeding up.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"That was the station. They said that Pete's transferring Dean back to St. Louis." Diana told them.

"Dean's alone with him?!" Karli half yelled. Diana just nodded and started to go faster. Karli sat back in her seat and looked out the window, hoping that Dean was okay. "Stop!" Karli yelled suddenly. Diana stopped the car and they both turned around to look at her.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"They're down there." Karli told them, pointing down a deserted road.

"How do you know?" Diana asked.

"She just knows when it comes to these kinds of things." Sam said, getting out of the car after Karli. Diana got out a second later and followed as Karli ran down the road, looking for Dean. She could tell she was getting closer when she heard Dean's voice.

"Or maybe you do." Karli turned and saw Pete pointing a gun at a defenseless Dean who was on the floor, chained.

"Pete, put the gun down" Diana yelled, catching up and aiming her gun at him.

"Diana, How'd you find me?" Pete asked, still pointing his gun at Dean but looked over at Diana.

"I know about Claire." Diana said, not answering his question. Karli looked over at Dean and wanted to walk over to him but Sam was holding her back. They all knew if he hadn't been holding her, Karli would've been running over to Dean and would've possibly gotten shot.

"What are you talking about?" Pete asked.

"Put the gun down." Diana said, louder this time.

"I don't think so. You're fast, pretty sure I'm faster." Pete told her.

"But I'm fastest." Karli muttered and tried to reach for her gun but Sam stopped her.

"Karli, unless you want him to shoot Dean, don't do it." Sam whispered. Karli sighed and looked back down at Dean, who was still looking at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Diana asked.

"I didn't do anything Diana." Pete said and Karli coughed. Pete looked at her with a look Karli couldn't decipher.

"It's a little late for that." Karli said, loud enough for them to hear.

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was gonna turn me in, I had no choice." Pete told them.

"And Tony? Karen?" Diana pressed.

"Same thing. Tony scrubbed the money then he got skiddish. Then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess and I had to clean it up. I just panicked." Pete explained.

"What, are we in the fuckin Sopranos?" Karli asked, rolling her eyes.

"How many more people are gonna die over this Pete?" Diana asked.

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin gift. We can pin the whole thing on him." Pete started and Karli tried harder to get away from Sam. "No trial, no nothing. Just one more dead scumbag."

"Hey." Dean said and Pete looked back over at him, still pointing the gun at him. Dean just raised his hands defensively.

"No one will question it." Pete continued, "Diana, Please. I still love you." Diana started to lower her gun and Pete gave a small smile. "Thank you, thank you." He turned back to Dean and Karli couldn't stand there anymore. She broke free of Sam and got her gun out from the back of her jeans and shot Pete in the leg at the same time as Diana. Pete fell to the ground and Dean rolled away from him. Karli put her gun away and immediately ran over to Dean.

"You okay?" Karli asked him.

"Been better." Dean told her. While Pete was rolling around on the ground, Diana walked slowly over to him.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace you ass." Diana was cut short when Pete grabbed Diana's legs and pulled her down, causing her to drop her gun. Karli reached for her gun when Pete stood on his good leg and pointed it at Sam, then at Karli and Dean.

"Don't do it." Karli, Sam, and Dean each raised their hands. Pete then aimed his gun down at Diana, ready to shoot when she looked behind him, shock on her face. Karli looked behind him as well and saw Claire Becker standing there. She made a noise and Pete turned around, shock on his face when he saw her. The distraction was all Diana needed to grab her gun and shoot Pete in the chest, killing him almost instantly. Claire disappeared seconds later and they all looked over to where Pete was laying on the ground, dead. Karli then looked back at Dean as Sam rushed over to them.

"Do you got keys for these?" Karli asked Diana, who had just gotten up. She nodded and walked over to the truck and grabbed them from the seat and tossed them to Karli.

"How do you always get yourself into these situations?" Karli asked, looking down at Dean.

"I'm just lucky, I guess." Dean replied and Karli gave a small laugh. When she got the shackles off, Dean threw them away from them and Karli wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her.

"Karli, it's okay. I'm good." Dean told her.

"I know, but I haven't seen you in twenty four hours. I missed you." Karli said, still hugging him, not wanting to let go.

"Then we have time to make up for." Dean told her and pulled back slightly and kissed her softly. Karli sighed against his lips and kissed him back.

"Yeah, we don't have time for that." Sam told them. Dean let out a groan in annoyance as Karli pulled back.

"Sorry." Karli said softly.

"Thanks a lot Sammy." Dean complained. The three of them stood up and looked over at Diana who was kneeling beside Pete's body. She got up and walked over to them, sighing.

"You doin alright?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Diana told them, "The death omen Claire, what happens to her now?"

"It should be over. She should be at rest." Sam told her.

"So what now officer?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up all three of your cases royally. I'd say there's a good chance I could get your cases dismissed." Diana told them.

"You would take care of that for us?" Sam asked.

"I hope so, but the St. Louis murder charges, that's another story. I can't help ya." Diana told them and Karli leaned her head against Dean's shoulder. "Unless" Diana started causing all of them to look at her again, "I just happen to turn my back and you walked away, I could tell them that the suspects escaped."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's sure Sam." Dean said, shooting Sam a look.

"I know, it's just you can loose your job over something like that." Sam said, looking at Diana again. Dean just shot her a small smile.

"Look, I just want you three out there doing what you three do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back. They'll be looking for you three right now. Get out of here. I gotta radio this in." Diana told them before turning her back and started walking toward Pete.

"Wait." Karli said and Diana turned around. "What happened to my iPod and my phone?"

"Right here." Diana told her, "I took them from the other cop when she wasn't looking. I thought I'd be releasing you after I talked to Dean." Diana handed her her black iPod and cell phone. Karli smiled and thanked her before she turned around again.

"Hey." Dean said, causing Diana to turn around, "You wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance, would you?"

"It's at the impound yard on Robertson." Diana told him, "Don't even think about it." She said as an afterthought.

"It's okay, don't worry, We'll improvise. We're pretty good at that." Sam told her.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Diana said, before turning around and walking back to Pete. Karli, Dean, and Sam turned around and began walking down the dirt road to where they hoped the motel was.

"Nice lady." Sam said when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, for a cop." Karli said softly.

"Did she look familiar to you?" Dean asked.

"No, why?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Anyway, you hungry?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam and Karli said at the same time.

"For some reason I could really go for some pea soup." Karli and Sam rolled their eyes as they continued down the road.


	33. Croatoan Part 1

**Okay, I was gonna write a chapter for 'Crossroad Blues' but I couldn't really figure out how to write it so I'm skipping it, but it did happen so I might mention it in this chapter.**

"Dean, back in Mississippi, you weren't really gonna make that deal, right. It was just an act to trap the demon." Karli asked. They were currently in a motel room, laying on the bed they shared, facing each other. Sam was asleep in the other bed. Karli lifted her hand and started playing with Dean's hair.

"It was just an act." Dean told her. Karli could sense that he was lying but decided not to call him on it.

"Alright." Karli said, nodding her head slightly. Dean moved his hand up and tucked a loose strand of Karli's hair behind her ear.

"I'm telling the truth Karli." Dean told her.

"I know." Karli said, giving him a small smile. They both jumped when Sam sat up in bed, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter Sammy?" Karli asked, getting up and walking over to Sam's bed, sitting down beside him. "What did you see?"

"Dean shot some kid." Sam told her. Karli looked up at Dean who had a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean I shot some kid?" Dean asked.

"You walked into the room and shot a kid sitting in a chair, no questions asked." Sam told him, getting out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. Karli got up from the bed and walked over to Dean, who was looking down at the floor.

"Dean, don't worry. We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Karli told him, giving a weak smile.

* * *

"That everything you remember?" Karli asked as they entered the town of River Grove. Sam had just told them every detail of his vision.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"What does that mean? I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man. I wouldn't!" Dean spoke up.

"I never said you would." Sam said defensively.

"Fine." Dean said.

"Fine. Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair is part of it. So let's find him, and find out what's what." Sam said after taking a breath.

"Fine." Dean said again.

"Fine." Sam shot back. Karli just rolled her eyes. She looked out the window and was confused at what she saw. It was almost two in the afternoon and no one was out.

"Where is everyone?" Karli asked out loud.

"Don't know." Dean said, driving slower, looking for people.

"It's like a ghost town." Karli said, looking around.

"Dean, pull over." Sam said, pointing to a guy who was outside. Dean pulled over and the three of them got out of the car, walking over to the man. As Karli got closer, she noticed he had a sergeant insignia on his jacket.

"Excuse me, could you help us. We're looking for someone." Sam told the man.

"Who?" He asked.

"Boy, somewhere around twenty. About an inch shorter than me, Blonde hair." Sam said, describing him.

"That sounds like Duane Tanner." The man told them.

"Do you know where he lives?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." The man proceeded to give them directions to a small house in the woods.

"Thank you." Sam said before they turned back and started walking to the car. Karli and Sam both stopped when they saw a word carved into a telephone pole.

"Croatoan. Why does that sound so familiar to me?" Karli asked.

"That word was found in the Roanoke colony of America and it was wiped out overnight." Sam told her.

"Huh?" Karli and Dean asked at the same time.

"Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Did either of you pay any attention to history class?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The shot heard 'round the world." Dean started

"How bills become laws." Karli added.

"That's not school; that's Schoolhouse Rock." Sam told them.

"So, I paid attention." Karli said. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"We should probably tell Ellen about this. Maybe Ash will know something." Dean told them, taking out his phone. He flipped it open and started moving it around. "Can either of you get a signal?" Dean asked them. Karli and Sam both pulled out their phones and shook their heads.

"Nope." Karli told him. "Try the pay phone." Karli said, pointing to a pay phone a few feet away. Dean walked over to it and picked it up, putting it to his ear before he slammed it back down.

"It's dead too." Dean told them.

"Oh that's just wonderful, what do we do now?" Karli asked.

"Go find that kid and see why Dean shot him." Sam said.

"I didn't shoot him!" Dean half yelled.

"Alright, lets go." Karli said, not wanting to hear them argue.

* * *

Karli, Sam, and Dean walked up to the small house near the center of a small forest area.

"How can anyone live somewhere isolated like this?" Karli asked.

"Some people just like their privacy." Sam said.

"Yeah but this is insane." Karli said as they walked up the steps to the front door. Dean knocked on it lightly and two people came to the door, both men. Karli looked over at Sam and he shook his head.

"Can I help you?" The oldest one asked, probably the father.

"Yes, we're looking for Duane Tanner. Is he here by any chance?" Sam asked.

"No, sorry. He's on a trip. He won't be back for at least a week." The younger one told him. He looked over at Karli and smirked at her. She just gave him a soft smile and leaned closer to Dean.

"Alright, thank you." Dean said and the three of them turned around while they two men closed the door.

"Wait." Karli said, grabbing both of them by their arms and stopped them, "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It feels like something's off. They acted a little strange to me. The younger one seemed to shift around a lot." Karli told him as she turned around and headed back for the house. Karli looked through a mirror and saw a woman tied to a chair in a kitchen. Dean and Sam followed her and saw the same thing. Karli saw a back door and immediately ran for it.

"Karli." Dean hissed but Karli kept running. She kicked the door open and saw the man and his son standing over the woman, probably the mother, cuts on their hands and one on her arm.

"What the fuck." Karli yelled.

"Kill her Jake." The father yelled at his son. The guy Jake started for Karli but she just pulled out her gun and aimed it at him. He stopped for a moment and backed up while Sam and Dean came up behind her. The father started for the three of them and Dean shot at him a few times, killing him before he hit the ground. Sam had his gun on Jake and hesitated, allowing him to jump out of the window.

"Damnit." Karli said, running to the window with her gun out, but Jake was gone. Karli turned around and looked at the woman. Sam was untying her from the chair. Karli put her gun away and walked over to them. "We should get her to a doctor." Karli told them. They nodded and Sam picked her up, carrying her to the impala.

* * *

"Who are you?" The doctor, Dr. Lee asked.

"U.S. Marshalls." Dean said quickly.

"You look a little young." Dr. Lee said, looking at Karli.

"Trust me, I may look young but I'm not." Karli told her. Sam came in seconds later, carrying Mrs. Tanner.

"Oh God, is she okay?" Dr. Lee asked as she led them into a room.

"We don't know, that's why we brought her here." Karli told her. Sam placed her on the small examination table when she woke up and sat up.

"Mrs. Tanner, are you okay?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Wh-Where's my husband. And where is Jake?" Mrs. Tanner asked, looking around.

"Well your son jumped out a window, we couldn't catch him. And you're husband charged us, we had no choice." Sam explained.

"There was something wrong with them." Mrs. Tanner told them.

"What do you mean?" Karli asked.

"I think they had the devil in them or something." Mrs. Tanner told her. Karli, Sam, and Dean gave each other looks before they excused themselves from the room and walked into another to give themselves privacy.

"Possession?" Sam asked.

"There was no black smoke, it couldn't be." Karli pointed out.

"Then what the hell could it be?" Dean asked.

"Dunno, but if it's not possession, it can't be anything much better." Karli said softly.

"Then lets go see if we can get some help." Dean said, walking out of the room and toward the other room where the doctor was.

"My partner and I" Dean said, gesturing to Karli, "Are going to see if we can get some help. My other partner will stay here and keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" Dr. Lee asked.

"We'll get back to you on that." Dean said as he and Karli turned around and left.

* * *

"Dean, this is horrible." Karli said as they drove through the street. There were a lot of dead people lying on the ground, all along the streets and sidewalks.

"It's okay Karli." Dean said, reaching over and grabbing her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Karli looked over and gave him a weak smile. She either looked down at him or at the floor until they left the town and there was nothing outside except for all the trees.

"Dean, what could this be?" Karli asked, "I mean, it's not a possession."

"I don't know Karli, but we'll figure it out. We'll stop it. Then we'll celebrate your birthday in a couple days." Karli smiled. With everything that was going on, she forgot her birthday was close.

"Really, and how are we gonna celebrate?" Karli asked.

"Anyway you want. It's your birthday." Dean said, looking over at her and giving her a smile.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Karli smiled but the smile was wiped off her face as Dean slammed on the brakes. "What the hell." Karli started to complain but Dean motion to the road in front of them. The road was completely blocked off by about twenty people and when Karli looked closer, she saw Jake standing there with an axe.

"Hey." A man said, coming up beside Dean suddenly. Both Karli and Dean jumped a little.

"What's going on?" Karli asked.

"Quarantine." The man told them, "There's a virus going around and we don't want it getting out."

"A virus." Dean repeated.

"Yeah." The man nodded, "Say, why don't you get out of the car and we'll talk a little?"

"Well, you are a handsome devil but I don't swing that way. Sorry." Dean told the guy before shifting the car in reverse. The man grabbed Dean's arm as he stepped on the gas and started going back.

"Let him go!" Karli yelled, reaching in her jacket for her gun. The people who were barricading the road were now shooting at them. Karli turned the safety off her gun and aimed it at the man's arm and shot. He immediately released Dean and he turned the car, putting it into Drive and sped back to the town. Karli took in a breath and looked down at the ground.

"Karli, you okay?" Dean asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just get back." Karli said as drove through the town, bodies still all around. Karli looked down at the ground, sick to her stomach with all the dead bodies. Dean stopped suddenly again and Karli looked over at him.

"It's Sarge." Dean said, pointing out the window at the guy from earlier. Dean moved to get out of the car but Karli stayed where she was, not wanting to get out with all of the bodies. Dean nodded at her and got out of the car, walking over to Sarge. Karli watched for a moment but then looked back down, wishing they didn't come here. She didn't like anything that was going on. She leaned her head against the window and tried to calm herself down. She was used to seeing dead people, but this many made her queasy. A few minutes later, Dean got into the car and Karli gave a weak smile. The back door opened and Karli looked back confused for a second when she saw Sarge.

"Uh, Dean." Karli said questioningly.

"He's good. We're heading back to the doctor office." Dean told her.

"You sure?" Karli asked, looking back at the Sarge.

"I'm not possessed." He told her, sounding angry.

"Alright." Karli said, turning around as Dean drove to the office.

**Okay, you don't know how hard this chapter was for me to write. I've been trying to write it since 11 this morning and it's 11 at night. It took me twelve hours to write this, it was just really hard for me.**


	34. Croatoan Part 2

Karli, Dean, and Sarge arrived at the doctor office a few minutes later. When Karli got in there, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked for Sam and saw him talking to the nurse, Pam.

"But I need to find him, make sure he's okay." Pam said.

"It's safer to stay here." Sam was telling her. "When it's safe to leave, we'll go look for him." Pam sighed and nodded, turned around and walked away.

"He's probably dead anyway." Karli muttered, walking over to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"There are dead people all along the streets." Karli told him, "Just lying around."

"Oh God." Sam said under his breath. He looked up and saw Sarge talking to Dean. "Hey Dean, I need to talk to you and Karli." Dean nodded and the three of them walked to a secluded hallway.

"What's goin on out there Dean?" Sam asked.

"Man, I dunno. I feel like Chuck Heston in The Omega Man. Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealin with, do you know?" Dean answered.

"Yeah, doc thinks it's a virus." Sam told them.

"Great, what do you think?" Karli asked.

"I think she's right." Sam said.

"Really?" Karli asked.

"Yeah. I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact. Oh but it gets better, you see. The virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood." Sam told them.

"Sulfur." Karli repeated.

"A demonic virus?" Dean asked.

"Yeah at least it explains why I've been having visions." Sam said, letting out a breath.

"It's like a biblical plague." Dean said, turning around.

"You don't know how right you are Dean." Sam said, "I've been goin through Dad's journal. I found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And." Dean pressed.

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name. A demon of plague and pestilence." Sam told him.

"Oh That's just terrific. Why here? Why now?" Karli asked.

"No idea. But who knows how far this thing can spread. We gotta get out of here. We gotta warn people." Sam answered.

"We got one. In here." They heard Sarge's voice from the other room. Karli, Dean, and Sam immediately turned and walked to the room where they left him. He was standing outside a closet with Dr. Lee and Pam.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Mrs. Tanner." Dr. Lee said.

"Is she infected?" Karli asked.

"We believe so." Dr. Lee told her.

"I've seen what happens to these infected people. They're strong as hell and they continue to get stronger the longer they're infected." Sarge told them. "We have to kill her."

"What? Isn't there a cure?" Karli asked.

"Not yet, I'm working on it." Dr. Lee told her.

"We don't have time. Soon enough, she'll be able to break out of that room and infect us all." Sarge said. Karli wanted to say something but knew he was right, in his own way. Karli gave a slight nod and Dean walked over to the door with his gun out. Karli stayed where she was beside Sam and watched as Sarge opened the door to reveal Mrs. Tanner, sitting against the wall.

"What happened?" She asked innocently. Everyone looked around the room, thinking that she wasn't infected anymore. Dean simply turned to Karli and gave her a look.

"She's still infected." Karli told him, looking away, not wanting to see what was coming next. She heard Mrs. Tanner yell a second before she heard the gun shot. She tried to block it out. _'Why is this bothering me so much. I've seen all of this before.' _Karli shook her head and looked back at Dean who was walking over to her.

"Karli, It's okay." Dean told her.

"I-I know." Karli nodded slightly. Dean gave her a weak smile and a brief kiss. Karli looked up at him and gave her own weak smile before turning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

"What exactly do you want to do?" Karli asked. They were all in a room talking about getting out and to safety. "They blocked the roads out of town." 

"Run them over." Sarge said.

"Yeah, that's smart. Then we can hit a few sons a bitches and the rest will kill us when the car dies. Smart plan." Karli said sarcastically.

"Then what's your big plan?" Sarge asked angrily.

"Stay here till we think of a better one." Karli said, letting out a breath.

"That's so much smarter." Sarge said sarcastically.

"You know what?" Karli started, getting out of her chair, "It's a smarter idea then charging them. They haven't come over here. They don't know where we are so we're going to stay here and think of a better plan." Karli raised her voice.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sarge asked, raising his voice.

"Enough." Dean half yelled. "We're staying here and thinking of a plan." Karli smirked at Sarge who just turned around and walked out of the room. Dean gave Karli a smile and she smiled back, happy that Dean was there to support her. Dean left the room and Karli followed him.

"Hey." Karli said, catching up with him by the front door. "Thanks for sticking up for me with Sarge."

"No one talks to my girl like that." Dean told her. Karli smiled as Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down to kiss her but Karli jumped back when there was a knock at the door. Sam came to meet them and all three of them looked at the door. Dean and Sam both pulled out their guns and Karli walked over to the door, putting her hand on the handle. She looked over at Dean who nodded and Karli opened the door and walked quickly over to him. On the other side of the door was a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Dean, it's the kid." Sam told him.

"Duane?" Sarge asked, walking over to him.

"Wait." Dean said, "He's cut." They all looked down and saw a cut on his arm.

"How did that happen Duane?" Sarge asked.

"Everyone was going crazy when I got back into town. I ran but they caught up and I fought them off." Duane told them.

"We need to tie him up, just incase." Dean said. Sarge looked behind him before grabbing Duane and leading him into another room. Sarge put him in a chair and began tying him to it while Dr. Lee and Pam joined them.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked.

"We don't know if he's infected." Dean told them.

"Can you test his blood?" Karli asked.

"It won't show until after he starts going crazy." Dr. Lee told them. Sam gave Karli and Dean a look and they followed him out of the room and into another.

"Dean, my vision's coming true." Sam told him. "And you've been increasingly violent since we got here."

"Sam, maybe I'm supposed to kill him. Maybe you got the vision to lead us here so I could do this." Dean said.

"Dean, the kid's innocent." Sam told him, "Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the vision."

"You get visions for different reasons Sam. Sometimes these people are supposed to live, sometimes they're not." Dean argued.

"Dean, this kid's not bad. I know it." Karli said softly, trying to change Dean's mind.

"Alright." Dean said, letting out a breath. He turned and left the room, but closed and locked the door on his way out.

"Dean!" Karli yelled, banging on the door. Sam was beside her a second later, doing the same thing. "God damnit!" Karli yelled, pulling out her gun.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sam asked.

"Shooting the lock. That worked once." Karli said. Sam gave her a look but moved away, making sure he wouldn't get hit. Karli aimed the gun at the lock and shot. The bullet went into the door but didn't break the lock. "It worked before." Karli complained, trying it again. She gave up a second later, not wanting a bullet to ricochet and hit either her or Sam. Karli started banging on the door again, nothing happening.

"Karli, that won't do anything." Sam told her. Karli sighed and started backing up when she heard a click and the door opened, revealing Dean.

"Why did you lock us in here?" Karli asked angrily.

"I couldn't do it." Dean said simply before turning around and leaving.

* * *

"So this is your plan?" Karli asked about an hour later. Dean and Sam had figured out they could make explosives but using things in the medical office. 

"Yeah. Make lots of things that go boom." Dean said, putting things together.

"Good plan." Sarge told him. Karli looked over at the other side of the room and saw Dr. Lee and Pam. She decided to walk over to them and see what was up.

"Hey, is he good?" Karli asked, walking into the room where Duane was being held.

"Yes, he's clean." Dr. Lee told her. Karli walked over to him and began untying him.

"I'm sorry about Dean." Karli told him, "When it comes to these kinds of things, your judgment can get kinda clouded."

"It's okay. He didn't shoot me, just scared me shitless." Duane said, giving Karli a weak smile. Karli let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, he can have that effect on people. He's really a good guy though. He's just really dedicated to the job." Karli explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's great when he isn't trying to kill anyone." Duane said, getting up as Karli finished untying him.

"He really is." Karli said, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. She turned around when Sam came in to look for some more stuff to make the explosives. Karli and Duane left, leaving Sam by himself. Karli walked over to a chair and took a seat when the room started spinning. She felt as though a demon was near but she couldn't sense where it was or who it was. She turned her head quickly to the right when she heard a yell and a bang, which was a bad idea because the room began spinning more. She saw both Dean and Sarge rush over to the room Sam was in. Karli jumped up with a little difficulty and rushed over to the room. Dean kicked the door down and shot Pam who was above him. She fell to the ground and Karli rushed over to Sam's side, making sure he was okay.

"Stop." Sarge told them. Sam had his arm extended so Dean could help him up and Dean went forward but Sarge had his arm out, holding him back. "She bled on him. He's got the virus."

"No. No, no, no." Karli shook her head. Dean and Sam were looking at each other, praying that it wasn't true. Duane came in behind them when Sarge said Sam was infected and walked over to Karli, trying to pull her away from him but she wouldn't move. "He's not infected. He's not." Karli said, sure of herself. Sam wasn't going to become one of those things, she was sure of it. Dean eventually got her to move back just so they could get Sam up and onto an exam table so Dr. Lee could check him for the virus.

After she took the first sample, it wasn't present but that didn't mean that he was completely clean. Everyone was standing around the room now. Karli was still standing next to Sam with her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. Sam was looking down, staring off into nothing.

"Doctor, check his blood again." Dean said, walking to stand in front of Dean. No one moved. "Doctor." Dean said, louder and more forceful.

"What's he need examining for? You saw what happened." Sarge spoke up.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Come on, of course it did." Sarge half yelled.

"We don't know that for sure." Dean yelled back.

"We can't take a chance." Duane said. Karli just looked over at Sam who was still looking away.

"Nobody's shooting my brother." Dean said strongly.

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself." Duane told him.

"Nobody's shooting anyone." Dean said louder.

"You were gonna shoot me!" Duane said loudly.

"You don't shut your pie hole, I still might!" Dean yelled.

"Stop it!" Karli yelled louder than all of them.

"Dean, they're right." Sam said calmly. "I'm infected. Just give me the gun and I'll do it myself."

"Forget it." Dean said simply.

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things." Sam argued.

"Sam will still got some time." Dean started.

"Time for what? Look, I understand he's your brother and I'm sorry. I am. But I got to take care of this." Sarge said, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Sam. Karli moved in front of Sam, blocking Sarge's target.

"I'm gonna say this one time, you make a move on him and you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?" Dean yelled.

"Then what are we supposed to Do?!" Sarge yelled back. Dean turned his head to Sam before digging in his pocket and pulling out the keys to the Impala and throwing them at Sarge.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car, you got the explosives in there. You three go with him. You got enough fire power to handle anything now." Dean said, looking away.

"Wait, did you just say three?" Karli asked, looking over at him.

"What about you?" Sarge asked. Dean just gave him a look.

"Dean, no. No. Go with them, it's your only chance." Sam said, trying to convince Dean to leave.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy." Dean said calmly.

"He's right. Come with us." Dean gave him another look and Sarge just let out a breath, "Okay, it's your funeral."

"I'm staying here." Karli said, walking over to Dean.

"No you're not. You're going with them and getting the hell out of here." Dean told her.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I love you." Karli said, tears welling up behind her eyes, "Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Dean pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"I love you too Karli and I'm not trying to get rid of you. You're almost seventeen, you have a whole life to live. You need to go out and continue fighting." Dean told her.

"I don't want to leave." Karli told him stubbornly.

"I know." Dean said, kissing the top of her head. Karli suddenly felt a pain in her arm and pulled back. Dean was holding a needle that was sticking out of her arm.

"Wh-What t-the f-f-fuck?" Karli asked, looking up at him.

"It's the only way I know you'll leave. You'll be awake in a few minutes. I just need you to sleep long enough for them to get out of town." Dean told her, tears behind his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly before Karli passed out in his arms.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in the room still. Dean had just walked over to the door and closed it, making sure to lock it securely. He turned around with a sigh and Karli could see the tears in his eyes.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, a foozball table, or something." Dean said, trying to joke around.

"Dean, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here." Sam told him.

"No way." Dean said quickly.

"Dean, gimme my gun and leave!" Sam said again.

"For the last time, Sammy. No." Dean said stubbornly. Dean turned around and started walking over to a chair. Sam had tears in his eyes as he threw down the icepack he had been holding.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done." Sam told him.

"I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa? Brrr.." Dean said, shuddering trying to joke again. Karli wished she was there so she could've slapped him for that. Karli continued looking on, wondering why she was seeing this.

"Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you." Sam tried to reason with him.

"No?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam told him, "You can keep going!"

"Who says I want to?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked confused. Dean let out a breath and walked over to a desk. He took out his gun from the back of his jeans and leaned against the desk.

"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life, this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it. The only good that happened on a hunt was finding Karli. I love that girl Sam, and I just let her go." Dean told him.

"So what, You're just gonna give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Forget about her?" Sam asked. "Look Dean, I know this stuff with dad."

"You're wrong." Dean cut him off. "It's not about dad. I mean part of it is, sure but." Dean stopped.

"What is it about?" Sam asked. Dean was about to answer when Dr. Lee came in and began knocking on the door.

"You better come see this." She told him. Both Sam and Dean moved out of the room and Karli was gone.

Karli looked around and saw a place she didn't recognize. It looked like a forest from what she could see. She walked closer and saw people were standing around in the dark. Karli got the chill and noticed they were all demons.

"He didn't find out about the girl." One of them spoke up.

"She's just like the Winchester boy, if he's immune, then so is she." Another one said.

"But they should've tested her as well." The first demon said.

"She's been through just about everything the boy has, I think it's proven that she's strong." Another demon spoke up.

"That's just assumptions. We need proof." The first one argued.

"And we will get proof." A demon said coming up. Karli felt a huge chill was over her and she knew what demon it was. The one they'd been searching for for years. "I've known since I picked her that she'd be a strong one and she has proven it. In a couple of months when I take the boy and the others, it will be proven that she's the strongest there is."

"But what about the youngest Winchester boy?" the first one asked.

"He is strong, I'll give him that. But she's proven herself many times before." The yellow eyed demon told him. "And when I give her the final test, I know she'll stand strongest."

* * *

Karli shot up and looked around. She was laying on an examination bed. No one was around her and she wondered where they were. Karli got up and walked out of the room and into the hallway where Dean was sitting at the main desk. Karli walked over to him, head dizzy again. She looked around and saw Sarge and Duane sitting in chairs not too far away. Dean looked up and saw Karli walking toward him. He jumped out of his seat and walked over to her. 

"Karli, are you okay? Something went wrong. It wasn't supposed to keep you out this long." Dean said, checking her over. Karli could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Dean." Karli said, subtle anger present in her voice. She wasn't overly mad at him, she was just upset with him for trying to send her away. She loved him and knew why he did it but if he would've died along with Sam, she would've been alone.

"I'm sorry Karli, but if me and Sam were gonna die, we didn't want you dying too." Dean apologized.

"I know why you did it Dean. I'm still a little mad and you can't blame me." Karli told him. Dean just nodded. "I know I'll forgive you, probably somewhere in the next two hours, just not now." Dean nodded again and Karli walked over to sit in the seat next to the one he'd been sitting in before she came out. "Where's Sam?"

"He's in the exam room with Dr. Lee. She's checking him over." Dean told her. Karli looked up at him and bit her lip. _'Should I tell him I know?' _Karli asked, thinking about his conversation with Sam from her dream. Karli tried to remember the last part of her dream, but failed. Sam came out shortly, a relieved yet confused look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Karli asked.

"There's no trace of the virus." Sam told them.

"That's good." Karli said, getting up and hugging him. She was happy that she wasn't going to loose one of the two people on this earth who she loved more than anything.

"I just don't understand it." Sam told them.

"Who cares? You're clean and that's all that matters." Dean told him.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was packed up, ready to leave. Karli, Dean, and Sam were leaning against the Impala while Sarge and Duane loaded Sarge's truck. 

"We're getting the hell out of here. You should come." Duane said, looking over at Dr. Lee.

"I'm gonna head over to Sidewinder, see if I can get the authorities over here. If they'll believe me." Dr. Lee told them. He just shrugged and put something else into the truck. Karli leaned her head against Dean's shoulder, the dizziness still present. Karli looked over at Duane who gave her a small smirk. She looked up at his eyes and they seemed to go black for a moment. Karli shook her head and looked back over at him. His eyes were normal. _'Karli, you're seeing things.' _Karli convinced herself. Duane couldn't be a demon, he didn't send chills down her spine. Sarge and Duane took off down the road, leaving Dr. Lee, Sam, Dean, and Karli alone.

"What about him?" Dean asked, gesturing to Sam.

"He's gonna be fine. No signs of infection." Dr. Lee told him before giving a small nod and walking back inside her office. Dean and Karli both looked over at Sam, confused.

"Hey man, don't look at me. I got no clue." Sam told them.

"I swear man, I'm gonna loose sleep over this one. I mean why here? Why now? Where did everyone go. It's not like they freakin melted." Dean said, walking over to the other side of the car.

"Why was I immune?" Sam asked, looking at the ground.

"That's a very good question." Dean said, reaching down to open the door. Karli walked over to the other side and slid into her seat in the back. Dean started the car and headed down the road, far away from the small town.

* * *

The next morning, Dean drove them to a small clearing down by the lake. They got out and walked over to the small fence. Sam sat up on it, facing away from the lake and Karli stood in front of the fence, looking at out the lake. Dean walked up behind her and had his arms on either side of her. Karli gave a small smile, wishing they could stay there forever, everything seemed perfect. 

"So." Sam spoke up after he took a sip of his beer. "Last night. Wanna tell me what the hell you were talking about?" Karli felt Dean tense up behind her. She knew he didn't want to talk about it with her around.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What do I mean? Last night you said you were tired of the job." Sam told him, "And that it wasn't just because of dad."

"Forget it." Dean said, shaking his head.

"No, I can't. No way." Sam said, shaking his head as well.

"Hey man, I thought we were both gonna die, You can't hold that over me." Dean said, trying to get out of saying anything.

"No, no, no. You can't pull that crap on me man, you're talking." Sam said stubbornly.

"And what if I don't?" Dean asked.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do." Sam said, sounding a little childlike.

"I dunno man." Dean said. He wrapped his arms around Karli and turned them around so his back was to the fence and Karli was leaning against him. "I just think we should go to the Grand Canyon."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth cross country, you know, I've never been the Grand Canyon. We could go to TJ, or Hollywood...see if one of us can bang Lindsay Lohan." Karli moved her elbow back, hitting Dean in the stomach for the last part.

"You're not making any sense." Sam told him.

"I just think we should take a break from all this." Dean told him, "Why do we have to get stuck with all the responsibility, Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all of this?" Sam asked. Dean stepped away from Karli and started walking back to the Impala, drinking his beer. "No, no, no Dean." Sam said, following him. Karli let out a small sigh and caught up to Sam, walking beside him. Dean stopped and turned around, causing Sam and Karli to stop too. "You're my brother so whatever weight you're carrying, let me help." Dean looked around for a moment before he answered.

"I can't. I promised." Dean told him.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Dad." Dean answered simply.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, his voice quiet.

"Right before Dad died, he told me somethin. Somethin about you." Dean said, looking up.

"What?" Sam asked, voice still quiet. "Dean, what did he tell you?" Dean looked down for a few moments before he looked up at Sam. Karli looked between them and knew that it wasn't gonna be good.


	35. Hunted

"Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam asked again. Dean looked down for a second and then back up at Sam.

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, take care of you." Dean told him.

"He told you that a million times." Sam stated.

"This time was different. He said that I had to save you." Dean said, looking down.

"Save me from what?" Sam asked.

"He just said that I need to save you, nothin else about it. And if I couldn't, I'd." Dean stopped.

"You what Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'd have to kill you." Dean said, looking up. Karli looked between Sam and Dean, confused. "He said I might have to kill you Sammy."

"Kill me?" Sam repeated. "What the hell's that supposed to mean? I mean, he must've had some reason for saying it." Sam started raising his voice. "I mean, did he know the demon's plans for me, Am I supposed to go dark side or something? What else did he say Dean?"

"Nothing, I swear." Dean promised. Karli looked at him and knew there was a little something else but couldn't tell what it was.

"How could you have not told me this?" Sam asked angrily.

"Because it was dad and he begged me not to." Dean told him.

"Who cares? Take some responsibility for yourself Dean. You had no right to keep this from me!" Sam continued to yell.

"You think I wanted this?" Dean asked, before he started yelling, "I wish to god he never opened his mouth. I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day." Sam and Dean both turned around from each other, giving themselves a second to cool down.

"We should've figured out what was going on then, what the hell all this means." Sam said, calmer than before.

"We do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. You know, at least for a while. It'd be safer." Dean told them. "That way I could make sure.."

"What?" Sam asked, cutting him off, "That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that." Dean said in a quiet voice.

"If you're not careful you will have to waste me some day." Sam said.

"I never said that!" Dean yelled. "Damnit Sam this whole thing is spinnin out of control. Alright, you're immune to some weirdo Demon Virus and I don't even know what the hell anymore." Sam looked out at the lake and downed half his beer before Dean continued. "And you're pissed at me, that's fine. I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay."

"I get it." Sam said, looking at Dean for a second before looking away again, back at the lake.

"Hey, just please just give me some time." Dean said quietly. "Just give me some time to think, I'm beggin you. Please." Sam didn't say anything, he just nodded and walked back over to the Impala. Karli looked at Dean briefly before she followed Sam and slid into the backseat and rested her head against the door frame.

* * *

"This is all fucked up." Dean said, pacing the room. Karli watched him from the bed.

"Dean, he's mad. I don't blame him. Just give him time to cool off." Karli told him. Sam was in the bathroom taking a shower so she knew he wouldn't hear them.

"No, he hates me. I shouldn't have told him this." Dean said.

"Dean, he doesn't hate you, alright. And if you didn't tell him, he'd be even more pissed when he found out later." Karli said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Why did he have to tell me this. He should've just kept his mouth shut." Dean said, referring to John.

"Dean." Karli said, getting up and put her hand on his arm, stopping him. "Stop it and lets just go to bed." Dean gave a small nod and walked over to the bed with Karli. Karli turned to face him and laid her head down on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_Karli was in the back of the truck with Duane and Sarge._

"_Hey, can you pull over for a second, I have to make a call." Duane told Sarge._

"_Alright." Sarge told him and pulled off to the side of the road. Duane took out a metal cup and a knife and quickly slashed Sarge's throat. Sarge's eyes were wide as Duane took the cup and put it under the cut, the blood pouring into the cup. A second later Sarge was dead and Duane put his hand into the goblet. Now Karli was sitting beside him as the blood dripped from his hand and into the cup, swirling the blood._

"_No more tests will be necessary for the Winchester boy. You were right, he was immune as expected." He paused for a second before he spoke, "No, we couldn't get the girl too. I tried." Another pause, "The oldest Winchester protects her, she's his weakness as he is hers. We could use that to our advantage." Another pause, "She seemed weakened, she couldn't sense me." Last pause, "Of course, nothing left behind." He looked over to Sarge and Karli saw his eyes go pitch black._

* * *

Karli sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked down beside her and saw Dean was still asleep. She looked over at the other bed and saw Sam was gone. She took a breath and started shaking Dean.

"Dean. Dean wake up." Dean took in a breath and looked up at Karli who looked scared.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked sitting up.

"Sammy." Karli told him. Dean immediately looked over at Sam's bed and saw that it was empty and looked like he hadn't even touched it. They both looked around and saw his stuff was gone. Dean jumped out of bed, Karli following behind him. Dean grabbed his phone and started going through his contacts while Karli got dressed. Karli looked over at Dean who was trying to talk on the phone while pulling up his jeans. She would've laughed if she wasn't worried about Sam. Dean shut his phone and threw it on his bed angrily.

"Ellen said she hasn't seen or heard from him." Dean told her, grabbing his bag.

"Then where the hell are we going?" Karli asked.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Dean said, opening the door. Karli grabbed her bags and walked out with him.

"Dean, there are many ways he could've gone though." Karli tried to tell him.

"Then what do we do Karli?" Dean asked.

"We keep callin Ellen till she knows something." Dean said, going back into the room to get the last of his things. Karli pulled out her phone and slid into the passenger seat. She pressed two on her speed dial and it started dialing Sam's number. It seemed to ring forever before she got his voicemail. Karli sighed to herself when she heard the beep.

"Hey Sammy, it's me." Karli said softly, "Why did you leave? Dean and I are freaking out. At least call us so we know you're okay. Please." Karli hung up the phone and put it into her pocket. Dean slid into the car a moment later and started it up. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned left down the street and started speeding down the road. Dean called Ellen almost every ten minutes before Karli told him that she probably wouldn't hear anything from him for a while, Sam wasn't stupid. He sighed and started speeding down the road.

"Dean, what are we doing?" Karli asked five minutes later, "What if Sam's the other way, then we're screwed."

"Knowing Sammy, he probably went toward the Roadhouse." Dean said. Karli had to agree, knowing Sam, he would've went to talk to Ash.

An hour later, Karli decided to try calling Ellen.

"Harvelle's." Ellen answered.

"Hey Ellen, it's Karli. Have you heard from Sammy?" Karli asked.

"Is Dean with you?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, why?" Karli asked.

"Give him the phone." Karli sighed and handed the phone to Dean.

"Ellen, did you hear from him?" Dean asked. "Come on Ellen, I need to find him." He paused for a moment, "Thanks." Dean hung up the phone and handed it to Karli. He gripped the wheel tighter and started speeding up.

"Where is he?" Karli asked.

"Lafayette, Indiana." Dean told her.

"Why is he there?" Karli asked.

"She didn't tell me. She just said he talked to Ash and left. Ellen asked Ash about it and he told her where he was." Dean told her. Karli nodded and leaned her head against the seat.

* * *

Five hours later, they pulled into the parking lot of a motel. Dean stopped when he saw Sam inside of a room.

"Oh thank God you're okay." Karli said, letting out a breath. Sam moved and they could see a woman inside with him.

"Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog." Dean said, smirking. Karli hit his arm and rolled her eyes. "What?" Dean asked, looking over at her innocently. Karli smiled and leaned over, giving him a small kiss. She pulled away when she started feeling cold.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked. Karli turned and looked behind her at a building across from the motel.

"Something bad's gonna happen." Karli told him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Karli just pointed to the building before jumping out of the car and ran toward the room Sam was in. She looked back at Dean and saw he was already running toward the other building. She turned back to the door and began banging on it furiously.

"Sammy, open the door. Hurry!" Karli yelled as she continued to bang on the door. Sam opened the door and Karli rushed into the room and slammed the door.

"Karli, what's the matter? How'd you get here?" Sam asked. Karli just walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

"Something's gonna happen." Karli told him.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked. They all dropped to the ground when a bullet smashed through the window. Karli crawled under the table over to Sam.

"Who are you?" Karli asked, looking over at the brunette sitting next to her.

"Ava. Who are you?" The girl Ava replied.

"Karli. Sam's sister." Karli answered.

"Oh." Ava said. Sam started to raise his head to see if the coast was clear. He looked out the window and didn't see anything.

"It looks clear." Sam told them.

"Dean!" Karli yelled, remembering that she sent him up there. Sam and Ava followed behind her as she ran from the room and to the building she sent him to check out. Karli could tell that Ava started to get winded as she followed them and she could tell Sam was breathing harder too but she didn't pay attention, the only thing she cared about was finding Dean. Karli reached the roof and looked around, Dean nowhere to be found.

"Damnit!" Karli yelled, tears behind her eyes. Sam came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. "It's my fault Sammy. I told him to come up here." Karli said, turning her head and cried into his shoulder.

"Come on Karli." Sam said, helping her stand and walk back to the room. Sam led her back to the room and sat her on the bed. He took his phone out of his jacket and dialed Dean's number.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Karli muttered to herself.

"Dean." Sam said. Karli immediately looked up at him. "What?" He asked. "Yeah, we'll be right there."

"Wait." Karli said, walking over to Sam and taking the phone.

"Dean, what happened?" Karli asked.

"That guy got away from me, I ran after him and I got him trapped in this building. I need you and Sammy here now." She heard Dean say. He tried to sound casual but she could hear the panic.

"Alright, we'll be there." Karli said and heard the click.

"Something's wrong." Karli and Sam said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Ava asked.

"He used our word that we use when there's a trap." Sam told her.

"Funkytown." Karli asked.

"Funkytown?" Ava questioned.

"He thought of it." Sam told her.

"So where are we going?" Karli asked.

"Building close by." Sam told her. "Ava, you should go home to your fiancé." Sam said, turning to Ava.

"No. I dreamt this remember. You go into that building and you'll blow up." Ava argued.

"Huh?" Karli asked, confused.

"She's like us. She had a dream and I blew up." Sam told her.

"Blew up?" Karli asked.

"Yeah but that isn't going to happen. We're going to go in and leave with Dean." Sam told her. "So you warned us, you need to go be with your fiancé." Sam said, looking at Ava while he said the last part.

"Fine, but do me a favor and call me later so I know you're okay." Ava asked.

"I will." Sam told her as they walked her to her car and she took off, leaving the parking lot. Karli and Sam walked back into the room and started grabbing stuff.

"Karli, if things get bad, run alright." Sam told her.

"Not until I get Dean. It's my fault he's in trouble." Karli told him, tucking her gun into the waistband of her jeans.

"It's not your fault." Sam told her.

"I sent him up there Sam. It's my fault." Karli told him, "Now stop telling me it isn't my fault, we're wasting time." Karli walked over to the door. Sam grabbed his gun and tucked it into his jeans before following her out.

"Which way are we going?" Karli asked. It was almost dark and Karli wanted Dean back soon.

"That way." Sam said, walking toward the building where Dean was being held.

* * *

About half an hour later, they arrived at a small building that was falling apart. They snuck over to a window and looked in. Dean was sitting in a chair, tied up and gagged.

"That son of a bitch." Karli said angrily. She looked at the corner of the room and saw Gordon standing there.

"Come on, the doors on the other side." Sam told her. Karli nodded and followed him. When he got to the door, he knelt down and started picking the lock. He got it open and stopped Karli who was about to rush in. "Karli, he set up two traps. We need to set them off before we get in there." Karli nodded again and followed Sam who grabbed something and set off the first trip wire. There was a huge explosion that echoed through the place. She could sense Dean and knew that he was scared, thinking that Sam and Karli were both dead. They walked farther and Sam took off his shoe and through it onto the other one, setting it off and causing the boot to smoke. Karli and Sam both hid behind a wall, knowing that Gordon would come out, making sure they were both dead. Karli sensed Dean's worry and started feeling sick. Gordon came out a few seconds later and looked around. He saw Sam's boot and smirked to himself. Sam and Karli walked out from behind the wall and Sam held the gun behind Gordon's head.

"Drop the gun." Sam said demandingly.

"You shouldn't take your shoes off around here." Gordon said calmly, still holding his gun, "you might get tetnis."

"Put it down now." Sam almost yelled. When Gordon dropped the gun, Karli ran into the other room where she saw Dean. She ran in front of him and bent down to meet his eyes.

"Oh god Dean." Karli said. Dean had cuts on his face. She looked into his eyes and saw small tears behind his eyes. She reached for the cloth in his mouth and started to pull it down when she heard someone go through a wall. Karli looked up and then back at Dean. "I'll be right back." Karli ran to the door and looked out. Gordon was out there, kneeling over Sam. Karli was about to run over to him but Sam grabbed onto his arm and flipped him over. When Karli was sure he could handle it, she ran back over to Dean who was still struggling in the chair.

"He's got it." Karli told him, pulling down the bandana that was gagging him.

"God, I thought you guys were." Dean's voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Dean, we've been through so much worse. I'm not gonna be done in by a hunter. Especially him." Karli told him, giving him a soft kiss before moving over to his ropes. She took out her knife and cut his left hand free before moving down to free his legs. Dean's left hand started to pull at the ropes wrapped around his right wrist. Karli got both his legs free about the same time he got his other arm free and Sam walked in. Dean got out of the chair and leaned down to help Karli up. She smiled up at him and then over at Sam, whose face was more cut up than Dean's. Karli walked over to him and looked him over. He seemed really tired and out of breath.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said angrily and started toward the door.

"Dean, no." Sam said.

"I let him live once, I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice." Dean told him.

"Trust me, Gordon's taken care of." Sam said quietly, "Come on." The three of them left through the back door. Karli walked beside Dean and he wrapped his arm around her waist. When they got to the road, they heard a gunshot and looked back. Gordon was coming back to them with two guns, switching every other shot.

"You call that taken care of?!" Dean yelled as they ran and jumped down when the ground went strait down and hid behind the small wall of ground. "What the hell are we doing?" Dean asked as Gordon continued shooting.

"Just trust me on this." Sam told him. Karli smirked when she heard sirens and they looked up when four cop cars pulled up, surrounding Gordon. They ordered him on the ground and they all let out small laughs when a cop came up behind him and cuffed him. The cops walked over to Gordon's car and looked through it and found all of his weapons. The other cop put him in the backseat of a cop car while the others continued to search the car.

"Anonymous tip." Sam told Dean smirking.

"You're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam." Dean told him, still smirking. They laughed again before they got up and walked back to the Impala that was hidden near the house, Dean's arm wrapped around Karli and Karli's head leaning against him.

* * *

Karli was sitting in the back while Sam was in the front, calling Ava over and over while Dean was outside yelling at Ellen for telling someone about Sam. Sam let out a frustrated breath as he hung up the phone for the sixth time.

"Sam." Karli spoke up from the back.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, turning around.

"Why did you leave?" Karli asked him. He looked away for a second, thinking how to answer before he looked back at her and answered.

"I needed to sort some things out and I kind of did." Sam told her.

"Kind of?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Sam said as Dean got back into the car angrily.

"What's the matter." Karli asked.

"Ellen said that she didn't tell and neither did Jo or Ash but Gordon could've found out from other hunters." Dean told them.

"Other hunters could know about Sam?" Karli asked.

"And you." Dean said, turning around.

"Peachy." Karli said crossing her arms and leaning against the door. Sam went back to his phone and called Ava again.

"Hey Ava, it's Sam. Again. Just call me when you get this. I just want to make sure you got home okay." Sam left the message before hanging up the phone with a sigh.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked.

"I hope so." Sam told him.

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least." Dean said, trying to lighten the mood. Karli gave a small laugh at his comment.

"Yeah." Sam said softly, "If they pin Scott Carey's murder on him. And if he doesn't bust out."

"Dude, you ever take off like that again…" Dean started.

"What? You'd kill me?" Sam asked.

"That is so not funny." Dean said and Sam gave a small laugh.

"Alright. So where to next man?" Sam asked.

"One word, Amsterdam." Dean told him. Karli just rolled her eyes.

"Dean." Sam turned his attention out the window before looking back at him.

"Come on, man. I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee." Dean said laughing. Karli just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not just gonna ditch the job." Sam said seriously.

"Screw the job." Dean said in the same serious tone. "Screw it, man I'm sick of the job anyway. We don't get paid, we don't get thanked. All we get is bad luck."

"Well, come on dude. You're a hunter. It's what you were meant to do." Sam tried telling him.

"I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in that destiny crap." Dean told him.

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny." Sam said. Dean turned to look at him for a second before looking out at the road.

"Whatever." Dean said simply.

"Look Dean, I tried runnin before. I mean I went all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me." Sam told him.

"I can try." Dean said quickly.

"Thanks for that." Sam said softly. He looked down for a second before looking back over at Dean. "Look Dean, I'm gonna keep huntin. Whatever's comin, I'm gonna take it head on so if you really wanna watch my back, you're gonna have to stick around."

"Bitch." Dean said, smirking.

"Jerk." Sam replied quickly before smiling. Karli gave a small smile and shifted so her back was to the door and rested her head against the back seat. Sam took out his phone again and started calling Ava again.

"Callin that Ava chick again? Are you sweet on her or something?" Dean asked.

"She's engaged Dean." Sam told him.

"So?" Dean answered and Karli rolled her eyes, "What's the point of saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while, huh?" Karli leaned forward and hit Dean's arm lightly.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam hung up the phone.

"Just a feeling." Sam said softly. "How far is it to Peoria?" He asked. Dean gave him a look and headed to Peoria.

* * *

They got to the house around two in the morning and knocked on the door for about a minute before they walked right in. Karli started getting chills when they arrived and she was getting nervous.

"Sam, this isn't gonna be good." Karli said, walking in. They looked around and Karli headed to the bedroom, feeling something bad in there. She opened the door and saw a man laying on the bed, his throat slit and blood everywhere. Karli put her hand over her mouth and Sam and Dean walked over to her. Sam and Dean both walked into the room while Karli leaned against the door frame. Sam walked over to the guy while Dean walked over to the window.

"Sulfur all along the windowsill." Dean told them. Karli saw something gold on the floor and walked over to it. There was blood all around it but Karli recognized it.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Ava's ring." Karli said, looking up at him.

**Sorry, I would've had this up around nine, but I had my sister's step daughter hanging over my shoulder so it was kind of hard. Don't you love me. I'm so dedicated, I have to post a chapter a day. You should all love me. lol.**


	36. Playthings Part 1

"I still can't believe what happened." Karli said as her and Dean drove back to the motel room. It had been two days since Ava went missing and Sam was still doing whatever he could to find her.

"Yeah, Sammy's still blaming himself for it." Dean nodded as he pulled into the parking lot. Karli grabbed her coffee and the other one they bought for Sam and got out of the car. Dean followed her and opened the door for her. She gave him a small smile and walked inside. She saw that Sam was sitting at the desk, on his phone and his computer.

"Okay, thanks Ellen." Sam said hanging up the phone.

"What did she have to say?" Karli asked, walking over to him and handing him his coffee.

"She's got nothing. Me, I've been checking every database I could find. Federal, state, and local. No one's heard anything about Ava. It's like she disappeared into thin air, you know?" Sam told them, letting out a breath. "What about you?"

"Same as before. Sorry man." Dean told him.

"Yeah. Ellen did have one thing." Sam said, looking up.

"What?" Karli asked.

"A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accidents in the past three weeks." Sam told them, taking a sip of coffee.

"What's that have to do with Ava?" Dean asked, throwing his keys on a table near his bed. Karli sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Sam.

"It's a job. I mean a lady drown in the bathtub. Then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete 180. Which isn't exactly normal, you know." Dean looked skeptical about it and took off his jacket while Sam continued. "Look Dean, I don't know. It might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out."

"You did?" Dean asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah." Sam said. "You seem surprised."

"Well Yeah, it's just it's not the Sam Winchester way, is it." Dean answered.

"And what way is that?" Sam asked him.

"Here we go." Karli muttered under her breath.

"Just figured after Ava, there'd be, you know, more angst and droopy music, starin out the rainy windows." Karli and Sam both gave Dean identical looks, "And I'll just shut up now." Dean told them, moving on the bed so his back was to the headboard. Karli scooted herself back so she was sitting next to him.

"Look," Sam started, getting out of his chair, "I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead and some demon has taken her off to god knows where, you know." Sam sat down on his bed and looked over at them, "We've been looking for days now and we got nothing. I'm not gonna give up on her but I'm not gonna let other people die either. We gotta save as many people as we can."

"Wow, that attitude is just way too healthy for me." Dean told him. Karli and Sam both gave a small laugh, "I'm officially uncomfortable now, thank you. Alright, tell Ellen we'll take it." Dean said, kicking off his shoes, getting ready to sleep. Karli smiled and moved under the covers with Dean and laid her head on his chest. "Two more days." Dean whispered, kissing the top of her head. Karli smiled wider and fell asleep.

* * *

"Dude, this is sweet." Dean said, getting out of the Impala the next day. They had just arrived at the hotel and Dean seemed very happy. "I never get to work jobs like this."

"Like what?" Karli asked, getting out of the car.

"Old-school haunted houses. Secret passageways, sissy British accents. We might even get to run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." Karli rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "Mmm, Daphne...love her." Karli threw her arm back, hitting Dean in the stomach. Sam shook his head, laughing slightly as they walked up the steps.

"Hey, wait a sec." Sam said, looking at a pot on the steps.

"What?" Karli asked.

"I'm not sure haunted's the problem." Sam told her, pointing to the pot. There was a weird symbol on it.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, stepping down to look at it.

"You see this pattern here?" Sam asked, pointing to the symbol, "That's a five spot."

"Five spot?" Karli asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"That's used for hoodoo isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you fill this thing with blood weed you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies." Sam told them.

"Yeah except I don't see any blood weed." Dean pointed out and started looking around, "Don't you think this place is a little…white meat for hoodoo?"

Sam looked around for a second and shrugged "Maybe."

"Lets just go check it out." Karli told them, pushing them toward the door. "Damn, I forgot my phone." Karli said before turning around and running back to the car. She looked over and saw them walk inside. "How in the hell could I forget my phone?" Karli muttered to herself as she grabbed it out of the back and ran back up the steps and into the hotel where Dean was talking to the woman at the front. Karli walked over to him and he put his arm around her waist.

"Thank you Mr. Mahogoff." The woman turned to get a room key and Karli rolled her eyes. "You'll be staying in room 237." She said, handing him a key.

"Okay." Dean said, taking the key.

"Sherwin, could you show these three to their room." They turned and saw an old man walking over to them.

"Let me guess, Antiquers?" Sherwin asked. Karli looked up at Dean and he gave a slight nod. He took Dean's bag and started leading upstairs to their room.

"You know, I can give you a hand with that bag." Dean said as he dragged it up the stairs.

"No, I got it." He told Dean.

"Okay." Dean said. Karli smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Susan really didn't want to let go of it but the guests just don't seem to come like they used to." Sherwin told them. "Still it's a damn shame."

"Oh Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it may not look it but this place used to be a palace. Two vice presidents rested their heads on our pillows." Sherwin said. "My parents both worked here. I practically grew up here. I'm gonna miss it." He let out a small sigh. "Here's your room." He said, turning to a door and unlocking it for them.

"Thanks." Sam and Karli said at the same time, walking into the room. Karli put her bag on one of the beds and Sam put his on the other.

"You're not gonna cheap out on me, are ya boy?" They heard Sherwin ask. Karli and Sam both turned to the door and saw Sherwin trying to get money out of Dean. They both smirked as he handed him a ten dollar bill and took his bag. The old man walked away and Dean closed the door and walked into the room. "What?" He asked when they saw him smirking at him.

"Nothing." They both shook their heads at the same time. Sam walked over to the desk and started going through his file while Dean looked around the room. There was a wedding dress on the wall and he looked at it and laughed.

"What the fuck?" He asked, staring at it.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's normal." He said sarcastically pointing to the dress. "Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long." Dean walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Dean, be nice some people might like it." Karli told him. In all honesty, she didn't know what the hell the owner was smoking when she decorated the place.

"Okay, victim number one, Joan Edison, 43 years old, a realtor. Handling the sale of the hotel. Victim number two was Larry Williams. Movin some stuff out to Good Will." Sam said, looking at the papers in his hand.

"Well there's a connection." Karli said.

"They were both tied up in shutting the place down." Dean finished.

"Yeah, maybe someone here doesn't wanna leave, so they're using hoodoo to fight back." Sam agreed.

"Who do you think the witch doctor is, that Susan lady?" Dean asked.

"No that doesn't seem likely. I mean, she's the one selling." Sam told him.

"So what then, Sherwin?" Karli asked.

"I dunno." Sam shrugged.

"I think the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay." Dean said.

"What?!" Karli half yelled.

"Well you were kind of butch, probably think you were overcompensating." Sam offered.

"Great." Dean said, giving him a fake 'thanks a lot' smile and looked over at Karli.

"They thought you two were gay?" Karli asked, still shocked.

"Yeah because someone had to leave their phone in the car and couldn't walk in with me." Dean told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. This is the first time I forgot my phone." Karli apologized, walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"We should check the hotel." Sam told them, standing up. Karli and Dean both nodded and walked out the door with him. They walked down the hall for a minute before Sam stopped them.

"Hey." Sam said, pulling them over to a vase. "look at that. More hoodoo." Sam said, pointing inside the vase at a small five spot.

"How the hell could you spot that?" Karli asked.

"Dunno, just did." Sam shrugged. Dean looked over at a door beside the vase that read private. He walked over to it and knocked on the door. Karli walked over beside him and Sam moved to her other side. A moment later Susan came to the door.

"Hi there." Dean said.

"Hi. Is everything okay with your room?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Sam and Dean both said at the same time.

"Well I was just in the middle of packing." Susan told them.

"Hey, are those antique dolls?" Dean asked, looking in the room at dolls that were lining the wall. "See cause this one. He's got a major doll collection back home." Dean said, gesturing to Sam, knowing that if he would've said it was Karli, she would've hit him. "Don't ya?" Sam glared at Dean but turned to Susan and tried to force a smile.

"Big time." Sam told her.

"Big time." Karli and Dean repeated at the same time. Susan just looked at Sam oddly.

"Do you thing we could come in for a moment and take a look?" Karli asked sweetly.

"I dunno." Susan said.

"Please, I mean he loves them. He's not gonna tell you this, but he's always dressing 'em up in these little tiny outfits and I mean, you'd make his day. She would, huh?" Dean said, smirking. Sam glared at Dean for a second before he turned his attention back to Susan.

"It's true." He told her.

"Okay, come on in." Susan said, moving so they could come in.

"Alright." Dean said excitedly. Sam walked in first and looked back at Karli and Dean and glared at them before turning around and looking at the dolls. "Wow, this is a lot of dolls." Dean said, looking around.

"They're nice, they're not super-creepy at all." Karli said, sticking close to Dean. Susan gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose they are creepy. They've been in the family for forever. A lot of sentimental value." Susan said.

"What is this?" Sam asked. Karli looked over and saw a small toy house that looked like the hotel. "It looks like the hotel."

"That's right. Exact replica. Custom built." Susan nodded. Sam went to the other side and pulled out a doll.

"His head got twisted around." Sam showed them the doll with the head completely twisted around. Karli and Dean looked at each other before looking at Sam with identical expressions. "What happened to it?"

"Tyler probably." Susan told him.

"Mommy." Karli turned and saw a little girl with brown hair run into the room. "Maggie's being mean."

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice." Susan said.

"Hi Tyler. I see you broke your doll. Do you want me to fix it?" Sam asked. Karli and Dean each gave a small unnoticeable laugh. Sam usually tried to be the one who was good with the kids.

"I didn't break it." Tyler said walking into the room more, "I found it like that."

"Oh well maybe Maggie did it." Sam offered.

"No, neither of us did it." Tyler told him. "Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em."

"Tyler." Susan started, "she wouldn't get mad."

"Grandma?" Dean asked.

"Grandma Rosie. These are all her toys." Tyler told him.

"Oh, really. Where's Grandma Rose now?" Dean asked and Karli hit him subtly.

"Up in her room." Tyler told them.

"You know, I-I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll." Sam started.

"No." Susan cut him off. Dean, Sam, and Karli each gave her looks. "I mean that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors."

"We should go. Thank you for letting us take a look at your dolls. It made Sam's day." Karli said, leading Sam and Dean out of the room. When they got out, Susan closed the door behind them.

"Well what do you think?" Dean asked, "Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious grandma."

"Well dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, curses and binding spells." Sam told him.

"I think we found our witch doctor." Karli spoke up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see what I can dig up on Granny. Karli you come with me." Dean said before turning to look at Sam. "You get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing. See if she's whacked anybody before."

"Right." Sam said, moving to open the door to their room.

"Don't go surfing porn, that's not the kind of whacking I mean." Dean smirked and Karli hit him in the back of his head.

"Thanks." Sam told Karli.

"No problem." Karli said, grabbing Dean's arm and walking downstairs with him.

* * *

Karli was walking through the halls with Dean when she started shaking.

"Karli, what is it." Dean asked, stopping and turning her around to face him.

"I-I don't know. Something's bad happened. I just don't know what." Karli said truthfully. "I hate this. I wish I could tell what was happening, it would be a lot more helpful." Karli sighed, frustrated.

"You'll get the hang of this eventually." Dean told her, kissing her forehead. Karli nodded slightly.

"We should check around again, see if we could find out what happened." Karli told him. He put his arm around her and led her in the direction of the lobby where there was a coroner wheeling a stretcher out of the hotel. Susan was outside already, talking to a police officer. Karli and Dean walked over to the door and stood there. The cop turned around and Susan walked back up the stairs.

"What happened?" Karli asked.

"The maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just…hanging there." Susan told them.

"That's awful." Dean said. "He was a guest?"

"He worked for the company that bought the place." Susan said, "I don't understand."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I've had a lot of bad luck around here." She told them and they both nodded, "Look, if you'd like to check out, I'll give you a full refund."

"No thanks, we don't scare that easy." Dean told her. Dean and Karli turned around and headed back into the hotel and up the stairs.

"Dean." Karli started but was cut off by Dean.

"Karli, don't even start blaming yourself." Dean said sternly. Karli just nodded and leaned back against him. They walked to the room where the door was open and the key was in the lock. The lights were off and Sam was just sitting in an armchair.

"There's been another one." Dean said, taking the key out of the door and closed it behind him. "Some guy just hung himself in his room."

"Yeah, I saw." Sam said in a low voice.

"We gotta figure this out and fast. What did you find out about Granny?" Dean asked.

"Your bossy." Sam said in a childish tone.

"What?" Dean asked, turning to him. Karli looked over too.

"Your bossy." Sam repeated. "And short." Sam started laughing.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So? Stupid." Sam replied. Karli and Dean both looked over and saw the mini bar had been cleaned out.

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're workin a case." Dean said seriously.

"That guy who hung himself." Sam started in a sad tone, "I couldn't save him."

"What are you talking about? You didn't know. You couldn't have done anything." Dean told him.

"That's an excuse Dean. I should've found a way to save him. I should've saved Ava too." Sam said.

"Yeah, well you can't save everyone, even you said that." Dean started.

"Don't!" Sam said angrily in a low voice, slamming his fist on the table, "Dean, you don't understand, alright. The more people I save, the more I can change."

"Change what?" Dean asked.

"My destiny Dean." Sam told him. Dean looked down for a moment before responding.

"Alright, Time for bed. Come on sasquatch." Dean said, helping Sam out of the chair.

"I need you to watch out for me." Sam told him.

"Yeah, I always do." Dean told him, helping him walk toward his bed.

"No, no, no, no." Sam stopped and looked down at Dean, "You have to watch out for me." Sam said again. "Alright. And if I ever turn into something that I'm not, you have to kill me."

"Sam." Dean said, trying to get him to be quiet.

"Dad told you to do it. You have to." Sam told him.

"Yeah well dad's an ass. He never should've said anything. I mean you don't do that. You don't lay that kind of crap on your kids." Dean said angrily.

"No, he was right to say it. Who knows what I might become. Even now everyone around me dies." Sam said, raising his voice. Karli bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"Well I'm not dying. And neither is Karli and neither are you now sit down." Dean said, helping lower Sam onto the bed.

"No." Sam said as he sat down. "Please Dean, you're the only one who could do it. Promise."

"Don't ask that of me." Dean said looking down at him.

"Dean, please. You have to promise me." Sam said stubbornly.

"I promise." Dean said finally.

"Thanks." Sam said. Dean just helped him lay down. Sam turned around and fell asleep almost instantly. Karli walked over to where Dean was sitting on their bed and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his arm comfortingly and he took it in his.

"Dean it's okay. It'll never come down to it." Karli promised him.

"I know. I wouldn't do it anyway." Dean said, still looking at Sam. He ran his free hand through his hair before standing up. "I'm gonna head downstairs."

"I'll go with." Karli told him, standing up. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her again and walked out of the room. They walked down into the small bar where Sherwin was drinking.

"Find any good antiques?" Sherwin asked as they walked up to the bar.

"No, no. Got distracted." Dean said as he and Karli took seats.

"You two look like you need a drink." Sherwin said, grabbing two glasses and pouring a liquor Karli didn't know into both of them.

"Thanks." Dean said, taking a glass while Karli took the other. She was shocked Dean didn't try to take it away from her and started drinking it. It burnt a little on the way down but started to warm her up a little. "So poor guy. Killing himself." Dean spoke up again.

"That kind of thing seems to be going around lately." Sherwin said, drinking from his glass.

"Yeah, I heard about the other ones. It's almost like this hotel is cursed or something." Dean told him.

"Every hotel has it's spilled blood. If only people knew what happened in some of those rooms they've checked into." Sherwin said, taking another drink.

"You know a lot about the place, don't ya?" Karli spoke up for the first time.

"Down to the last nail." Sherwin nodded.

"I'd love to hear some stories." Dean told him.

"Boy, you should never say that to an old man." Sherwin told them and Karli gave a small laugh. They left the bar and started walking around the hotel, Karli and Dean both still holding their drinks. They started by the stairs and Sherwin showed them pictures.

"This is little Ms. Susan and her mother Rose in happier days." Sherwin said, pointing to one.

"They're not happy now?" Dean asked.

"Well would you be, leaving the only home you ever knew?" Sherwin asked.

"We never really knew one." Karli said quietly.

"Well this is Rose's home. It's been in the family for over a century. Used to be the family estate. And now she gets to live in some senior living graveyard, and they tear this place down." Sherwin told them.

"That's too bad." Dean said as they walked down the stairs, "I hear Rose isn't feeling well either."

"No she isn't." Sherwin said.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked.

"It's not my business to say." Sherwin told him. Karli finished off her drink and turned to Dean.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to bed. I'm pretty tired and I wanna make sure Sammy's okay." Karli told him.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Karli said, giving him a soft kiss before handing him her now empty glass and headed upstairs. She walked down the hall to her room and paused outside her room. She felt a chill and looked down the hall, feeling as though someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and walked into the room. She saw that Sam was still okay and asleep on the bed. Karli walked over to her bag and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt before sliding into the bed, facing Sam. Karli hoped that he would be okay the next morning. Hopefully he would forget about the whole night. Karli closed her eyes and fell asleep before Dean got back.


	37. Playthings Part 2

Karli woke up around seven the next morning. She looked around and saw that Sam was still asleep and Dean was gone. She rolled out of bed and walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt she stole from Dean. She looked back at Sam to make sure he was okay before she walked out of the room and down the hall. She turned around quickly, feeling as though someone was watching her, but didn't see anyone.

"Great, I'm going crazy." Karli mumbled walking down the stairs. She looked around and saw Dean walking in the front doors. She smiled immediately and ran over to him.

"Hey." Dean said, surprised to see her awake already, "Happy birthday." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks." Karli looked up at him. "Where's my present?"

"That all you think about?" Dean asked. Karli smiled and nodded her head. "Of course." Dean pulled away from her and pulled out two boxes, one long and the other small. He handed the long one to her first.

"I get two?" Karli asked and smiled. "Yay me." Karli opened it and saw a silver necklace with a silver heart dangling from it. "Dean, it's beautiful." Karli smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her.

"And that's only the first one." Dean told her, handing her the other box. Karli's smile widened when she opened it and saw a beautiful silver ring looking up at her.

"Dean." Karli said softly.

"It's a claddagh ring. The crown represents loyalty. The hands represent friendship, and the heart." Dean was cut off by Karli leaning up and kissing him lovingly.

"It's perfect." Karli told him.

"When the heart is pointed out, it means your free. When it's pointed in." Dean took the ring out of the box and put it on her right ring finger, "It means your heart is taken."

"You stole that from Buffy." Karli said, looking at him pointedly.

"So?" Dean asked. Karli laughed and shook her head. "Here, lets put this on." Dean took the necklace from Karli and she turned around and moved her hair. Dean fastened it and kissed her neck softly while her hair was still up. Karli jumped slightly and he smirked.

"I love doing that." Dean told her. Karli smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Dean." Karli said, hugging him again. "I love you."

"I love you too Karli." Dean said, kissing her again. They jumped apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Susan looking at them.

"Sorry." Karli said, blushing slightly. Dean took her hand and led her upstairs.

"Sammy still sleeping?" Dean asked.

"He was when I left." Karli told him. Dean opened the door and walked into the room. They saw that Sam wasn't in bed anymore. They walked over to their bed and looked at the mirror that reflected Sam who was in the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet.

"How you feelin Sammy?" Dean asked laughing as Sam made a sickly groaning noise. "I guess mixin whiskey and yager wasn't such a gangbuster idea." Dean took off his jacket and threw it on the bed and smirked again.

"This is like the funniest thing ever. I never thought I'd see Sam get drunk like that before." Karli said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, I bet you don't remember a thing from last night do you?" Dean asked, both him and Karli hoping he'd say no.

"Oh I can still taste the tequila." Sam groaned sickly.

"You know there's a really good hangover remedy, it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." Dean told him, smirking.

"Oh I hate you." Sam groaned from the bathroom.

"I know you do." Dean said, laughing.

"Don't tease him." Karli said, hitting his arm lightly. She turned and walked over to the bathroom door and leaned against the right side while Dean came up behind her and leaned on the left.

"Hey, it turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace." Dean told him.

"So you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do." Dean nodded.

"All right." Sam got up from the floor and walked over to them, breathing heavily "I think it's time that we talked to Rose then."

"You need to brush your teeth first." Dean said, groaning and turning away. Karli nodded and walked to the other side of the room while Sam closed the bathroom door.

* * *

They walked up to Susan's room and knocked on the door a few times before Sam picked the lock and they piled into the room. Dean closed the door behind them and they looked around to make sure everything was clear before walking over to another door and opening it. There was a set of stairs inside and Karli smirked. 

"Happy, you got your secret passage way." Dean smirked down at her and looked around before walking up the stairs. When they reached the top, they looked to the right and saw a door that was partially open and they could see light streaming through it. They walked slowly over to it and opened it quietly. Inside there was a woman sitting in a wheelchair.

"Mrs. Thompson." Sam spoke up as they walked in. She didn't move so he tried again "Mrs. Thompson?" Still she didn't move. "Rose." Sam tried as they stood in front of her and saw her looking at them, "Alright Mrs. Thompson, it's okay. We're not here to hurt you. Rose?" She seemed like she wanted to say something but she couldn't get the words out. Sam gave Karli and Dean a look and they followed him back behind Mrs. Thompson to a spot where she couldn't hear them.

"This woman's had a stroke." Sam told them.

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on…" Dean started.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"You gotta mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar." Dean finished.

"So it can't be Rose." Karli told them.

"Heck, maybe it's not even hoodoo." Sam said.

"You know, she could be faking." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do, poke her with a stick?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean gave a slight shrug and nod. "Dude, you are not gonna poke her with a stick!"

"What the hell." They all turned and saw Susan standing at the door, "What are you doing in here?" She walked over to Rose.

"We-We just wanted to talk to Rose." Dean and Sam both said at the same time.

"Look at her, she's scared out of her wits." Susan said, looking down at Rose and then up at the three of them. "I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops." She told them. They looked at each other and left the room, walking down the stairs and hurrying to their room.

"Okay, we gotta work on lookout." Karli said, walking into their room and grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, well we gotta get the hell out of here first." Dean said, grabbing his bag and leading her outside, Sam following behind them. They walked down the stairs and out the door to where the Impala was parked.

"And it's raining on my birthday, how fair is that?" Karli asked, throwing her bag into the trunk and jumping into the car. Dean got in and started the car and drove away from the hotel while Susan watched them from the steps. "Now what are we gonna do about the killings?"

"We'll have to sneak back later or something." Sam said as they drove down the road.

* * *

Karli sat in a booth beside Dean at a small fast food place less than a mile away from the hotel. 

"If it's not hoodoo, what is it?" Dean asked.

"I dunno, with all the hoodoo symbols, that's the only thing I got." Sam told him. Karli remembered the feeling of someone watching her before and looked up.

"A spirit." Karli told them.

"Why a spirit?" Sam asked.

"Last night and this morning, I felt as though someone was watching me. I turned and never saw anyone. It's just a thought." Karli said softly.

"Alright, if it is a spirit, who could it be?" Dean asked.

"We have to try and talk to Susan." Sam told them. Karli shook beside Dean, causing him to look down.

"Oh hell." Dean said, getting out of the booth. Karli followed behind him and they ran out to the Impala. Dean started it up and sped off to the hotel. They stopped a short way away and looked around for Susan. Karli saw the swings in the small playground moving by themselves and the teeter-totter moving up and down. They started walking toward her and saw Susan look back in shock. Sam ran and pushed Susan away as her car just missed them and slammed into a tree. Karli and Dean ran over to them, helping both of them up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"I think so." She nodded slightly.

"Come on, lets get inside." Dean said, helping Susan up and they all ran back into the hotel. They walked into the bar so Susan could sit down.

"Whiskey." She said, panic audible in her voice.

"Sure." Sam said, walking over to the bar, "I know the feeling."

"What the hell happened out there?" Susan asked, looking up at Dean and Karli.

"You want the truth?" Karli asked.

"Of course." Susan said.

"Well at first we thought it was some kind of hoodoo curse. But that out there, was definitely a spirit." Dean told her truthfully.

"You're insane." Susan said, taking a drink from the glass Sam had just given her.

"That's been said." Dean said, shrugging.

"Look, I'm sorry Susan, we don't exactly have time to ease you into this but we need to know when you're mother had the stroke." Sam told her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Susan asked.

"Just answer the question." Sam said.

"About a month ago." Susan told him.

"Right before the killings began. See, what if Rose was working hoodoo but not to hurt anyone. To protect them." Sam said, looking over at Karli and Dean.

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off spirits." Dean said, nodding.

"Until she had a stroke and she couldn't do it anymore." Karli nodded, understanding what they were saying.

"I don't believe this." Susan said, shaking her head.

"Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean I guess it did, technically, but if a spirit can" Karli gave him a look and he just shook his head, confusing himself "forget it."

"Look, believe what you want." Sam said, taking a seat across from Susan, "but fact is you and your family are in danger. Alright so you have to clear everybody out of here. Your employees, your mother your daughters. Everyone"

"Um..I only have one daughter." Susan told them.

"What?" Karli asked.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie." Dean said.

"No, Maggie's imaginary." Susan told them. Karli, Dean, and Sam all gave each other the same look before turning back to Susan.

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked. Susan jumped up from her seat and ran out of the bar and up the stairs toward her room.

"Tyler!" Susan yelled, opening the door. Tyler wasn't in there but all of the dolls lay on the floor, most broken. Susan ran upstairs to where her mother was while Dean, Sam, and Karli searched the room.

"She's not here." Susan said, panicked.

"Susan, tell us what you know about Maggie." Sam told her.

"Not much, Tyler's been talking about her since mom got sick." Susan told her.

"Alright, did you ever know anyone by that name?" Dean asked.

"No." Susan said softly.

"Think, someone that could've lived here. Might've passed away." Karli said.

"My-My mom. She had a sister named Margret. She barely spoke about her." Susan told them.

"Did Margret happen to die here when she was a kid?" Sam asked.

"She drowned in the pool." Susan said, looking at all of them.

"Oh hell." Karli said quietly.

"Come on." Dean said, leading all of them out of the room. They ran down the stairs and through some rooms and exited out the back door. There was a small building back there and Karli started to run faster, running beside Dean. They got to the door and tried to open it but it was stuck.

"Tyler!" Susan yelled, banging on the window. Tyler looked back at her a second before she fell off the ledge and into the pool.

"Shit!" Karli yelled as She, Sam, and Dean tried to break down the door. They threw their bodies against it but the glass wouldn't break.

"Is there another entrance?" Dean asked.

"Around back." Susan told him.

"Alright, lets go. You two keep working." Dean and Susan headed around the building while Karli and Sam continued to bang on the glass doors, trying to break them. Sam looked around and grabbed a pot while Karli continued to bang against the door. Karli got frustrated and took her gun out from the back of her jeans. She aimed it at the glass and pulled the trigger. A small hole appeared in the glass, but it didn't shatter like Karli had hoped. Sam took the pot and began slamming it against the door. Karli put her gun away and continued to throw herself against the door while Sam worked on the other. Soon, Sam broke the glass to his door and ran inside. He jumped onto the railing then into the pool. Karli followed close behind him, making sure she didn't jump on him. The water was freezing and Karli tried to shake it off as she swam toward Sam and Tyler. Karli started to get caught in the plastic cover that was over the pool but eventually got herself untangled. When she came up, she saw Sam was going over to the side of the pool with Tyler in his arms. She wasn't moving as Sam put her down on the side. Susan and Dean ran in a second later and Karli walked over to the side and looked down at Tyler. She heard coughing and saw that Tyler was spitting up water. Susan grabbed her and sat her up to keep her from choking.

"Tyler do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam asked when she had calmed down.

"No, she's gone." Tyler told them after looking around for a second.

"Alright, lets get you two out of there." Dean said, taking Karli's hands and helping pull her out as Sam helped lift her up. Dean took off his jacket and put it on Karli as Sam hoisted himself out of the pool.

"You guys should get out of here in case Maggie comes back." Karli said, looking over at Susan and Tyler.

"Alright." Susan said, leading Tyler away from the pool. Karli, Dean, and Sam followed, Karli still shaking from the cold. When they got back into the hotel, They all headed for Susan's room. Susan and Tyler had just gone upstairs to get Rose while they waited.

"I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" Dean asked.

"It seems like it." Sam told him.

"Then where the hell did she go?" Dean asked. They turned when they heard a scream from upstairs and immediately started running, Karli running up last. When she got up there she saw Tyler and Susan both crying and Rose slumped forward, obviously dead.

"Oh god." Karli said softly, looking at her. Dean turned her around and they walked back down the stairs.

* * *

Karli watched with Dean and Sam as the coroners put Rose into the back of their car. They turned when they closed the door and walked over to Susan. 

"The paramedics said it was another stroke." She told them. "Do you think Margret could've had something to do with it?"

"We don't know." Dean said.

"But it's possible." Karli nodded.

"Susan, I'm sorry." Sam told her.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything." She gave him a small smile before turning as Tyler came up behind her. "Ready to go kiddo?"

"Yeah." Tyler said in a small voice.

"Tyler, are you sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'd see her." Tyler nodded. Dean and Karli nodded too as Susan led Tyler down the steps and toward the taxi waiting for them.

"Well I guess whatever's going on must be over." Dean said to Karli and Sam as they walked over to the taxi. Susan opened the door and Sam held it open for them.

"You two take care of yourselves, alright." Sam said, putting his hand on Susan's back. Susan looked at him for a second before hugging him. Sam stood there confused for a second as Karli and Dean gave a small smirk.

"Thank you." She said pulling back, "All of you." She got into the car and Sam closed the door for her. They watched them take off before they turned around and walked back to the impala.

"Think you could have hooked up with some MILF action there, bud. Seriously, I think she liked you." Dean told Sam, causing Karli to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, that's all she needs." Sam said.

"Well you saved the mom, saved the girl. Not a bad day." Dean told him. "Of course I could've saved them myself but I didn't want you to feel useless." Karli and Sam both gave a small laugh.

"Alright, I appreciate it." Sam smirked.

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does. But it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean." Sam told him.

"We talked about a lotta things last night." Dean said evasively.

"You know what I mean." Sam said, giving him a look.

"You were wasted." Dean tried to argue.

"But you weren't. And you promised." Sam told him. They gave each other looks before Sam looked down and got in the car. Karli looked at him and gave him a weak smile before getting in as well. Dean got in right after her and started the car. Sam turned around in his seat and gave Karli a weak smile.

"We almost forgot something." Sam told her.

"And what's that?" Karli asked, sitting forward and resting her head on the front seat between Sam and Dean. Dean had turned around and was looking at her too with a smirk on his face.

"This." Sam said as he and Dean brought their hands to her face that were both covered in chocolate icing. She tried to pull back but she was too slow and ended up getting her face covered in chocolate icing.

"So not fair." Karli tried to look sad but couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry." Dean and Sam said at the same time. Karli rolled her eyes and started wiping off the icing with her finger and eating it. She wasn't about to waste good chocolate and Sam and Dean both knew she wouldn't and laughed. Dean turned back around and pulled away from the hotel, the three of them laughing as though nothing was wrong, the earlier conversation forgotten for now.

**Okay, watching three little kids sucks so bad. I had to watch a 5 year old, 3 year old and 18 month old since noon. I woke up at 11 this morning and by two, I was ready to go back to sleep I was so tired. Thank god my sister came to pick them up at 4 or I would've ended up falling asleep and let them roam the house.**


	38. Nightshifter Part 1

"Helena was our head buyer. She's family, you know. She said it herself every year at the Christmas Party. That we were the only family she had." The man that Sam and Karli were interrogating told them. A few days before the woman had robbed the place that she worked at before killing herself. They'd just gotten Milwaukee that day and decided to act as FBI agents to find out what had happened.

"So there were never any signs that she'd do something like this?" Karli asked him.

"No, I still can't believe it. Even now. That night, Helena came back to the store after closing. Cleaned out all the display cases and the safe. Edwin, your night watchman. He caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do. He'd known her for years. He called me at home." The man looked down.

"And that's when she took his gun?" Sam asked. Karli looked behind them and saw the girl Dean was interrogating get way too flirty for her taste. Karli started toward them but Sam pulled her back. The man looked up and answered.

"She shot him in the face. I heard him die over the phone." He told them, seeming distant.

"Any idea what her motive could've been?" Sam asked.

"What motive? It makes no sense. Why steal all that money, all that jewelry. And then what. Just dump it somewhere. Just hide it and then go home and kill herself." The man looked away again. Karli looked back at Dean and decided to go over there before Sam tried to stop her.

"Really?" She heard the woman ask, "I mean, cause I've got more. You know, if you wanted to interview me some time, in private...?" Karli tried to force a smile as she walked over to Dean.

"Hey, you two done?" Karli asked, putting herself close to Dean.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Dean nodded. Karli gave the girl a fake smile before turning around with Dean.

"I didn't do anything." Dean whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, exactly. You didn't discourage anything." Karli whispered back, walking back over to Sam who was still talking to the man.

"So you never saw the security footage yourself then?" Sam asked.

"Police took all the tapes first thing." He told them.

"Of course they did." Dean said from behind Sam.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said as the three of them left the store. "So is Dean in trouble?" Sam asked, looking at Karli and Dean.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Dean said defensively.

"Of course you didn't. Lets just go." Karli said, sliding into the back of the car.

* * *

"This is it." Sam said as they pulled up to a small house. 

"Friggin cops." Dean complained as he got out of the car.

"They're just doin their job." Karli told him.

"No, they're doin our job only they don't know it so they suck at it." Dean argued, slamming his door and walking up to the house. "Talk to me about this bank." Dean looked over at Sam.

"Milwaukee National Trust was hit about a month ago." Sam told him.

"Same m.o. as the jewelry store?" Karli asked, walking beside them.

"Yep, inside job, long time employee, the 'never in a million years' type." Sam told her, walking up the steps to the front door. "The guy robs the bank then goes home and supposedly commits suicide."

"And this guy was the security guard on duty?" Dean asked referring to the house.

"Yeah, he was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who robbed the place." Sam told him.

"Oh great." Karli said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, knocking on the door roughly. "Mr. Resnick." He called into the house. "Ronald Resnick." He called again. They started looking around when a bright light just to the left of Dean turned on.

"Son of a bitch." Karli and Dean said at the same time, shielding their eyes slightly. They looked back to the house and saw a man with long curly hair come into view.

"FBI Mr. Resnick." Sam told him.

"Let me see the badge." He said. Karli rolled her eyes as she pulled out the fake badge Dean had just given her that morning and held it against the door along with Dean and Sam. He looked at the badges for a second and looked back up at them. "I already gave my statement to the police." Karli pulled back her hand and put the badge away.

"Yeah Ronald, just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on." Dean said, putting his badge away.

"You read it?" Ronald asked.

"Sure did." Dean nodded.

"Come to listen to what I got to say?" Ronald asked.

"Well that's why we're here." Karli told him.

"Well, come on in." Ronald told them after a few seconds of looking them over. He opened the door and Dean held it open while they walked in.

"None of the cops called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on." Ronald told them as they walked into a small living room. "They all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, that I guarantee." Karli, Sam, and Dean looked around at the walls and saw pictures of UFO's and other crazy things. Karli started to ignore what Ronald was saying as she looked around at all the things on the walls. She looked up at Dean and rolled her eyes, causing him to give a small laugh, unnoticeable to Ronald.

"So you let him into the bank that night. After hours." Sam said, snapping Karli's attention back to the case.

"The thing I let into the bank... wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't _his_ face. Ah, every detail was perfect but too perfect, you know, like if a dollmaker made it, like I was talking to a big Juan doll." Juan told them.

"A Juan doll?" Karli asked him, biting her tongue to keep herself from making some sarcastic comment.

"Look, this wasn't the only time this happened." He handed Sam a folder and Karli and Dean walked over on either side of his to look at it, "There was a jewelry store… and the cops…and you guys just won't see it." He started stuttering again. "Both crimes were pulled by the same thing."

"And what's that Mr. Resnick?" Sam asked, looking at the folder.

"Chinese been working on 'em for years," Ronald pulled out a Magazine and Karli looked up at it for a moment before looking down and rolling her eyes. "And the Russians before that. Part man, part machine, like the Terminator, but the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

"Like the one from _T2_?" Dean asked, sounding a little enthusiastic.

"Exactly." Ronald said and Karli looked over at Dean and rolled her eyes, "See, so not just a robot, more of a... a... a Mandroid."

"A Mandroid?" Karli asked, giving him a subtle skeptical look.

"What makes you so sure about this Ronald?" Dean asked him. He just smiled at them and led them over to the television and grabbed a tape. Karli shrugged and walked over to sit on the couch, Dean and Sam sitting on either side of her.

"See I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried." Karli looked between Sam and Dean who just shrugged at her and looked at the screen that Ronald was fast forwarding. "See, now watch." He stopped it when the man Juan entered the room and held the remote, ready to pause it. "watch. Watch him. Watch. Watch." Karli tried not to roll her eyes at him as he acted a little too hyper. He stopped the tape and pointed to him. "See, see he's got the laser eyes." Karli, Sam, and Dean's eyes all widened as they looked at it. Karli tensed when she realized what it was and remembered her last encounter with one of them.

"Cops said it was some reflected light. Camera flare." Ronald was laughing as he spoke, "Aint no damn Camera flare. They say I'm a post trauma case. So what? The bank goes and fires me. It don't matter. The mandroid is still out there." He turned and looked at the three of them still on the couch, "If the law won't hunt this thing down, I will. See this thing kills the real person, making it look like a suicide and then it morphs into them." Karli and Dean both gave him blank stares as he continued, "Now see these robberies are all holed up together so I figure the mandroid is somewhere in the middle. Maybe underground, I don't know. Maybe that's where it recharges it mandroid batteries."

"Okay." Sam let out a breath and stood up, Karli and Dean following "I want you to listen very carefully. Cause I'm about to tell you God's honest truth, about all of this." Ronald smiled and gave an enthusiastic nod, "There's no such thing as mandroids. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there, it's just people. Nothin else, you understand?" Karli and Dean both gave empathetic looks when Ronald looked upset.

"But…The laser eyes." Ronald started.

"It's just a camera flare Mr. Resnick. See I know you don't want to believe this but your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it." Sam told him.

"Get out of my house! Now!" Ronald yelled at him.

"Sure, first things first." Sam nodded. Karli and Dean both looked over at him, wondering what he was doing.

* * *

"Man, that is gotta be the kicker straight up." They had left Ronald's house and changed into normal clothes when they got back to the motel. Dean was standing by the wall that had a map on it while Karli sat in a chair by the table and Sam walked over to the t.v. "You tell that poor son of a bitch..what did you say, remand the tapes that he copied. Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation. That's messed up." Dean turned and walked over to the table and took a seat next to Karli. 

"What are you pissed at me or something?" Sam asked as he put the tape in and looked back at Dean for a second.

"No, I just think it's creepy how good of a Fed you are. I mean, come on, we could have at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good leg work here." Dean told him.

"Mandroid?" Karli reminded him and Sam gave a small laugh.

"Except for the Mandroid part." Karli rolled her eyes and gave a soft laugh, "I liked him. He's not that different from us. People think we're crazy."

"Except he's not a hunter Dean." Sam pointed out. "He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he went up against this thing he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark and stay alive."

"Yeah I guess." Dean nodded. Sam and Karli both turned around and looked back at the video. Sam paused it when they eyes started to glow.

"Shapeshifter. Just like back at St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video." Sam told them.

"Eyes flare at the camera." Dean nodded.

"I hate those freaking things." Both Karli and Dean said at the same time.

"You think I don't?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, but one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder." Dean said.

"And one didn't try to go way too far with you." Karli said looking down.

"Look, if this shifter's anything like the one in Missouri and Kansas." Sam started.

"Then Ronald's right." Dean said, looking up at him. Sam nodded and Dean went back to the maps on the table. "Alright, they like to lair up underground. Preferably the sewer. You know how the robberies have been connected so far, through the sewer main layout."

"Yeah." Sam and Karli both answered.

"There's one more bank lined up on that sewer main." Dean told them, pointing on the map to City Bank of Milwaukee. "We'll head there tomorrow night. It's kinda late for anything to happen anyway." Dean said, looking at his watch. Karli looked down and saw that it was almost two thirty in the morning.

"Alright." Karli nodded, "You two do whatever you want, I'm goin to sleep." Karli said, walking over to her bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next night, Karli put on the security jumpsuit that Sam had told her to put on. 

"Karli, don't take any weapons." Sam told her sternly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Karli asked.

"We don't want anyone to take us as a threat." Sam told her, "I'm serious, don't take anything." Sam told her and walked out.

"Fuck that." Karli said, slipping one of her knives into it's case on her ankle. She left the room and walked out to the car where Sam and Dean were waiting.

"Do you have anything on you?" Sam asked turning around.

"No, I left everything in the room." Karli told him, rolling her eyes. Sam turned back around to face the front as Dean drove to the bank which wasn't very far from the hotel. Dean parked the car in a parking structure next to the bank. Dean didn't want to at first, claiming 'some jackass is gonna hurt her.' Karli rolled her eyes and told him it was safer here than out on the street. He finally agreed and they walked down into the Bank and walked over to the security guard, telling him they needed to check out the system.

"Well we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet." He told them as he led them back to the security room.

"No, it's just a glitch in the overall grid. We just want to check on it, make sure everything's good." Dean told him.

"Better to be safe then sorry I guess." The guard told him.

"That's the plan." Dean nodded. They walked down a long hallway that led to the security office. The guard opened the door and let them it.

"Alrighty, you guys need anything else?" He asked them.

"No, we'll be in and out before you know it. Just a routine check." Sam told him.

"Okey Dokey." The guard gave them a smile and left the room, closing the door behind him. Dean gave a small laugh and walked over to the monitors.

"I like him. He says 'okey dokey.'" Dean said, smiling.

"What if he's the shifter?" Karli asked.

"We follow him home, put a silver bullet in his chest." Dean told her, walking over to the monitors and sat down. Karli took a seat next to him and looked at all the monitors. She let out a sigh, knowing that this was going to take a long time. "Alright, anyone got any popcorn?" Dean asked. Karli just leaned her head on his shoulder and continued looking up at the screen.

* * *

"Looks like Mr. Okey Dokey is okey dokey." Dean said about an hour and a half later. Karli was starting to get bored with all of this and closed her eyes, still resting her head on Dean's shoulder. 

"Maybe we jumped the gun on this Dean. I mean, we don't even know it's here." Sam said while Dean just nodded and continued looking at the screen.

"Maybe we should just go down to the sewers." Karli said sleepily.

"Wait a minute." Dean said, leaning forward. Karli groaned, her pillow moving away and opened her eyes. She saw a man who looked like the manager, his eyes silver. "Hello freak." Dean muttered.

"Gotcha." Sam nodded getting out of his chair, Dean following behind him. Karli looked at the other monitor and rolled her eyes.

"Guys." Karli called as they reached out for the door knob.

"What?" Dean asked, turning around.

"Ronald." Karli said, pointing to the camera. Ronald was locking the front doors not so secretly. "Just great." Karli got out of her chair and the three of them rushed down the hall when they heard a gunshot.

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns." Dean said to Sam as they hurried down the hall while other people ran in the other direction.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen Dean." Sam said defensively.

"Yeah well just let me do the talking. I don't think he likes you very much." Dean told him as they walked into the main room where Ronald was holding a gun and there were at least ten people on the floor.

"Hey buddy." Dean said calmly as they walked over to him. "Why don't you just calm down. Just calm down."

"What?" Ronald asked, pointing the gun at the three of them, "You! Get on the floor now." He yelled.

"Okay, we're doing that." Dean said as the three of them held their hands up in the air and kneeled on the floor. "Just don't shoot anybody, especially us."

"I knew it as soon as you three left. You're not FBI. Who are you? Who are you working for? The Men in Black?" Karli gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes. "You workin for the mandroids?"

"We're not working for the Mandroids!" Sam half yelled.

"You shut up! I ain't talking to you. I don't like you!" Ronald yelled, aiming his gun at Sam.

"Fair enough." Sam said quietly.

"Get over there." Ronald said, aiming his gun at a teller for the bank, "Frisk them down, make sure they don't have any weapons." The man got up and started walking over to them.

"You aint touchin me." Karli said, looking back at him, "I don't care if I am a hostage in here, no random guy is gonna touch me." She said looking over at Ronald.

"You." he pointed the gun at a blonde girl, "Check her." Karli rolled her eyes as the girl walked over to her and pattered her down while the guy checked Dean out. When they each reached the ankle, they stopped and pulled the pant leg up and pulled out the knives they had been hiding.

"Now what have we here?" Ronald asked, walking forward. Sam shot both Karli and Dean an accusing look.

"What? I'm not just gonna walk in here naked!" Dean told him. Karli nodded in agreement. Ronald took both the knives and told the two people to get back to their spots. He walked over to a slot and dropped them in there.

"No, that was my favorite." Karli tried to get up but Sam and Dean held her down.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Dean asked.

"I want my knife." Karli told him as he held her down with one hand while Sam did the same. Karli eventually sighed and stayed still.

"We know you don't want to hurt anybody, but that's exactly what you're gonna do if you keep waving that gun around." Dean said, looking over at Ronald, "Why don't you let these people go."

"No." Ronald said, pointing a finger at Dean. "I already told you, if no one else is gonna stop this thing, I gotta do it myself."

"Hey, we believe you. That's why we're here." Dean told him.

"You don't believe me. Nobody believes me. How could they?" Ronald said.

"Come here." Dean said quietly.

"What? No." Ronald said, looking around.

"You're holding the gun boss, you're callin the shots. I just wanna tell you something. Come here." Ronald looked around for a moment before he carefully walked over to Dean. "It's the bank manager." Dean whispered so only Ronald could hear.

"What?" Ronald asked.

"Why do you think we have these getups, huh? We've been monitoring the camera's in the back. We saw the bank manager. We saw his eyes." Dean told him.

"He had laser eyes?" Ronald asked.

"Yes." Dean nodded before shaking his head and raising his voice, "No, No. Look, we're running out of time. We gotta find him before he changes into someone else."

"I'm not gonna listen to you, you're a damn liar." Ronald said, pointing his gun at him. Dean looked over at Karli for a second before he started to stand up. "I'll shoot you, get down." Ronald yelled.

"Take me. Take me with you, take me as a hostage." Karli looked up at Dean, confusion written on her face, "But we gotta act fast because the longer we just sit here the more time he has to change. Look at me man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

"Alright." Ronald finally nodded, "Y-You come with me. But everyone else gets in the vault!" Ronald yelled, making everyone get up and walk toward the vault.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Karli whispered walking beside him.

"There's a shifter in here and we need to get it before it turns into someone else and this is the only way we can look for it." Dean told her.

"Only way you can look for it." Karli corrected, "Dean, shifter's are strong. It's hard taking on one by yourself, you know that."

"Well we don't really have a choice now do we?" Dean looked down at her.

"I'll kick him, you take his gun." Karli said in a lower voice to make sure no one could hear her.

"That won't work because then everyone will try and leave and if one of them is the shifter, we're screwed." Dean said as they reached the vault.

"Come on, move!" Ronald yelled at them. Everyone ran into the vault except for Dean and Karli. Karli turned and gave Dean a small kiss before turning around and heading into the vault, "You, lock it up." She heard Ronald saw. Dean grabbed the door and started closing it.

"It's okay everyone." Dean said as he closed the door, "Just stay cool." He gave Karli a weak smile before he closed and locked the vault.

"Who is that man?" The blonde woman from before asked.

"He's my brother." Sam answered, not looking back.

"He is so brave." She said in an innocent voice. Sam rolled her eyes and Karli shot daggers at her.

"What the hell are we supposed to do in here?" Karli asked, turning her attention to Sam.

"Wait for Dean." Sam said simply. Karli let out a sigh and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She look over at saw Sam slide down beside her. She looked over at the door for a short second before she leaned her head down on Sam's shoulder, waiting for Dean to come back.

**Okay, not my best but I kept gettin distracted by my bestest friend Kd who kept callin me so i couldn't get it done the way I had planned it and I wanted to get this up tonight before I went to bed. Next chapter will be better.**


	39. Nightshifter Part 2

Half an hour later, Karli had taken off the fake security jumpsuit and was pacing around the small room while the blond girl, Sherri followed Sam around. Karli was bored, annoyed, and there was a shape shifter out there and she was stuck in the vault with a dozen people she didn't know. She pulled out her cell phone and moved to open it when someone yelled.

"You have a phone and you didn't tell anyone?" A guy yelled accusingly at her.

"Okay, lets get something straight. We're in a bank, there's a psycho with a gun roaming around, and he shoved everyone in here but I don't see the guard. I've got fifty bucks sayin there's at least five cop cars outside, probably a helicopter or two, and probably at least a newscaster. So it doesn't matter that I got a phone." Karli finished, taking a much needed breath. The guy held up his hands defensively and looked away. Karli rolled her eyes and put it away and decided to walk over to Sam.

"Has your brother always been so…wonderful?" The girl Sherri asked, following Sam. "I mean, staring down that gun. And you know the way he played right into that psycho's crazy head, telling him what he wanted to hear. I mean he's like a real…hero or something." Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Karli.

"If I find something really heavy, would you hit me over the head with it?" Sam whispered. Karli just shook her head.

"I mean, he's so gorgeous and heroic. Do you think after we get out of this.." Sherri started but Karli cut her off.

"No, sorry but he wouldn't be interested in a…" Karli was cut off by Sam pulling her back and holding his hand over her mouth, muffling her words.

"Karli, don't. We have enough to deal with." Sam said as the lights went out.

"Alright, someone owes me fifty bucks." Karli said when Sam removed his hand. "Shit." She whispered as she turned to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"They cut the power. Meaning there's no power to the cameras." Karli explained.

"So if the Shifter changed forms, we have no way of finding out who it is." Sam said, catching on. They both turned when they heard the vault door open and saw Dean standing there.

"Oh my God, he saved us. He saved us!" Sherri started yelling happily.

"Actually I found a few more." Dean said, ushering a few more people into the vault.

"What are you doing?" Sherri asked him.

"Uh..Sam, Karli. Ronald and I need to talk to you." Dean said, ignoring Sherri's question.

"Alright." Karli nodded as she exited the vault with Sam behind her. Dean gave everyone in the vault an apologetic look before closing the door again. "Thanks, If I had to listen to that chick for another second, I would've hit her so hard."

"Alright, so what did you find out?" Sam asked.

"It shed it's skin again." Dean told them, "We don't know when. It could be in the halls, it could be in the vault."

"Great. You know Dean, you are wanted by the cops." Sam told him.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, giving a nervous laugh.

"So even if we do find this damn thing, how are we gonna get out of here?" Sam asked.

"One problem at a time. Alright, I'm gonna do a sweep of the whole place. See if I can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together, we gotta play a little game of find the freak." Dean took out three letter openers and handed them to Sam and Karli. "Here, I found extras. Now one of you stay here."

"Not it." Karli said, holding her hand up.

"Alright, Karli come with me. Sam, you stay here. Make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody. Help him manage the situation." Dean nodded to Sam.

"Help him manage." Sam said, raising his voice, "Are you insane." Dean looked over at Ronald and gave him a small smile before turning back to Sam.

"Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted it too." Dean whispered.

"Understatement." Sam said loudly.

"Alright but if we invite the cops in right now Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away. We'd probably never find it again." Sam looked over at Ronald and nudged his head over. Karli looked and saw Ronald standing in the light from the helicopter, pointing his gun at it. "Ron." Ronald looked over at Dean, "Out of the light." Ronald nodded and moved away from the light.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Okay, Ronald's game plan was a bad plan, it's a bit of a crazy plan but right now crazy's the only plan in town." Sam gave a small nod and Karli gave him a weak smile. "Alright, lets go." Karli turned around and walked away with Dean.

"So why were you going to get into a fight?" Dean whispered as they walked down the hall.

"No reason." Karli said, looking forward.

"No tell me. Now I wanna know." Dean gave her puppy dog eyes and Karli rolled her eyes.

"Alright. That blonde chick who searched me couldn't stop talking about you. 'Oh he's so brave? Is he always so wonderful. If we get out of this, do you think we could get together.' Damn I wanted to slap her." Karli told him.

"She said all that, huh?" Dean smirked. Karli hit him in the arm. "What?"

"Nothing." Karli said. They stopped talking when they heard a noise down the hall. Dean pointed his flashlight in the direction of the noise and didn't see anything. They turned back and snuck past the windows, walking quickly down the hall. They turned and found themselves back in the security room. Karli and Dean looked around the room, not finding anything. Karli let out a frustrated sigh and looked up. "Dean."

"What?" Dean turned to her. She pointed up with her flashlight, showing him one of the ceiling tiles was a little out of place. Dean looked around before grabbing a metal coat rack and using it to move the tile. "Something's up there." Dean told her, hitting the tile harder. They heard something move and looked at each other before a chunk of the ceiling broke. Dean wrapped his arms around Karli and pulled her back as a body fell at her feet.

"Oh god." Karli said, looking down at the body. Dean leaned down and turned him over. "Dean, he's one of the guys you just out into the vault."

"I know. Come on." Dean said, taking her hand and pulling him with her as they ran back to the vault. When they got there, they saw Sam standing by the phone.

"We know who he changed into." Karli whispered.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"One of the guys that I just put into the vault." Dean looked toward the vault then back at Sam, "He's the guy holding the guard up."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive." Karli told him.

"Alright." Sam nodded as the three of them walked over to the vault, "You know what Ronald. He's right. We gotta get this man outside. Come one." Sam walked into the vault and took the security guard from the shifter.

"I'll help you." The shifter said, trying to take hold of the guard again.

"No, it's cool. I got it. Thanks." Sam said, helping the guard up and walking out of the vault. Sam gave Karli and Dean a look as he passed with the guard. They each gave him a subtle nod before walking closer to the vault.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked. The guy gave a small laugh and came closer.

"You got the gun man. You can do whatever." The shifter punched Dean, sending him down backwards. He hit his head on the wall before falling down.

"Dean, come on." Karli said, leaning down. "Dean, we gotta get him." Ronald ran out of the room while Karli helped Dean up. Once he was up they immediately turned and headed for the shifter. They ran out into the lobby and saw Sam leading the guard up to the door.

"Come back here." Ronald yelled after the shifter. Ronald stopped and aimed his gun at the shifter who was still running. Karli, Sam, and Dean both looked at him and noticed a small red dot on his back.

"Get down Now!" Sam yelled but not soon enough. A sniper shot Ronald. Dean pulled Karli back with him and ducked behind a tall case. Karli put her hand over her mouth and watched as blood poured out of Ronald's chest and he fell to the floor. Dean took Karli's hand and crawled behind another cabinet, closer to Ronald. Sam slid up beside her a second later.

"Here." Sam said, handing Karli a key, "You two take care of the guard. I'm going after the shifter." Sam took off in the shifter's direction, ducking behind the cases as he did. Karli looked over at Dean and saw he was walking closer to get the gun from Ronald. Karli looked behind her to make sure she was good before she ran over to the security guard and helped him up the stairs while Dean came up behind her.

"Karli, you can't take him out there. You know there'll be cameras." Dean told her.

"Oh yeah and it's so much smarter for you to go out there?" Karli said, rolling her eyes. "Look, it'll be fast. I help him to the door and bolt."

"Yeah, what if they take you as a threat?" Dean asked.

"Then they try and shoot me which they won't be able to. I promise." Karli looked up at Dean. A few moments later, he sighed and nodded his head reluctantly. Karli nodded and unlocked the door before handing the key to Dean. She walked into the small area before she arrived at the doors leading out. "Son of a bitch." She muttered under her breath when she saw the swat team, the cops, all the onlookers and news casters.

"Don't shoot." The guard said, holding his hands up.

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it. Get the hell back." She heard Dean's voice as he came up beside her. Karli opened the outer door and helped the man out before pulling it closed and running through the inner doors with Dean behind her. Once he was through, they both closed the door and locked it back up.

"We are so screwed." He said under his breath as he led away from the cops and back down the stairs.

"That is an understatement." Karli told him as she hurried down the stairs. Karli turned to look at him when she heard his phone start ringing.

"Yeah." He answered. "What?" Dean asked in an annoyed voice and she knew what that meant. The shifter had changed again. "God, it could be anybody again." He paused for a second before he spoke again, "All right, you search every inch of this place. Me and Karli will round everybody up." Dean hung up the phone and looked at her.

"It changed." Karli said more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, so now we have to round everyone up and play find the freak again. Come on." Dean said, leading her back to the vault. She rolled her eyes. She really hated Shape shifters, more than anything. They got into the lobby and started ushering people back to the vault. Everyone was tired and didn't understand what was going on but they didn't bother argue with the guy with the gun. Just as he was about to close the door, the girl Sherri spoke up.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys." Karli rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Why would you care?" She asked.

"My name's Dean." Dean told her.

"Sherri." She said softly.

"Hi Sherri." Sherri gave Dean a subtly flirty smile and Karli balled her hands into fists again, ready to knock her out. She turned to the phone on the wall when it started ringing.

"Dean, they're calling." Karli told him. Dean gave everyone in the vault a small smile before closing it again. Dean and Karli both walked over to the phone. He picked it up and put it on speaker before he said anything.

"Yeah." Dean spoke up.

"This is special agent Victor Hendrickson." They heard the other person say.

"Yeah, Listen. I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now." Dean told him.

"Good, me neither. It's my job to bring you in, alive's a bonus but not necessary." Hendrickson told them.

"Woah, kind of harsh for a federal agent, don'tcha think?" Dean asked.

"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you Dean? I want you and Sam out here, unarmed or we come in." Karli and Dean both looked at the phone, eyes wide. "And yes, I know about Sam too, Bonnie to your Clyde." Hendrickson finished.

"Yeah, well, that part's true" Dean gave a small laugh "but how'd you know we were here?"

"Go screw yourself, that's how I know." Hendrickson answered. "It's become my job to know about you Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Hodini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad." That part sparked something in Dean. Karli could see it in his eyes.

"You don't know crap about my dad." Dean said in a low voice.

"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwood cabins, real pair of military-survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of wacko he was. White  
supremest? Tomatoe, tomahto." Karli started to get angry as Hendrickson talked about John

"You got no right, talkin' about my dad like that." Dean told him.

"He was a hero." Karli half yelled into the phone.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Hendrickson said as though thinking, "You brought a seventeen year old girl with you on your crime spree?"

"Dean didn't do anything." Karli said dangerously.

"Right, sure sounds like it. You got one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic." They heard the click and Dean picked up the phone and hung it back up, slamming it down on the receiver.

"Just great." Karli muttered.

"Hey." Sam said, coming back.

"Hey, we got a bit of a problem outside." Dean said, walking over to him.

"We got a problem in here." Sam said, gesturing to the vault.

"Who is it?" Karli asked.

"Karli will love this one." Sam said, looking over at her.

"The blonde?" Karli asked. Sam just nodded. "Alright, lets kill this shifter and get the fuck out of here." Karli said, pulling out the letter opener Dean had given her earlier and hid in behind her back. Dean spun the lock and opened the door.

"Sherri, we're gonna let you go." Dean said, walking into the vault.

"What? Why me?" Sherri asked.

"Uh..As a show of good faith to the feds. Come on." Dean said, gesturing to her to follow him out. She looked over at Sam and Karli and shook her head.

"Uh…I think I'd rather stay here with the others." Sherri said, backing into the room.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist." Dean walked farther into the vault. Sherri looked between Sam, Karli, and Dean for a few seconds before she reluctantly gave in and walked out of the vault. Dean walked out and closed the door again. They led Sherri out, Sam first, then Sherri, then Karli and Dean walking side by side. Karli looked at Sherri and noticed she was shaking. _'Why would a shifter be shaking?' _Karli asked herself. She just shrugged it off as Sam led them into the room where Sherri's body was.

"Where are we going? I thought you were letting me go." Sherri said, panic in her voice. Dean turned her so she could see the body on the floor. When she saw it she immediately screamed.

"What are you in community theatre or are you just naturally that good?" Dean asked her, not believing the act. Sam grabbed her arm and held the letter opened up, ready to stab her.

"This is the last time you become anybody. Ever." Sam was about to stab her when she passed out. They all looked at each other for a moment before Dean shrugged and walked over and kneeled over her.

"Dean, wait." Karli stopped him, just as he was about to stab her. Dean looked up at her. "Think about it? What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive." Karli told him. They all looked over to the other Sherri who was seemingly dead. Dean looked between them a few times before he got up and walked over to the body on the floor. He kneeled beside it, looking it over. They heard a crash in the other room and all turned toward it, giving the shifter pretending to be the dead Sherri enough time to grab Dean by the throat and start to choke him. Karli ran over and tried to kick the shifter, but she just grabbed Karli's foot and threw her on the other side of the room. Karli's head hit the wall and she sank to the ground. The real Sherri started to wake up and freaked when she saw her dead body trying to choke Dean.

"Get her out of here." Dean yelled, gaining the upper hand in the situation again. Sam nodded and took Sherri out of the room. Karli started rubbing the back of her head which was now sore from being slammed into the wall. The shifter kneed Dean in the side and took off out of the room. Dean got up and immediately ran over to Karli first. "You okay?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Just peachy. Lets go." Karli said as Dean helped her up and took her hand as they ran after the shifter. They got into the lobby and Karli looked around, trying to sense where it ran. Karli looked off in one direction and pulled Dean with her. She led them to a staircase that led into the basement where the electrical stuff was kept. They searched around, making sure the shifter didn't sneak up behind them. They heard a door open and ducked behind a small machine in the room. They heard footsteps coming closer and quietly ran to duck behind another one. From their spot they could see two swat people walk in. When they walked away, Karli looked over at Dean.

"Shit, what about Sammy?" Karli asked, worried that Sam would get caught.

"He's not stupid. Now lets kill this damn thing and get the hell out of here." Karli nodded and followed him around, searching for the shifter. Dean opened a door that read 'High Voltage' and looked around. Nothing was in there. He closed the door with a sigh and turned around when the shifter punched him. Dean stumbled back slightly so Karli decided to try. Karli punched the shifter, who punched her back with more force, causing her already throbbing head to throb more and the room to spin. Dean pulled Karli away from the shifter and started punching it. Karli leaned back against a wall and held her head. She was so angry that a shifter had gotten the better of her again. Karli looked up and saw that Dean and the shifter were on the other wall to Karli's left and Dean was trying to stab her, with little success. Dean held one of her arms and the skin started to peel off of it. Karli made a small gagging noise but walked closer, wanting to help. Karli put her hand on top of Dean's and pushed the letter opener into the shifter's stomach. She gave them a shocked look before she fell to the floor. Dean and Karli both pulled their hands away and looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, checking her over. She had a cut on her arm from when she got thrown against the wall the first time, but other than that, she was fine.

"Yeah, I'm good. What about you?" Karli asked, looking him over. He didn't have a scratch on him, which was good.

"I'm alright." Dean pulled Karli closer to him and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. They both jumped when they saw a light flash toward them. They looked over and saw a swat person was staring down at them.

"Fuck." They both muttered at the same time.

"Don't worry." They heard him say. He took off his helmet and mask, revealing that it was Sam.

"You know, that outfit works for you." Karli said, giving him an approving look.

"Thanks, now we gotta get out of here." Sam told them.

"And is that you're plan?" Dean asked. Sam just nodded, "Alrighty, lets get us some outfits."

"Already taken care of. But we gotta hurry." Sam led them up the stairs and into a closet where there were three unconscious men laying tied up on the floor, their uniforms on a table beside them.

"That is so mean." Karli said, looking back at them.

"Just hurry" Sam said, closing the door. Karli looked at the clothes and rolled her eyes. She slipped the pants on over hers, followed by the shirt and the vest. Last, she put on the mask and the hat, and grabbed the gun before heading out of the room. They walked around as though looking for something and jumped into another room as a guy wearing an FBI jacket walked toward them. They were in the security room again, with the body of the man from before. The FBI agent followed them inside and looked down.

"What do we got?" The agent asked and Karli recognized the voice. It was Hendrickson. Karli balled her fist as Sam answered.

"Male, African american. Goner." He nodded and left the room.

"Okay, lets get out of there." Dean said and the three of them rushed out of the room and the bank. They made their way over to the parking structure where they left the Impala. They sighed as they opened the doors and got in. Karli threw the gun on the seat as she took off the helmet and the mask while Dean and Sam did the same in the front. All was quiet in the car until Dean spoke up.

"We are so screwed." Karli and Sam both nodded.

"What else is new?" Karli asked. They all shrugged and Dean pulled out of the parking space and out of the parking structure. Karli sat back in her seat and leaned her head against the door. Dean was right and now they had the FBI after them. _'Things are just wonderful.' _Karli rolled her eyes at the thought and closed her eyes as Dean turned on the stereo.


	40. House Of The Holy Part 1

"Okay so let me see if I understand this. Some hooker killed a guy and confessed to the cops, saying it was god's will?" Karli whispered to Sam. They were roaming the halls in a mental institution, going to find the girl Karli was just talking about.

"Yes." Sam turned to her and nodded, "And did you have to do that to your hair. I barely recognize you." After what had happened that night at the bank, Karli had changed her hair completely so no one would recognize her. It was currently black with blonde streaks.

"Hey, I don't want to be cooped up like Dean." Karli told him, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"It just doesn't look like you." They came to a stop in front of a door and gave a small knock before walking into the room. A blonde woman sat on the bed, facing away from them, reading a book. When Sam closed the door she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Good morning. You're not the usual people." She said in a cheery voice.

"No." Sam gave a small laugh, "We're just fillin in. So how are you feeling today Gloria?" Sam walked into the room and stood in front of her with a clipboard in his hand. Karli stood beside him.

"I've never felt better." She told them before looking back at her book.

"So, no disturbances lately?" Sam asked.

"You mean am I stark raving cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?" Gloria asked, closing her book. Karli gave a small laugh and Sam shot her a look.

"What, it was funny." Karli said defensively.

"I didn't say that." Sam said, ignoring Karli and looking back over to Gloria.

"That's alright. I know what people must think." Gloria said softly.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think what I saw was real." She told him. Sam looked back down at the clipboard before closing it and sitting in a chair across from Gloria.

"I'd like to know what you saw." Sam told her softly.

"It was all over the news. I stabbed a man in the heart." Gloria said simply.

"Why would you do that?" Karli asked, looking over at her confusion written on her face.

"Because it was God's will." Gloria said, looking up at her.

"Did God talk to you?" Sam asked.

"I get the sense God's a little busy for house calls." Gloria gave a small laugh. "No he, he sent someone."

"Someone?" Karli repeated.

"An angel." Gloria explained. "It came to me in this beautiful white light. And it filled me with this feeling. It's hard to describe."

"And this angel…" Sam started.

"Spoke God's word." Gloria finished.  
"And the word was… to kill someone?" Karli asked, moving to lean against the wall.

"I know it sounds strange, but what I did was very important." Gloria explained, "I helped him smite an evil man. I was chosen. For redemption."

"This man you stabbed, did the angel give you his name?" Sam asked.

"No, he just told me to wait for the sign and the very next day I saw it right beside the man's doorway. And I knew." Gloria told them.

"Why him?" Karli asked.

"I just know what the angel told me. That this man was guilty to his deepest foundations." Gloria said softly. "And that was good enough for me."

* * *

"Come on Sam, she's obviously just a loony toon." Karli said as they drove back the motel. 

"You spend way too much time around Dean, you're starting to sound like him now." Sam said, shaking his shoulders slightly.

"I'm serious Sam. I mean, An angel told her to kill. I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of what an angel would want you to do." Karli argued as she got out of the car.

"Well who knows. We'll have to just figure this out." Sam said, opening the motel room door. They heard a noise and saw Dean laying on the bed, listening to his music on the Verizon chocolate phone he just got.

"He asleep." Karli smirked as she walked over to him. She got onto the bed and placed a leg on either side of him which was hard since the bed was shaking. She leaned down and started placing small kisses along his neck. She felt him start to move beneath her and smirked.

"Come on." Sam complained from the door. Karli ignored him and continued kissing his neck. She let out a small yell as Dean woke up and flipped them over to she was beneath him.

"Good morning." Karli said innocently.

"Don't act all innocent with me." Dean said, leaning down and capturing her lips. Karli wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Alright, that's enough." Sam groaned in annoyance as he walked into the room. Karli and Dean both pulled back reluctantly with a sigh and glared at Sam. He just shot them a look of his own and turned to go into the bathroom. Karli scooted over a little and Dean laid down beside her.

"Sammy, you gotta try this. There really is magic in the magic fingers." Dean yelled to the bathroom.

"Dean, you're enjoying that way too much." Sam said, looking back at him, "It's making me uncomfortable."

"Well what am I supposed to do, you got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull." Dean complained.

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the eleven o'clock news, not me. We can't just risk you walking onto a government facility." Sam told him.

"So she was on there too and she got to go." Dean argued.

"That's because no one can tell it's me. I was only on there for what, five seconds anyway." Karli smiled over at him.

"Whatever." Dean closed his eyes as the bed continued to move. Dean turned when he heard a ding and the bed stopped. "Damnit, that was my last quarter." Karli rolled her eyes and got off the bed, walking over to the bathroom door while Sam splashed water on his face.

"Hey, you got any quarters?" Dean asked Sam as he got off the bed.

"No." Sam said, looking up for a second and rolled his eyes. Karli gave a small laugh as Dean came up beside her.

"So did you get in to see that crazy hooker?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam turned around to look at him, "Gloria Sitnick. And I'm not so sure she's crazy."

"She seriously believes that she was touched by an angel?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy. The works. I mean, she's living in a locked ward and she's completely at peace." Sam told him.

"Oh yeah you're right. Sounds completely sane." Dean said sarcastically. "What about the dude she stabbed?"

"Uh Carl Gulley. Said she killed him because he was evil." Sam told him.

"Was he?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. I couldn't find any dirt on him." Sam said. "I mean he didn't have a criminal record. He worked at the campus Library. He had lots of friends. He was a church goer." Sam walked out of the bathroom and over to the table.

"So then Gloria's just your standard issue wacko." Dean stated.

"That's what I said." Karli said, agreeing with Dean.

"I mean, she wouldn't be the first nut job in history to kill in the name of religion, know what I mean?" Dean asked.

"No but she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to." Sam took off his jacket and threw it on a chair. "Little bit odd, don't you think?"

"Odd yes. Supernatural maybe. But angels, I don't think so." Dean said submissively.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because there's no such thing Sam." Dean told him.

"Dean, there's ten times as much lore as there is as anything else we've ever hunted." Sam told him.

"You know there's a ton of lore on unicorns too. In fact, I hear they ride on silver moonbeams, and shoot rainbows out of their ass." Dean said sarcastically.

"Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?" Sam asked with a serious face as he took a seat on one of the beds.

"That's cute." Dean said sarcastically again and both Karli and Sam laughed. "I'm just sayin man there are just some legends you file under 'Bull crap." Dean sat down on the other one facing Sam.

"And you got angels on the bull crap list?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean nodded.

"Why?" Karli asked.

"Because I've never seen one." Dean said simply.

"So What?" Sam asked.

"So I believe in what I can see." Dean told him.

"Dean, the three of us have seen things that other people couldn't even dream about." Sam argued.

"Exactly, with our own eyes. That's hard proof." Dean looked from Karli to Sam, "Okay. But in all this time I have never seen anything that looks like an angel. And don't you think that if they existed, we would've crossed paths with them or at least know someone who crossed paths with them? No. This is a demon or a spirit. You know, they find people a few fries short of a happy meal and they trick them into killing these randoms."

"Maybe." Sam said simply. Dean let out a breath and looked around.

"Can we just.. I'm goin stir crazy man. Hey, lets go by Gloria's apartment." Dean pleaded.

"We were already there. Nothin. No sulfur, no EMF." Sam told him.

"You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?" Dean asked and Karli rolled her eyes.

"But." Sam continued, "Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign. Right beside Carl Gulley's doorway."

"Could be something at his house that's worth checkin out." Dean told them. They all nodded and left the room and got into the Impala, heading for Carl Gulley's house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a small house and got out of the car, walking up to the house. Karli and Sam looked around while Dean walked up the steps to the front door and looked around up there. 

"Hey, I think I found it." Dean told them. They both turned their attention to the door and saw a plastic angel standing on his porch beside the door. "It's a sign from up above." Dean looked in the window of the house before walking back down to Karli and Sam, "Well I learned a valuable lesson here."

"What's that?" Karli asked him.

"Always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God. Ha." Dean gave a small laugh and Karli rolled her eyes.

"I'm laughing on the inside." Sam said, looking away from him. He turned his attention to the fence instead and opened the door, walking into the backyard. Karli and Dean both followed him and stopped when they got to the cellar door. Karli and Sam gave each other a look before Karli spoke up.

"You know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to the deepest foundation." Karli told Dean.

"You think she literally meant the foundation?" Dean asked skeptically. Karli just shrugged her shoulders as Sam undid the lock and opened the doors and turned on his flashlight, walking down the stairs first. Dean went down next, Karli following both of them. They all started looking around and Karli walked over to shelves stacked with jars of stuff she didn't know.

"Oh god I don't wanna know." Karli made a disgusted face and turned around.

"Hey." She heard Sam say quietly.

"You got something?" Dean asked as he and Karli walked over to him. Sam didn't respond but continued looking at the wall.

"What is that?" Karli asked when she saw something sticking to the wall. Sam pulled it out and showed them.

"It's a fingernail." Sam told them.

"That's just not right." Karli said. Dean turned around and grabbed a shovel and handed another one to Sam. Karli stood back as they dug, looking for the body the fingernail belonged to. Not too far down, they stopped. The body of a teenager lying tied up in a bag.

"So much for the innocent church going librarian." Sam said, turning to Dean.

"Yeah well whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about, I'll give you that." Dean told him. They sighed and walked out of the cellar and locked the doors back up as though they never went down there.

* * *

"Dean, why don't you believe in angels?" Karli asked later that night as they were laying in bed. Sam had fallen asleep a little over five minutes ago so Karli knew it was safe to talk. 

"I already told you. I believe in what I can see and I've never seen one." Dean told her.

"That doesn't mean anything. You spent almost twenty eight years of your life not believing in vampires but it turns out they were real." Karli argued.

"Yes but we saw them eventually. After everything we've seen over the years, don't you think angels would've shown up by now?" Dean asked her.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe." Karli said, looking down.

"Karli, I said it before. Some things you have to file under the bull crap list. This is one of them." Dean said.

"Maybe." Karli said softly. Dean gave Karli a weak smile before kissing her briefly. Karli kissed him back, but her mind was somewhere else, thinking about what he had said. She turned around, facing away from Dean. She felt him sigh behind her as he wrapped her arms around her. Soon he was asleep but Karli couldn't sleep, thoughts racing around in her head.


	41. House of The Holy Part 2

The next afternoon, Sam had left to get some food while Karli and Dean stayed behind. They were supposed to be listening to the police radio but after about ten minutes, they had gotten bored and they were both currently on the bed, completely wrapped up in each other. Karli wished the could stay like this but knew Sam would be back soon and would annoyed if he saw them making out when they were supposed to be working. Dean moved his hand and started moving Karli's shirt up, causing Karli to let out a small sigh as his fingers made contact with her skin. They broke apart for a second so Dean could pull it over her head and throw it onto the floor. Karli pulled him back down to her and kissed him passionately. His hands went lower and started working on her belt. He started tugging at it and brought Karli back to reality and she pulled back.

"Dean." She started, breathing heavily, "I-I-I can't."

"Why not?" Dean asked, confused.

"I just can't." Karli scooted from beneath him off the bed and grabbed her shirt off the floor before walking over to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and slid down against it, holding her head in her hands. _'What the hell Karli, what's the matter. You love him.' _Karli just shook her head, wanting to forget that had happened. She let out a breath when she heard the other door open and knew Sam was back.

"You bring quarters?" She heard Dean ask. Karli gave a weak laugh as she pulled her shirt on and fixed her hair before walking back out. She saw Sam toss Dean a bag and shook his head.

"Dude, I'm not enabling your sick habit. You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies." Sam said, sitting down.

"What're you talking about, I eat." Dean said, completely missing the point. Karli walked over to the table where Sam was sitting and sat down across from him. "And I got news."

"Me too." Sam said.

"Alright, you go first." Dean said before looking over at Karli. She just looked over at Sam, listening to him.

"Three students have disappeared off the college campus this year. All of them were last seen at the library." Sam told them.

"Where Carl Gulley works." Karli spoke up.

"Yep." Sam nodded.

"Sick bastard." Dean mumbled.

"So Gloria's angel…" Sam started.

"Angel?" Dean asked.

"Okay, whatever this thing is." Sam corrected himself.

"Okay well whatever it is, it struck again." Dean told them.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was listening to the police radio. There was this guy, Zack Smith. Local drunk. He went up to a strangers front door last night and stabbed him in the heart." Dean explained.

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed." Sam said.

"Yup, Roma Downey made him do it." Dean said, getting up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the mirror where there was a post-it sticking. "Now I got the victim's address."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a house that was surrounded by Police tape. Instead of going through the front, they jumped on the dumpster by the fence and jumped over. When Karli jumped down, Dean caught her. Karli said a small thanks and followed Sam over to the house. He unlocked the window and opened it, climbing into the small house. Karli followed behind him and looked around. It was pretty clean. Karli didn't understand how a house could be so clean when there was a guy living there. The three of them pretty much split up; Sam went over to his computer, Dean went to check out the upstairs and Karli looked around the living room, not sure about what she was supposed to be looking for. The only thing she really found were magazines, mostly catalogs. Karli walked over to Sam to see what he was doing, Dean coming up behind her.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"This guy really liked his catalog shopping, that's about all I got. You?" Dean asked, looking through the catalogs.

"Not much here." Sam said as he continued to type, "Except he's got this one locked file on his computer that I can't…hold on." Sam continued to type and looked up triumphantly when he cracked the password. "Not anymore." He opened the folder and looked at the messages inside it. "God."

"What?" Dean asked, putting down the catalogs and stood beside Sam to look at the screen. Karli moved slightly so she was on the other side of Sam.

"It's all these emails. Dozens to this lady named Jennifer." Sam highlighted a few and opened them, skimming through them. "This lady who's thirteen years old." Sam told them.

"I don't wanna hear this." Karli and Dean said simultaneously.

"It looks like they met in a chat room." Sam said, skimming through them. "These emails are pretty personal."

"Sick fuck." Karli muttered under her breath.

"Look at that, setting up a time and place to meet." Sam said quietly.

"Great." Dean muttered.

"They were supposed to meet today." Sam said, looking at the email.

"Well I guess if you're gonna stab someone, good timing." Dean moved from Sam's side and walked to the front of the desk, "I don't know man, this is weird, you know. I mean, sure, some spirits are usually out for vengeance but this one is almost like a do gooder, like, like a…" Dean was cut off by Sam.

"Avenging Angel." Sam filled in. Dean rolled his eyes and turned around.

"How else do you explain it Dean?" Karli asked. He just shrugged at her.

"Three guys not connected to each other all stabbed through the heart." Sam spoke up.

"At least two were world class pervs." Karli spoke again.

"And I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy…" Sam took over, but was cut off by Dean.

"Hey." Dean picked up a piece of paper and turned around to them.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed at getting cut off.

"You said Carl Gulley was a church goer, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, still annoyed.

"What was the name of his church?" Dean asked, still looking at the paper.

"Uh…Our Lady of the Angels." Sam told him.

"Of course that'd be the name." Dean said, turning the paper around and showing the both of them a newsletter for the church Our Lady of the Angels. "Looks like Frank went to the same church."

"Please don't say what I think you're gonna say." Karli muttered, looking down.

"We've gotta check it out." Dean told them, heading back for the window.

"Damnit." Karli kicked the desk lightly before following him out of the house. Dean was waiting by the fence to help her up. Karli bit her lip and put her foot in his hands as he hoisted her up. She jumped over to the other side onto the dumpster and jumped to the ground and started walking back to the Impala with them as they got ready to go to church.

* * *

"Oh I don't wanna go." Karli muttered outside the church while Dean went inside and Sam stayed back with her for a second.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because we do a lot of lying in our lives, but lying to a priest, I'm not good with that." Karli explained.

"Then just stand near us and let us do all the talking." Sam told her. She gave a small nod and followed him into the church and over to Dean who was talking to the priest.

"So, you're interested in joining parish?" The man, Father Reynolds asked them.

"Yeah, well you know, we just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday." Dean told him, smiling. Karli did her best not to laugh.

"So where'd you say you lived before?" Father Reynolds asked.

"Uh…" Karli and Sam said at the same time.

"Freedmont, Texas." Dean interrupted them.

"Really? That's a nice town. St. Theresa's parish. You must know the priest there." Father Reynolds told them

"Sure, yeah... no, it's Father... O'Malley." Dean guessed.

"I know a Father Shaughnessy." Father Reynolds looked at Dean curiously.

"Shaughnessy. Exactly...what did I say?" Dean asked, trying to make up for the mistake.

"You know, we're just happy to be here father." Sam said, covering up for Dean.

"And we're happy to have you. We could use some young blood around here." He gave Karli, Sam, and Dean identical looks.

"Hey listen, I gotta ask. I mean, no offense but the neighborhood." Dean started.

"Yeah well it's gotten bad, there's no denying that. But that's why what the church does here is so important. Like I always say, you can expect a miracle but in the meantime you work your butt off." Father Reynolds told them.

"Yeah, we heard about the murders." Dean told him.

"Yes, the victims were parishioners of mine, I've known them for years." He told them.

"And the killers said that an Angel made them do that?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Misguided souls. To think that god's messenger would appear and tell people to murder. It's tragic." Father Reynolds shook his head.

"So you don't believe in the whole Angel thing, huh?" Dean asked.

"No, I absolutely believe. It kind of goes with the job description." Father Reynolds said, pointing to himself.

"Um, that's Michael right?" Sam asked, taking the attention away from Dean again and pointed to a painting behind them.

"That's right." Father Reynolds nodded, "The dark Angel Michael. With the flaming sword, the fire of demons. Holy force against evil."

"So they're not really the hallmark card version that everyone thinks?" Sam asked. "They're fierce right? Vigilant?"

"Well I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful." Father Reynolds told him. "But yes, a lot of scripture, paintings depict angels as god's warriors." He then went to repeat a verse from the bible while Karli and Dean looked at him with confused faces. They both nodded and walked back outside with Father Reynolds.

"Well thank you for speaking with us Father." Sam said when they were outside.

"It was my pleasure. Hope to see you again." He told them. They walked down the steps and noticed the candles and other things on the steps.

"Father, what's all that for?" Karli spoke up for the first time since arriving there as she motioned to the candles.

"Oh that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here." Father Reynolds told him.

"Was?" Dean asked.

"He passed away right on these steps. He's in the church crypt." Father Reynolds told them.

"When did this happen?" Dean asked him.

"Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys." Father Reynolds explained.

"I'm sorry." Sam told him.

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his last rights." Father Reynolds sighed. "But like I said, tough neighborhood. Ever since he died I've been praying my heart out."

"For what?" Karli asked.

"For deliverance. From the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could use a little divine intervention, I suppose." Father Reynolds told them.

"Well Padre, thanks, we'll see you again." Dean told him and Karli tried hard not to roll her eyes. Father Reynolds disappeared back in the church while Sam, Dean, and Karli walked over to the candles. Dean picked up the picture of Father Gregory that was laying beside the candles.

"Well it's all starting to make sense." Dean turned around to look at Karli and Sam. "Devoted priest dies a violent death. That's vengeful spirit material right there. And he knew all the victims because they went to church here. In fact, I'm willin to bet that because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew."

"Then again, Father Reynolds started prayin for God's help two months ago, right." Sam argued.

"Right about the time all this started happening." Karli added.

"Come on, what's with you two?" Dean asked, looking between Sam and Karli.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Look, I'll admit, I'm a bit of a skeptic but since when are you Mr. 700 club?" Dean asked Sam who just rolled his eyes. "Well seriously, from the get-go you've been willing to buy this angel crap. I mean, what's next, are you gonna start prayin everyday?" Dean turned to walk down the stairs before Sam answered.

"I do." Sam said softly.

"What?" Dean asked, turning around and looking up at him.

"I do pray everyday." Sam told him. "I have for a long time." Dean looked at a lose for words for a second before he finally spoke up.

"Huh, the things you learn about a guy. Come on, lets go check out Father Gregory's grave." Dean walked up the stairs past them and back into the church. Karli put her hand on Sam's arm comfortingly, who gave her a weak smile in return. She gave him one as well as they both turned to follow Dean.

* * *

They walked through the church and wound up in a room with about five stone angel's lining the walls.

"Okay, that a little creepy." Karli muttered from behind Dean. She could tell her was smirking at her as he opened a door that led out of the room. Karli followed behind him and soon found herself in front of him.

"Karli." Dean grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "What happened earlier?" Karli bit her lip nervously. She really wanted to put off this conversation.

"I just…" Karli looked down, searching for the words, "I love you Dean, you know that but I just couldn't."

"Karli, don't start." Dean said, pulling Karli close to him, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I love you and I don't want to hurt you." Dean told her, kissing the top of her head. Karli smiled into her chest and pulled back to look up at him. "See, I missed that." Dean leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back. Dean gave her a confused, hurt look.

"Dean, not in a church." Karli told him, pointing at their surroundings and gave her a small pout. Karli rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Where's Sammy?" Karli asked when she noticed he was no where to be seen.

"Slow ass." Dean muttered and Karli hit him, "What?" Dean asked.

"Church." Karli said simply. He rolled his eyes and they turned around, heading back to the room they'd last seen him in.

"Sam, come on. Get the lead out." Dean said, opening the door. Karli and Dean both looked in and saw Sam lying on the floor.

"Sammy." Karli said softly as she rushed over to him.

**Okay, I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and again I'm sorry. I know I didn't update. Bad Karli. Anyway, I kinda have good reasons. Friday I could barely get out of bed until like 4 and then I went on the computer but my friend called me and we went to see Live Free or Die hard. I was gonna write when I got home, but my sister's step daugher was over my shoulder so I went to bed. Then yesterday my cousin had a graduation party so I was gone from like one to ten, and then when I got home my sister's step daughter was downstairs so I couldn't do anything. **

**And Hopefully, by the end of the week, I will update Pain, my smallville Story and I will post my new story, The Great Escape, that I thought up at my cousin's graduation.**


	42. House Of The Holy Part 3

"Sammy." Karli and Dean both said at the same time, shaking Sam. He finally woke up at Dean helped him sit up.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he helped him up.

"Huh? Yeah." Sam nodded, looking up at the angel statue. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Come on." Dean said, helping Sam stand. Karli and Dean led Sam away from the angel room and into an empty room on the other side of the church.

"You saw it didn't you?" Karli asked, sitting down and pulling Sam down next to her.

"Yeah." Sam said calmly and cheerfully, "Yeah, I saw an Angel."

"You.." Dean started but stopped himself. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask that he always carried with him and offered it to Sam.

"I don't want a drink." Sam shook his head. Dean shrugged before taking a swig himself and put it away.

"So what makes you think you saw an Angel?" Dean asked, looking down at him.

"It appeared before me and I just... this feeling washed over me. Like peace. Like grace." Sam told them.

"Okay, ecstasy boy. Maybe we'll get you some glow sticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat." Dean said, not believing Sam's story. Karli shot him a look before looking back at Sam.

"Dean I'm serious. It spoke to me, it knew who I was." Sam told him.

"It's just a spirit Sam." Dean said calmly. "Okay and it's not the first that can read peoples minds. Dean took a seat a few feet away from them and continued. "Let me guess. You were personally chosen to smite some sinner. You just gotta wait for some divine signal, is that it?"

"Yeah actually." Sam nodded.

"Great." Dean said sarcastically. "I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?"

"Actually I did Dean. And the angel told me. He hasn't done anything. Yet. But he will" Karli looked confused as Sam gave them the information.

"Wow, this is…I don't believe this." Dean said, getting up.

"Dean the angel hasn't been wrong yet. Someone's gonna do something awful and I can stop it." Sam half yelled.

"You know you're supposed to be bad too Sammy. Maybe, maybe I should just stop you right now." Dean argued.

"You know what Dean, I don't understand. Why can't you even consider the possibility?" Sam asked.

"What, that this is an angel?" Dean yelled.

"Yes, maybe we're hunting an Angel here and we should stop. Maybe this is god's will." Sam argued.

"Alright, I get it. You got faith and you know, good for you. I'm sure it makes things easier." Dean took his seat again and looked over at them. "I'll tell you who else used to have faith like that. Mom." Karli looked down, feeling uncomfortable at the mention of their mother. She always felt out of place when they talked about her. "She used to tell me when she tucked me in that angels were watching over us. In fact that was the last thing she ever told me."

"You never told me that." Sam said, looking over at Dean.

"What's to tell? She was wrong. There was nothing protecting her. There's no higher power, there's no god. There's just chaos and violence. Random unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere and rips you to shreds. If you want me to believe in any of this stuff, I'm gonna need some hard proof, you got any?" Karli felt the tears welling up behind her eyes. She was upset at the fact that Dean had absolutely no faith. "Well I do. I got proof that we're dealing with a spirit." Dean got up and led them out of the room and back to the room that she and Dean were in before. Karli wiped the tears from her eyes before anyone saw them and looked at what Dean was talking about. They all walked over to Father Gregory's grave where there was something growing over it.

"It looks like." Karli started.

"It's wormwood." Dean finished, "Plant associated with the dead. Specifically the ones who aren't at rest." Dean looked around before continuing, "I don't see it growing anywhere else except over the murdered priest's marker. It's him Sam."

"Maybe." Sam said, still being optimistic.

"Maybe?" Dean repeated.

"Dean, I don't know what to think." Sam told him.

"Okay, want some more proof? I'll give you more proof" Dean said.

"How?" Karli asked him.

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit." Dean told them.

"What?" Sam and Karli asked at the same time.

"Here, in the church?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and stood up, starting to walk out of the church. "We just need a few odds and ends. And that séance ritual in dad's journal."

"A séance, great." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hope Whoopi's available." Karli muttered under her breath while Sam said it aloud.

"That's funny. Seriously, if Father Gregory's spirit is around, a séance will bring him right to us." Dean told them. "If it's him, we'll put him to rest."

"What if it's an Angel, it won't show." Sam argued. "Nothing will happen."

"Exactly." Dean nodded, "That's one of the perks of the job, we don't have to operate on faith. We can know for sure. Don't you wanna know for sure?"

"Lets go." Sam said, walking out the door.

* * *

As they walked out of the store hours later, Karli couldn't help herself from laughing. Sam knew what she was laughing about and spoke up. 

"Dude, all right, I'll admit, we've gone pretty ghetto with spellwork before, but this takes the cake! I mean, a Spongebob placemat instead of an altar cloth?" Sam and Karli started laughing more.

"We'll just put it Spongebob-side down." Dean said, giving them both a small laugh. Karli walked over to her door, shaking her head when she noticed that Sam was staring off. Karli followed his gaze and saw him looking at a guy holding a bag.

"Dean, that's it." Sam said, looking at the kid.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up.

"That's the sign." Sam pointed to the kid across the street.

"Where?" Dean asked, looking in the direction Sam was pointing.

"Right there behind that guy." Sam insisted, "That's him Dean. We gotta stop him." The guy started walking across the street and Sam started after him.

"Damnit." Dean said, walking in front of Sam, stopping him.

"What are you doing, let me go." Sam said, looking down at Dean.

"You're not gonna go kill somebody because a ghost told you to. What are you, insane?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm not insane. I'm not gonna kill him, I'm gonna stop him." Sam argued.

"Define stop. Huh, what are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Dean, please. He's gonna hurt someone, you know it." Sam said, his eyes pleading.

"Dean, we should at least follow him." Karli said, looking up at him.

"Alright." Dean nodded, walking back to the car. "Come on." He unlocked his door and started the car while the other doors remained locked.

"Dean, unlock the doors." Karli and Sam said at the same time.

"You're not killing anyone Sam. I got this guy, you two go do the séance." Dean said as he started to pull away.

"Dean." Sam argued but Dean had already took off and turned the corner.

"Damnit. Lets just go do the séance." Karli said walking beside Sam to the church.

* * *

When Karli and Sam arrived at the church, they had immediately headed over to Father Gregory's grave and set everything up. Karli lit the candles and grabbed John's journal that was behind her. She opened it to the séance page and started at the page in confusion. 

"How the hell do you read this?" Karli asked, turning the book to the side.

"Dad taught me. Dean never really picked it up. But I'll teach you soon. I promise." Sam said, taking the book from her.

"Thanks Sammy." Karli smiled as Sam started reading from the book. When he got to a certain part, the candle flame got higher and gave a slight sparkle. "Awesome." Karli muttered under her breath.

"What are you doing? What is this?" They both jumped slightly as Father Reynolds walked into the room.

"Father, please, I can explain. Um... actually, maybe I can't." Sam said, thinking about what to say.

"Um, this is, uh, a séance." Karli answered for him.

"A séance? You are in a house of God!" Father Reynolds said angrily.

"It's based on early Christian rites if that helps any." Sam tried.

"How do you always know everything?" Karli asked, turning to Sam.

"Enough, you two are coming with me." He said, grabbing Sam by his jacket, Karli following behind them.

"Father, please." Sam started.

"Just wait a sec…" Karli was cut off as a bright light erupted from behind them. They all turned around and stared at it.

"Oh my god, is that…Is that an angel?" Father Reynolds asked. Karli and Sam looked down, upset about what they were seeing.

"No. No it's not." Karli said softly.

"It's just Father Gregory." Sam said disappointed. Soon the light had dimmed and the figure of a man from the picture they saw earlier appeared.

"Thomas?" Father Reynolds asked, stunned at what he was seeing.

"I've come in answer of your prayers." Father Gregory told him. Sam, Karli, and Father Reynolds all started walking cautiously over to the spirit of Father Gregory. "Sam, I thought I sent you on your path. You should hurry." Father Gregory turned his attention to Sam.

"Father, I'm sorry." Sam started.

"You're not an angel." Karli told his sadly.

"Of course I am." Father Gregory said calmly.

"No." Sam said, shaking his head, "You're a man. You're a spirit. And you need to rest."

"I was a man." Father Gregory told him, "But now I'm an angel. I was on the steps of the church and I felt that bullet pierce right through me. But there was no pain. And suddenly I could see. Everything." He turned to Father Reynolds, "Father Reynolds, I saw you. Praying, crying here. I came to help you."

"Help me how?" Father Reynolds asked before he finally caught on. "Those murders, those were because of you?"

"I received the word of God. He spoke to me. He told me to smite the wicked. I'm carrying out his will." Father Gregory told him.

"Your driving innocent people to kill." Father Reynolds said.

"Those innocent people are being offered redemption. Some people need redemption." Father Gregory said, looking at Sam and Karli. "Don't they Sam? Karli?" Karli just looked away.

"How can you call this redemption?" Father Reynolds asked.

"You can't understand it now, but the rules of god and the rules of man are two very different things." Father Gregory told him.

"Those people, they're locked up." Karli told him.

"But they're happy." Father Gregory said, looking down at her. "They've found peace. Beaten their demons. And I've given them the keys to heaven."

"No." Father Reynolds interrupted, "This is vengeance. It's wrong. Thomas, this goes against everything you believed. You're lost. Misguided."

"Father." Father Gregory shook his head, "no I'm not misguided."

"You are not an Angel Thomas." Father Reynolds told him. "Men cannot be angels."

"But." Father Gregory looked from Father Reynolds to Sam and Karli, "But I don't understand. You prayed for me to come."

"I prayed for God's help. Not this." Father Reynolds corrected. "What your doing, it's not God's will. Thou shall not kill. That's the word of God." Father Gregory turned to look at his grave marker before looking back at them.

"Let us help you." Sam said in a calm voice.

"No." Father Gregory said quickly.

"It's time to rest Thomas. To be at peace." Father Reynolds told him. "Please, let me give your last rights." Father Gregory looked at between Sam, Karli, and Father Reynolds for a second before he gave a subtle nod. Karli wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying, she was more preoccupied with the fact that Dean was right. There really was no god and there were no angels. Karli let out a gasp in surprise as Father Gregory started to flicker in and out. She didn't remember a spirit ever doing that before.

"Father Reynolds?" Father Gregory asked in a scared voice. Father Reynolds just continued with what he was saying before. Karli leaned her head against Sam and she felt him wrap his arm around her shoulder and lay his head on hers. She knew that he was thinking the exact same thing she was. Soon the bright light returned and just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, along with Father Gregory. The candles in front of his grave had gone out when Father Gregory had disappeared. Karli and Sam both sighed before moving over and grabbing the stuff they had brought.

"How is it possible that he could come back?" Father Reynolds asked as Karli and Sam put the stuff away in the bag.

"Better if you don't ask." Karli said as Sam picked up the bag and they walked out of the church, heading back to the motel.

* * *

"Where's Dean." Karli asked, sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard, "I've been calling him for an hour and he hasn't answered." 

"Maybe he's still tailing that kid." Sam said as he packed up his bag, not looking up. Karli looked up at the door as Dean walked in.

"How was your day?" He asked as he walked into the room. Neither Karli nor Sam wanted to say it, but finally Sam spoke up.

"You were right." Sam said, not looking up, "It wasn't an angel."

"It was Gregory." Karli said in a small voice. Dean took out the flask again and took a swig before Sam took it. Dean took off his jacket and sat on the bed at Karli's feet. Sam sat down on his bed and faced the both of them.

"I don't know, I just, uh, I wanted to believe so badly. It's so damned hard to do this, what we do. All alone, you know. And…there's so much evil out in the world, I feel like I could drown in it. And when I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up…" Sam was cut off by Dean.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about that, all right? I'm watching out for you." Dean told him.

"Yeah, I know you are. But you're just one person, Dean. And I needed to think that there was something else watching too, you know? Some higher power, some greater good. And that maybe I…" Sam trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Dean asked.

"Maybe I could be saved." Sam answered. Karli and Dean looked down, not knowing what to say. Sam gave a weak laugh and they looked over at him, "But you know, that just clouded my judgment. And you're right. We gotta go with what we know. What we can see, what's right in front of our eyes."

"Well it's funny you say that." Dean said. Both Karli and Sam looked at him confused.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Gregory's spirit gave you some pretty good information. The guy in the car was bad news. I barely got there in time." Karli moved slightly, closer to Dean and put her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"What happened?" Karli asked, looking up.

"He's dead." Dean told them.

"Did you..?" Sam started.

"No." Dean replied quickly, "But I'll tell ya one thing. If…The way he died, if I hadn't of seen it with my own two eyes, I never would've believed it. I mean, I don't know what to call it." Dean looked away.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean didn't respond.

"Dean, what did you see?" Karli asked him.

"Maybe…" Dean looked down, thinking about what to say before he looked up at Karli and Sam, "God's will." Karli and Sam both looked at him confused, not knowing what to say. Karli just leaned her head on his shoulder and felt him lean his head down on hers, taking her hand in his.

**I'm so sorry I've haven't updated this story like I used to. Bad Karli. It's just that I had to update my other story Pain and when I started, I just couldn't stop because I got so many ideas. But I'm gonna try and update this at least once every 2 days. I promise. **

**And Hopefully I'll finish up my new story The Great Escape and have it up soon.**


	43. Born Under a Bad Sign Part 1

Karli sat in the passenger seat of the impala, staring at her phone. Sam had been gone for over a week and she and Dean had barely slept. The only time the two of them had slept was when the other made them. But now they were both awake and calling everyone they could think of. Karli had just got off the phone with Bobby while Dean was talking to Ellen. Karli searched through her contacts until she stopped on Sam. They had called him almost every minute but he never answered. _'Might as well try again.' _Karli thought to herself and pushed send. Karli listened to the ringing until she heard Sam's voicemail.

"Sammy, it's Karli. Where are you? Me and Dean are scared. We need you Sammy. Please answer one of us." Karli hung up the phone sadly and looked out the window. Dean was still talking to Ellen. Karli got out of the car and walked over to Dean and laid her head on his chest. Dean wrapped his arm around her comfortingly as he continued to talk to Ellen.

"Hang on Ellen." Dean said as his phone beeped. He pulled his phone back before taking in a breath and switching over. "Sammy, where the hell are you? Are you Okay?" Karli looked up when Dean said it was Sam. "Hey, calm down. Where are you?" There was a pause before Dean spoke up again, "Alright I'm on my way." Dean hung up the phone and Karli moved over to the passenger door.

"Where's Sam?" Karli asked him as she got in the car.

"A town called Twin Lakes." Dean told her as he jumped into the car and sped off toward the town Sam was at.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean came to a stop in front of a motel and ran in. He started searching through the halls while Karli followed close behind him. Dean stopped at room 109 and started banging on the door.

"Sam it's us." Dean called through the door, "Sam." Dean said again when the door didn't open. He reached down for the doorknob and turned it, finding that the door was unlocked they both walked inside slowly. They saw Sam and the bed and walked over to him slowly.

"Sam." Karli said quietly.

"Hey." Sam said, sounding distant. They both walked over to him, Dean kneeled down beside the bed and Karli sat beside Sam.

"You bleeding?" Dean asked. Karli noticed for the first time that Sam had blood on his hands.

"I tried to wash it off." Sam said, his voice trailing off. Dean moved Sam's jacket, revealing a big spot of blood in the front.

"Oh my god." Karli said, looking down at the spot while Dean looked him over.

"I don't think it's my blood." Sam said, not looking at either of them.

"Who's is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam told him.

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam. Karli turned to look at him too.

"Dean." Sam started, his voice shaking, "I don't remember a thing." Karli and Dean's eyes widened when Sam told them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Karli was pacing around the room while Sam changed his shirt and Dean went to the front desk.

"Sammy, are you sure you don't remember anything?" Karli asked, starting to feel a slight dizzy spell come over her.

"I'm sure." Sam told her as he leaned against a dresser. The door opened and Dean walked in carrying a bag.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. I think the scariest part about this whole thing is that you're a Bon Jovi fan." Dean told him trying to lighten the mood. Karli gave a small laugh but Sam didn't think it was too funny.

"Dean." Sam said seriously.

"Your room's been quiet. nobody's noticed anything unusual." Dean told him seriously.

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood." Sam asked.  
"Mmm-yeah, that's what I mean." Dean nodded.

"Then how the hell did I get here? What happened to me" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said, turning to him. "Alright, you okay and that's all that matters. Everything else we can deal with."

"Oh really? Cause what if I hurt someone?" Sam asked. "Or worse."

"Sam." Dean said, cutting Sam off.

"What if this is what dad warned you about?" Sam asked.

"Hey, come on man, lets not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened." Dean said, trying to get that thought out of Sam's head. "Now we gotta treat this like any other job."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Karli asked, looking up at him.

"Uh, just the three of us in that motel room in west Texas." Karli's eyes widened as Sam told them, "I went out to grab some burgers and.."

"West Texas?" Dean asked.

"That was over a week ago Sammy." Karli said, walking over to him and putting her hand on his arm.

"That's it." Sam said, looking up at her. "Next thing I knew I was sitting in here, bloody. It felt like I'm been asleep for a month."

"Okay, retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and never saw you come back so." Dean's voice trailed off as he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. "Hey." Karli and Sam both moved over to where Dean was. They saw what he was talking about, Sam's bloody handprint was on the handle.

* * *

The three of them left the motel room and walked outside, looking around.

"Recognize anything?" Dean asked, turning to Sam.

"Not really." Sam shook his head. Karli sighed and followed them as they started walking down the alley.

"Wait." Sam stopped. Karli and Dean turned around and saw him looking down another alley containing garages.

"What?" Karli asked.

"I think I was here." Sam told her.

"You remember?" Karli asked.

"No, it just looks familiar, you know." Sam answered. Dean shrugged and walked over to the first garage. "Try that one." Sam told Dean, pointing to the one beside it. Dean and Karli both walked over to it.

"It's locked." Karli said, turning to Sam.

"Wait." Sam said, digging in his pocket and pulled out a key. Dean took it from him and slid it into the lock and turned it. The lock opened and they all looked at it shocked. Dean opened the garage and inside was a small rusted up beetle.

"Oh please tell me you didn't steal this." Karli and Dean said at the same time. Sam didn't answer but he walked into the garage and over to the driver side of the car while Karli and Dean moved over to the other. Karli didn't know what they were looking for but Sam touched the steering wheel and his breath caught.

"More blood." Sam said, showing him the blood that rubbed off on his finger.

"Oh god." Karli said, looking in the back. There was a bloody knife lying on the floor. Sam reached into the back and picked up the knife, his hands shaking.

"You think I used this on someone?" Sam asked them.

"I'm not thinking anything." Dean answered, not looking up to meet Sam's eyes. Sam rubbed his prints off the handle before tossing the knife back where he got it. "Okay.. now this is disturbing." Karli and Sam both looked at him shocked as he held up a pack of cigarettes. "C'mon, man, this couldn't have been you, it had to be someone else, someone who.. uhh.." Dean paused for a second and smelled the pack, "Smokes menthols."

"Hey." Sam said, picking up a piece of paper and showing it to them, "A gas receipt. A few towns over." Karli and Dean nodded before they locked up the garage and left, heading for the impala.

* * *

An hour later, Dean pulled into the gas station and they both looked over at Sam.

"Alright, receipt's for 10 gallons at pump number 2.Dean paused for a moment before continuing, "Getting any goosebumps yet? 'God this looks familiar déjà vu' vibes?" Sam just shook his head as he looked around. "Well maybe somebody inside will know you." Karli stepped out of the car and walked into the gas station behind Dean. When they walked inside, the clerk's eyes immediately widened when he saw Sam.

"You, out of here now. I'm calling the cops." The clerk said, picking up the phone beside him.

"You talkin to him?" Dean asked, looking between the clerk and Sam.  
"Yeah, I'm talkin to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinkin drunk, grabs a 40 from the fridge and starts chuggin it." The clerk told them, causing Karli's mouth to drop.

"This guy?" Karli asked.

"You were drinking malt liquor?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Not after he whipped the bottle at my friggin' head!" The clerk glared at Sam.

"This guy?" Karli asked, still in disbelief.

"What, am I speaking Urdu?" The clerk asked, turning to Karli. She took a step forward but Dean took her arm and pulled her back.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything." Sam told him.

"You know what, tell your story walkin pal. Popo will be here in five." The clerk said, the phone still in his hand.

"Wait, he's leavin. Just put the phone down. Sam go wait in the car." Dean said calmly.

"But Dean." Sam started.

"Go wait in the car." Dean said, using his 'just do it voice.' Sam sighed before turning and walking out the door. When he was gone, the clerk hung up the phone. "Okay, look. I just want to talk to you and that's it." Dean told him. "Now when he took off yesterday, which way did he go?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The clerk asked.

"Because we're asking you." Karli said in her annoyed 'we don't got time for this bullshit' tone.

"Please, you'll be doing us a huge favor." Dean told him.

"Oh do you a favor, well that is what I live for." The clerk said sarcastically. Karli started to reach for her gun, planning on settling this with a threat but Dean grabbed her arms and held them to her side. "You know your buddy didn't pay for the booze. Or the smokes which he illegally lit up."

"You saw him smoking?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, guy's a chimney." The clerk nodded. Dean cleared his throat before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his wallet. He pulled out a few twenties and put them on the counter.

"This outta cover it." Dean said, smirk on his face.

"It's all coming back to me now, he took two packs." The clerk told them.

"Of course he did." Dean muttered under his breath.

"We don't have time for this." Karli said, starting for the clerk.

"Karli, I got it covered." Dean said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back as he took out another twenty and threw it on the counter.

"He went north." The clerk said, taking the money, "Route 71, straight out of town." Karli glared at him while Dean grabbed something from the candy rack and pulled Karli out of the gas station.

"Temper." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We didn't have time for that shit." Karli defended herself as she got into the car.

* * *

It was around eleven at night as the three of them drove down a deserted stretch of road. Since they left the gas station, Sam hadn't said anything and the impala was completely silent.

"What's going on with you Sam? hmmm? Smokin... throwin' bottles at people... sounds more like me than you." Dean said, trying to get Sam to talk, "Hell it sounds more like Karli than you." Karli gave a small laugh at that. Sam didn't respond to that but continued to look out the window.

"Wait, wait Dean turn here." Sam said, pointing down a road to the right.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Sam confused.

"I don't know how I know I just do." Sam told him. Dean sighed but turned down the road anyway. A few minutes later, they reached a small house. When they got out of the car and headed toward the house, a bright light turned on, almost blinding them.

"I'm betting whoever lives here doesn't like surprises." Karli muttered under her breath. They walked up to the house and stood at the door.

"Should we knock?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. He just looked at the house before turning around and walking along the porch.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said in an unsure voice.

"Something's off." Karli whispered as Dean knocked on the door.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

"Hey." Sam said before Karli could answer him. Karli and Dean walked over to where Sam was and saw the window was completely shattered.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show. A place like this you think would have an alarm." Dean told them.

"You would." Sam said from the side of the house, looking at the alarm system that had been disconnected.

"Well lets go in." Karli said, climbing into the house, making sure not to touch anything. Dean and Sam followed after her and the three of them started to search the house for anything that could tell them what had happened to Sam. The second Karli walked in, she noticed all the broken furniture and broken glass on the floor. Karli looked beside her and noticed Dean was gone and found him in the bedroom. She looked on the floor and saw Dean kneeled beside a body. When Dean turned him over, Karli put her hand over her mouth and turned to Sam, hiding her face in his chest. The man she'd seen looked roughed up and had dried blood on the right side of his face.

"Dean I did this." Sam said, taking in a breath.

"We don't know that." Dean said, not wanting to believe that Sam could do this.

"What else do you need? I mean how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood?" Sam asked.

"I don't know man, why don't you tell me." Dean said, raising his voice. Karli backed away from Sam as Dean continued, "Look, even if you did do this, you must've had a reason. I mean, self defense, uh he was a bad son of a bitch, something."

"I need your lock pick." Sam said, moving over to the closet.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I need your lock pick." Sam repeated. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled it out, handing it to Sam. He unlocked the closet and they all stared at in stunned. It was lined with weapons and pages with pictures of demons and symbols.

"Either this guys a Unabomber." Dean started.

"Or a hunter." Sam cut him off before turning to Dean and Karli, "I think I killed a hunter." Dean and Karli looked around the room, not wanting to believe it.

"Lets find out." Dean said, looking up in a corner. Karli saw the security camera and nodded, following Dean to the computer. Sam sat down in the chair and clicked stuff on the computer until they got the security camera feed. Karli stared in shock as she watched it. Sam just came into the room and attacked the guy. The guy put up a pretty good fight, but Sam was better and landed in a few good punches before he knocked the guy to the ground and dragged him near the closet. Sam pulled out a knife and slit the guys throat before standing up and staring at the body with a smirk on his face. Karli couldn't watch anymore and buried her face into Dean's chest who wrapped his arm around her comfortingly but Karli could tell that Dean was as scared and confused as she was. He moved away from her and started wiping his prints off the closet doors while Sam took a letter off of the desk and read it.

"How do you erase this?" Dean asked, moving back over to Sam for a second, "Huh, Sam. Come on, we gotta go."

"I killed him Dean." Sam said, ignoring what Dean had just said. "I just broke in and killed him."

"Listen to me." Dean said, facing Sam, "Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter which means other hunters are gonna come looking for his killer so we gotta cover our tracks, okay."

"His name was Steve Wondell." Sam said, still looking at the letter before he threw it on the desk, "This is a letter from his daughter." Dean looked upset before he grabbed a stereo off the ground and threw it back down, kicking and stomping on it continuously.

"Dean." Karli said softly, walking over to Dean and putting her hand on his arm. He gave her a soft look before turning back to Sam and throwing a cloth at him.

"Wipe your prints, then we go." Dean said before walking out of the room. Karli turned back to Sam and saw the look on his face.

"Sammy, this wasn't you." Karli said, her voice soft. She gave him a weak smile before leaving the room.

* * *

They all walked back into the room around midnight, tired and confused.

"Alright, we get a couple hours of sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror." Dean said, putting his bag on one of the beds. He looked up at Sam before continuing. "Look, I know this is bad but you gotta snap out of it." Sam didn't reply and didn't look at him. "Sam, say something."

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning?" Sam asked, "Murder Dean, that's what I did."

"Maybe." Dean said, causing Sam to make a noise that vaguely resembled a laugh. "Hey, we don't know. Shapeshifter." Dean said, trying to come up with ideas.

"Oh come on. You saw the tape, there was no eye flare, no distortion." Sam said.

"But it wasn't you Sam." Karli said softly. "I mean, it might've been you but it wasn't you."

"Well I think it was." Sam said quietly, sitting on the bed. Karli walked over cautiously and sat beside him.

"What do you mean Sammy?" Karli asked.

"For the last few weeks, I've been having…I've been having these feelings." Sam told her.

"What feelings?" Dean asked, sitting across from them.

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it." Sam said as Karli put her hand on his arm. "It just gets worse. Day by day it gets worse."

"You never told us this." Karli said, her voice still soft.

"I didn't want to scare you guys." Sam told her.

"Well, bang up job on that." Dean said, standing up and walking back over to his bag.

"Dean, the Yellow Eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. And we all know that he's turned other children into killers before." Sam told him.

"No one can control you but you." Dean said calmly.

"It sure doesn't feel like it Dean. It feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm becoming…" Sam started.

"What?" Dean asked, cutting him off.

"Who's I'm meant to be." Sam finished. Dean looked away, back down at his bag. "I mean you said it once yourself Dean, I need to face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this." Dean yelled, looking up.

"But it's still true." Sam said, getting off the bed, leaving Karli sitting there, trying to block out the conversation. "You know that, dad knew that too that's why he told you if it ever came to this."

"Shut up Sam." Dean yelled, cutting him off.

"Dean, you promised him." Sam said, his voice quiet, "you promised me."

"No, listen to me. We're gonna figure this out okay. I mean, there's gotta be a way, right." Dean said, his voice calmer.

"Yeah, there is." Sam said, looking down at Dean's bag. He pulled out a gun and offered it to Dean, "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Dean said simply, "Whatever this is, you can fight it."

"No." Sam answered, "I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it." Sam said, still holding the gun out to Dean.

"Sammy, don't." Karli said, getting off the bed and walking over to them, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"You gotta do it." Sam repeated to Dean, tears behind his eyes. Dean just looked at him so Sam put the gun into Dean's hand and looked at him.

"You know I've tried so hard to keep you safe." Dean said, looking down at the gun.

"I know." Sam nodded.

"Dean, don't." Karli said, moving to stand beside Sam and Dean. Dean looked at the gun for another second before looking up at Sam.

"I can't." Dean said, shaking his head, "I'd rather die." Dean threw the gun back onto the bed and walked past Sam. Karli took in a much needed breath and looked over at Dean.

"No, you'll live." Sam said from beside Karli. Dean turned around and started walking back over to Sam as he picked up the gun from the bed and turned to Dean. Karli started getting dizzy again and everything started clicking into place. "You'll live to regret this."

"Dean, move." Karli yelled but Sam was faster and knocked Dean out with the gun. "Dean" Karli moved to run over to Dean when she felt something hit the back of her head and everything went dark.

**Okay, I was gonna have this up last night but the site wouldn't take it, so here it is now.**


	44. Born Under a Bad Sign Part 2

When Karli regained consciousness, she immediately grabbed her head that was throbbing. She felt dried blood sticking to the back. She looked around and saw that she was in the back of the Impala and that it was dark out. _'What the hell happened?' _Karli asked herself as she sat up and opened the door. She looked up at the building in front of her. _'Did Dean and Sam stop for drinks?' _Karli wondered as she walked forward to the door, the song The Crystal Ship by The Doors greeting her. Karli just held her head as she opened the door quietly and walked inside. Her head was clouded and her vision was blurry but she was able to make out the figure of Sam standing by a pole beside a blonde.

"Sammy." Karli said, her voice low, "What's going on, where's Dean?" Karli walked clumsily toward him. When she got closer, she noticed that the blonde was Jo and that she was tied to the pole, gagged. "Sammy, what are you doing?" Karli asked, looking up at him.

"She's a bad person Karli. You've known that forever." Sam said, looking down at her. Karli looked between Sam and Jo and saw how scared she was.

"Sam!" Karli turned and saw Dean rush into the building, pointing his gun at Sam. Karli saw the glint of sliver before Sam pulled Karli to him, her back to him. Sam put his arm around Karli's shoulders, holding her against him and put the knife to her throat. Karli kicked herself mentally for letting him get the better of her.

"I begged you to stop me Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Put the knife down damnit." Dean said, trying to stay calm.

"I told you, I can't fight it. My head feels like it's on fire, alright." Sam yelled again before his voice quieted down. "Dean kill me or I'm gonna kill her."

"Dean, don't do it." Karli said before biting her lip as Sam pressed the knife harder against her throat. Karli could feel a small amount of blood slowly make it's way down her throat.

"Please, you'll be doing me a favor. Shoot me." Karli's eyes moved and met with Dean's.

"Dean, don't. I'll never forgive you if you do it." Karli yelled.

"Dean shoot me!" Sam yelled, moving the knife from Karli's throat and throwing her against the bar. Karli hit hard and fell to the floor, holding her head. She looked up and saw Sam holding his arms out as Dean still aimed the gun at him.

"No Sammy, come on." Dean said, his voice low as he lowered the gun and turned around.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dean?" Sam asked, "Are you so scared about living without me, you'd rather have Karli and Jo die?" Dean turned around quickly and splattered Sam with something that Karli guessed was Holy water. Sam stumbled pack as though he'd been burned.

"That's Holy Water you demonic son of a bitch." Dean said as he splashed Sam with it again. Sam stumbled for a second before he ran and jumped out the window. Dean quickly untied Jo before he ran over to Karli who was still on the floor.

"You okay?" Dean asked, bending down to help her up.

"Peachy. Go get Sam." Karli told him. Dean nodded before turning to follow Sam out the window.

"He was possessed?" Jo asked, taking the cloth out of her mouth.

"No shit." Karli answered, rolling her eyes slightly. She put one hand on the bar to steady herself and put the other on her head that was still clouded.

Slowly Karli started to remember what had happened. Sam going missing. The blood. The car. The gas station. The house, the body. The fight and then getting knocked out. Karli heard the Impala start up and ran to the door. She saw a possessed Sam driving away.

"Shit." Karli muttered, turning and taking off in the direction she saw Dean take off earlier. Jo followed behind her and Karli rolled her eyes as she took out her phone and began calling Dean. When she got his voicemail, she hung up the phone and let out a frustrated breath.

"Damnit." Jo said from behind her.

"Why don't you just go back to the bar?" Karli asked annoyed as she dialed Dean again.

"Because I want to find Dean." Jo answered simply. Karli hung up when she got the voicemail again and called him again. Karli stopped when she heard Dean's phone ringing. She walked to the edge of the dock she was walking on and saw Dean below her, drenched with his legs still in the water.

"Dean!" Karli yelled, jumping down and landing next to him. She kneeled down and started shaking him lightly. "Dean, come on, wake up." Karli said softly. Dean shot up and started coughing.

"Karli?" Dean asked.

"Come on, we gotta go." Karli said, standing up and helping Dean to stand, which he did with much difficulty which is when Karli noticed the blood seeping through his shirt. "Dean?" Karli asked worriedly.

"We should head back to the bar." Jo told them. Dean nodded as Karli shot Jo a look before nodding as well. Jo moved to the other side of Dean and they made their way back to the bar.

* * *

Karli sat beside Dean as Jo sat on his other side, taking out the bullet. Karli never did it before, it was always Sam who took care of them when they got shot. Karli held his hand as he made pained noises while Jo took the bullet out.

"Quit being such a baby." Jo said as Dean downed half the bottle of Whiskey in front of him.

'_Yeah, like you'd handle it any better.' _Karli bit her tongue to keep from saying that out loud.

"Alright, got it." Jo dropped the bullet into a cup and started patching Dean up while he downed more of the bottle in front of him.

"You're a butcher." Dean said in a low voice. Karli gave a small subtle laugh at that.

"You're welcome." Jo said in a small, half hurt voice.

"Alright, are we done?" Dean asked.

"Would you give me two minutes to patch you up?" Jo asked, annoyed.

"Dean, you won't be any good to Sam if you're bleeding to death." Karli said softly.

"Do you know where Sam's gonna head next?" Jo asked.

"Well he goes after the nearest hunter. The closest one I know about is in South Dakota." Dean told them.

"Bobby." Karli said softly and Dean nodded. "I'll warn him." Karli got up and walked outside, wanting to get away from Jo. She dialed Bobby's house phone but didn't get through. Getting worried, Karli tried his cell phone but just got his voicemail. "Hey Bobby, it's Karli. Sam's possessed, if you see him, be careful." Karli sighed before walking back into the place.

"Dean, he didn't answer. We gotta go now." Karli stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Jo had her arms around Dean's neck and was kissing him, while it looked as though Dean tried to pull back. Karli clenched her fists and walked forward. "What the hell?!" Jo jumped back from Dean as Karli started for her.

"What are you gonna do?" Jo asked.

"I'm gonna knock your bitch ass out out, that's what I'm gonna do." Karli said, glaring at her.

"I'm not going to be knocked out by a kid." Jo said, glaring back with a small smirk on her face.

"I'm not a kid!" Karli said in a low, dangerous voice as she walked up to Jo and punched her square in the jaw.

"Karli, don't" She felt Dean's arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from Jo.

"No, I'm gonna fucking knock her out." Karli tried to pull away from Dean but he held her tightly.

"We've got bigger things to worry about. Sam, remember." Karli stopped fighting him and nodded, but still glared at Jo.

"Fine." Karli turned around and headed out the door with Dean behind her. "Give me the keys." Karli said, standing by the driver side door.

"Oh no, I'm driving." Dean said, shaking his head.

"You downed almost a complete bottle of Whiskey, you're not driving." Karli said stubbornly with her arms across her chest. Dean sighed and handed her the keys to the car he had stolen earlier. Karli took them and started the car while Dean slid into the passenger seat. Most of the ride was spent in silence, except for Dean calling Bobby every five minutes to see if Sam was there yet.

"Karli." Dean said softly, wanting to break the silence.

"You kissed that bitch." Karli said, gripping the steering wheel at the memory of walking in and seeing them together.

"She kissed me." Dean said defensively.

"It's the same thing Dean." Karli said, turning her head briefly to look at him, the hurt showing clearly in her eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. She was bandaging me up, and the next thing I know she's kissing me. Karli, I pushed her away, but I didn't want to hurt her." Dean told her. Karli just looked back at the road.

"Well good thing I don't have a problem with hurting her." Karli said, her voice small. Dean had tried to talk to her countless times after that but she was tired and all she wanted to do was turn around and kick Jo's ass.

* * *

A few hours later, they made it to Bobby's house. They immediately ran in and saw Bobby was fine and they saw the possessed Sam knocked out, tied to a chair on the middle of the room.

"Bobby, what happened?" Karli asked, looking down at Sam.

"A little Holy water in the beer." Bobby told them.

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"I always do it just in case. And after I tied him up, I got Karli's message." Bobby explained.

"Smart idea." Karli nodded.

"Hey." Dean walked over to Sam and hit him, waking him up. The possessed Sam woke up and glared around. Dean looked up and Sam followed his gaze and saw demon containing circle above his head.

"Dean." Sam said, moving his head to look at him, "Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach."

"How bout I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Dean glared at him.

"Oh, careful now...wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging." Sam said, smirking.

"Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much." Karli said softly

"You on the other hand." Dean continued as He lifted a bucket of holy water and threw it onto Sam who made a loud pained noise. "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat-puppet." Sam said turning to them, "I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"No, you won't be in him long enough." Dean said, glaring.

"Bobby." Karli said softly. Bobby started reading the exorcism out of John's journal. Sam started making more pained noises as Bobby read.

"See whatever beach boy master plan you demons are cooking up, you're not getting Sam. You understand me. Cause I'm gonna kill everyone of you first." Dean said angrily. Sam just took in a breath before his head went back and he started laughing.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan." Sam said with a smirk on his face. Bobby finished the exorcism but the demon stayed where it was. "Oops, doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." Sam looked down and started saying things Karli couldn't understand. Soon the house was shaking and Karli looked around, confused and a little scared. She took a step closer to Dean as the house continued shaking. The fire behind Sam roared and they all took a step back.

"This isn't going like I pictured. What's going on Bobby?" Dean yelled over all the noise. Bobby moved behind Sam and looked at his arm where he had a weird symbol burned into his skin.

"It's a binding link. It's like a lock. He's locked himself inside Sam's body." Bobby told them.

"What the hell do we do?" Karli yelled.

"I don't know." Bobby yelled, moving away from Sam as his head shot up and the ceiling cracked, breaking the circle.

"There. That's better." Sam said, his eyes completely black. He moved his head and sent Bobby flying into a far corner before throwing Dean against another near a door and throwing Karli on the other side of the door.. Karli hit the wall with a loud thud and her vision started getting blurry again. She tried to move but couldn't. Sam managed to free himself from the chair and walked over to Dean. Karli moved her head and looked at Sam making his way to Dean and bending down in front of him. Karli saw Dean grab his shoulder, obviously his shot wound was hurting him.

"You know when people wanna describe the worst possible thing? They say it's like hell." Sam said, punching Dean. "Well, there's a reason for that. Hell is like, ah... " Sam paused and punched him again. "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons." Another punch. "It's a prison made of bone, and flesh and blood and fear." Another punch. "And you sent me back there."

"Meg." Dean said, his voice low.

"No. Not any more. Now I'm Sam." Sam smirked before punching him again. "By the way, saw your Dad there." Sam looked at Karli briefly before turning back to Dean and putting his thumb into Dean's shot wound, making him groan in pain. "He says 'Howdy.'"

"Dean!" Karli yelled, trying to get up but found she couldn't.

"All that I had to hold on to, was that I would climb out one day, and that I was gonna torture you... nice and slow, like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself is it? I can see it in your eyes Dean, you're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, deep down, you know that you can't save your brother and you're just going to hurt Karli. They'd been better off without you." Sam taunted.

"That's not true." Karli said, finally breaking free and running over to pull Sam off of Dean. She wasn't very successful as Sam just backhanded Karli, sending her flying to the other side of the room. Karli stood up, the room spinning but made her way back over to them when Bobby got in front of her and just as Sam was about to punch Dean again, Bobby grabbed his arm and held a hot iron rod to the binding link, breaking it. They jumped back as the demon was forced out of Sam and disappeared through the floorboards. Sam fell down on his side as Dean tried to pull himself into a sitting position. Sam sat up and looked around at the three of them before turning to Dean.

"Sammy." Dean said softly.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked. Dean just shot Sam a look before punching him. Sam's hand went up to the spot where Dean hit him as Dean fell back down in pain. Karli rushed over to him and kneeled beside him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Karli moved into another room. Sam sat at a desk while Dean said in a chair and Karli sat on his lap and wiped off the blood from Dean's face and brushed his hair back while Dean held the icepack to his head.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, right back at ya." Dean said and both Karli and Sam gave weak laughs. Bobby walked in a second later and the three of them looked up at him.

"What is it Bobby?" Karli asked.

"You three ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wondell?" Bobby asked. Karli bit her lip as Dean answered.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"Just heard from a friend, Wondell's dead. Murdered in his own house." Bobby informed them, "You wouldn't know anything about that?"

"No sir, never heard of the guy." Dean answered.

"Dean." Sam said in a quiet voice.

"Good." Bobby nodded, "Keep it that way. Wondell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up. They're not gonna slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?" Bobby shot the three of them warning looks.

"We better hit the road." Dean said as Karli got off of him and he stood up, Sam following behind them, "If you can remember where we parked the car." Dean gave Sam a look.

"Here, take these." Bobby said, extending his arm out. Karli, Dean, and Sam each opened their hands as Bobby dropped a small charm into them.

"What are they?" Karli asked, holding hers up.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in ya." Bobby told them.

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but er, thanks." Dean said, causing Karli to roll her eyes and give a small laugh.

"Your welcome. You three be careful now." Bobby said quietly.

"You too." Karli gave him a small smile before turning to walk out.

* * *

Karli was in the back of the Impala, sprawled out in the backseat with her head resting against the seat. It was very quiet in the car and it made Karli a little nervous.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam, breaking the silence but Sam didn't answer. "Sam." Dean tried again. "Is that you in there?" Dean tried. Sam just looked over at him and Karli gave a tired laugh.

"I was awake for some of it Dean." Sam told him, "I watched myself kill Wondell with my own two hands. I saw the light go out in his eyes."

"That must've been awful." Dean said, looking ahead of him.

"That's not my point." Karli turned to look at them tiredly. "I almost killed Karli and Jo too." Karli let out a low, subtle growl that no one else could hear. "but no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot."

"I told him not to Sam." Karli said from the back.

"It was the right move, Sam, it wasn't you." Dean said quietly.

"Yeah, this time. What about next time?" Sam asked.

"Sam, when Dad told me I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna save you." Dean spared a look at Sam before turning back to the road. The car was quiet for a few seconds before Dean started laughing quietly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Dean, what?" Sam asked, looking serious.

"Dude, you like full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week." Dean said, laughing more. Sam started laughing too. Karli rolled her eyes but couldn't help giving a tired laugh. "Thats pretty naughty." Soon Karli fell asleep as Dean continued to drive.

**I would've had this up last night but my internet was screwed up.**


	45. Tall Tales Part 1

_Five year old Karli was in a living room with the boy with the black hair and brown eyes from all her other dreams._

"_What do you wanna do?" The boy asked._

"_I dunno, I'm bored." Karli answered._

"_Wanna watch a movie?" The boy asked her with wide eyes._

"_What movie?" Karli asked, sitting cross legged on the couch facing him._

"_dunno, maybe 'The Wizard of Oz'" The boy shrugged._

"_I seeded that movie too many times." Karli told him, "Jamie and Daddy watch it wifh me all the time."_

"_What about Beetlejuice?" The boy tried again._

"_But that guy is scary." Karli said, small fear in her eyes, "What if he comes out of the t.v.?"_

"_Don't worry." The boy moved over to her and hugged her, "I'll always protect you."_

* * *

Karli's eyes shot open and she looked around. She was in the back of the Impala, it was dark outside Dean was driving and Sam was looking at his laptop. 

"Finally awake?" Sam asked, turning to her.

"How long was I out?" Karli asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"A few hours." Dean answered. "We were at the motel and we found a job but you were asleep so we just let you."

"Thanks. So what's the job?" Karli asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"A professor took a nose dive from a forth story window and there's a campus legend that the building's haunted." Sam explained.

"Oh joy." Karli said, rolling her eyes slightly. "How long till we get there?"

"Oh about two minutes." Dean said as they pulled into the new town. Karli looked around and saw that it was pretty empty around.

"Where is everyone?" Karli asked aloud as she looked around

"Well it is Saturday night. The kids are probably on their little dates and everyone else is probably at the bar." Dean said, looking back at her briefly.

"I say we check out the bar." Karli smiled at the both of them.

"Dean is really a bad influence." Sam said, turning to her.

"Yeah, well it's too late to fix me." Karli said as they pulled up to the small bar. As they expected, it was pretty full. "So what are we gonna do?" Karli asked, looking around.

"Well those two look like a helpful lead." Sam said, pointing to a guy wearing a college letterman jacket and the girl sitting beside him.

"Have fun with that." Karli said, walking over to the bar with Dean.

"Karli, what do you think you're doing?" Dean asked as Karli flagged over the bartender.

"Getting something to drink." Karli said innocently.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. Karli turned around and he gave her a look, "Can I see some id?" Karli nodded and calmly pulled out her fake id. She could tell that Dean was upset but she really needed something. The bartender nodded and spoke up again. "If your interested, there's a very popular drink around here you might enjoy." He said, smirking at her.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Karli asked, leaning over the bar and looking up at the bartender sweetly.

"They're called purple nurples." The man told her.

"Sure, sounds enjoyable." Karli smirked at the man as he left. Karli moved back from the bar and turned back to Dean who looked upset. "What?" Karli asked innocently.

"You know what, getting really close to the bartender." Dean told her, jealousy in his eyes.

"He was just helping me decide on a drink." Karli said. She turned back to the bar when the bartender put the drink on the bar for her. Karli smiled and picked up the shot glass before she emptied it. Her eyes went a little wide in surprise as she let out a breath. "That's strong." She said before the bartender handed her another one. Karli smiled and emptied the glass again as the bartender handed her a third. Karli reached for it but Dean took it away from her.

"Take a breath Karli." Dean said, holding the drink out of reach. Karli turned to the bartender who handed her another one. She smirked at Dean and threw a twenty on the bar before leaving and walking over to Sam, empting the glass and putting it on a nearby table. Karli stood beside Sam as he talked to the two students.

"So now she haunts the place." The girl told Sam as Karli walked up, "And anyone who sees her, doesn't live to tell the tale."

"Well if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?" The boy beside her asked. He seemed to be a little drunk at that point.

"Curtis. Shut up." The girl whined, snapping on him.

"You know what, that's all we need. Thanks a lot guys." Sam said, picking up a tape recorder and standing up, walking back over to the bar with Karli.

"So what did you find out?" Karli asked, swaying a little. '_Damn that stuff is strong.'_

"Well apparently years ago, a professor was having an affair with a student. When he broke it off, she jumped out a window and killed herself. She supposedly jumped from room six six nine." Sam said, looking at her curiously as she swayed. "Karli, not again."

"I didn't do anythin." Karli defended herself. When they found Dean, he was talking to another girl a little too closely while he knocked back shots of purple nurples. Karli glared and walked up to the bar, a few feet away from Dean and ordered more from the bartender. She handed him a few bills and started knocking back the drinks.

"Okay, Karli, that's enough." Sam tried to say. When Sam spoke up, Dean noticed she was behind him and looked at her as she continued empting the shot glasses.

"Karli, stop." Dean said, taking the glass from her.

"No, they're good." Karli slurred slightly. Karli's hand jumped to her head and the last thing she remembered was someone catching her as she fell back.

* * *

The second Karli woke up late the next day, she immediately ran for the bathroom and emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet. The door was closed and she knew Sam and Dean were both on the other side of the door with the same look on their faces. 

"You okay in their." Sam asked quietly.

"Don't even start." Karli ground out, breathing heavily.

"We both told you…" Sam started.

"I said don't even start." Karli repeated in a dangerous voice.

"You're only seventeen, you shouldn't be drinking." Sam told her.

"You should listen to us." Dean tried.

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to castrate the both of you the second I get out of here." Karli practically growled. Her stomach hurt, her head was throbbing and she didn't feel like listening to the 'I told you so's.' Dean and Sam both backed off, not wanting to piss of Karli more than she already was. When Karli was able to pull herself up, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where both Sam and Dean were staring at her.

"Karli." Sam said in his serious brotherly voice.

"I'm fine. Just need lots of asprin." Karli said, walking over to her bag and pulling out a small medicine bottle. She fiddled with it for a few minutes before cursing loudly. "Stupid fuckin child proof safety shit." Karli muttered angrily. Dean walked over to her and opened the bottle. She took three pills out of the bottle and swallowed them dry.

"You see what…" Dean started before he was cut off.

"I'm not listening to the drinking is evil shit because you both do it too. And I know you were drinking before you were twenty one." Karli said, turning to Dean. He looked away, knowing it was true. "What time is it?"

"It's almost four." Sam said, looking over at her.

"In the afternoon?" Karli asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we thought something bad had happened. We were about to take you to the hospital when you jumped out of bed." Dean told her. Karli looked down, not able to look at either of them, sad that she had freaked out the two of them to the point that they wanted to take her to the hospital.

"I'm sorry." Karli said, her voice soft.

"It's alright." Dean sighed as he pulled her closer to her and placed his head on hers, "Just don't drink anymore."

"I'm not promising that." Karli moved away from Dean and stood up, regretfully as she swayed a little and fell back on the bed.

"Karli, do you realize how bad it was that you were knocked out for over fifteen hours?" Dean asked, the worry present in his voice.

"Okay, a major set back. But that won't happen again." Karli told him, standing up again, this time slower.

"Karli." Sam said, his voice soft.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Karli said stubbornly. Sam and Dean gave her another look and she just sighed before speaking up again. "So what are we doin now?"

"Check out the 'haunted hall.'" Dean told her.

"Alright, lets go." Karli said, moving for the door.

"Karli." Sam said, stopping her.

"What?" Karli asked, annoyed.

"You should probably get cleaned up." Sam told her. Karli looked at a mirror on the wall beside her and saw that she looked terrible. She looked deathly pale and her hair had something in it that she didn't want to know what it was. Karli gave a small nod before walking back into the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours later after Karli had a hot shower and changed into a clean set of clothes, the three of them walked up to Crawford hall, telling the janitor that they needed to do some wiring in the dead professor's office. The janitor had nodded and led them up to the room. 

"So, how long have you been working here?" Sam asked the janitor as he opened the door to the office.

"I've been moping the floor here for six years." He replied, turning on the light and leading the three of them into the room. "Here ya go." Karli looked around the office, everything looked clean and normal. Just the same, Sam pulled out an EMF meter. "What the heck's that for?" The janitor asked, looking at the small device.

"Just find a wire in the walls." Sam told him. The three of them walked around the room, looking around for any clues.

"Well I'm not sure why you're wiring this office. Didn't do the professor any good." The janitor said, leaning against a wall.

"Why's that?" Karli asked, turning to face him.

"He's dead." He answered simply.

"Oh. What happened?" Dean asked.

"He went out that window, right there." He told them, pointing to a window behind the desk.

"Yeah? Were you working that night?" Sam asked.

"I'm the one who found him." The janitor nodded.

"You see it happen?" Karli asked, walking over to him and Sam.

"Nope." He told them. Karli looked over and rolled her eyes when she saw Dean eating candy from a bowl on the professor's table. "I just saw him come up here and…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't alone." He told them.

"Who was he with?" Dean asked with the candy still in his mouth.

"He was with a young lady." He said. "I told the cops about it but I guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl go in, but did you ever see her come out?" Karli asked.

"Now that you mention it, no." The janitor shook his head.

"You ever see her before or around?" Karli asked.

"Not her." he told them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I don't mean to cast dispersions on a dead guy but Mr. Morality here, he brought a lot of girls up here." He explained, "Got more ass than a toilet seat." Karli and Sam both rolled their eyes but Dean gave a small laugh.

"Another thing." Karli said, trying to forget the last statement, "This building, it only has four stories, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So there wouldn't be a room six six nine?" Sam asked.

"Of course not." He answered, shaking his head, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Sam said, "we should probably head out for tonight."

"Alright." Karli nodded. Dean put the bowl of candy down and the three of them walked out of the office, heading back for the hotel room.

* * *

"Well no traces of EMF that's for sure." Sam said, sitting down at the table. 

"Yeah, and that six six nine was a bunch of crap." Dean nodded, walking over to the fridge and taking out a beer.

"So what do you think, professor's just a jumper, the legend's just a legend?" Karli asked, sitting on the small counter beside Dean.

"I dunno, I mean the girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird." Dean said, taking a sip of his beer.

"We outta check out the history of the building." Karli told them.

"See if any co-ed killed herself there." Dean nodded before heading for the bathroom as Sam grabbed his computer.

"Dude, we you on my computer?" Sam asked, looking toward the bathroom. Dean came out and shook his head.

"Uh, no." Dean told him.

"Oh really? Oh really? Cuz it's frozen now, on Sam said, looking at the screen for a second before looking back at Dean.

"What?!" Karli half yelled from the counter. Dean immediately headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Dean!! Would you, just... don't touch my stuff anymore, okay!?!" Sam said, angrily.

"Why don't you control your OCD?" Dean shot back from the other side of the door. Karli crossed her arms and sat back against the cabinets. All she wanted to do was go back to the bar and forget what she just heard.

* * *

"_What are you two doing out here?" Karli's sister Jamie asked. Karli and the boy were lying in his front yard, looking up at the sky._

"_We're lookin at the clouds." The boy told her._

"_They look pwetty." Karli smiled._

"_They are." Jamie nodded, "What do you see?"_

"_I see a bunny over there." Karli told her, pointing at the sky._

"_Really?" Jamie looked up at where Karli was pointing. "It is a bunny." _

"_I see a spido." The boy said._

"_Ew, I hate spidos." Karli said, looking away from the clouds and scrunching her eyes closed. The boy hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Don't worry, I won't let dem huwt you." The boy promised._

* * *

The next morning, Dean had gone to get coffee and Karli had been very grateful, she had really needed it. She spaced out most of the morning, thinking of her dream. 

'_Why am I thinking about him again?' _Karli asked herself, _'It's been over ten years.' _Karli was brought out of her thoughts by Sam waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wh-What?" Karli asked, jumping a little.

"You remember the guy from the bar, the frat guy?" Sam asked.

"Well apparently he had his own little encounter." Dean finished.

"Alright, lets check it out." Karli said, heading for the door.

"Karli, are you okay?" Dean asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, lets go." Karli said, deciding that she didn't have to really bring up the dreams.

* * *

When they arrived back at the bar, they found the frat guy Curtis knocking back shots at a table. Karli, Sam, and Dean all took seats across from him, Karli sitting in the middle with Dean to her left. They had told him they heard what had happened and they wanted to talk to him. He took a shot before he looked up. 

"You have to give those purple nurples a shot... Phew!" Dean told him. Karli groaned and brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees, not wanting to hear anything about the purple nurples again.

"So what happened Curtis?" Sam asked.

"You won't believe me. Nobody does." Curtis said, crossing his arms and resting them on the table.

"Give us a chance." Karli said softly.

"I do not want this in the papers." Curtis said, pointing a finger at Karli, who could sense he had a lot more to drink before they got there.

"Off the record man." Dean told him. Curtis gave the three of them looks before looking down at the shot glasses in front of him.

"I, uh. I blacked out and I lost time and when I woke up I don't know where I was." Curtis slurred slightly.

"Then what?" Sam asked calmly.

"They did tests on me then uh." Curtis had his eyes closed and grabbed a shot glass and emptied it quickly. "they probed me."

"They probed you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they probed me... again and again and again and…" Curtis paused for a moment to take another shot._ "_...and again and again and again and then one more time."

"Yikes." Dean said, his tone unreadable.

"That's not even the worst of it." Curtis said, looking up for a second.

"How can that not be the worst part? Some alien made you his bitch." Dean said, earning himself a smack in the back of the head from Karli. There was a long pause before Curtis answered.

"They... they made me slow dance…" Curtis said. Karli, Dean, and Sam all looked at each other, not knowing really what to say. After a few moments of awkward silence, the three of them left the bar, heading for Crawford Hall.

* * *

The second they got there, they saw the circle burnt into the grass in the front of the hall. 

"I'm telling you, this is made by some kind of jet engine." Sam told them.

"Oh... what do you mean? Like some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean asked, not believing any of it.

"Well, what else can it be?" Sam asked.

"What the hell?!" Karli asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

"Well seriously dude, what the hell?!" Dean asked.

"I don't know!!" Sam half yelled, "I mean first _The Haunting_, now this? The timing alone. There's gotta be some sort of connection here."

"What? You mean between the angry spirit and uh... the sexed up _ET_? What could the connection possibly be?" Dean asked. Karli gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I don't know." Sam told him.

"Then I guess we gotta keep on digging." Karli said, looking around.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were able to track down a friend of Curtis. 

"So you and this guy, Curtis, you were in the same house?" Karli asked.

"Yeah." The guy nodded.

"You heard of what happened to him right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he said it was aliens... but you know, whatever." The kid shrugged

"What do you mean whatever?" Karli asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming." He told them.

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"He's our pledge master. Put us through Hell this semester and got off on it." The kid told them. "So now he knows how we feel." The three of them nodded slightly and Karli felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The feeling that someone was watching her kept nagging at her. She turned around quickly but didn't see anyone, but the presence still felt familiar.

* * *

"This still doesn't make a lick of sense." Dean said, walking into the motel room ten minutes later. "But hey, at least there's one connection." 

"Between what?" Sam asked, moving over to the beds while Dean moved over to the chair.

"The victims. The professor and the frat guy." Dean gave a laugh as he sat down. "They're both dicks." Karli gave a small laugh and walked over to him, sitting on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"That's a connection?" Sam asked skeptically.

"You got a better idea, I'd love to hear it." Dean said, wrapping his arm around Karli's waist.

"Where's my laptop?" Sam asked. Karli looked over at him and saw him looking through his bag.

"I don't know." Dean said before changing the subject, "But think about it, a philandering professor gets a dead girl, the pledge master gets hazed."

"I left it in here." Sam said, still going on about his computer.

"Well you obviously didn't." Dean said before going back to his rambling about the case, "I mean these punishments, they're almost poetic. Well actually it'd be more like a limerick but still…"

"Okay, hilarious. Haha. Now where'd you hide it?" Sam asked.

"What, your computer?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?" Sam asked again.

"Why would I take your computer?" Dean asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Because no one else could have Dean. We keep the door locked, we never let any maids in." Sam told him.

"Looks like you lost it poindexter." Dean said, smirking. Karli let out a sigh, knowing Sam was gonna go off.

"Dude, you know somethin. I've put up with a lot from you." Sam said, voice rising.

"What are you talking about, I'm a joy to be around." Dean said calmly.

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink! Your food in the fridge!" Sam said, yelling.

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked.

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism!" Sam told him.

"I like it." Dean shrugged.

"That stuff is completely disgusting." Karli muttered mostly to herself.

"And all I ask from you, the one thing is that you don't mess with my stuff." Sam vented.

"You done?" Dean asked calmly.

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" Sam asked.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did." Dean answered calmly.

"Okay." Karli said, standing up. "You two stop it, you're fighting like a bunch of two year olds and I'm not going to listen to it." Sam and Dean looked at her before Sam moved over to look through his bag and Dean walked over to the door, "I'm goin to get something to eat." When Dean was out of the room, Karli walked over to Sam.

"Sammy, I really don't think he took it." Karli said, softly and honestly.

"Of course you don't." Sam said, not looking up.

"Look, he can be mean sometimes but he wouldn't take your computer." Karli told him.

"Whatever." Sam said, still not looking at her. Karli rolled her eyes and walked over to the table, laying her head down on it.

* * *

"We got another one." Dean said walking in an hour later. 

"What do you mean?" Karli asked, looking up at him.

"Guy got attacked on Campus. He was taken to the morgue." Dean told her.

"Think it's something to do with the case?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do." Dean said, tossing him his jacket and turning back out the door. Karli grabbed her jacket and followed him out.

* * *

When they got to the morgue, it was empty, which was perfect. Sam opened the locked window with his knife and jumped down. Dean jumped down behind him and Karli tossed Sam her flashlight before sliding down, Dean catching her by her waist as she fell. She smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss before moving away. Dean walked over to the drawer where the victim was and opened it, looking at the bin. 

"This outta be quick." Dean said, pulling out the bin and placing it on the table. There was blood on the tarp covering the bin. Dean pulled the tarp off, revealing just an arm and a leg, both bloody. The three of them looked away, Karli burying her face in Dean's shirt. "Okay, that is just nasty." Dean said, speaking for the three of them.

"Uh Yeah." Sam said, covering his mouth. "Mutilated. Looks to me like something was hungry."

"They identify him yet." Karli asked, biting her lip and turning to look at the bin.

"Yeah, a research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was by the way." Sam said.

"huh?" Dean asked.

"Crawford hall?" Karli asked.

"Yep. Same as the professor" Sam nodded, looking at the arm and leg, looking them over.

"That's right where the frat boy had his close encounter." Dean stated.

"Yeah. Hey, grab me that thing, would ya." Sam asked, pointing to a magnifier on the other end of the table. Karli grabbed it and wheeled it over to Sam. "Thanks." Sam used it to get a closer look at the arm.

"What is it?" Karli asked.

"It looks like…a belly scale?" Sam said, more as a question than a statement.

"A belly scale?" Karli asked.

"From what?" Dean asked.

"An Alligator." Sam said, not believing it himself.

"An alligator in the sewer, come on man." Dean said skeptically.

"What? It's a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet. It grows huge in the tunnels." Sam told him.

"Yeah but no one's ever really found one. It's not real." Dean said.

"Well neither is alien abduction, but something jumped on this guy." Sam argued.

"This couldn't get any weirder." Karli muttered.

"Maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby. Maybe he's run into something like this before." Sam told them.

"Yeah, I'm sure he has. Just your typical haunted campus, alien abduction, alligator in a sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple." Dean said sarcastically.

"I need to go back to the bar." Karli told them.

* * *

Karli, Sam, and Dean were sitting at a tall table in the bar. Karli was drinking lightly, just a small wine cooler to calm her down. Sam and Dean didn't argue as they both chugged their beers. 

"This case is so confusing, I really can't deal with it much longer." Karli told them.

"Bobby will be here tomorrow. He'll help." Sam told her.

"Yeah well this is gonna drive me crazy until we figure this out." Karli told them, taking a small sip of her wine cooler. Karli gave a small shudder. The familiar feeling from before returned, she just couldn't place it.

"You okay?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold." Karli told him. Karli felt someone grab her and turn her around. "What the…" Karli was cut off by a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Curly Fries?" The boy said softly.

"I haven't heard that in years. The last person who called me that was." Karli paused, giving a small gasp when she realized who she was looking up at. "Brice-Krispie?"

**Okay, I'm sorry it took forever to post. I was gone from Friday to Monday. I thought I'd be home Sunday and I was gonna post then but I was told that we were coming back Monday at the last possible second and since I've been back I've been a little sluggish with my change in sleeping patterns, but at least I finally got this up.**


	46. Tall Tales Part 2

"Brice. Oh my god, is that really you?" Karli asked, looking up at her old friend.

"Well it aint the easter bunny." Brice said, causing her to laugh. Karli smiled up at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's been so long. I'm sure you would've forgotten by now." Karli whispered slightly.

"How could I forget Curly Fries?" Brice asked as she pulled back, causing her to laugh again.

"Well it's been ten years." Karli told him.

"Yeah, too long." Brice said hugging her again. They were both brought back to reality when Karli heard someone clearing their throat from behind her.

"Oh, right." Karli said sheepishly, turning halfway around so she could see Brice on her left and Sam and Dean on her right, both looking confused. "Brice, this is Sam." Karli pointed to Sam who gave a weak wave, "And that's Dean." Karli pointed to Dean who was staring at Brice. "Dean, Sammy. This is Brice. I knew him when I lived in Chicago." Karli explained. "Brice, their dad took me in after what happened." Karli told him, but wished that she didn't bring it up when she felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Sam spoke up, noticing Karli's discomfort at bringing up that event.

"Nice to meet you too." Brice said kindly. Karli looked over at Dean who was still partially glaring at Dean.

"What are you doing here?" Karli asked curiously.

"Well Caleb goes to college here and I was thinking of going here too." Brice told her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking about going here too." Karli lied, but smiled anyway.

"It's odd how you two just happened to bump into each other." Dean said from his seat. She could sense the small jealousy, but Karli ignored it.

"Where is Caleb anyway? I've missed him." Karli said, turning her back to Dean.

"He's around somewhere, prolly with some random chick." Brice answered shrugging.

"What happened to the Caleb I remember who said" Karli started before deepening her voice slightly. "Girls are icky, I'll never like them." Brice shook his head and laughed.

"He got his first girlfriend and that all changed after that." Brice answered. Karli laughed too.

"Looks like my baby cuz got himself a girl." Karli heard the semi-familiar voice come up beside them.

"Nice to see you again too Caleb." Karli turned smiling at him. Caleb looked confused for a second before it dawned on him.

"Karli?" Caleb asked.

"Yahtzee." Karli smiled and gave a small nod.

"It's so good to see you shortness." Caleb said, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up.

"Good to see you too clueless." Karli giggled slightly as he put her down. Karli could feel Dean's gaze still on her and turned back to Brice as he spoke.

"Hey, there's a park nearby, wanna go?" Brice asked her. She smiled and gave a big nod.

"I'll see you guys at the room, okay." Karli gave them one last smile before walking out of the bar with Brice. Caleb had already gone back to his lady friend he met at the bar. They walked to the park in silence. When they got there, Karli automatically made her way to the swing and Brice stood behind her, pushing her gently.

"How've you been?" Brice asked as he pushed her.

"Been alright. Sammy and Dean are the best people I could live with." Karli told him honestly. "How about you?"

"About the same. Sad for the longest time, though." Brice told her, and Karli knew it was because of her.

"Yeah, sadness is a normal feeling for me." Karli nodded as he continued to push her.

"Why's that? You should never be sad." Brice said as he continued pushing her.

"Well after Dad and Jamie…" Karli choked back the tears "d-died, I lived with Dean and Sam and their dad. Then a few months ago, he died."

"Sorry to hear that Karli." Brice said softly.

"It wasn't your fault, it was more ours." Karli said without thinking.

"Don't blame yourself Karli. Did you kill him?" Brice asked, holding the chains of the swing to stop her.

"Might as well have." Karli muttered softly, but Brice heard it.

"Karli, don't do that to yourself. Blaming yourself for someone's death." Brice said, moving in front of her and bending down to become eye level with her, "I did that myself." Karli looked up at him, confused.

"What?" Karli asked. Brice sighed and sat down on the woodchips. Karli slid out of the seat and sat beside him.

"After you disappeared, I thought you had died. I blamed myself because I was supposed to be with you that night." Brice explained. Karli remembered. She was supposed to go to his house and watch movies.

"It wasn't your fault Brice. Besides, I'm alive and well, see." Karli said, making him look over at her. "Alive."

"Yeah, you are." Brice nodded, reaching up and tucking a strand of Karli's natural chocolate brown hair behind her ear. Karli shivered slightly and noticed she left her jacket back at the bar. Brice noticed and took off his own and wrapped it around Karli's shoulders. "We should probably get somewhere warm." Brice told her. Karli gave a small nod and allowed herself to be led back to the hotel which she was staying at.

"How did you know I was staying here?" Karli asked.

"You are? I didn't. I thought we could hang out in my room so you could warm up." Brice told her truthfully. Karli gave a small nod and followed Brice into his room that was close to her room. They raided the fridge for a few minutes before settling down on his bed. They talked about random nothings for a while before Brice asked the question Karli had been trying to avoid.

"So what exactly happened?" Brice asked her, referring to the night she left. Brice didn't mean to hurt her but he had to know.

"Um.." Karli looked down for a moment, choking back the tears before looking back up at Brice. "We were watching t.v. when a guy broke into the house. Dad tried to hide me and Jamie but the man just killed him and started for us. Jamie stood in front of me, protecting her little sister but the man just killed her too. I managed to get to the door and I ran down the street for a few minutes before I saw Dean walking down the street toward me. I told him someone broke into my house and tried to hurt Dad and Jamie, and that he needed to help him. He got to the house but they were both stone cold dead." Karli said, her voice getting stronger, "I told him I had no family and you were gone so he took me to his dad and they took me in." Karli finished, taking a breath. Brice looked at her silently for a moment before letting out a breath.

"There's something else." Brice said, knowing Karli was hiding something.

"N-No. That's it." Karli tried telling him.

"Karli, I know you, there's something else." Brice said, putting his hand on her arm. "What else?"

"I can't tell you. You won't believe me." Karli said, tears threatening to fall. She knew she could trust him, even after all the years apart, but she just found him again and she didn't want him to hate her.

"Try me." Brice looked up at her, a weak smile on his face.

"Okay, but I warned you." Karli said before letting out a small sigh. She told Brice about what had happened since her family had died and she had been taken by the Winchesters. Everything, down to the last hunt. She stumbled through most of it, not sure how Brice would take it. When she was finished, she looked up at him and he just looked at her, not sure what to say.

"I knew it." Karli said, getting off the bed and walking over to the door.

"Karli, wait." Brice jumped up and grabbed hold of her arm to stop her. "I do believe you."

"How could you believe me?" Karli asked, tears falling from her eyes now.

"Because." Brice wiped the tears away before he continued, "My uncle is a hunter." Karli looked up at him, speechless. "Well, he was a hunter."

"What happened to him?" Karli asked.

"He was killed in his own house. His name was Steve Wondell." Brice told her. Karli bit her, guilty that she knew who had killed him. "Did you ever know him?" Brice asked, noticing her discomfort.

"N-No. Never knew him." Karli shook her head. It wasn't exactly a lie, she never did know him, she just saw him lying dead on the floor.

"You sure?" Brice looked down at her, trying to read her.

"I'm sure." Karli nodded, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't kill him." Brice tucked her hair behind her ear. Karli nodded and gave a small yawn. "Tired?" Brice asked, giving a weak smirk.

"Uh-huh." Karli gave a small nod. Brice and Karli both lied down on the bed and fell asleep, Brice holding her protectively like he hadn't done in ten years.

* * *

Karli woke up the next day, confused at where she was. She felt arms around her and realized that it wasn't Dean lying beside her. She looked up at the boy with black hair who had a small smile on his face and remembered the night before. She kissed his cheek before getting up and moving over to the table where she found a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a small note, saying she had to get back and that she was happy to see him again. She wrote down her phone number and slipped out of the room and headed for her room. She quietly opened the door and hoped she'd be able to sneak in but found that she had been caught. Sam and Dean were on the other side of the room facing the door while Bobby was there with his back to her. They all turned to her and she gave a weak smile. 

"What'd I miss?" Karli asked.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked.

"I was talking to Brice and we fell asleep." Karli said truthfully and innocently.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Someone I knew a long time ago." Karli told him, "It's nice to see you Bobby." Karli tried changing the subject and gave him a hug.

"So back to the case." Sam said, bringing attention back to the matter at hand. Karli moved over to one of the beds and sat beside Dean as Sam started talking again, going through the events the night at the bar, over exaggerating a lot of things, saying that both Karli and Dean had gotten overly wasted.

"Come on man, that's not how it happened." Dean interrupted.

"Exactly." Karli said, crossing her arms.

"Oh Really. So you've never had a purple nurple?" Sam asked. Karli looked down while Dean shrugged.

"Well yeah, maybe that. But I wasn't wasted." Dean said, turning to Karli. Karli looked up and let out a frustrated breath.

"One time in forever." Karli defended herself. Dean and Sam rolled as Dean recalled what had really happened that night, that he talked to a classy woman about folklore and Karli had gotten wasted. He also mentioned that Sam had gone off on him about the case was serious and not to be taken lightly before he filled in a lot of 'blahs.'

"And that's how it happened?" Sam asked. Dean just gave a simple nod. "I don't sound like that Dean."

"That's what you sound like to me." Dean shrugged.

"Okay, what's the matter with you two?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Come on. You're bickering like an old married couple." Bobby told him.

"No married couples could get divorced." Dean said, getting up and walking into the kitchen, "Me and him. We're more like Siamese twins."

"It's conjoined twins." Sam argued.

"Same shit." Karli shook her head.

"You see what I mean." Dean said, gesturing at Sam.

"Look." Sam sighed, shaking his head, "We've just been on the road too long. Don't worry about it." Sam told Bobby.

"Okay." Bobby nodded.

"So anyway, we thought it could be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime." Karli said as Sam explained what had happened when they went to visit the professor's office. About how the janitor had said he went up there with a girl and he seemed to focus on Dean eating the candy.

"Come on, I had one, maybe two." Dean argued.

"More like twenty." Karli muttered as Sam continued retelling the events of the night.

An hour later, the three of them finished telling their stories about the frat guy, the missing computer, the research scientist, checking out the sewer and the slashed tires of the Impala, The last two Karli had missed. They also talked about the fight they had over the Impala and the fact that Sam's money had been found by the car.

"Alright, I've heard enough." Bobby told them. Karli grabbed a sods from the fridge and took a seat at the back of the table between Sam and Dean.

"Anyway, You showed up an hour after that." Dean said, looking down.

"I'm surprised at you two." Bobby said, looking between Sam and Dean, "I really am. First of all, Sam. Dean did not steal your computer."

"What?! But I…" Sam started to argue before he was silenced by Bobby.

"And Dean, Sam did not touch your car." Bobby told him.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, looking over at him.

"And if you two guys would've pulled your heads out of your asses, it all would've been pretty clear." Bobby looked between the two again.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What you're dealing with." Bobby answered.

"Uh…" Sam started.

"I got nothin." Dean stated.

"Me either." Sam nodded. Karli thought about the case and about what she had read before when she was younger. Slowly she raised her hand and looked up at him.

"A trickster?" Karli said in a questioning voice.

"Bingo." Bobby nodded.

"That's what I thought." Dean said, smiling.

"What?! No you didn't." Sam argued.

"I gotta tell you, you guys were the biggest clue." Bobby told them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Karli looked up again at Bobby before she answered for him.

"Tricksters create mischief and chaos wherever they go. And it's got the both of you so turned around and at each others throats, you can't even think straight." Karli explained.

"The laptop." Sam stated.

"The tires." Dean said in the same voice.

"It knows your on to him and it's been playing you like fiddles." Bobby explained.

"So what is it, a spirit, demon, what?" Dean asked.

"Well more like small gods kinda." Karli stated.

"There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them and they're immortal. And they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me and make them vanish just as quick." Bobby explained.

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator." Dean said more of a statement than a question.

"The victims fit the m.o. too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty. Knock them down a peg. Usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that." Bobby told them.

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Karli asked.

"Lots of things. Human mostly." Bobby told her.

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time." Dean asked, turning to both of them. Karli thought for a moment before Sam answered.

"The janitor." Sam stated.

* * *

"Why are we back again?" Karli asked as they walked up to Crawford Hall. 

"Need to check out the janitor." Sam answered as they walked up the steps to meet him.

"Why, we pretty much know it's him." Karli argued.

"We need to make sure." Sam told her as they walked inside and found the janitor making his way over to them. Dean told him they had to check out a few more things. The janitor nodded.

"Sorry I'm draggin a little ass today." He said as he started walking up the steps. "I had quiet the night last night. Lots of sex if you catch my drift." Karli made a disgusted sound that went unnoticed by the janitor but not by Sam and Dean.

"It's kind of hard not to. Listen, we won't be long. We just need to check a couple of offices up on three." Dean said as they made their way upstairs. Dean gave Sam and Karli a look and they nodded.

"Oh Damn, we forgot something in the truck." Sam said, looking at them.

"We'll catch up." Karli nodded, walking toward the door with Sam while Dean and the Janitor continued making their way up the stairs. When they were out of sight, Sam and Karli made their way quietly down the stairs and over to the cage room the janitor had locked up before they went upstairs.

"What are we looking for?" Karli asked as they started rummaging through the lockers.

"Anything that proves him guilty." Sam answered, going through another locker.

"Like?" Karli asked.

"You were the smart one earlier." Sam said, turning to her.

"That's because I read about them one night when I was bored and dad wouldn't let me out to hunt. I just remembered some of it." Karli said, "So what are we looking for." Karli opened another locker and shook her head before calling back out to Sam. "Never mind."

"What did you find?" Sam asked, walking over to her.

"Magazines." Karli answered, showing Sam the Weekly World News that flooded the locker.

"Perfect." Sam nodded, closing the locker. "You remember the rest of the plan?" Sam asked.

"You and Dean are supposed to get into a fake fight. You tell him you're going to check out the janitor's place and I'm supposed to stay with him and make sure he doesn't kill the janitor until we're sure it's him." Karli repeated the plan to him.

"Lets go." Sam said, walking out of the room and back up the stairs to meet with Dean. They found them a few minutes later and told Dean that they completely lost what they were looking for and that they needed to come back another day. He nodded and they all walked back out the front door, making sure they were a good distance away from the building before having the conversation they had planned.

"Just because he reads the Weekly World doesn't mean he's our guy." Sam told him.

"You read it too." Karli pointed out.

"I'm telling you, it's him." Dean told them.

"I just think we need some hard proof. That's all." Sam said.

"Okay, another thing Bobby mentioned was that these things have the metabolism of an insect. You know, a real sweet tooth." Dean told him.

"Well we didn't find any candy bars. Or sugar. Not even equal." Sam explained.

"Well that's probably because you missed something." Dean said, looking around.

"I don't miss things." Sam argued.

"Oh right cause you're Mr. Perfect." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What? Are you really still pissed at me because of what the trickster did?" Sam asked.

"Oh come on man, you've been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up." Dean told him.

"Alright, enough of this." Karli said, looking between both of them. They both just glared at each other.

"Look, I'll go to the Trickster's place, see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man." Sam half yelled. "Just wait till I get back, okay." Dean didn't respond, just looked away. "Okay." Sam repeated.

"Okay!" Dean said roughly.

"I'll stay, make sure he doesn't do anything." Karli told Sam.

"Alright." Sam nodded before walking away. Karli turned to Dean who had started walking in the opposite direction. Karli just rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

"So why did we have to wait here?" Dean asked, referring to the small on campus hangout that served smoothies rather than coffee or beer. 

"Because it's the closest place to Crawford hall." Karli told him, looking through a magazine. "Which we have to head over to in." Karli paused to look at her watch, "Five minutes."

"Then lets go now." Dean said, standing up.

"Why? We shouldn't get there too early." Karli said, looking up at him.

"Lets just go." Dean said, looking down at her. Karli rolled her eyes before grabbing her strawberry-banana smoothie and getting up to follow him out the door. It was freezing out and Karli wished she would've brought her thicker jacket. Dean noticed and quickly slipped off his leather jacket that he was wearing over his fake security jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Karli smiled up at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to walk to the hall. When they got there, they noticed that Sam and Bobby weren't there yet. "Happy now Antsy?" Karli asked.

"They should be here by now." Dean said, looking for them. "Screw this." Dean said, walking into the hall.

"Dean, stay." Karli said, but knew that Dean walking in there alone was part of the plan. Once he was inside, Karli sighed, waiting for Sam and Bobby.

"Karli." Karli whipped around and saw Brice walking toward her. Not part of the plan.

"Brice, this isn't a good time." Karli said, looking around.

"Why? What's going on?" Brice asked.

"Nothing, don't worry." Karli said, not wanting to tell him.

"Karli, what's that?" Brice asked, moving the small jacket she was wearing under Dean's leather jacket, revealing the wooden stake covered in blood. "Karli?" Brice looked up at her questioningly.

"It's not what it looks like." Karli told him, trying to think of an excuse.

"Karli." Sam and Bobby were running up to her, their stakes in their hands. "Brice." Sam said, trying to hide the stake behind his back.

"Karli, what are you doing?" Brice asked, looking at them, "Is there something in there?"

"You told him?" Sam asked, looking down at her.

"I'll explain later. Dean's already inside. I'll be right in." Sam gave her another look before following Bobby inside.

"Karli, what's in there?" Brice asked, concern in his voice.

"A trickster." Karli answered, looking up at him.

"What?" Brice asked.

"It's a demon that tricks people, pretty much. The professor that died had a dead girl. The frat boy got a probing, slow dancing alien, and that research scientist got an Alligator in the sewer." Karli explained. "Now I really gotta go."

"Karli, you're gonna get hurt." Brice said, worried for her.

"I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me. Trust me, this'll just be a scratch compared to what I had before. Now I gotta go. I'll see you back at the motel." Karli gave him a small hug before running into the hall and up the stairs, looking for Sam and Bobby. She found Sam standing outside the auditorium.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he opened the door and walked in, Karli standing beside him and Bobby on the other side of the room. Karli looked at the stage and saw a bed with two scantily dressed girls and felt a surge of anger rush through her She looked closely and saw that one looked like her. She pulled out the stake from her jacket and glared down at the trickster.

"The fight you had outside. That was a trick?" The trickster asked. Dean just gave him a shrug. "Hm, not bad." Sam was now moving down the stairs while Karli stayed glued to her spot, still angry and feeling exposed. "Wanna see a real trick?" Karli heard the chainsaw and fell to the ground before she saw the guy trying to slice her with it.

"Karli!" Dean yelled as Karli dodged it again, Dean's jacket falling off as she did.. She got up on her feet and started moving down, away from it. Karli saw Dean trying to help her but her double grabbed Dean's wrist and flung him back toward the stage. Karli jumped again as the man tried to slice her, instead, he got a chalkboard. Karli started backing away as Sam and Bobby came to help her. She could hear the trickster laughing at all of them. The man started for her again and she ducked, but not before getting a cut on her arm.

"Karli!" She heard Dean, Bobby, and Sam yell at the same time.

"You son of a bitch." Karli started for the trickster but was backhanded by the other girl. She flew through the air and landed beside Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Just dandy." Karli said, grabbing her arm and moving to stand up. The girl that didn't look like her picked her up by the throat and held her high. Karli looked over and saw her double hitting Dean, who wasn't fighting back.

"Dean it's not me. Just hit the bitch." Karli yelled, kicking at the girl who had a hold on her. Dean started to fight back and wound up being thrown on the stage and into the seats. The other girl threw Karli and she landed a few feet away from him.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." The trickster said in a voice as though he were talking to a child. Dean seemed to be communicating to Sam and Karli noticed Sam pick up the stake and toss it to him. Dena caught it as the trickster continued talking. "I didn't want to have to do this." The man with the chainsaw was standing over Karli now and there was nowhere for her to move. All she could do was lay still. As he moved to kill her, he suddenly vanished, as did the girls on the stage. A moment later, Dean was by Karli's side helping her up.

"You're bleeding." Karli said, looking at his cut lip.

"So are you." Dean said, taking a look at her cut arm before looking at her face where she felt blood seeping down.

"I'll live." Karli gave him a weak smile. Dean put his arm around her waist and Karli leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked as Sam and Bobby ran over to them.

"Yeah. I guess." Sam said as they all looked down at the trickster.

"Well I gotta say, he did have style." Karli pinched his arm as he said that. "What?" Dean asked. Karli just rolled her eyes and started up the stairs. She grabbed Dean's jacket as they ran out to the Impala.

"Hey Bobby, thanks a lot. We couldn't have." Sam started but Bobby cut him off.

"Yeah, save it. Lets just get the hell out of Dodge before someone finds that body." Bobby said, running to the car. Karli ran to her side while Dean, Sam and Bobby did the same.

"Look Dean." Sam said, looking over the car at Dean while Bobby got in the car, "I just wanna say that I'm, uh."

"Hey." Dean cut him off as Sam struggles for the words. "Me too." Karli smiled at the both of them while Bobby got back out of the car.

"You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave." Bobby said, looking between the two of them. Karli gave a small laugh and slid into the car while Sam and Dean did the same.

* * *

When they got back to the motel, Bobby left while Sam and Dean got all their stuff together and cleaned Karli's wounds. While they were packing up the Impala, Karli went to Brice's room. She knocked on the door lightly and a second later, Brice was standing there. He took in Karli's appearance and started looking her over. 

"Oh god, what happened?" Brice asked as Karli walked in.

"Psycho Bitch." Karli said, pointing to her face, "Chainsaw Massacre." Karli said, pointing to her arm.

"Are you okay?" Brice asked worriedly.

"I'll live." Karli nodded. Brice looked skeptical before she continued, "I've had worse. Remember the devas I told you about that were back in Chicago? The vampires. The yellow eyed freak. The clown son of a bitch. The shifter." Karli stopped talking after mentioning the shifter. She shook the thoughts out of her head before continuing. "I always live."

"Karli, this is too dangerous for you." Brice told her.

"It's dangerous, yeah. But I love it. I'm doing good Brice." Karli said, looking up at him. He just gave a slight nod. "And I gotta tell you, I'm leaving now."

"Already? I just found you and I don't want to loose you again." Brice said, moving to hug her, set on not letting her go.

"You have my number, you can call me. And you won't loose me." Karli said, hugging him back.

"But all these things you're up against. You're not invincible Karli." Brice told her.

"Yes I am." Karli said, looking up at him, tears behind her eyes. She was upset about leaving too but didn't want to show it. "Call me tomorrow, okay." Karli said, giving him a weak smile.

"I will." Brice said, giving his own weak smile. Karli leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking out the door. She headed back to the room where Dean and Sam were getting the last of the bags.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Saying goodbye." Karli answered, forcing the tears back. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, this is the last of everything." Sam said, walking out of the room. Karli followed him, and Dean followed behind all of them. Karli got into the car and leaned her head against the window, falling asleep.

* * *

"_You gotsta meet him." Brice said, leading Karli into his house._

"_Who is it?" Karli asked._

"_My uncle. He's the bestest." Brice told her, practically running into the room._

"_Brice." Karli looked up and saw tall man bending down as Brice ran off for him._

"_Uncle Steve!" Brice practically yelled._

"_It's so good to see you." The man, Steve, said, picking up Brice as he hugged him. He put Brice back down and Karli walked up to him timidly._

"_Karli, this is my Uncle Steve." Brice told her, smiling._

"_So you're Karli. Brice talks about you a lot. Nice to meet you." Steve said, holding out his hand. Karli shook it nervously._

"_Nice to meet you sir." Karli said softly._

"_Sir? I'm surely not that old." Steve laughed._

"_What should I call you then?" Karli asked._

"_Whatever you want." Steve told her. "How about Uncie Steve?" He asked, causing her to giggle._

"_Uncie Steve." Karli repeated, giggling._

* * *

Karli shot up and looked around. She was in the Impala and Dean and Sam were looking back at her. 

"What's the matter Karli?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Karli asked, confused.

"You were freaking out, saying 'Uncie Steve' over and over again." Dean told her. Karli bit her lip and looked down. "Who's 'Uncie Steve?"

"Brice's Uncle." Karli said, taking a breath before continuing, "Steve Wondell." They looked at each other for a brief moment before Dean started up the car again. No one in the car spoke the rest of the night.

**Got a new story up, called fighter. It's a sister fic so go check it out. Pwease.**


	47. What is and What Should Never Be Part 1

**Guess who's back!! Yeah, I'm back and writing this story again. I was watching a video this morning on youtube and I decided that it was time to update this again. **

**So I was going originally start this at Heart and then I wanted to do Hollywood Babylon, and then I wanted to do Folsom prison blues, but I was like "No, I wanna do the last two episodes." Well, What is and What should Never Be is pretty important so I was like "I really need to do this one first" I had the idea in my head for this episode/chapter for the longest while so now I'm gonna use it.**

* * *

"Karli, you should've stayed at the motel with Sam." Dean said as he continued down the dark, deserted road.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in motels." Karli told him. "Besides, you've been a real prick ever since I met up with Brice again."

"Well sorry that I'm scared that that kid is gonna take away the only good thing in my life." Dean said, his voice growing slightly angry.

"Why do you have to be such a jealous son of a bitch?!" Karli yelled back. Before Dean could retaliate, Dean's phone rang. Karli huffed and turned to look out the window while Dean grabbed his phone, angrily flipping it open.

"What?" Dean asked, his voice rough. "Nothing." A pause. "Shut up, why did you call?" Another long pause before "Alright." And the phone was snapped closed. "Sam said cops are stationed outside the room. He said not to go back until he calls again."

"Great, and whose bright idea was it to get arrested when you're already wanted for murder?" Karli snapped, turning to look at him.

"It was to help…" Dean started.

"'And old buddy of dad's.' I know I know" Karli finished for him. "Still doesn't change the fact that now everyone knows that you're actually still alive."

"Well if we didn't go there, then hundreds more convicts would've been killed." Dean said.

"They're convicts Dean. They're in jail for a reason; most of them for killing." Karli told him.

"What's your point Karli? They're still human." Dean snapped. Lately, he and Karli had been getting into more and more of these conversations where they ended up fighting for hours.

"Who did real stupid, unforgivable shit." Karli muttered, crossing her arms and staring out the window. Dean slammed his left fist off the steering wheel angrily as he continued speeding down the road. Karli took out her phone that had been vibrating in her pocket and flipped it open, finding a new text from Brice. Since she met up with him and told him everything that had happened to her and in her life, Brice had met up with a few hunters from the roadhouse and was now learning to hunt. He had just been taken out with Bobby's friend Michael on his first actual hunt which was after a werewolf.

'_That's great Brice.' _Karli texted back with a small smile. She was a little shocked at how well he was taking to hunting.

'_Thanks. I was thinking that maybe I could meet up with you guys soon.' _Karli bit my lip at that one. She didn't think that having Brice back around would help her relationship with Dean get any better any time soon.

'_Maybe.' _Karli felt that car come to a complete stop and found that Dean had parked outside an old warehouse.

"What are we doing here?" Karli asked, getting out of the car.

"Karli, stay in the car." Dean said as he slammed his door closed.

"Try again." Karli said as she approached the building with Dean.

"Karli, I'm not kidding around." Dean told her, becoming annoyed.

"Neither am I." Karli muttered as she continued toward the building.

"Karli damnit." Dean took a hold of her arm, pulling her to a stop. Karli just whipped around and glared at him.

"Do not touch me." Karli practically growled out. "I am not your property." With that, she pulled her arm free of his grasp and went into the building.

"Fine, if you're not gonna listen, be careful." Dean told her. "Do not wish for anything unless you want the Djinn to hear you and make it become a reality."

"So you don't want me to wish for you to leave me the hell alone?" Karli asked.

"God damn Karli, I'm serious." Dean said. "This thing is supposedly like an evil genie." Dean said.

"Whatever you say." Karli said, rolling her eyes. "You take that side, I'll take this side." With that, Karli left Dean and headed in her own direction. She remembered all the research with Sam, she didn't know why Dean had to repeat everything back to her. She took out her flashlight and carefully maneuvered around the deserted area, keeping her eye out for any weird tall blue demons that might be lurking around. Karli jumped as her phone vibrated from her pocket again. Taking it out, Karli found another text from Brice and couldn't help but read it.

'_I really miss you Curly Fries. I wish this whole yellow eyed demon thing never happened to anyone.' _Before she could reply, there was a noise coming from behind her. Karli quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket and turned around to find the Djinn starting for her. Karli tried to run but found that she had nowhere to go, she was completely surrounded by walls. The Djinn backed her into a wall and held her there, but she kept her mouth shut. She remembered that they worked by granting wishes; as long as she didn't wish anything, he couldn't really hurt her. The Djinn's hand started glowing a light blue and he raised it up to Karli's forehead.

"Let me go." Karli said in as strong of a voice as she could muster up. The Djinn placed his hand on Karli's forehead and Karli felt all different thought passing through her mind. The last one was the text that Brice had sent her moments before.

'_I wish this whole yellow eyed demon thing never happened to anyone.' _

"Karli!" Karli heard Dean calling her name but couldn't respond as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So there ya go. The first chapter for What is and What should Never Be. I was gonna continue into what happens when Karli wakes up, but i was like "YOU GUYS CAN WAIT!!" lol. but I promise I am writing it now so it will either be up later tonight or tomorrow. Review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	48. What is and What Should Never Be Part 2

**Two updates in one day. Am i awesome or what? Lol. I know you're all gonna kill me for leaving off where I did but it was so so so necisarry.**

* * *

There was a loud beeping sound going off beside Karli, making her groan. Instinctively as the teen she was, her first reaction was to reach out from under the covers and hit the alarm clock that was going off beside her. Karli turned around in the strangely comfortable bed and sighed, breathing in the scent of vanilla sugar cookies. She could hear early morning chatter coming from somewhere outside but didn't think much of it for the moment until something clicked that this wasn't right.

Karli bolted up in bed and looked around. She was in a small light purple room with shelves of books and stuffed animals all over. There was a big bookcase to her left full of trophies and certificates for random things. Karli got up to investigate and found that the trophies were for Soccer and Volleyball while the certificates were for outstanding achievements in Writing. There was also a small plaque with what looked like a book cover on it, the words Never Too Late written across the top in elegant black script.

"I wrote that?" Karli asked.

"Karli Lynn Miller get your lazy butt down here right now!" Karli jumped at the male voice coming from somewhere outside her door. She was sure that it wasn't John's voice considering he was dead and it couldn't have been Sam or Dean either; they wouldn't have called her Miller. Karli cautiously opened the door and walked out into the hallway that was bathed in sunlight. Looking around, Karli saw pictures of herself with a girl with jet black hair who looked to be a few years older than her. There were also a few of her with a couple who she recognized slightly, but her mind wouldn't let her register who they were. Then there were pictures of her with a boy with black hair with dark blue streaks in his hair; this one she did recognize. It was a picture of her and Brice holding each other in a couply manner, Brice sitting behind her with his head on her shoulder and Karli laughing.

Karli was even more confused as she looked at these pictures.

"Karli Lynn, you better be out of bed." The male voice from before said again. Karli turned toward the stairs and took them two at a time, wanting to know where she was. She reached the bottom landing and turned into the kitchen where a man was getting up after putting his newspaper down on the table. He had black hair and blue-green eyes. Karli then turned to look at the woman who was standing at the counter. She had brown hair, the same color as Karli's and brown eyes. It was then that Karli recognized them.

"Mom? Dad?" Karli asked, looking up at the couple with tears in her eyes.

"Karli, what's wrong?" Her mother Danielle asked. Karli just ran and hugged her mother close, crying onto her shoulder. "Karli, what's the matter?"

"I-I just missed you mom." Karli cried, looking up at her mother with teary eyes.

"You just saw me last night." Danielle said.

"I thought you were gone." Karli said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Danielle told her daughter, kissing the top of her head. Karli nodded and backed away from her mother, pulling her father into a hug.

"You alright Karli bug?" Her father Richard asked. Karli hadn't heard that come from her father in so long.

"I'm fine daddy." Karli told him. "Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Well everything's good now. I'm here to chase the baddies away for you." Karli couldn't help but smile at her father's words.

"Thanks daddy." Karli said, pulling away from her father.

"No problem kiddo." Richard said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, isn't Brice supposed to meet you here in ten minutes?" Danielle asked her daughter.

"I-I think so." Karli said, unsure.

"Well go get ready." Karli nodded and walked back upstairs into her bedroom. She opened her closet and found that at least her style was some-what the same. Band T-shirts, tank tops, black and blue jeans, hoodies, and two pairs of tripp pants. On the floor were two pairs of black fallens, two pairs of vans, a pair of flip flops and a pair of high heels.

"Wow this is a lot of stuff." Karli muttered as she pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a dark purple tank top and a short sleeved black button up shirt that fit perfectly. She left the button up unbuttoned at the top, the purple tank clearly showing. She then slipped on the black Vans and walked over to her mirror. She brushed her hair, styling it so that it was flowing carelessly down her shoulders and she applied a small bit of make-up, finding that she didn't need a lot.

"Karli, Brice is here." Karli looked quickly through her jewelry and found a small silver necklace with a star charm on the end of it. Making up her mind, Karli put it on and ran down the stairs, meeting Brice in the kitchen. He was wearing black jeans, a black button up shirt and black Fallens.

"Hey Brice." Karli said, walking over to him and hugging him.

"Hey Karli. You look great." Brice said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Karli replied with a small smile.

"Well thanks." Brice said, causing them to both laugh.

"You two have fun." Danielle called after them as they walked out the front door.

"So where are we going?" Karli asked.

"It's a surprise." Brice told her as he moved so he was walking behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her toward his secret destination.

"You know I don't like surprises." Karli complained.

"Yes you do. You just won't admit it." Brice said, kissing her cheek again. Karli melted into his touch as they continued down the street. As they were walking, Brice suddenly brought his hands up to cover Karli's eyes.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Karli complained.

"I told you it's a surprise." Brice told her as he guided her around while her eyes were still covered.

"Okay so I might like surprises. Being blinded, I so do not like." Karli whined.

"Oh hush it you." Brice said jokingly as he continued steering her toward their destination. Brice suddenly stopped but kept his hands over Karli's eyes.

"Oh come on Brice, this is not fun." Karli pouted.

"It is for me." Brice said with a laugh. Karli just whined again. "Fine." When Brice removed his hands, Karli was shocked. They were standing in Swartz Park. Brice had settled them in front of the fountain that was surrounded by all types of flowers. Behind them was a small stone bench. Karli remembered coming her once before with Brice and his Uncle Steve when they were both really young. She didn't know how often they came here in this new world.

"You brought us to Swartz Park." Karli said, stunned. "It's so beautiful here."

"It's even more beautiful now that you're here." Brice said, making Karli blush.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm just Curly Fries." Karli said with a small laugh, Brice joining in.

"I don't understand how you cannot see yourself as beautiful." Brice told her. Karli just shrugged. Brice sat down on the bench and pulled Karli down onto his lap, Karli giving a little squeak in surprise.

"Jerk." Karli said, hitting his shoulder lightly. Brice turned Karli in his lap so she was looking down at him, his eyes locking on the necklace.

"Do you remember when I gave you that?" Brice asked, fingering the necklace.

"Yeah, but you tell the story better." Karli lied.

"I brought you here. Right here to this very bench." Brice started. "I sat you down right here, just like I did now and I told you…"

"You're the star that brightens my nights." Karli and Brice said together. Karli shocked herself that she actually knew that; it was like she was receiving memories from this life.

"You still are Karli." Brice told her. "You've been my star since we were in diapers and you always will be."

"Brice, that's so sweet." Karli said with tears in her eyes.

"It's only the truth." Brice said. "We've officially been together for seven years and I never want to let you go." Brice moved Karli off of his lap and placed her on the bench beside them. He then got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his jeans pocket.

"Brice…" Karli started.

"Karli Lynn Miller." Brice cut her off, opening up the box revealing a small claddagh ring. "Will you marry me." Karli sat there speechless, unsure of what to say.

"Brice…I…" Karli tried, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Karli, I love you more than life itself. I need you in my life. Please say you'll marry me." Brice said, worry in his eyes. Karli nodded and instinctively pulled Brice up into a kiss. It was full of passion and hunger and need for one another, the perfect balance of everything. When they pulled back, Brice took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto Karli's left ring finger. Karli had tears in her eyes the whole time and once the ring was placed onto her finger, the tears spilled more.

"I love you Karli." Brice told her.

"I love you too Brice." Karli told him, bringing their lips together again. When they pulled apart, Brice took a seat on the bench beside Karli and they sat in comfortable silence, Brice wrapping his arm around Karli's shoulders and holding her against him.

"Well well well." Karli turned around at the voice that sounded so familiar. There stood a girl somewhere in her twenties with brown eyes and black hair that sculpted her face perfectly. Karli didn't need to guess who this was, she knew who it was; Jamie.

"Jamie!" Karli yelled, moving out of Brice's embrace and running over to her sister. Karli wrapped her arms around Jamie, making sure that she was real.

"What's wrong shortness?" Jamie asked, laughing at Karli's enthusiasm.

"I missed seein ya Jamie." Karli said, still hugging onto her sister.

"I missed ya too Karli but you see, I kinda have this thing about needing to breathe." Jamie said. Karli apologized and released her sister.

"Sorry Jamie." Karli said, laughing nervously.

"So did I just witness what I think I just witnessed?" Jamie asked as Brice came up behind Karli and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karli and Brice both blushed and looked away. "I KNEW IT! Congrats Karli." Jamie said, hugging Karli awkwardly as Brice still held her and then kissed Brice's cheek. "I was wondering when you were gonna pop the question. We've all been waiting for you to propose since you guys were like seven." They all laughed at that.

"So where is this mystery man that you've been talking about for the past six months?" Brice asked.

"Yeah, I gotta approve of this boy who has my big sister so smitten." Karli said, making Jamie smile and blush.

"He's around here somewhere." Jamie said, looking around.

"Were you trying to loose me Jamie bear?" That voice made Karli freeze in her tracks.

"I'm sorry baby, I saw my sister and I had to run over here." Jamie said, wrapping her arms around the man's neck and kissing him lovingly. Karli just stared at the sight before her.

"Aw, Jamie's found love." Brice teased from behind me. Jamie pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet Brice-Krispie." Jamie said. "Baby." Jamie looked at the man and then turned to Brice and Karli. "This is my baby sister Karli and her now fiancé Brice. Karli, Brice. This is my boyfriend Dean Winchester."


	49. What is and What Should Never Be Part 3

**It's been so long, I know but I PROMISED i would update so i did lol. This chapter isn't that great, i'm not really feeling that great today, but i'll try and make the next chapter better and it WILL be up before August is over lol.**

* * *

Karli stared at Dean in disbelief. He was dating Jamie? Even though she had just gotten engaged to Brice, she couldn't help but feel hurt that Dean was with her sister.

"It's great to meet you, man." Brice said, extending a hand which Dean took in his own and shook it firmly. "Jamie always talks about you."

"It's great to meet you too. Jamie is always talking about her little sister and brother in law." Dean said with a laugh before turning to Karli. "I've heard so many stories about you."

"I-I…" Karli couldn't talk, not when she was looking at Dean holding her sister. He was supposed to be holding her, not Jamie.

"Looks like Karli's still in shock from the engagement." Jamie said with a laugh.

"I always know how to make her speechless." Brice said with a laugh, pulling Karli against him.

"SO don't need to know that." Jamie said, making a disgusted face.

"Well you must've known what those two have done." Dean said with a laugh. "I mean, you're always telling me…"

"Hey, that's said in the privacy of our home." Jamie said, quickly putting her hand over his mouth.

"You know, there's a more effective way to shut me up." Dean said, making Jamie laugh before she kissed him. That was it; Karli's heart was now shattered beyond repair.

"I…I gotta go." Karli said as she turned around and started walking as fast as she could back to the house . She needed to be alone right now to think.

"Karli." Brice called, running behind her. He caught up to her and took hold of her hand, bringing her to a stop. "Karli, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Karli lied, "I just feel a little sick."

"Ok. I'll take you home." Brice said, giving her a weak smile.

"No, it's okay. I'll make it home fine. I promise." With that, Karli left Brice alone as she walked back to her house. She didn't say anything to her parents as she walked inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her as she crumbled down onto her bed and let the tears flow freely.

'_This is what I wished for,' _Karli thought to herself, _'the demon never came after us so I was never taken in by the Winchesters. I never got with Dean. Jamie took him from me.' _Karli's eyes were suddenly filled with a rage as she thought about her sister stealing the only good thing she ever had in her life.

"Karli." It was Jamie on the other side of the door. Karli wiped the tears away from her eyes and checked herself in the mirror before opening the door to face her sister.

"Hey." Karli muttered softly.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked, "And do not lie to me."

"It's nothing. I'm just being dumb right now." Karli said, wiping another tear away, "I'm still in shock over everything."

"Well tonight we're having a family dinner at Michello's." Jamie told her. "We're leaving in about two hours, just so you know."

"Okay. Thanks Jamie." Karli closed the door again and made sure it was locked before returning to her bed. Her eyes wandered around the room and landed on the book that had her name on it. The one she had apparently written. Getting up, Karli walked over to her bookshelf and picked the book up before returning to her bed. She opened the cover to the dedication.

'_I'd like to dedicate this book to my mother and father for always being there for me. My sister Jamie who is truly my best friend, I talk to her about everything and she believed in me when I told her the idea I had. Lastly, I would like to dedicate this to my best friend, boyfriend, and soul mate Brice for always sticking by my side. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to write as well as I do and I would've had no motivation. He is definitely to thank for this book coming out. Without him allowing me to call him at one in the morning, this never would've gotten done. I love you so much Brice-Krispie.'_

As Karli read the dedication, tears formed again. She closed the book and then turned to the back to read the synopsis. It was about a girl named Rebecca who felt as though her life were over. She battled depression, got drunk and high every day to numb her pain, and slept with random guys to hide her sadness and disgust at herself. Then one day she met Alec and everything changed.

There was a soft knock at the door and Brice entered the room.

"Still re-reading that book?" Brice asked with a laugh, "I already told you I can help with the sequel you keep hidden away."

"I was just checking something over," Karli told him, "I'm sorry about earlier, I just felt a little sick."

"It's alright. I hope you're feeling better," Brice said, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm…" Karli was cut off as she felt bile rise in her throat. She quickly covered her mouth and made a dash for the bathroom. She quickly slammed the door behind her and fell down in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach into it. She stayed there for a few minutes to make sure everything was gone before standing up and flushing the toilet. Karli quickly brushed her teeth before opening the door, revealing Brice.

"That's been happening a lot these past two weeks." Brice told her. Karli just tried to walk passed him and into her room, but he stopped her.

"Brice, I'm fine. Probably the stomach flu." She told him.

"Well considering what happened before all this, we should probably make sure." Brice said.

"I'm fine." Karli pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked back into her room, closing the door and locking him out as she slid down the door. Karli knew nothing of this life but she knew what he was trying to say. But there was no way. She was still seventeen after all. Karli heard something slide down on the other side of the door and then a soft knock.

"Karli, I'm sorry. I just thought…well, I don't know," Brice sounded so upset, "Just please, open the door." Karli didn't move, she just stayed where she was, staring at the wall. Brice just sighed. "Alright, I need to go home and change. Your mom said to be ready in half an hour." With that, Brice was gone, but Karli didn't move. There were so many emotions going through her head right now and she couldn't stop them. Her family was alive, Dean was with Jamie, she was engaged to Brice and possibly carrying his child. Right now Karli wished she could just get back to her old life of hunting.

"Karli Lynn, you better be getting ready!" Her mother called up the stairs. Karli picked herself up off the bed and walked over to her closet. She found a cream dress that reached to the floor with inch wide straps. She laid it down on the bed, found a pair of matching heels, then walked over to her vanity table. She took off all her old make up and replaced it with softer tones, natural light browns and creams. She left her hair down but put in some soft curls to frame her face. Then carefully she slipped on the dress, making sure not to mess up her make up or hair, then slipped into the shoes. She secured them just as there was a knock at her door.

"What?" Karli asked as she stood up.

"We're leaving." Her mother told her. "Your father and I are leaving together and you're going with Jamie, Dean, and Brice." Karli immediately rushed to the door and opened it to look at her mother.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go with you?" Karli asked.

"We all thought you would like to spend time with your sister now that she's back." Those words stung Karli, thinking about how she used to wish that she could see Jamie again. Now she could and she didn't want to be near her.

"But I wanted to go with you guys, like always." Karli told her.

"You'll be fine." Her mother said, kissing the top of her head, "We'll see you there." With that, her mother disappeared down the stairs. Karli walked back into her room and grabbed her phone before going downstairs to find Jamie and Brice sitting in the living room.

"Karli, you look beautiful." Brice said as he took a step forward. Karli just looked down at herself and shook her head.

"I look fat. This dress used to fit better." Karli told him.

"Whoa, don't say that around mom and dad. They'll think your pregnant." Karli's eyes got wide at Jamie's words and Brice let out a nervous laugh. "Wait…don't tell me…"

"I don't know." Karli told her honestly. "I mean, I doubt it. I was just a little sick earlier."

"Try two weeks." Brice said and Karli glared at him.

"Two weeks?!" Jamie exclaimed, looking between her sister and her sister's fiancé.

"Shut up. Tell no one, it's nothing." Karli warned as the doorbell rang. The three of them walked over to the door to find Dean standing on the other side. Karli bit the inside of her cheek as she looked over her boyfriend. Correction, Jamie's boyfriend.

"The littlest Miller looks all grown up." Dean said and Karli felt herself blush.

"Hey babe." Jamie walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "We should all go before my parents get mad."

"Alright, to the car." Dean took Jamie's hand in his led her over to the Impala as Brice did the same. Karli slid in the back and felt a tinge of sadness that Sam was not here, it all felt to weird. Karli didn't talk the entire way there and everyone took notice but didn't say anything about it. She **couldn't be pregnant in this world, she just couldn't.**


	50. What is and What Should Never Be Part 4

**i know that this is wayyyy overdue and probably too short for you guys, but i knew i needed to get something up. Sorry it's been so long but i've had so much shit going on. Hopefully this is ok for you guys**

* * *

When Karli and the rest arrived at the restaurant, the host led them over to a table in the corner where her parents were talking and laughing.

"Karli, Jamie, you two look beautiful." Their mother said, getting up and hugging her two daughters. Karli never wanted to let her go, she still couldn't believe that she was alive. They all sat down, and Karli felt uncomfortable, sitting between Brice and Dean but that's the way it had worked out. She tried to hide her discomfort, but Brice still knew that something was bothering her. He took her hand under the table and gave it a soft squeeze, but she just pulled it back and stared down at her menu.

"What is everyone getting?" Danielle asked, "Remember, your father and I are paying for everything."

"I was thinking about the spaghetti." Jamie said.

"That's what you get every time." Brice said, causing everyone at the table to laugh. Everyone but Karli.

"Is the Roast Beef here any good?" Dean asked.

"It's pretty good, actually." Brice said, "I'm gonna have the roast beef too."

"Karli, what about you?" Her mother asked.

"Uh…The chicken I guess." Karli said, still looking through the menu.

"That's a change. You normally hate chicken." Richard said.

"It just sounds good right now." Karli told him, closing the menu and pushing it away.

"Are you ok Karli?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel good." Karli told her, faking a smile, "I'll be fine."

"You sure? Did you take anything for it?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. I'll feel better soon, I promise." Karli assured her. The waiter came and took their order before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller, I have something that I would like to tell you." Brice said and Karli knew what was coming as he took her hand and brought it up for everyone to see. "I asked Karli to be my wife and she accepted."

"My little girl is getting married?" Richard asked and Karli nodded nervously.

"Oh my god." Danielle smiled and got up from her chair, as did everyone else. Danielle instantly pulled Karli into a hug and Karli hugged back for a long time while Richard shook Brice's hand. When Karli and Danielle broke away, Danielle moved to give Brice a hug while Richard hugged Karli.

"My little girl, I didn't think this day would come so soon." Richard said, tears of joy running down his face. Karli kissed his cheek and soon after they broke their hug, Karli was swept into a hug by Jamie.

"I already knew but I'm still so happy, baby sister." Jamie said, hugging Karli tightly. "Maybe one day Dean and I will join in your footsteps." Those words broke Karli's heart, but she tried to ignore it. After Jamie, Dean came toward her and Karli felt lightheaded, the smell of his cologne overwhelming her.

"Congratulations." Dean said, pulling Karli into a hug. When Dean's arms wrapped around her, Karli felt the urge to pull him into a long loving kiss. Before she could act on it, Karli got very lightheaded and almost fell to the ground, she would have if Dean hadn't been holding her up.

"Karli, are you ok?" Danielle asked as Dean helped her to sit in her chair.

"I'm fine." Karli said, looking up. When she looked up, Karli saw a young girl in a white dress that looked bloody and muddy. Karli tried to stand up to go to her, but Brice held her down.

"Karli, just sit. Take a few breaths before you get up and hurt yourself." Brice said, sitting beside her and taking her hand. Karli looked up at the girl who just turned around and disappeared in the crowded restaurant.

"Do you wanna go home dear?" Danielle asked.

"No. No I'm fine." Karli said as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Everyone stopped crowding her and took their own seats again. The waiter came by with their food and Karli slowly picked at the chicken, just trying to appear to be eating a lot.

"Do you wanna go home?" Brice whispered to Karli, noticing that she was just playing with her food.

"Uh, yea." Karli nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller, if it's alright, can I take Karli home. You both know she would never ask so…"

"Yes Brice, that's fine." Danielle said, getting up to give her daughter a hug. "You just rest baby. Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Take our car." Richard said, "I'm sure we could catch a ride home with Dean and Jamie."

"Yes of course." Dean nodded. "Feel better Karli."

Karli said goodbye to everyone and left with Brice. He helped her into the car and took off toward her house, the whole ride being silent. When they finally got back to the house, Brice helped Karli inside and up to her room.

"Brice, I'm fine." Karli said, pulling away from him. "You should head home."

"I wanna stay with you." Brice said, pulling out some comfy clothes for Karli to change into and pulling out a bag from her closet that looked like it held his clothes.

"Brice, I'm fine. Really. I just need some sleep." Karli told him.

"Can I at least stay until you fall asleep?" Brice asked, looking hurt that she didn't want him around. Karli eventually nodded and Brice smiled, kissing her cheek. He started to undress and Karli looked away, blushing.

"Why are you acting like that?" Brice asked with a small laugh, "It's not like you've never seen me like this before." Karli just shook her head and kept her back to Brice as she started changing into her own pajamas. Once she was changed, she felt Brice's arms wrap around her waist. She tried not to jump but she knew that Brice felt it.

"Karli, please tell me what's wrong." Brice begged. Karli didn't answer but instead climbed into bed. Brice sighed and got in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and soon Karli was asleep, dreaming about Brice and the potential baby.


	51. What is and What Should Never Be Part 5

When Karli awoke the next morning, she felt an arm around her and cuddled against the body behind her, not remembering anything that happened the day before. When she turned around to kiss Dean, she found a sleeping Brice and the events from the past day replayed in her mind. Her parents alive, being engaged to Brice, Jamie dating Dean, the pregnancy situation.

Remembering the last one, Karli got up and ran to the bathroom. She didn't know how she knew it would be there, but when she opened the bottom drawer, she found a pregnancy test sitting there for her. Karli locked the door and opened the test, reading the instructions. She followed them and placed the test on the counter, scared to look at the results. If she was pregnant in this world, there was no way she could be with Dean, her true love.

"Karli, are you okay?" Her mother asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." Karli answered a little too quickly.

"Okay. Breakfast is ready downstairs. And honey." Her mother started.

"Yes?" Karli asked.

"Next time you want Brice to sleep over, ask us first." Her mother laughed lightly at it before walking away. Karli bit her lip and decided to face the music as she looked down at the test. Tears instantly welled up in her eyes as she threw the test into the trash can, covering it with other garbage.

Karli stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Only seventeen years old and she was going to have a baby. She'd never even had sex in her old life, but apparently she'd had a lot in this one.

"Karli?" Brice softly knocked on the door.

"I'll be down in a minute." Karli said as she wiped the tears away.

"Are you okay?" Brice asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute." Karli repeated. She heard Brice walk away and Karli tried to steady her breathing, fighting the urge to cry. She wanted kids some day, but not here. Not in this world.

Karli quickly washed her face before going downstairs to find everyone sitting around the table, the only empty seat being between Brice and Dean again. Karli shook the dumb thoughts out of her head and sat down between the two men.

"Are you okay?" Brice whispered worriedly.

"I'm fine." Karli promised as she started to eat her pancakes quickly.

"Wow, slow down Karli. They're not going anywhere." Dean teased, messing her hair like she was his little sister. That gesture angered Karli, but she didn't get to retaliate because standing in the kitchen by the island was the girl from the night before. Karli dropped her fork and stood up, staring at the girl.

"Karli, what's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"Don't you see that?" Karli asked, pointing at the girl.

"See what?" Richard asked as everyone looked in the direction Karli pointed.

"The girl." Karli answered.

"Oh no." Jamie said with a laugh, "Brice, did you have her watch the sixth sense again? You know how she gets after watching that. She thinks she sees ghosts everywhere."

"Jamie, I'm serious. There was a girl standing right there." Karli turned back to where the girl had been standing but she was gone.

"Jamie, be nice. You know I believe in ghosts too." Dean told her.

"Yeah, and I think you're just as crazy as she is." Jamie said with a playful laugh, "Maybe you two should be together."

"Maybe we should." Dean replied in the same joking manner, putting his arm around Karli. Once he did, Karli saw the girl again before passing out.

When Karli woke up, she was laying on the couch, Brice sitting on the floor beside it.

"Karli, you're awake." Brice said, kissing her forehead.

"What happened?" Karli asked.

"You passed out at breakfast." Brice told her. "Dean hugged you and you passed out."

"Do I smell that bad?" Dean asked with a small laugh. Jamie just hit his arm.

"It's serious, you dork." Jamie said before moving over to Karli. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Didn't sleep well last night." Karli answered, trying to get up.

"Oh no, you stay down." Brice said, pushing her shoulders back down to the couch.

"Stop that." Karli fought against Brice until she was standing up. "I'm fine." Karli stormed passed all of them and went upstairs to her room, locking her door. She walked over to her computer and yahoo popped up. The first thing Karli noticed was the picture of the little girl Tyler from the haunted hotel a few months ago. It said that she had drowned in the hotel pool. That made Karli think and she started to type in more people's names, all the ones that she, Sam, and Dean had saved. All of them were either dead or "missing" which Karli knew meant dead.

"They're all dead." Karli muttered to herself, "We never saved them, so they died." Karli went into research mode and after a few hours, found that it was causing trouble on the edge of town. There was a girl missing, the same girl she had been seeing.

"Karli." Jamie said from the other side of the door.

"What?" Karli asked.

"Dinner's ready if you want it."

"I'll be fine." Karli told her, "I'm just gonna take a nap."

"Okay, if you're sure," Jamie sighed, "They'll be some left over in the fridge for you if you get hungry later." Jamie walked away and Karli walked over to her bed, thinking about the girl. Was she trying to get her help? But she was done hunting, she had a different life. And she had a baby to think about.

But she kept seeing this girl everywhere. Karli couldn't just abandon her.

A few hours later, when Karli was sure everyone was asleep, she changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, throwing a hoodie over it before sneaking out of the house. She was going to take her parents car, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Karli swung around, ready to punch whoever it was, but found it to be Dean.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so just let me go." Karli said, unlocking the car door.

"Try me." Dean said.

"That girl I saw in the kitchen earlier, she's real. She's been missing and I think I know where she is. I think she's trying to communicate with me." Karli said it without looking at Dean.

"That's it, you're going back inside." Dean said, taking her arm.

"Dean Michael Winchester, if you do not let me go this instant, I will literally kick the shit out of you." Karli said, glaring at him.

"Violent little Miller." Dean said with a small laugh. Karli reached her arm back and punched him square in the jaw.

"I've wanted to do that for weeks now." Karli said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Forget it, just let me go." Karli said, turning back to the car.

"Oh no, if you insist on leaving, I'm going with you. Jamie would kill me if I let you do something stupid." Dean said, dragging her to the Impala.

"Stop it, let me go." Karli growled out angrily.

"Just get in the car. I'll take you wherever you wanna go." Dean promised. Karli knew that he meant it so Karli got in the car and gave him the directions to the old mill on the edge of town.

"Okay, this is creepy, I'm taking you home." Dean said, but before he could drive away, Karli jumped out of the car.

"You can go, I'm staying." Karli said. Dean swore under his breath and parked, following her inside. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Karli said, taking off in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you." Dean said.

"Dean, shut up and I'm serious. I think that missing girl is in here and we need to find her. It's better to split up." Karli told him.

"But Jamie…"

"She can yell at me later, now go!" Karli yelled. Dean sighed and took off in the direction Karli pointed to. Karli sighed and started in her own direction, holding onto the knife that she had put in her pocket before she left. "I wish I had my gun."

Karli heard Dean let out a yell and ran in the direction of it, but found nothing. No Dean, no girl.

"Dean." Karli called, but no answer. "Dean I'm serious."

"Karli." Karli turned to find Brice walking toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Karli asked, confused.

"Question is, what are you doing here?" Brice asked, "You're in a perfect world, you should be happy."

"But I'm not." Karli snapped, "Where's Dean."

"Right here." Karli turned to find Jamie and Dean walking toward her. Karli felt a pain in her head and she looked around. The scene around her was going in and out, and when it went out, she could see herself, Dean, and the girl hanging in the warehouse.

"This isn't real, it's a dream." Karli figured out. "It's a dream world."

"But it's the perfect world." Her mother said as she and her father appeared next.

"It's not perfect." Karli said, looking at her body hanging, "I'm dying. If I stay here, I'll be dead in days."

"But in here it feels like years." Brice told her. "We can have our children and watch them grow and go to college."

"We never had a demon filled life Karli." Dean told her, "You should be happy."

"But I love you, Dean. How could you be with Jamie?" Karli said, tears in her eyes.

"You love Brice now." Dean told her, kissing her forehead. "He'll make you happy, like I did."

"But I don't want him, I want you. I wanna go back to the demon filled world, as long as I'm with you." Karli cried.

"But we're not there." Her mother said.

"We died a long time ago." Jamie said.

"We died for you." Her father chimed in.

"That's not my fault!" Karli yelled, holding her head in her hands.

"But don't you get it Karli?" Brice asked, "Here, they're alive. They'll get to live forever."

"They're not alive." Karli yelled, "It's all a dream, a very bad dream!"

"Mommy." Karli turned to see a small boy and girl walking up to her.

"We're not a bad dream, are we mommy?" The girl asked. Karli felt tears in her eyes as she crouched down to their level.

"You're not a bad dream sweetie." Karli told her, "And you're not a bad dream either," she spoke to the boy this time, "But you are a dream."

"But we're here mommy." The boy said, "We can stay here forever."

"Forever mommy." The girl chimed in. Karli burst into tears now, unable to hold back.

"You can enjoy this life Karli." Brice said before kissing her passionately. Karli wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. When they pulled back, Karli looked around at her family surrounding her.

"I love you all." Karli said as she subtly took hold of the knife in her pocket, "I love you all so much but I'm sorry." Before anyone could react, Karli quickly stabbed herself in the heart.

When Karli woke up, the first person she saw was Sam.

"Karli, you're awake." Sam smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Dean?" Karli asked.

"Ri-Right here." Dean said with a cough. Karli looked over and saw that he looked extremely pale. Karli was sure she looked the same. Sam quickly cut both of them down and Karli noticed that the girl from her dream was already laying on the floor, very pale but still alive.

"Sam, get her out. Karli and I will follow you." Dean said. Sam picked the girl up and walked quickly out of the building. Before they started moving, Dean turned to Karli.

"Karli, I'm so…" Dean was cut off as Karli pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Dean Michael Winchester." Karli said, kissing him again.

"God I love you too Karli Lynn Miller." Dean said, cupping Karli's cheek and kissing her again, lovingly.

"Uh, this girl needs to get to the hospital." Sam said from the doorway. Karli and Dean broke apart and followed Sam out to the Impala and piled into it while Sam drove to the hospital and brought the girl in. While he answered the questions, Karli and Dean lay in the backseat together, holding each other for dear life.

"What did you see?" Dean asked, making Karli nervous.

"My parents were alive. So was Jamie." Karli answered.

"Anything else?" Dean pressed.

"What about you?" Karli asked.

"My mom was alive, Dad was still dead. Sam and Jess were getting married and…" Dean cut off.

"You and I weren't together." Karli answered.

"Never even met." Dean said, looking away.

"It's ok. I was engaged, pregnant, and Jamie had a boyfriend…you." Karli told him.

"Me? How did she meet me?" Dean asked.

"College." Karli answered. The car grew silent as Dean held Karli closer. When Sam got back in, he drove them back to a new hotel and helped the two of them inside.

"What was it like?" Sam asked. Dean explained first, telling him everything he told Karli, and then Karli told her story.

"Wow, Dean was with your sister?" Sam asked.

"That's the part I would like to forget." Karli said.

"I figured you'd wanna forget the part where you were knocked up and engaged." Sam said. Karli instantly chucked a pillow at him. "Got it, I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you." Karli stuck her tongue out at him.

"Big question I have to ask…" Sam started.

"Do you have to?" Karli whined.

"Did either of you want to stay?" Sam asked. Karli and Dean sat in silence, thinking over the question.

"It was tempting.." Dean started.

"Very tempting." Karli agreed, "But I couldn't do it."

"Me neither." Dean agreed.

"Besides, I like it here." Karli smiled, "I got my two favorite boys to annoy." Dean started to tickle her and soon Sam started to help as Karli tried to fight them both off, happy to be home.

* * *

**Okay, the ending kinda sucked but i gots a small headache and i figured i owed you guys this since my last chapter was so short. I hope it's still ok. Review and let me know please, i wanna make sure people are still liking this story**


End file.
